For the Second Time
by cosmiccastawayuk
Summary: After his proposal is refused by Kurt, Blaine is devastated. Finding himself sitting in the Lima Bean cafe he meets with a stranger who sets him on a path to change the mistakes he has made in the past. But can he mend what is broken in his life and claim Kurt back for good? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Stranger Danger

**Chapter One**

Numb, silent tears rolling down his face, Blaine turned to park into the Lima Bean. He couldn't quite believe what had happened earlier that day. After an emotional day saying goodbye to Brittany, winning at regionals and Mr Shue's and Miss Pillsbury's wedding; Blaine was riding an emotional high and decided, before he backed out of his decision, to propose to the love of his life. However things had not gone as Blaine would have expected them to...

**Flashback to earlier at the wedding**

"Kurt, um, can we find somewhere quiet I need to talk to you about something?" Blaine hesitantly asked, pursing his lips together as he always did when he was nervous, his nerves almost getting the better of him.

"Sure, ok, are you alright?" Kurt replied, concern written on his face as he could see Blaine's nervousness and wondered what he needed to talk to him about.

The two boys slipped quietly out of the celebrations in the choir room and entered the auditorium opposite. Kurt followed Blaine down to the stage in order for Blaine to talk about whatever it was that he felt he needed to talk to Kurt about. _I hope this isn't about getting back together, _Kurt hesitantly thought,_ because I'm not ready for that discussion. I don't even really know how I feel about Blaine any more. I'm not even sure that I want to get back together with him in that way..._

Blaine, having climbed the stairs to the stage,wiped his sweaty hands on the sides of his suit trousers and turned to face Kurt, reaching out to hold Kurt's hands in his. Taking a large breath in and then breathing out slowly to calm his nerves he began to blurt out his proposal speech.

"Kurt, I know that things have been a bit awkward between us since Mr Shue's first wedding day and we don't really know where are relationship stands, but..."

"Blaine, please, I'm not..."

"Kurt, please let me finish, if I don't, I won't be able to say this," Blaine pleaded, his soulful honey coloured puppy dog eyes staring straight into Kurt's.

"Ok, ok." Kurt relented, a little bit curious at where Blaine wanted to go with this conversation anyway and never being able to refuse those eyes of Blaine's.

"Ever since the first moment I saw you on that staircase at Dalton, I have loved you Kurt and I know in my heart that we belong together. I know I made a huge mistake when I cheated on you with Eli and that is something that I will regret all my days because it was me who changed our relationship forever. I know if we get back together it will be different but I am willing to try to make this work because I will love you until my dying day. No one understands me like you do, no one else knows exactly how I'm feeling just by glancing at me. Only you know how to comfort me when I'm down. The only time I don't feel alone in this world is when I'm with you Kurt and I want to be with you for all time. My heart is filled with you Kurt and only you, you are the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I fall asleep. I know that you feel the same way Kurt, because we're soul mates. We fit, and I don't want us to be apart any more. So, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, would you do me the honour and the privilege of consenting to be my husband and stay by my side till the end of time?" Blaine knelt down onto his right knee and produced the beautiful, elegant looking engagement ring that he knew Kurt would fall in love with. Beginning to open the box Kurt placed his hands quickly over Blaine's before he could open the box any further.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but I can't. I can't marry you. The bottom line is that I can't trust you in that way any more. The most we can ever be is friends Blaine. I know we had sex at the non wedding but it was a mistake and one I wish I had never made. You talk about us being soul mates and that we should be together forever, but I don't even know how I feel about you any more. I don't get the butterflies in my stomach when you look at me any more and my stomach doesn't lurch in that happy, excited way when we hug or hold hands any more. The spark just isn't there any more, it's too late Blaine." Kurt answered looking troubled, worry written all over his face at the way the Blaine was reacting to his reply.

Blaine's mouth hung open and the tears started rolling down his face as Kurt explained why he was turning Blaine's proposal down. As pain exploded in his chest and it enveloped and constricted his heart as he realised he had lost Kurt forever. The only man he had ever loved, ever would love. Getting back to his feet Blaine ran out of the auditorium with Kurt shouting his name behind him as he dashed out of the school building and into his car and drove away, tears streaming down his face, his heart shattered.

**Back to the present**

_Why am I at the Lima Bean?_ Blaine mused, and then realised that this was their place. The place they always went to. Their hang out, their special place. Not really knowing what he was doing, his legs took him inside the coffee shop and before he knew it he was sitting down with his medium drip. He didn't even know how he has got to this place. _What am I doing? Maybe I should phone Sam to pick me up? No I can't, he's upset about Brittany leaving, I can't be selfish. But he's all I have other than Tina. Maybe I should call... _

"I knew I would find you here," a voice bellowed out over the deafening silence that had enshrouded Blaine as he sat down in the next seat and turned his body to face Blaine. His large, black hoodie hiding his face from Blaine.

"Who are you?" Blaine replied his voice shaky, as he was always weary of strangers since he came out and was slightly scared of this stranger who had just sat down next to him and wouldn't even show his face.

"I'm not a friend if that's what you want to know, but I am your greatest ally and I know you better than anyone in this world." was the strangers strange response.

Confused and starting to really worry about what this person wanted, Blaine's heart sped up. _Who could say they know me better than anyone? Is it Kurt? Does he feel bad about what happened? No, it can't be, he said he wasn't a friend and besides it doesn't sound like Kurt._ Starting to rise to his feet and twisting around, straining to see who was under the hood the stranger quickly added,

"I can help you if you want, give you a second chance to make it right, but this will be your only chance."

The strangers face still eluded Blaine, but he had peaked his curiosity and so he stopped himself from walking out. Standing over the stranger he asked, "second chance at what?"

" To start from the beginning of it all..." the stranger replied as he stood and showed Blaine who he was before placing his first two fingers on Blaine's forehead. Blaine gasped at who it was standing before him.

And then he was standing at the top of the winding staircase at Dalton Academy...


	2. First Meeting

A/N – Thank you to all who have read my story so far, followed, reviewed or favourited it, I hope you are enjoying it and if any of you have any reviews or suggestions feel free to send them my way! Anyway started writing and couldn't stop so second posting of the day. Are you intrigued, I hope so! Anyway on with the story...

**Chapter Two**

Standing, stunned, at the top of the Dalton Academy staircase, Blaine looked down to see that he was wearing his old Dalton uniform. _What the hell is going on? How did I get here? What happened back at the Lima Bean? Why did he send me here?_ Millions more questions buzzed through Blaine's brain as he looked back up and descended the staircase along with all the other Dalton students. He looked around to see if he could notice anything that might help him understand what was going on. Suddenly a voice called out behind, one that he knew better than any other. _Why is Kurt saying excuse me? Wait, Kurt?_

Blaine whipped himself around quickly to see Kurt holding onto his brown satchel for dear life, looking down at him with his beautiful blue eyes although they looked apprehensive at this moment.

"Um, hi, can I ask you a question? I'm new here." Kurt finished his sentence looking a little jittery.

_Oh my God! That's what he said to me when we first met! What the hell, what the hell happened to me? I'm reliving the day we first met. It's almost like Groundhog Day. What did __**he**__ do to me?_

"Are you alright?"Kurt asked concern etched onto his face.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine Ku-, I'm ok. Just a de ja vu moment." Blaine nervously laughed, shaking his head to get to grips with the fact that Kurt, KURT, was standing in front of him and to him, they had only just met... "I'm Blaine, by the way. What was your question?"

Blaine tried not to zone out as Kurt asked him what was going on at Dalton after telling him his name was Kurt. He couldn't remember what he had originally answered in reply to him all those years ago. He couldn't think of anything right now, only those beautiful eyes staring into his soul. When Kurt had finished asking his question and looking expectantly at Blaine, he fumbled a reply,

" Oh, ah, the Warblers are throwing an impromptu performance right now in the senior commons. That's where everyone is going. Did you want to go watch?" Blaine realised he needed to get Kurt into the commons to watch him perform Teenage Dream. After all, that was the start of everything between them.

"So wait the Glee club here is kind of cool?" Kurt questioned sceptically. _Oh, Kurt, I forgot how cute you were when we first met. _

Blaine smiling (although not for the reasons that Kurt probably thought he was smiling for). nostalgic for what once was and could be again, responded laughingly, "Come on, I know a short cut." As he took Kurt's warm hand in his own, his heart beating rapidly, wanting so very much just to passionately kiss his soul mate but refraining. Jeez_, Kurt would think I'm a loony if I just upped and kissed him right now, not knowing me from any other in this school. But his lips look so delicious... What was __**he**__ thinking sending me back here? Am I supposed to start again right from the start? How am I supposed to do that when I remember everything and I know nothing?_

He turned and ran with Kurt in tow holding onto him a little stronger than may have been necessary tugging the enchanting boy to the senior commons. Although what Blaine wanted to do was just grab Kurt's hand and run out of Dalton and away from everyone and tell Kurt how much he loved him, needed him, wanted him...

Only to quickly for Blaine they arrived at the doors to the senior commons. Blaine reluctantly let go of his hands and turned to face his love.

"Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb," Kurt remarked. Blaine couldn't help chuckling at that as he remembered Kurt saying that for the first time and immediately reached out and smoothed Kurt's jacket. It was second nature for Blaine to do this and Kurt didn't seem to mind the small, friendly gesture.

"Don't worry just watch. You never know, you might enjoy the performance." Winking at Kurt and watching his confused expression, Blaine's smile broadened as he watched the blush spread on Kurt's face at Blaine's blatant flirting as he took his place with the Warbler's.

"You ok?" David whispered and Blaine just nodded, which seemed to satisfy David for the moment. He knew he would be interrogated later by David and Wes but he would face that hurdle later.

Launching into Teenage Dream, Blaine put so much passion and enthusiasm into the song and directed it completely to Kurt. Kurt joyfully getting into the song and the person singing it, started bopping along, a huge grin appearing on his face which matched Blaine's. _He must sense that I at least like him, but should I tell him everything? Or would he think I'm crazy?_

After the song had finished Blaine sidled back up to Kurt once he had managed to disentangle himself from the Warblers hugging and congratulating him on the great performance.

"So, you were right, I did enjoy it," Kurt playfully smiled at Blaine and coyly glanced at him from under his insanely long eyelashes, whilst twisting his body slightly from left to right._ Does he even realise how sexy he is doing that? I think I might just die... I can't tell him, he doesn't even know me, what am I going to do?_

Pouting whilst trying to think of a way to invite Kurt back to see more of him, Blaine pondered. _What did I do last time? I can't remember. Argh, this is going to drive me insane. I'm gonna say something to Kurt that I think he knows, but he doesn't. This is going to be too hard. I'm going to have to start a journal to remind me. _Whilst Blaine wrestled with his inner voices and dragged his hand through his hair, making it stand in gelled comical peaks, he didn't notice Wes and David walking up to him and greeting Kurt.

"So we were wondering would you like to meet up with us again tomorrow? We would like to discuss your visit today and maybe get to know one of our rivals." Wes inquired to Kurt, but winking and smiling to let Kurt know that they weren't angry with him at all. _Oh yeah, that's right it was Wes that asked him back... Ugh, why am I so bad at remembering all this stuff?_

"Um, alright, but where?" Kurt asked, his shoulders sagging a little at being caught out and looking a little frightened at the prospect of meeting up with his competition. For all he knew they were going to beat him up or something.

"Dalton has a coffee bar, would you like to meet us there, say four o'clock?" David invitingly replied putting his best 'David' beamer on as Blaine liked to call it. Kurt could only nod his head at that and stated that he needed to get going so he would be back for dinner at home and turning around to quickly walk back down the hall to get to the exit.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine shouted to him as he was walking away. Jogging up to catch up with him, _Gods Kurt can walk fast, _Blaine grabbed his shoulder when he reached the other boy. "Can I get your number? So if you can't meet up tomorrow we could maybe catch up some other time?" Blaine started off slowly. He knew that if he went any faster than this he would just scare Kurt completely away and he definitely didn't want that to happen. He needed to fix what went wrong the first time.

Taken aback by this boy's interest in him Kurt decided that maybe he should give this boy a chance. He didn't look like he was going to hurt him in any way and he was totally gorgeous with his pleading puppy dog eyes staring at him. _How could I refuse those eyes? _

"Here, give me your phone and I'll type it in," he smiled at the handsome warbler.

As Kurt typed his number into Blaine's phone and then phone his own to get Blaine's number, Blaine couldn't help grinning insanely. He knew Kurt's number by heart of course but he needed Kurt to willingly give it to him so he could communicate with him without creeping him out or acting like a stalker.

"Great, well I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Blaine countered as Kurt gave him his phone back. Blaine reaching up to kiss Kurt, suddenly realised what he was doing and widened his eyes in shock. He turned at the last minute to give Kurt a cursory hug, hoping against hopes that Kurt had not realised what Blaine had almost done in error. Kurt, however, didn't seem fazed by the events and just waved to Blaine as he walked off.

Blaine groaned internally. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

"Well that went well, although you nearly messed up at the end." The stranger jokingly stated just behind Blaine as Blaine squeaked at the sound, thinking he was alone in the corridor.

"What do you want? Why did you send me here?" Blaine demanded as he whipped around to face him.


	3. Questions and Answers

A/N thank you again for all the reviews, follows and favourites. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Originally I planned to have the 'stranger' only in the first chapter, but poor old Blaine is so confused at the moment that I thought he needed at least some sort of explanation and guidance. Anyway hope you enjoy!

By the way I don't own Glee or the characters (unfortunately).

**Chapter Three**

The man Blaine meet at the Lima Bean started to chuckle. "I want exactly what you want and you above all else should know that. As for sending you here, this was where it all started. The beginning of your relationship with your everlasting love and since this your second chance, try not to screw it up because you won't get another."

Blaine groaned, he felt like he had entered some sort of weird alternate reality in which he was the butt of the joke. His heart still ached for the loss of Kurt but now he had a second chance to start afresh. How could this be possible?

"Why did you send me back?" Blaine asked, "What exactly did you do to me?"

"I sent you back because only you could do it, it wasn't too late for me to send you back. I used the last of my power from finding you to send us back here." he explained calmly to Blaine.

"Wait, what? You are here too, and you can't get back? It's not too late for me?" questions pouring out of Blaine.

"Unfortunately, yes I'm stuck here watching you bumble through this. However if you do your job properly I won't be stranded here forever." he shot back.

"Are you here to help or just criticize my choices and blame me for my bad decisions?" Blaine was getting angry with this guy, in fact, he infuriated him.

"That depends on you. Don't make the same mistakes and I'll help. After all, what benefits you, benefits me too, right?" the man replied pointing to himself to put his point across. _If only Cooper could see this now..._

"What if we still end up apart? What if we really aren't supposed to be together?"

"You are. If you only trust one thing that I say to you, please let this be it. Look I have to go, I can't stay here any longer. If anyone else spots me, all of this is over. Oh, and you can't tell anyone about what happened and about me. I mean it, no one." he told Blaine in a low, quiet, yet slightly threatening undertone. Then the man started walking towards the exit keeping himself hidden from view.

_Wait, no one at all? _Blaine called out in a pleading voice, "Not even Sam?"

The man paused, turned himself and smiled, "Well maybe Sam. He would understand." Then shaking his head at Blaine's pleading voice, "but remember you need to make friends with him first." At that, he turned and left Blaine alone in the corridor outside the senior commons area of Dalton.

* * *

Blaine rushed to the dinner hall, he was late for dinner and he knew that Wes and David would be mad if he missed it. Quickly getting the choice of the day, which was what appeared to be lasagne, and a juice carton, he slammed his tray down next to his closest Dalton friends and tried to ignore the icy glare of Wes for being late.

"So what was all that about back there with that kid from, what was it again David?" Wes asked curiously, cocking his head to the side, his icy cold glare still present.

"Why I believe it was New Directions." David returned in his no nonsense dead pan voice.

Blaine was in trouble. Big trouble. He could tell just from their staring at him that they were not impressed with his flirting with the 'enemy'. How could he explain all this to them though without giving away his secret. Blaine internally sighed. Although his heart ached considerably less since this miraculous shift through time allowing him to start afresh with Kurt, he still yearned for his beautiful, blue eyed boy by his side. Being apart from him physically was hard, but this Kurt didn't even know him yet and so the emotional connection he had established with him after almost three years had completely vanished. It was almost worse than Kurt being in New York while he was stuck in Lima. Almost...

"Blaine! Explain yourself!" Wes barked at the boy sitting next to him lost in his own thoughts, "What has gotten into you? It's like you're away with the fairies."

Jumping in his seat at Wes' shouting in his ear, Blaine turned around to face him trying desperately to come up with an explanation.

"I'm sorry Wes, he just wasn't what I was expecting..." he replied lamely, cringing at his reply. Wes just raised his eyebrows, clearly not satisfied with the answer.

"Do you already know him from somewhere? It seemed as if you already knew him." David interjected before Wes could outright throttle Blaine on the dining room table in front of the whole student body of Dalton Academy.

"I don't really know how to explain it. All I can say is that it was like we were destined to meet." Blaine stated with all sincerity, a small smile playing on his lips.

Realisation fluttered over both David and Wes' faces and they both gave each other a knowing look. Blaine liked this guy. Really liked him.

"You like this boy don't you?" Wes asked biting his bottom lip. _What would this mean for the Warblers? It could really complicate things having our star vocalist in a relationship with the competition. _

"I know you don't want to hear this answer Wes, but yes I do. I wish I could explain it better to you but I can't." Blaine looked down into his food, playing around with the lasagne on his plate but not really feeling hungry enough to take a bite. _At least it looks edible unlike McKinleys... Ugh, Blaine, how could you be thinking about food at a time like this? Wes and David are going to want a better explanation than this. But how can I tell them? This is so hard, they were really good friends of mine, I used to tell them everything._

"How much? He is from a rival choir group, who we are competing against if you have forgotten. Really Blaine why do you have to do this to me?" Wes raged.

Taken slightly aback from Wes' outburst Blaine tried to calm his friend down somewhat by cupping his hand on his shoulder and patting it softly, " Wes really this is going to be fine, trust me. This will not affect our sectionals competition. Or any competition for that matter. I know you have been working hard this year for the Warblers and I would never ruin this for you."

Wes calmed down somewhat after hearing this. "Sorry Blaine, I have been a little on edge lately. I just want this year to go smoothly for the Warblers and for us to have fun. I know how much relationships can change the dynamic of that, but it's a relief to know you won't pursue this Kurt thing."

Confused Blaine blurted, "I never said that Wes. I have every intention of getting to know Kurt better and, if it goes well, maybe more." _Of course that __**will**__ happen, I mean were soul mates after all._

Wes looking like he was going to push Blaine further started to open his mouth to say something when David interjected quickly, " that's ok Blaine, we aren't going to hound you about this, but I hope that when you have sorted these feelings out about this boy that you can tell us what's going on. We're your friends and we want to make sure you are alright because we care about you and a relationship with a boy from a rival school could severely complicate things both in your relationship and our competing."

"Thanks David, I will." Blaine looked up towards his good friend and smiled wanly. _Now I have to work out what I can tell them and what I can't. I owe them some sort of explanation after all._

"Now lets get out of here for our movie marathon session!" David patted Blaine on the back and shot Wes a 'leave it' glare whilst getting up to put his tray away. Reluctantly both Wes and Blaine got up and trailed after David. Wes grumpy with being told off by David and for Blaine to be so evasive, which wasn't at all like him. Blaine, on the other hand, just wanted some time to himself to think through all these jumbled up thoughts in his head. _How was he going to become friends with Sam? What was he going to tell Wes and David? How was he supposed to act around Kurt?_ Gods, his head hurt...


	4. Blaine's Advice

A/N Whew, this was a lot longer than originally intended and I was going to have Karofsky in this chapter but now it will be the next. :) Thanks to all who are reading, favouriting, following and reviewing. Feel free to review and comment or even suggest something.

I don't own glee or the characters (sob!)

**Chapter Four**

Blaine avoided his Warbler friends as much as he could throughout the next school day so that he wouldn't have the awkward conversations about Kurt and how he felt about him. I mean how could he tell Wes and David that he was madly in love with Kurt when to everyone else's knowledge they had only very briefly met yesterday. They just wouldn't understand unless they had detailed knowledge of what Blaine already knew. That, of course, was not going to happen. They couldn't know. It was imperative that they did not know. Anything. At all. Blaine just couldn't risk it.

Unfortunately he had to meet up with Wes and David after classes as they were meeting with Kurt again to talk about things. _Jeez, why can't I just go alone. It would be so much easier. Plus Wes and Dave wouldn't have any more ammunition to interrogate him with. Oh please, for the love of all that I find dear to me, can they please lay off the interrogation. Just this once. _Sighing, Blaine sat down at a table to wait for Kurt with David as Wes went to get their coffees.

"What's wrong Blaine? And don't think I haven't noticed you avoiding us all day. You have been acting strange ever since that kid showed up yesterday. Are your feelings for him really screwing with your mind that much?" David asked, he had been worried about Blaine all day. Whenever David spotted him between classes he seemed to be walking around in some sort of daze as if he couldn't quite believe he was at school. This was very un-Blaine like and David did not like it at all, not one wanted Blaine back. Their Blaine, not this weird, freaked out looking Blaine. If only he would tell them what was wrong.

"Um, nothing David, nothings wrong," Blaine slightly shook his head and nervously gulped. He was meeting Kurt again and he needed to make sure he didn't screw up and say anything stupid. _I've already done that enough since I've met Kurt, I need this to be perfect. Oh Kurt, I want you back so bad..._

Wes by this time had walked back with the coffees and plonked them down on the table. "So did you think Kurt really came here to spy or do you think he was just curious about Dalton in some way?" Wes inquired to the two other boys sitting waiting for Kurt to arrive.

"Definitely curiosity." Was Blaine's fast reply, sending both David and Wes' eyebrows shooting up and them conversing silently with each other.

"You said that with definite certainty there Blaine. You know him already don't you?" Wes scooted really close to Blaine who was now flanked on both sides by Wes and David. Blaine groaned internally. Why did he blurt that out?

"Wes, please, just this once butt out till I feel ready to talk about this with you. That goes for you too David. And don't think you can get Jeff or Nick or even Trent to do your dirty work either. It's not gonna happen. You got it?" Blaine bit back at Wes a little harshly. The truth was he was just exhausted with thinking up excuses and diversionary conversation.

"God, what's stuck up your ass?" Wes replied grumpily. He was not used to not getting his own way. He just pushed until people caved.

"Is it Kurt?" David quipped quickly to Blaine with a huge grim on his face and waggling his eyebrows. Blaine's blush and his silence was a very interesting reply to David, normally Blaine preferred to give as good as he got when it came to David's crude comments. _My god, am I right? How do I not know this? I thought Blaine said that he had told us every secret he had. I'd better watch this Kurt closely to see how he reacts to Blaine. _David silently signalled for Wes to watch Blaine whilst this meeting occurred.

The boys all sat in silence for a few minutes until Kurt showed up. He looked at them directly and gave a small wave looking incredibly nervous whilst sauntering up to take a seat opposite them. Blaine, having gotten Kurt his coffee, slid his coffee towards him with a smile.

Kurt took the cup and took a small sip. His eyes widened slightly at the fact that it was a grande nonfat mocha, his favourite coffee. "My favourite coffee order. Thanks." He beamed back at Blaine. This boy was proving to be perfect to Kurt so far. _Please, please let him be gay. If I can have only one wish in my life it would be that this gorgeous boy in front of me was gay and actually liked me._

Blaine was grinning manically back at Kurt, so much so that Wes decided to introduce themselves again for Kurt's sake. "Hi I'm Wes and this is Blaine and David." Wes put on his cheery, friendly and open demeanour into action. However, under the table he kicked Blaine sharply.

"Oww!" Blaine cried out, rubbing his leg and shooting Wes the evil eye. Kurt just looked tentatively at them, not really knowing what was going on between these exchanges.

Kurt decided to take the plunge and put up a strong front, which was the only way he knew to deal with bullying so far. Puffing his chest up a little he casually commented, "It's very civilised for you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying."

Wes, clearly shocked but remaining calm on the exterior replied back, "We're not going to beat you up." _God what type of school does Kurt come from?_

"You were such a terrible spy we thought it was sort of," Looking towards Wes for confirmation and when he nodded back David continued, "endearing."

"You didn't come here to spy, did you Kurt?" Blaine pushed the boy lightly, already knowing the answer. _I will help you this time round Kurt if it's the last thing I do._

"Uh," Kurt fumbled trying to find the right words, then leaning over the table from his curiosity he proceeded, "can I ask you guys a question?" The boys all sat expectantly for the question to arrive, although Blaine was very obviously smiling. _Oh, Kurt, so sweet and innocent._

"Are you guys all gay?" Kurt looked excited at the prospect of other boy like himself. The three boys all chuckled. Blaine most of all, this was the part he remembered most fondly about this meeting with Kurt. Kurt started to look down, sadness filling his eyes however, so Blaine started up,

"No, I am, but Wes and David both have girlfriends. Dalton just has a zero tolerance policy on bullying no matter who or what you are. And yes, it does work Kurt. Everyone here is treated the same." When Kurt started to look like he was going to cry Blaine knew this was his cue to get Wes and David to leave. _Finally, some one on one time with Kurt._

"Would you guys excuse us?" Blaine looked pointedly at Wes. Wes, not looking too keen, did however get up and follow David out after telling Kurt to 'take it easy'.

Kurt was trying to hold back the tears from the other boys by turning his face away only Blaine could see that he was failing in his attempt. Wanting to just reach out and hug the boy Blaine found it very hard not to get up and had to mentally restrain himself from getting out of his chair. _This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. I hate seeing the pain that Dave put him through. All that angst and grief, and it only gets worse from here. Oh, crap! I can't let Kurt go through the whole Karofsky kiss incident again. He always to this day hated that his first kiss was taken from him without his consent._

"Kurt, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. I'm here to listen." he softly told Kurt in his comforting voice. He knew Kurt would respond to this, he had done it many a time after all.

"I'm the only person out the closet at my school. And I, I," Kurt choked out, tears filling his eyes, a couple escaping down his face, "I try to stay strong about it, but, there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell. And nobody seems to notice."

Blaine hated seeing Kurt like this. He knew it would be hard and that this was coming, but to watch it again after living through it once before was heart breaking. Blaine could not help but scoot his chair till it was next to Kurt and place his hand over Kurt's to comfort him. If Kurt was uncomfortable with this gesture he wasn't showing it and so Blaine kept his hand there and squeezed Kurt's gently. Kurt's tear grew ever more rapid until they were freely flowing down his face.

"It's just not fair!" Kurt sobbed out and turned his body around to Blaine and just launched himself at Blaine, not really thinking about his actions in his state of mind, only wanting to be comforted by this boy who he had just met but seemed to understand his pain. Blaine enveloped him willingly in his strong arms and just held him as he sobbed onto Blaine's shoulder.

"Shh, it's going to be ok Kurt. It's alright. Let it all out." Blaine comforted Kurt holding him close and laying his head onto Kurt's whilst rubbing comforting circles onto Kurt's back. They stayed this way for a few minutes till Kurt quieted down and sat back onto his chair cutting their contact between each other. Blaine smiling at him but waited till Kurt had calmed down and wanted to carry on the conversation. This was Kurt's issue and Blaine was just there for support.

"Sorry, I guess it all got a bit too much." Kurt apologised sniffing and hiccuping. Blaine produced his pack of tissues from his pocket and offered one to Kurt who took it gratefully and started dabbing his eyes.

"I understand. I went through something similar at my old school. I got taunted and pushed around. I endured it for a while but it made me become someone I didn't like very much. I was angry and miserable all the time, I pushed the people a cared about the most away and although I complained to the faculty they didn't do a thing. They didn't care. Let's face it Kurt, no one who isn't gay really understands what its like to be us. The most we can hope for is that they will learn to accept that its normal for us to be this way and that we are just the same as everybody else in this world. The only difference is who we fall in love with." Blaine stroked Kurt's hair out of his face, forgetting that to Kurt they had only just met. Kurt's heart skipped a beat at Blaine's casual touching. No guy had ever been this tactile with him and he found he really enjoyed it. A small smile lit up on Kurt's face and he blushed slightly. He felt very comfortable with Blaine, like they had known each other for a long time and Blaine's easy and open body language put Kurt completely at ease. Becoming more like himself, Kurt's courage picked up,

"What do you think I should do? I can't keep going on like this. I can feel myself start to push everyone I love away, my father, my friends. I know they care, but..."

"I know Kurt, I do. I was the same. Being bullied is one of the hardest things to go through, you feel lonely, like no one else understands the pain and anguish inside of you. Most of the time the bully's are only doing what they are doing because they are scared themselves or feel threatened and confused. After all prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. Be strong when facing him Kurt, but don't confront him, he's probably on edge right now. If you do he might lash out and hurt you in other ways. If you feel you need to talk it out with him have somebody else with you or call me and I'll come and help. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone with him if you have it out with him."

"Really, do you think he might get violent?" Kurt asked looking scared.

"No, not violent, but I don't want him to do anything to you to make you uncomfortable." Blaine pushed his lips into his mouth, something he did when nervous. He didn't want his advice to cause the same events to happen twice. Kurt deserved better.

"Like what?" Kurt looked confused at what else Karofsky might do to him.

"Well, he might be struggling with gay issues Kurt because he has feelings for guys himself and doesn't know what to do. He might even think that there is something wrong with him."

Kurt sat stunned for a minute not knowing what to say. "Wow, I hadn't thought of that at all. Karofsky might be gay. I don't know Blaine, he's not really..."

"Not everyone has outwardly gay personality characteristics Kurt." Blaine explained chuckling slightly.

"So, you would help me out if I needed you? You really mean it?" Kurt's puppy dog eyes were more than Blaine could bear. He wished he could just make it all go away and let Kurt have his happily ever after. With Blaine by his side, of course.

"Of course, you can call me whenever. I'll be there for you." Blaine reached over and squeezed Kurt's hand once more to let Kurt know he really meant what he had just said.

"You're really kind. Thank you. You hardly know me and you've helped me so much more than anyone at McKinley." Kurt looked a little awestruck at this relative stranger to help him so willingly and quickly.

"I'm sure if you told your friends all about how you feel around Karofsky they would rally round you and help hon. They care about you, they just want to help."

Kurt blushed at Blaine's use of endearment. He had never met anyone quite like Blaine. It's like he knew exactly what to say to make Kurt feel better about himself. He hadn't felt this content for a long time now and he felt lighter after sobbing out his tale to Blaine. Kurt felt stronger, strong enough maybe to tell the New Directions. Blaine was right, they **would** understand. This guy was one in a million. Kurt looked up into his beautiful hazel eyes, like liquid gold. He was definitely falling fast...

* * *

Wes and David were sitting in Wes' room waiting for Blaine to get back from his meeting with Kurt.

"Did you notice the way Blaine looked at Kurt?" Wes asked his best friend, concern riddled in his voice.

"I was too busy watching Kurt. That kid has it bad at that school. I really felt for him. I can't believe he thought we were going to beat him up! The way he acted though makes me think he doesn't know Blaine. Although I could swear that Blaine's reactions were ones of him knowing Kurt, and knowing him very well. But that can't be possible, right?" David responded, just as worried.

"I know. I know it can't be possible David, but I think it is true. Blaine looked at Kurt with such tender love and affection. You can't get that from one small meeting, even if you fall in love at first sight. You have to have known a person for a long time to give the look that Blaine gave Kurt. Like, a long time David. It's the type of look my parents give each other and they have been married for about twenty years."

"Blaine has been acting very odd for the last couple of days. Like he doesn't belong in this school with us or something. Or that he can't quite believe he's here. Something really weird is going on, Wes." David got up to see if he could spot Blaine down the corridors yet.

"He's not talking to us though, David. At all. He talks to us about everything. Why won't he talk to us?" Wes whined. He felt he was losing one of his closest friends and he had no idea why. It was starting to piss him off. "David I know that he told us not to enforce Jeff or Nick but I think it's time."

"Jeff?"

"Jeff." Wes agreed. Jeff would get to the bottom of this. Jeff could always wheedle information out of Blaine. He was like a giant freaking teddy bear or something. Jeff could get anything out of anyone. Wes swore he would make an amazing spy one day.

"Jeff! Wes and I want a word with you!" David yelled down the corridor. When Jeff's head popped around his door along with his room mate Nick's to look at David they saw him gesture for them to come over to Wes' room. Jeff looked curiously down at Nick, who shrugged up to him in response. They both ambled down the corridor to where David was standing.

"Come inside quick. We need to talk about operation Blinterrogation." David shoved them in conspiratorially and closed and locked Wes' door.


	5. The Times They Are a Changin'

A/N OK, so starting this chapter slightly differently. It starts with Kurt and his point of view and will have more of Kurt's view in the chapter. Will Blaine's advice have paid off? What will happen with Karofsky? Thank you again for all the amazing reviews, follows and favourites. It means a lot and feel free to comment and review my story to your hearts content.

Warning: this chapter includes homophobic slurs and although I do not, and never will, condone such actions it is necessary for this chapter. I apologise if it offends anyone reading and I hope it will not put you off the story. I hope to have this as the only chapter in which this occurs. If it helps, this was the hardest chapter for me to write so far.

Again, I don't own anything glee related (only in my mind).

**Chapter Five**

Kurt was sitting in glee watching the New Directions girls do their fabulous mash up and thinking about the new, stunning, gorgeous boy that had walked into his life from seemingly nowhere. He had been a lot happier this week than he had done for a long time. Blaine's talk had given him some of his strength and courage back. He hadn't told the New Directions about Karofsky yet but he knew he would, and soon. Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket. Taking it out to look at the message he found that it was a text from the wondrous boy himself, just one word 'courage'. Kurt's lips found themselves curling upwards and a small blush played on his skin. _Blaine is so amazing. He knows just how to cheer me up. _Thinking about how the boys mere presence in his life had caused him to have courage, he strolled out of glee practise with his head held high and a smile on his lips staring at the message on the screen of his phone. Then, out of nowhere, Karofsky brutally slammed him into the lockers causing him to drop his phone and wince in pain. Tears sprang to his eyes. _Why can't he leave me alone? I'm not doing anything to him, except obviously exist. I can't do this on my own any more. I need Blaine. _Kurt was starting to get scared of what else Karofsky might do to him after the conversation with Blaine. Then he remembered, Blaine told him to call any time and he would come and help. Kurt decided to text Blaine in case he was busy in a class right now.

**Kurt**: Hi, um, you told me to contact you if I needed your help. Well I think I do...

A message from Blaine buzzed back very quickly to Kurt's relief.

**Blaine**: Sure sweetie. I'm on my way. It'll take a while though, just hang in there. Is there anyone you can hang with until I get there? Don't want you to be alone. X

Kurt: I'm sure I can find one of the girls to hang out with. Thank you Blaine, you're a really good friend.

Blaine: See you soon. Stay safe. X

After receiving the first text from Kurt, Blaine started rushing around like a madman trying to get himself ready. He had decided it would be better if he were out of uniform, less formal, and so grabbed the first things scattered around his dorm room to put on. He was in no doubt that he would incur the wrath of Wes as he was about to miss a Warblers meeting in order to drive to McKinley and hopefully save Kurt from Karofsky's abuse. _Be let Kurt be safe, please. I hope he found one of the girls to keep him company. It would kill me if Karofsky gets to him before me. _It would take him over one and a half hours to get there and so Blaine was very anxious. _I should have just driven to see him once school was out for lunch, then I'd be halfway there by now. Hang on Kurt. Please don't do anything till I get there._

* * *

Blaine was in such a state when he had finally got to McKinley, thinking about all number of things that could have gone wrong. He didn't even know whether any of them would still be in school. Getting his phone out he dialled Kurt's number. It rang a few times causing bubbles of panic to spread across Blaine's chest and up into his throat. _Come on, pick up Kurt, pick up!_ Finally, after what seemed to Blaine like forever, Kurt picked up,

"Hello, Blaine? Are you here already? I'll come meet you out front." Blaine had broken the speed limit a couple of times. This was something he never did and yet his brain wasn't really functioning in a calm, level capacity right at this present moment in time.

"No, it's ok, just tell me where you are and I will find you. You're safe right, Karofsky hasn't done anything to you?"

"I'm fine, I'm in the auditorium with Mercedes and Tina. Football practise is still going on so Karofsky's still on the field right now. I'll come meet you, you'll get lost otherwise." Kurt responded. Blaine had never been to McKinley before as far as Kurt was aware and the corridors could be confusing. Granted not so much as Dalton, which was huge and had taken Kurt half and hour to finally find out the general vicinity of the glee club. But still...

"It's fine Kurt, I'll be there in a minute. I'm so glad you're ok. I was so worried." Blaine sounded confident that he would find his way and so Kurt kept where he was next to his girls. However Kurt couldn't quite believe that Blaine, who had only known him a few days sounded so worried for him, it made his heart pound more quickly in his chest.

"Really? You were really worried?"

"Of course, dummy," Blaine joked. "Listen I'm going to hang up now, but I'm nearly there, ok? Bye babe." with that Blaine pressed the end call button and started rushing even faster to the auditorium.

Kurt hung up his end, blushing. That was the third pet name Blaine had given him. _Was that normal for gay friends to give each other pet names. _Not having any thing to go by he didn't know for sure, but he felt that maybe, and this was just the spark of hope inside of him, that Blaine actually liked him. As in, really liked him. Was attracted to him as a prospective life partner. I mean, he was willing to drop everything to drive over one and a half hours to make sure he was safe. That had to mean something, right? Hope and happiness spread into Kurt's heart just as he heard someone enter the auditorium. It was Blaine, looking, well, wow. Kurt hadn't seen him out of uniform before now and he was beyond speechless. His Capri pants hug on him in all the right places and his sweater vest over his shirt showed off his trim figure. If it was even possible Kurt's heartbeat sped up even more rapidly than it already was until it felt like it was pounding in his chest. He was surprised that the girls sitting beside him couldn't hear it, it felt so loud to Kurt.

Blaine, thankful at seeing Kurt safe and relatively unscathed, rushed up onto the stage and hugged Kurt tightly to his chest. He thanked the girls silently for keeping Kurt safe. The girls sat there agape at what they were seeing. This boy really cared for Kurt and vice versa. Kurt hardly ever allowed anyone to touch him like that but this boy didn't even need to ask.

"You're sure that you are alright?" Blaine asked coming out of the hug, but keeping hold of Kurt's hands possessively.

Kurt chuckled a little, "Yeah, I think you're more scared of what will happen than me."

Blaine blushed, he had completely forgotten everything in his haste and worry and just acted as he had around Kurt as he would have when they were a couple. _I can't believe I just hugged Kurt like that. To him we've only just met. _Covering up his blunder he lamely replied,

"Yeah, well, I um, I've been through this before remember."

"Oh, yeah, sorry Blaine, I forgot."

Smiling Blaine bumped his shoulder with Kurt's in a playful gesture. "That's ok, you're dealing with a lot right now. So when does practise end? I take it you want to have a word with Karofsky about all this?"

"I can't carry on like this any more Blaine It's too hard."

"Why didn't you tell us before Kurt? We would have helped." Mercedes chided Kurt, hurt that he had gone to this relative stranger rather than his supposed best friend. Even if this new friend of his, Kurt was insistent that they were just friends, looked anything but a simple 'friend' and more like Kurt was hiding a new romantic relationship. I mean, hell, that boy was all over him and Kurt was not pushing him away.

Tina nodded her ascent to Mercedes question, wondering similar things to Mercedes in her head. Although, she had to admit, if she was Kurt, she would want that boy hugging her as well, he was really handsome and seemed genuinely like he was a nice guy, even if he was our competition. _God, we better not tell Rachel about this, she would go nuts. Especially after Jesse..._

Kurt looked down at his hands, which were being held furiously by Blaine. He felt bad that he had not told any of his friends. Blaine had been right, they were shocked and worried about him, they hadn't realised how bad it had become or how much it was affecting him. He had been stupid to keep them at arms length. However, Blaine understood exactly what was happening to him and he felt so comfortable talking to him about it all that it seemed only natural to ask for his help.

"I'm sorry girls. I should have told you. I was just upset and scared I guess." Kurt told them with watery eyes.

"The boys are probably changing from practice by now." Tina said smiling comfortingly at Kurt, looking at the clock on the back of the auditorium wall.

"You sure you want to do this? We can just go home if you want? Don't be ashamed of backing out if you aren't ready." Blaine locked onto Kurt's eyes with his own as he asked this to make sure that his was what he wanted. Kurt just nodded. "If I don't it will just get worse."

Blaine smiled wanly back. Kurt was right of course, and that was what was going to happen anyway in all probability, but Blaine had to do this, he had to try. The two boys said their goodbyes to Tina and Mercedes, saying that it would be better with just the two of them, otherwise it would be far more likely that Karofsky would just clam up and revert to violence. Walking hand in hand to the locker room, Blaine glanced at Kurt to see how he was. He was putting his strong act in place. Blaine couldn't blame him, he was doing the same. He gave his soul mates hand a squeeze to comfort him. They stood outside waiting till most of the boys had left, thankfully Karofsky was still inside. Blaine took the lead as he opened the door and led Kurt around to where Karofsky stood. He was alone shoving his kit into his sports bag. Psyching himself up to do this Blaine stopped a short distance away and gestured for Kurt to stay where he was whilst Blaine talked to Karofsky. _I can do this, Karofsky is just scared and confused. Everything will turn out alright in the end. Don't let him see that you are intimidated by him._

Taking a deep breath, Blaine walked up to Dave and started by calmly saying, "Excuse me," to him.

"Who the hell are you?" Karofsky sneered down at him.

_Don't show you are intimidated by him Blaine, that's what he wants, even if he is the size of a small rhino. _"I'm a friend of Kurt's. Look, I'm here because I think we need to talk about why you are bullying Kurt."

"What the... you a freakin' fag too? I already have one of you breathing your faery dust all over me, I don't need you in my face doing the same."

"I understand that this must be really confusing for you, trust me, I've been through it myself, but you can't keep taking your insecurities out on Kurt. He doesn't deserve this. Do you even realise how this is hurting Kurt, emotionally as well as physically?"

"I don't give a rats ass how this is hurting your butt buddy and I have no idea what you think is 'confusing' for me gay boy."

Blaine sighed. It was like talking to a brick wall. He felt that he was just going around in circles. Dave really was not dealing with this issue at all. Why he wouldn't let himself and Kurt help he had never understood, but he knew he had to tread carefully because he knew what Dave would try and do if backed into a corner and although Blaine never particularly like Dave, his heart did go out to him. _No one deserves to feel like they have no option but to take their own life._

"That you have feelings for guys." Blaine bluntly replied. He couldn't back down, he needed to protect Kurt.

"Don't push me short stack, you're dreaming if you think I'd ever be interested in you. I don't want you peeking at my junk you disgusting faggot."

"Blaine could feel his anger starting to rise and bubble over. He needed to stay in control, for Kurt's sake.

"Cut the crapKarofsky. I know your secret."

"Don't push me, faery queen!"

"Or what? You gonna hurt me too. I'm not scared of you, do your worst!" Blaine was seeing red, he had lost it. All the times he had been taunted and pushed around floated back to the surface even after all the many long years ago that it had occurred. Unfortunately Blaine's short fuse was something that had developed from that time and although he tried to keep it under control, when pushed he blew.

Karofsky then did something that Blaine did not expect at all. He grabbed the sides of his head with his huge hands and kissed him very roughly. Blaine stood shocked, his eyes wide, frozen in place. He never in a million years thought that Karofsky would do that to him. He didn't even know Blaine. When he lunged in for another kiss, Blaine was suddenly pushed from Karofsky into the lockers as Kurt attempted to push Karofsky off of Blaine. "Stop. You have to stop this!" Kurt screamed, tears in his eyes. Karofsky roared in frustration, punched his locker, grabbed his football gear and ran out of the locker room.

Kurt turned to the stunned looking Blaine. "Blaine, are you alright? I'm so sorry, that should have been me. It would have been if you hadn't been here."

Blaine blinked at Kurt, coming round from what had just happened. "I, I'm fine. I just, didn't expect that to happen. Sorry Kurt, I don't think I helped much. Or at all." Tears sprang into Blaine's eyes. He had failed Kurt. Karofsky was still going to go after him, all Blaine had done was exacerbate the situation.

"Hey, it's ok Blaine, it's ok. You did what you could." Kurt hugged Blaine and let Blaine vent his frustration out on his shoulder, just as Blaine had done for him the other day. Blaine leaned further into Kurt's shoulder till his face was buried in Kurt's neck and cried all the tears that had been building up in the last few days. He was screwing up and nothing would change. Kurt would still leave him in the end. His heart began breaking all over again at that thought and he tightened his hold around Kurt's slender body as the tears streamed down his face, desperately clinging onto any last vestiges of hope that they would get through this and end up together.

"Was that your first kiss? Is that why you're so upset? Or is it the memories of your bullying coming back?" Kurt consolingly asked, a look of pure pity in his eyes for Blaine. _How can he feel pity for me. I haven't helped him at all. I've just screwed up even more._

"I'm so sorry Kurt" was his wobbly reply, "I wanted to help and I've, I've," Blaine stopped and shuddered, hiccuping through his tears, "I've made it a million times worse. Now you're going to hate me!"

"What, I don't hate you." Kurt answered, shocked. "You tried and that's more than anyone has done for me so far. Yeah, my friends are upset with me that I didn't tell them about Karofsky's bullying, but they still see it every day and they have done nothing about it. You've known me for less than a week and you stood up to him and took the flack for me. I think you might be my knight in shining armour, actually." Kurt smiled at him wiping a stray tear away from Blaine's face with his thumb, blushing all the while.

"Even after that shoddy performance?" Blaine laughed a little, the tears drying up, hands still clinging to Kurt's back. Maybe to Kurt he hadn't screwed up so much after all.

Giggling Kurt stated, "Even after that."

Blaine's smile crept back onto his face. Kurt was so amazing. He could laugh even through all of this. "I'll buy you a coffee?" Blaine asked hesitantly. He hadn't been anywhere alone together yet with this Kurt but Blaine didn't think coffee was too much after that experience.

"That sounds great." Kurt replied looking like he was going to burst from happiness. _I think I might be a little bit in love with Blaine._ _He just stood up to and got kissed by Karofsky, for me. __**For me!**__ And he got so upset thinking that he hasn't fixed anything for me. He doesn't realise that him being in my life has fixed some of my loneliness and sorrow. Oh Blaine, I don't care if Karofsky still pushes me into lockers, he can't touch this special bond that's begun between us._

Blaine was still upset that he hadn't fixed Kurt's problems but looking over at his guy he could see that Kurt looked really happy. _Maybe just trying was enough_. His heart lifted a little as he took Kurt's hand and led him to his car so they could drive to the Lima Bean to get a coffee.

* * *

Although Blaine had been chewed out by Wes for the majority of last evening when he had returned from the Lima Bean with Kurt, he couldn't have cared less. The rest of the afternoon had been amazing and he and Kurt had spent hours talking about their favourite books, television shows, movies and music. Blaine had forgotten what a rush first getting to know Kurt had been, and, even though he already knew all of Kurt's answers, watching Kurt get so excited and animated caused Blaine's excitement to rise in kind. The boys had talked for hours till Kurt had to get home for dinner and Blaine realised he had already missed his.

Blaine had decided to surprise Kurt by coming to McKinley to make sure he was fine after yesterday's débâcle. Blaine was still a little uneasy that he had screwed up and that Kurt was going to realise this and not want to befriend him, let alone date him. So that was how he stood in his civvies again, outside of McKinley, in the early hours of the afternoon (he had now taken to ditching class, but since he had already done it all before what did one afternoon matter). Well, apart from the wrath of Wes. That would be bad, but it was definitely worth it. Strolling into the school he was so busy looking out for Kurt that he didn't see anyone in front of him until he had bumped right into them.

"Oh, sorry dude. I wasn't looking where I was going." The boy bent down to pick up his things that had been strewn all around the floor when bumping into Blaine.

"Sam? Hey." A beam quickly spread over his face. His best friend stood before him, scruffy and adorable as ever.

"Do I know you?" Sam looked really confused.

Blaine's smile dropped, _Oh, crap. _Blaine had forgotten that Sam didn't know him. _I am a complete moron. What is wrong with me? I've managed to keep this from everyone at Dalton. Kurt didn't suspect anything. But here was Sam and he crumbled at the first freaking hurdle. _

"Um, uh, um, oh crap." Blaine placed his head in his hands and groaned. He couldn't believe the gig was up. Now Kurt would know and everything would fall apart. He had failed big time. The only thing he could do now was come clean and confess everything and hope that Sam took pity on him and really did understand as that guy had said. Blaine sighed, _here goes nothing._

"No Sam, you don't know me. Yet. But you will. One day we will be best friends. 'Bros' as you call it. Look, is there somewhere private we can talk? I can't explain all this out in a corridor."

"Yeah, sure." Sam responded completely unfazed by what he had just heard. "We can go to the choir room. No one will be there at the moment." As they started walking towards the choir room Sam asked, "So in the future we are bros? That's cool man." Blaine smiled at Sam, a laugh almost bubbling out of his chest. Sam really was the most amazing of creatures. He would just take you at face value and believed in everything you said, despite how crazy it sounded. This was one of the reasons that they had become such good friends. He never doubted for one second that what Blaine was telling him was the absolute truth. That and he always listened, to everything. Some people thought that Sam was stupid, but Blaine knew that he most definitely wasn't. He was one of the most perceptive people he had ever met and could read peoples characters very quickly. If Sam had thought that Blaine wasn't genuine right now, he would have known it.

Once into the choir room they sat down and Blaine turned to face Sam, looking him directly in the eyes whilst crossing his legs on his seat. "Well here goes, my whole story up to now..."

"Wow. That was quite a tale. So you and Kurt are meant to be but it got screwed up back in your time, so you've been sent back to sort it out and you're worried you screwed up yesterday. Phew, well bro, I'll help how I can. I'll keep Kurt safe while you aren't here and if you need any help in any other area, I've got your back."

"Thanks Sam. It's the same for you too though right? I'm here for you if you need it."

"Cool. Well I should get to class. I've already missed one and the bells about to go again. You should go find Kurt. Right all the wrongs in the universe and all that."

Blaine felt tears prick in the corners of his eyes, it had only been a few days but he found he really missed his best friend. Being able to talk about all of this with someone felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He didn't need to face this daunting task alone. Sam would be there for him.

"I've missed you so much Sam."

"Come here. Come on lets hug this out."

Blaine leaned in to hug Sam and he felt Sam's strong arms envelop him. Sighing, he leaned his head against Sam's, closed his eyes and stood, content, not thinking about all the mess in his life while he had his friends arms wrapped around him to make it all seem like it was going to work out right.

Then he heard a little gasp and a choked sob. Opening his eyes he saw Kurt turn and flee the choir room. _Oh, Sh..._


	6. A Near Kliss

A/N well Blaine's got himself into a bit of a pickle. I wonder how he will get out of this...

Thank you again for all the reviews, follows and favourites. Feel free to send anything my way review or suggestion wise. I always welcome it.

I don't own Glee. I don't own these boys. If I did I would never let them go. I love them too much!

**Chapter Six**

Blaine stood in the choir room, mouth agape, still clinging to Sam's arms. Turning to face Sam he saw a similar horrified expression on his face.

"Oh my God, you don't think that Kurt thought we were...?" Sam asked completely shocked by Kurt's reaction to their bro hug.

"Yes, yes I do. I've got to find him Sam. I've got to explain." Blaine countered panic stricken.

"Dude, calm down. It'll be alright. We will find Kurt and just explain it to him. He'll understand."

"I can't tell him all that Sam." Blaine shrieked, panic fully taking over.

"I didn't mean tell him everything that you just told me. Let's just tell him that we're old childhood friends and we bumped into each other. I mean its not too far of what we are anyway right?"

"Oh, yeah. That would work." Blaine hadn't even thought of that. They wouldn't really be lying as such, I mean they were friends, best of friends.

"Come on. He's can't be in that many places." Blaine nodded and let Sam lead him to the possible whereabouts of Kurt.

After looking around half the school the two boys eventually found him in the toilets, holed up in a cubicle. Blaine indicated to Sam silently that he would deal with it and knocked gently on the door, not wanting to frighten the boy.

"Kurt, will you come out so we can explain?" Blaine called out.

"No, go away. I thought you were my friend. I thought you cared about me but you just wanted an excuse to see Sam. Your boyfriend."

"No, no, honey. You have it all wrong. Sam and I are just really old childhood friends. We haven't seen each other for a while that was all."

"Boys that are only friends don't hug."

"What if I told you we are best friends?" Blaine asked slightly amused at this situation he was in right now. It felt a little ridiculous after all. I mean, it was just a hug. A Sam hug, granted, but a hug none the less. I mean they had hugged and Kurt had technically only known him for just under a week. "And I really like hugs?"

Blaine could hear Kurt standing up and shuffling over to unlock the door, so he stood back a little to allow Kurt some room.

"You're really just best friends?" Kurt asked peeking around the cubicle door. He was highly embarrassed. He wasn't going to let Blaine off so easily though. Now Blaine and Sam must both know that he had definite feelings for Blaine. He had been 'outed' in that respect.

"Will you come out, please Kurt?" Blaine pleaded, puppy dog eyes begging him for forgiveness.

"Only if you promise me that you are really only just friends?"

"I promise we are only best friends." Blaine crossed his heart with his fingers.

"Really." Sam piped up, smiling invitingly to Kurt.

"Really, really?" Kurt sniffed out, trying not to giggle.

Blaine, a huge grin on his face from the relief of not having Kurt mad at him any more, jokingly added, "Really, really, really!"

At that Kurt really did burst into giggles.

"I'm sorry Blaine, Sam. I don't know what came over me. I guess after yesterday I'm a little emotionally worn out."

"Silly sausage." Blaine bopped Kurt's cute, little nose with his finger and hugged him tightly. "I told you I like hugs. I'm a cuddle monster," was Blaine's reply when Kurt looked a little surprised at the hug, but he didn't step away from it however.

"Hey, I like hugs too." Sam pouted sounding upset that they were leaving him out and wrapped his arms around both the smaller boys. At this point they all started laughing at the absurdity of standing in the toilets all hugging. After a minute or so they finished the hug and Kurt questioned Blaine,

"So why are you here then?"

"Oh, to see if you are alright after yesterday." Completely forgetting that was his intent in visiting.

"What exactly happened yesterday?" Sam asked clueless. So the two boys explained about the Karofsky incident, Blaine thankful that Sam pretended not to know when he had, in fact, told him less than half an hour ago.

"Why haven't you told anyone Kurt? You should tell New Directions. Especially Finn. I'll be there for you if you need support."

"Thanks Sam, that's really kind of you."

"Anyone who's friends with Nightbird's alright by me." Sam cheekily grinned at Blaine, as Blaine started to blush furiously. He should not have told Sam that part. Even if the society of superheroes was incredibly fun.

"Nightbird?" Kurt asked looking confused, "What's a Nightbird?"

"Just ignore him Kurt." Blaine said very quickly, whilst pushing them all out of the toilet, "and don't you have a class you are missing right now Sam?" Blaine stated pointedly.

"Oh, shoot. Yeah. I'll catch up with you later." They both watched Sam's retreating figure as he rushed of to class.

"So, you are alright, yeah?" Blaine inquired warily.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I feel really embarrassed now. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Nothing." Kurt clammed up his heart threatening to explode in his chest. A huge blush spreading his rosy cheeks.

Blaine decided to change the subject as he could sense that Kurt was uncomfortable. "What are you doing after school Kurt?"

Kurt shrugged, he would probably do what he always did. Go home and do any homework he needed to. He didn't want to admit that to Blaine however. "What did you have in mind?"

"Want to see if there are any good films playing at the moment?" Blaine asked casually, although inside he was screaming. _Please say yes, please. I want to spend every second of every minute of every day with you._

"Let's go!" Kurt rocked on his heals. _Am I being asked out or is this just hanging out as friends. Oh, what the hey, I don't care as long as I get to spend time with him._

Blaine grabs Kurt's hand as they saunter out of school, looking lovingly at him. Finally things were starting to look up again. Blaine just hoped he wouldn't screw up any more this week. He had already screwed up enough.

* * *

Over the past week Blaine and Kurt had met up every day after school to hang out, they talked on the phone for hours on end and texted each other when at school. It had become nauseating for the members of the Warblers. Wes was sitting in the commons room watching Blaine glued to his phone acting all gooey. Wes felt that they had allowed this to go on for too long. It was time to find out what was happening between Blaine and his new 'lover' boy. Wes looked around to see if he could spot Jeff anywhere. Jeff's incredibly blonde hair stood out in a crowd, which Wes was grateful for. Normally he hung out with Nick, in fact they were generally glued to one another and he couldn't spot either of them with his cursory glance. He got his phone out and quickly texted the boy to tell him that he was 'needed' so to speak. Surreptitiously placing his phone back in his pocket he pretended to carry on reading but was, in fact, still spying on Blaine and his increasingly mushy phone call. There was definitely a lot of giggling coming from the boy anyway and he had the doe eyed look he had on whenever Kurt was either mentioned or around. Now it obviously extended to phone calls as well. Wes sighed. He just wanted his friend back, not this heart eyed, loved up excuse for a teenage boy. God, it was like it was gay mating season or something. Wes didn't have a problem with Blaine being gay, oh no, that was far from it, it's just that Blaine was no longer Blaine. He had been abducted by the gay love aliens and altered. Yes, that was it. Wes was going to save his friend, he had to.

A few minutes later Jeff bounced into the room.

"Hey Wes! Whatcha doin'?" Jeff sat down into Wes' lap, causing Wes to glare coolly at the younger boy.

"You remember our talk the other day? I need you to start operation limpet. Don't let Blaine out of your sight. Find out what the hell is wrong with him." Wes answered to Jeff's question.

"Aww, Wes. He's in love. It's really, REALLY cute. Why don't you just leave him be?" Jeff pouted playfully.

"Only you find it cute Jeff. The rest of us have had enough."

"Nuh, uh. Nick thinks it's cute too. We talked about it last night."

"Jeff, please, just do this for me. If you do you'll get the cookies I promised." Wes bribed Jeff.

Jeff's eyes went huge and sparkled. He couldn't resist anything sugary based snack wise. "OK!"

"Shhh, don't shout. Jesus, Jeff!" Wes was beginning to regret the use of Jeff in this plan. Maybe he should have asked Nick first... He was more sane.

Jeff skipped, yes, skipped over to Blaine and sat right next to him to lean himself on Blaine's shoulder.

"Who you talking to Blainey?" Blaine's heart sank. Jeff was bored. There was nothing worse than Jeff when he was bored. Where the hell was Nick when you needed him? Oh thank you, here he comes.

"Jeff, I'm on the phone. Can you bother Nick for a while please?"

"But why?" Jeff whined. "Don't you wanna play with me?"

Blaine sighed, he could hear Kurt laughing through the phone. Well at least one of them found this amusing. "Ok, ok, Jeff. Just a minute."

Blaine went back to Kurt. "I'm so sorry Kurt. I've got to go. Jeff's bored and it looks like I'm the target to relieve it today."

"That's ok. He sounds like a little kid though wining to his daddy." Kurt giggled making Blaine smile. It was a pretty accurate description of Jeff. How Jeff was considered a genius in the eyes of the academic council of Dalton, Blaine would never understand. He was like a hyperactive five year old most of the time.

"Speak to you later then." Blaine started to end his conversation whilst simultaneously trying to push Jeff off of him.

"Yeah, bye Blaine."

"Bye hon." Blaine hung up the phone.

"Who was that? Was that the guy from Rude Directions that you have been hanging out with. Do you like him? Do you LOVE him?" Jeff's pixie grin told Blaine everything he needed to know about the rest of the night. Jeff was in a mischievous mood. That was one of his worst moods. The only one worse, believe it or not, was his sulky moods.

"Yes, it was Kurt. The name of his choir is New Directions Jeff, not rude. And, yes I like him ok, is that a crime?"

"Wes thinks so." So this was a Wes set up, was it? He was going to kill Wes for this. He glared in the direction of said boy who he could see peeking over the top of his book. Seeing that Blaine was staring daggers at him Wes 'eeped' and hid back behind his book fully.

"I think it's cute. Are you going to ask him on a date?"

"Maybe Jeff, maybe. If my friends stop interrupting." Blaine rebukingly replied.

"You could practice on me first?" Jeff had completely missed what Blaine was trying to say to him.

"You just want me to buy you dinner. Which you have already had by the way. Half an hour ago. In the Dalton cafeteria."

"Please! I won't ever ask for anything else ever again, ever!" he pleaded, pouting and producing his eyes that looked like puss in boots in Shrek. How the hell does he do that?

"I think I'm going to cry," Blaine said under his breath. "Fine, but only if Nick comes too." He knew it was a blatant lie on Jeff's behalf, he always asked for something. Especially food. Usually pudding of some sort.

"YAY! I love you so much Blainey. You're the best ever, other than Nick of course."

"Of course." Blaine agreed, it was less exhausting if he just agreed.

Jeff bounded over to Nick and told him that they were going to dinner. Nick's eyebrows raised at that but he complied easily. He knew exactly why Blaine had invited both of them. Nick was the only one who could handle Jeff in any mood. It might have had something to do with him being utterly in love with the beautiful blonde bombshell, but that wasn't the point.

The three boys went down the long corridor to their rooms and acquired wallets, jackets and whatever else they felt they needed.

"I'm sorry about Jeff. He's been like this all day." Nick apologised for Jeff's boundless energy.

"It's ok. It's Wes who should watch out."

"Oh?" Nick inquired curiously. An amused look spread across his face.

"He's asked Jeff to annoy me right?"

"I don't think annoy was the word Wes supplied, but yes. He's just worried about you. He thinks you have changed. We all do. We just want our Blaine back is all."

"Changed? How?" Blaine look confounded. He didn't realise he was acting differently at all. But then he was a different person to the fifteen year old that they had known.

"Well, you're a lot less open now. You spend very little time with us. You're distant. Unfocused. Forgetful. It's clear that this relationship with Kurt is very important to you, and we don't think you shouldn't have a relationship, but don't forget your friends ok?"

Blaine's jaw went slack. He hadn't realised that he was being perceived to be acting this differently. He would need to be more careful. Spend more time with his friends. "I'm sorry Nick. I guess I let it all run away with me."

"Hey, it happens to the best of us. Love does weird things to people."

"Thanks Nick."

The boys all walked out to Blaine's car and they drove into town to find dinner. Or desert in Jeff's case...

* * *

After returning from dinner Blaine decided to go and find Wes so that he could sort out whatever was bothering him. Going to Wes' dorm room and hoping he was inside, he knocked hesitantly on the door.

"Come in!" was the muffled answer on the other side of the door.

Blaine slid through Wes' door quietly and gracefully and closed the door with a quiet click behind him. "Can we talk?" Blaine asked biting his bottom lip. Wes didn't realise that he could be intimidating at times.

"Blaine! Of course." Wes looked surprised at who had come through his door. He thought that Blaine was annoyed at him, if that glare from earlier was any indication. Yet here he was looking as if he was the one coming to apologise.

"I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I have been ignoring my friends and there is never an excuse for that. All I can say in my defence is that I really, really like Kurt. I'll try to be a better friend from now on."

Wes was trying to remain stern throughout Blaine's rambling speech, but by the end of Blaine's apology he had caved. He could never stay mad at Blaine. Blaine had been to hell and back and he knew that the boy suffered from loneliness. If Kurt help him relieve that loneliness who was he to argue. He was still confounded by the way Blaine acted around Kurt nonetheless.

"Oh, Blaine. Come here." The two boys embraced and Blaine heaved a sigh of relief. Having Wes mad at you was always exhausting.

Wes decided that he would just ask Blaine point blank, that was generally the best way to get something out of the younger boy. "Blaine can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it Wes?"

"How do you know Kurt?"

"What do you mean? I met him when he came to spy on us." Blaine laughed nervously. He didn't like where this was heading.

"That's not true, is it Blaine? There is no way you could only have just met him. Not with the way you looked at him in our last meeting. Why are you keeping secrets from us?"

"What are you accusing me of Wes. Being a liar? Or keeping secrets?"

"Both!" screamed Wes, red in the face. He hated both qualities in a person and he knew Blaine was neither of these things.

"Fine, yes, I knew him before alright, I've known him for a while. Is that what you wanted to hear." Blaine blew back sharply at Wes before he had realised what he had done. He had gotten so mad that he had unravelled part of his secret. Blaine's eyes widened and he stood looking like he had just heard the news that the world was about to end.

Wes was very concerned by Blaine's reactions to his questioning. Something was seriously wrong. _What is it that Blaine couldn't tell him? And why is it so important that he keep it from me?_ "Then why did Kurt act like he didn't know you at all?"

"Wes, please don't ask me any more. It's really complicated and hard to explain. Would you be satisfied if I told you that I know Kurt, but Kurt does not know me."

"That doesn't make a lick of sense Blaine."

"I told you, it's.."

"Really complicated, yeah I get it." Wes looked pissed. A resigned look crossed over his face. _He isn't going to tell me now. Blaine is too stubborn to cave just yet. But I will get it out of him._ "Fine I'll let this go for now. But I expect you to tell me at some point. And don't expect Jeff to stop trying to annoy it out of you."

"Fine."

"And if you don't talk voluntarily we will be interrogating you. You don't want that, do you Blaine?" Wes asked playfully, a smirk playing on his lips.

Blaine waved it off as he walked out Wes' room and down the corridor to his own messy room. He was worried but he didn't want Wes to see that. _Why does Wes have to make my life even more complicated than it already is?_ His phone beeped in response to an incoming text message as he closed his door. Checking his phone, his eyes lit up when he saw that it was from Kurt.

Kurt: Hey B, I know we were going to hang out and watch movies tomorrow, but would it be ok if we could do something else. I've been neglecting 'Cedes a bit and I promised I would hang out with her.

Blaine: Lol. Sure sweetie. Breadstix, maybe? For dinner.

Kurt: Great, anything but tater tots! Don't ask. It's a McKinley thing.

Blaine: Don't worry. I won't then. ;) See you tomorrow babe. X

Blaine put a reminder into his phone. Tater tots for 'Cedes. Anything for Kurt, and 'Cedes was a sweet girl.

* * *

Blaine was already at the restaurant by the time Kurt and Mercedes got there. Kurt had taken ages getting the perfect outfit ready. This was the first time his closest friends were meeting and he wanted everything to be perfect and the only thing he could control in being perfect was his outfit. Even if it had taken him four hours to get ready. It was worth it.

"Hey," Blaine saw them and jumped up to give Kurt a hug. "Is that a new outfit, you look fantastic!"

"Oh, this old thing. I've had it for ages." Kurt lied through his teeth feigning modesty, but really he was thrilled inside. Blaine loved his new outfit!

Kurt sat down beside his newest crush and Mercedes sat opposite. They ordered a drink from the waitress who had come over and Kurt and Blaine launched into a discussion with ease, which Mercedes tuned out after about a minute. _Is this really what they talk about all the time? Seriously?_ She had no clue what topic they had even got onto but it all sounded incredibly dull to her. The boys, on the other hand, were really into their discussion.

"I'm just saying that drunk people who get married to someone they met an hour ago by an Elvis impersonator, I mean, that's a bigger insult to marriage than two gay guys getting hitched."

"I totally agree. Just because you're gay shouldn't mean you can't have the right to get married. I might really want to get married one day and who are they to tell me I can't get married legally just because the person I want to marry is a guy."

"Oh, right, right." Kurt laughed anxiously. _Does that mean if we got together, he would want to marry me? Oh please let the answer be yes. Yes Blaine, I do, Yes!_

Blaine felt bad that they were leaving Mercedes out and since they hadn't brought the tater tots out that he had asked the staff to cook for his friend (with a little bribery money) he knew that her full attention would be hard to gather. "What do you think Mercedes?"

"Oh about er, Don't Ask, Don't Tell?"

"No, we're on Prop. 8 now." Kurt said sounding vaguely annoyed. He had purposefully set up this meeting because she had been whining about Kurt spending all his time with Blaine and he thought it would be nice for the two of them to meet and get on as he knew they would. However, all she had been doing was staring off into space and looking really disinterested. She wasn't even making an effort.

"Totally for it." she replied trying to look happy and animated.

"Against it." Kurt flatly replied.

"Right. I'm sorry, I kinda just blanked out."

"You know don't apologise, we should talk about stuff that you're interested in too." Blaine interjected. "What about your favourite music? Kurt said you really like Aretha Franklin. I bet you sound amazing singing any of her songs." Blaine carried on before Kurt could pull the direction back to the two boys.

"Yeah, she's a real powerhouse, my girl here." Kurt replied, sounding proud.

"You better watch yourself white boy, 'cause I'm getting a solo this year at sectionals if it kills me and, when I do, I'm gonna wipe the floor with you Warblers." Mercedes replied sounding much more like herself. Just then the waitress came out of the kitchens carrying the order that Blaine had asked for and walked over briskly to set it down in front of them.

"Oh, my god, tater tots." Kurt replied, looking like he might gag sometime soon. He hated tater tots. He had no idea why Mercedes loved them so much. They were vile. Blaine nudged Kurt and lent over to whisper in his ear. "I got them for Mercedes. You know the whole tater tots ban at your school is quite the talking point around town and I thought your friend might like some." Blaine winked, "looks like I'm right." he stated pointing.

"Can I have one Blaine?" Mercedes asked politely.

Blaine chuckled. "They're for you. I heard about the ban and thought you might appreciate them. Enjoy."

"Oh my god, thank you Blaine. That's really kind of you! He's definitely a keeper." Mercedes told Kurt pointedly. Kurt just blushed and that made Blaine chuckle out loud.

"I try my best." he grinned cheekily at Mercedes who grinned back at him, ready to enter the conversation.

Kurt leaned over and thanked Blaine in a whisper. Mercedes was back to her usual sassy self again thanks to Blaine and his thoughtfulness. _He really is the most amazing, kind, thoughtful person._ Kurt sighed to himself as he watched Blaine and Mercedes talking animatedly to each other. He really liked Blaine. He liked the way his eyes lit up when he talk about something he was passionate about, he liked the way his smile lit up his whole face, he liked the way his eyes changed colour depending on his mood. He preferred the golden colour the most though. That meant he was really happy. He loved how cute he looked in his uniform, and the way he gelled his hair to try and hide the fact that his hair was curly. Kurt had seen a stray curl, he knew that it was curly. He loved the slight kink in his nose and the way he laughed. _Gods, have I got it bad. _Most of all he wanted his plump soft looking lips to kiss his own. Kurt sighed, which made Blaine turn to face him. "I'm sorry Kurt, I got a little carried away telling Mercedes about the newest Katie Perry song I've been trying out with the Warblers."

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly at Blaine, of course it would be Katie Perry, Blaine was obsessed with Katie Perry. Kurt however found it adorably cute.

"That's ok. I'm just happy that my two best friends get along so well." Kurt explained his sigh with a little white lie. _What they don't know won't hurt them, right?_

The three friends had a great time after that and they parted ways when Blaine reluctantly stated that he needed to get back to Dalton before curfew.

* * *

The next day Kurt arrived at Dalton to surprise Blaine, with movies and popcorn. Blaine of course was ecstatic. Dragging Kurt to his dorm room he plopped Kurt down on the bed and told him that he would go pop the popcorn then be right back. In the mean time Kurt placed one of the DVDs into Blaine's laptop so they could watch the movie as soon as they got back.

Kurt settled back onto Blaine's bed and snuggled under his blanket. His bed was so cosy and smelt of pure Blaine. He needed comfort after the day he had. His pretence of watching a movie with Blaine masked his real intent. He inhaled deeply the scent of raspberry hair gel, soap and just... Blaine. A huge grin formed on Kurt's face which was still present when Blaine came back in with the popcorn. Seeing that Kurt had chosen to lay in his bed, which lay against the wall at the far end of the room rather than the sofa he smiled inwardly. _Does he realise he has chosen the most intimate place in my room to watch the film? _He placed the bowl down on his bedside table and shuffled into bed under the covers along with Kurt.

"You comfortable Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded his ascent, a small blush spreading over his creamy cheeks. Blaine leaned over and picked up his laptop from the end of the bed where Kurt had placed it and put it on his lap for them both to watch the film. Kurt had chosen a musical, of course.

Once they had finished watching the movie, Blaine put his laptop back on his desk and came to sit next to Kurt again under the covers.

"I should probably get going otherwise Dad will kill me." Kurt replied looking a little sad.

Blaine pouted, he didn't want this night to end. "What if I kidnap you?" Blaine asked cheekily, grinning manically.

"Oh, you going to ask my Dad for a ransom?" Kurt played along.

"No way, I'm never giving you back."

"Oh, really?"

"Really." Blaine grabbed hold of Kurt's sides and started tickling him. Kurt started shrieking in delight. He was very ticklish. Gasping for air Kurt screamed, "Stop! Stop, Blaine I can't breathe." Blaine stopped but straddled Kurt so he was sitting on top of Kurt. Kurt's blush spread onto his whole 's heart was pounding, he wanted to kiss Kurt so much right now. His adorable pink lips. He missed kissing Kurt. It always made him feel like he was floating when he kissed Kurt. He felt so light and carefree and happy. It chased all the bad things in Blaine's life away. _I'm going to do it. I don't care, I can't wait any longer. I love him so much._

_Kurt pushed Blaine away slightly so he could roll onto his side. He wished he could stay here with Blaine where it was safe. _

"_What's wrong Kurt?" Blaine asked, concern filling his voice. _

"_Nothing." Kurt stammered, not very convincingly. _

"_Kurt, this is me you are talking to. You can tell me anything."_

_Kurt hiccuped, a sob escaped his lips. "Karofsky told me that if I said anything about what had happened between you, me and him then he would kill me." Kurt sobbed freely now, flinging his arms around Blaine for comfort._

"_Shhh, Kurt. You need to tell your Dad honey. This can't go on any more. Look at you, you're scared stiff. No one should feel that way, ever."_

"_But I'm scared. My Dad's just got out of hospital and if he finds out he'll get really mad and it might make him sick again. I can't lose him Blaine, he's all I have."_

_Blaine's heart went out to Kurt. He could feel the tears welling up in his own eyes. Bumping their foreheads together, his on top of Kurt's as they lay on the bed, he stroked Kurt's hair and muttered comforting words to the weeping boy. As Kurt's tears dried up and the hiccuping died down he __looked up into Blaine's blue coloured eyes. They were only blue when he was sad. Kurt's heart leapt into his mouth. Blaine felt sad for him and what he was going through. _

"I meant it when I said that I wouldn't give you back." Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear only inches from Kurt's face. I _want to keep you safe forever._ Kurt looked into Blaine's beautiful eyes, lost in their serenity, then noticed Blaine slowly getting closer to him. Kurt let out a jagged gasp. _He's going to kiss me. He's going to KISS me. BLAINE is going to KISS me. ME. _Blaine closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side as Kurt watched with eager anticipation, heart pounding loudly. He quickly licked his lips. He couldn't believe he was going to get his first kiss. From the boy that he liked. Just as their lips were about to touch, Kurt feeling Blaine's breath on his lips, Jeff crashed into the room.

"Blainey! Emergency! Wes needs us right now!" Jeff shouted really loudly at the two boys, completely oblivious to what was about to have occurred. Blaine sighed. The moment was ruined. Getting up off of Kurt, Kurt then gathered his things really quickly, his face flaming and ran out of the room, not looking back at Blaine shouting a hasty goodbye over his shoulder.

"Great, just great." Blaine mumbled as he walked down to Wes' room to find out what the 'emergency' was. This had better be good.


	7. Wedding Preparations

A/N Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed or favourited this story. It means a lot. I would really like to thank the quest reviewers for their kind words and encouragement.

I don't own Glee, Blaine or any character of anything about Glee. If someone wanted to ship Blaine to the UK for me, I would be eternally grateful however ;)

**Chapter Seven**

It had been almost a week since Blaine had nearly kissed Kurt and although Kurt had phoned and texted him it was not as frequent as it had been before. Blaine was acting very cool with his friends considering that the so called emergency was just trying to find where Wes' freaking biscuits had gone. Jeez, you didn't need to be a detective to know that Jeff had stolen them and passed them around in the commons room. How the heck was that an emergency? What with that and Jeff constantly by his side for the remainder of the time, Blaine was fed up with the Warblers. Blaine was already punishing himself enough, he really didn't need the Warblers as another form of punishment. He already realised he had acted to quickly for Kurt and internally scolded himself for letting his hormones get the better of him. He had, however, managed to arrange a date for them to meet at the Lima Bean this afternoon to 'catch up' in person. Blaine had been on the phone to Sam frantically during this week to see if Kurt was mad at him and gauge how he was feeling but Sam had told him that he was acting like nothing had happened and refused to talk about it when mentioned. That, Blaine knew, was bad. He was in denial. Great, Blaine had technically only known Kurt for less than three weeks and he had already screwed up in helping with Karofsky, as Karofsky had still threatened Kurt's life, he had upset Kurt when he saw him hugging Sam, when he should have been looking for Kurt and then with the almost kiss. Lima Bean guy, (Blaine couldn't think of him as anyone else, it was too weird) was not going to like this. Not at all. I think I may have screwed up more than the first time around. Hindsight does not always work, Blaine thought to himself dryly.

Parking outside his favourite coffee shop, he popped in and saw that he was the first to arrive. He ordered their coffee's and sat down to wait. _Please show. Don't bail on me now. _

He needn't have worried. Kurt came bustling into the shop sweeping dramatically in the seat opposite Blaine and started the conversation off. "You will never guess what happened today."

"What?" Blaine tried to dredge his memories of what happened around this time in the past, well, his past.

"My Dad proposed to Carole! And guess who's planning the wedding?" Kurt asked excitement written all over his face. _Ahhh, that's what happened. Of course, stupid Blaine._

"Who?" Blaine asked amused by Kurt. _I know it's you but you are so cute playing this game with me._ Kurt was squirming with excitement in his seat.

"Me!" Kurt clapped gleefully and bounced in his seat not being able to contain it any longer.

"That's great Kurt." Blaine enthusiastically replied.

"I know, isn't it? I'm thinking russet and cognac. What do you think?"

"I think you will make it look perfect Kurt." _Because you are perfect. I also need to get a really nice suit. Something that will knock the socks off of Kurt... _

"I'm so excited. You need to help me though with the planning. I don't trust anyone else to give me the right advice."

"Oh and you are invited to the wedding reception. I asked my dad if you could come along."

"Thanks Kurt. I'll be there with bells on." In just over three weeks time the Hudson Hummel wedding would occur. Blaine, however, did not go to the first one and so was a little excited that he had gotten an invitation to the reception this time. Especially since he had never met either the bride or groom. Yet. In this time line. _I knew I should have started a journal. Right I need to pick one up on my way home. This is starting to get really confusing._

Kurt giggled. Blaine decided it might be a good time to be forgiven in the screw up department.

"So we're cool right. I mean after the other night?"

"Hmm, oh yes. It's fine. I mean, I wasn't expecting it to happen and all, but really, its fine. Although maybe we should see where this is going for a little longer first to make sure we really know how we feel about each other. I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a relationship yet. That is ok, isn't it?" Kurt asked a small smile on his face looking so innocent.

"Of course. I'm so sorry Kurt. We should have talked about it before I charged in there. It's just that you were so upset and I wanted to comfort you so much, it just kind of..."

"I know. It got out of hand. But we are still friends, yes?"

"Definitely."

"Great, cause I need you to come back to mine and help with wedding stuff."

* * *

Blaine had not realised how much planning went into a wedding. Until he started helping Kurt that is. There was the venue, the food, the drink, the seating, the music, the flowers, the cake, the clothes, the rings and so much more. Blaine did not know how Kurt did it, he thought his head was about to explode. After spending a couple of weeks helping Kurt to put it all together he was exhausted. He had to give it to Kurt, had planned all this basically on his own with Blaine only nodding at what he thought was what Kurt wanted. He was too exhausted to be mad at his Dalton friends any longer and so he started hanging out with them more over these weeks when he wasn't with Kurt. When he wasn't doing his homework. Or writing in his newly acquired journal, which, after seeing Wes and David looking very curiously at him writing in it, he had taken to locking in his desk drawer. He did not want them to see it. Oh no. No way.

The faculty of Dalton were having some sort of alumni event today and so the students had the day off. _Thank god. _He was sitting at his desk doing his maths homework, he found it was just as laborious the second time around. Even when he knew what he was doing. His phone buzzed and Blaine immediately leapt to see who it was. Anything to stop him doing maths. Especially algebra. He found that it was Kurt. Smiling he opened the text up.

Kurt: I have found the perfect top to the cake. Take a look see at the pic. X

Blaine smiled and opened the picture file. The top looked pretty much like all the others they had spent hours searching the catalogues for but Blaine decided to reply in the positive.

Blaine: Looks ideal! Can't believe there's only four more days left till the wedding :) Can't wait sweetie, it's going to be perfect. xoxo

Kurt: I know, right. I am amazing, aren't I?. :P

Blaine: That you are, my awe-inspiring prince of flawlessness. Xoxo

Blaine did not get a reply to that text straight away and thought that he must have embarrassed Kurt a little too much with that text. However about twenty minutes later he received a reply and so thought that he must have been thinking up a really good reply. His heart sank when he read the text however.

Kurt: Need you now. Can you get out of class?

Blaine: Not in classes today. I'll be there asap. Hope you are ok?

Blaine was getting increasingly more worried when he didn't receive a reply. He went to knock on Nick and Jeff's door to tell them that he was going to see Kurt and why, so his friends knew where he was.

"Do you want us to come with you? You look really shaken Blaine?" Nick asked, concern written all over his face after Baline had explained the situation. Blaine shook his head.

"Just, if I'm not back by dinner. Phone me? If I don't answer, then phone this number and tell them that Kurt and I are in trouble." He handed Nick the Hummel house land line number so they could get in touch with Burt.

"Blaine I really think one of us should come. Is it really going to be that dangerous?"

"I don't know. I'm probably exaggerating Nick. Really it'll be fine." Nick did not look like he liked this plan at all. "What's going on exactly at Kurt's school anyway?"

"It's really Kurt's story to tell Nick. I'm sorry, all you need to know is that someone there is making his life hell, ok."

"Stay safe." Blaine nodded and then was running down the corridors and down the stairs to get to his car, McKinley and, most importantly, Kurt.

* * *

Once at McKinley Blaine raced inside. He decided he would go straight to the choir room to find Kurt. The New Directions were booking a lot of rehearsal time in for the wedding this weekend and they needed to put the finishing touches to the songs that they were going to perform.

When he reached the choir room door he could see the team rehearsing. Seeing them all together singing like this bought a whole lot of nostalgia to Blaine. _It feels very strange to see them all in McKinley when so many of them have gone on to bigger and better things. _After Kurt's year had graduated things had never been the same at McKinley. It didn't seem as bright somehow, like some of the magic had gone. Maybe that was just Blaine pining for Kurt though...

He stood where he was till they finished the song that they were practising not wanting to put them off their rehearsal.

"Alright guys, take five then we will go over the next number." Mr Shue clapped his hands together sounding motivated so that his kids wouldn't become too nonchalant. Blaine looked over towards where Kurt was standing. Spotting Kurt's face for the first time pained Blaine. Something really bad had happened. All the fire seemed to have gone out of Kurt's eyes. That was one of the things Blaine loved and admired most about the boy.

"Kurt?" Blaine called out, not too loudly but enough to rouse Kurt. Some of the New Directions turned to look at Blaine, most with confused expressions on their faces. They had no idea who he was after all. Sam gave him a thumbs up and a grin a mile wide however, which gave Blaine the confidence that everything would be fine. _How the hell did Sam get a black eye though? _Kurt twisting round, took one look at Blaine and broke down completely, launching himself on Blaine and weeping wildly and uncontrollably.

"Shh, Kurt, Shh. I'm here now. Shh." He tightened his hold on the boy and without even thinking about what Kurt or anybody else might think placed his lips onto his cheek and gave Kurt a kiss to comfort him. After another minute went by he placed another kiss onto his head that was bowed under Blaine's chin. Kurt's weeping had lessened considerably by this point.

"Is this about Karofsky? Did he do something to you?" Blaine murmured into Kurt's ear. Kurt nodded his head into Blaine's chest and heaved a shuddering breath before responding to Blaine's questions in a hushed whisper so Blaine alone could hear.

"Yes, he just, terrified me. He came up to me and raked his finger down my chest really slowly and took the cake top off of me. It was like he could do anything to me and I couldn't do anything about it. He could take anything and everything from me and I couldn't stop him." Kurt sobbed again. Lifting his head and looking at Blaine tears streaming down his face.

"I don't feel safe here any more." He told Blaine whose heart felt like it was being constricted inside a vice. _If only I could do something for Kurt. But what? What can one teenage kid do? No one would listen to me. They would just laugh me off, just like my old school. Seeing him like this is too much. I wish I could just take his hand and we could run away together._

* * *

On the other side of the choir room the New Directions were huddled together deep in discussion about this boy that had just entered the room.

"Who is that dude?" Finn asked the others. Maybe someone would know? He didn't know a lot about Kurt's life but he didn't think that Kurt knew kids from outside of this school.

"That's Blaine. He goes to Dalton Academy. He's like their star performer or something. Although I'm not sure how good one skinny ass white boy can be." Mercedes told the rest of the group. Although Sam didn't seem that surprised for some reason.

"What is our competition doing in our choir room? In Kurt's arms no less?" Rachel angrily interjected.

"I don't know Barbara, it looks like lady lips is in the hobbit's arms. Maybe he's Kurt's new gay love toy." Santana smirked.

"Is he a dolphin?" Brittany asked, which was just ignored. Mainly because most of the others had no idea what that meant.

"Well, he can't stay. I can't believe Kurt is fraternising with the enemy. I mean we all know what happened between me and Jesse." Rachel haughtily proclaimed. Her inner diva was being unleashed. Although that didn't really take much.

"I don't know Rachel. Blaine seems like a really nice guy. He came all the way here just to make sure that Kurt was safe from Karofsky and that he was feeling alright." Tina piped up in defence of the Dalton boy. She couldn't put her finger on it but she just knew that he was not another Jesse.

Besides isn't it kind of up to Kurt?" Mike added. The boy didn't seem like any harm to him either and if he had done what Tina had said than he was definitely alright in his books. The others nodded and started to sit down to wait for Mr Shue who seemed to be shuffling papers around on the piano whilst keeping an eye on Kurt and his guest.

A few seconds later, Kurt, noticing that the room had gotten hauntingly quiet, lifted himself off of Blaine and asked if he would stay to which Blaine acquiesced and they sat down onto the choir room chairs.

"Ok guys. Lets get on with the next song then. Also we need one of you boys to sing that solo I talked about yesterday." All of the boys groaned. "Come on you guys. Finn can't do it, he will be dancing with his mother, and, no offence Kurt, but I don't think your voice will be suited to this song." Kurt nodded agreeing. Blaine wondered what the song was. None of the boys volunteered for the part. Mr Shue sighed and told them they would discuss this after this next song.

After they had rehearsed the next song Mr Shue told them all to sit down and take a break for a few minutes before pointedly looking at the boys and saying that they would decide who was going to do the solo for Carole's dance with Finn. The men in the club all visibly shrank into their seats and Blaine wondered what song would make them do that. It must be one they really didn't want to sing. Leaning over to Kurt who had taken a seat next to him he asked the slightly puffed out boy, "What is the song that Carole wants sung?" Kurt told Blaine and Blaine tried very hard not to smile. "I think the boys are just embarrassed to sing a love song to Finn's mother, especially a song like that." Blaine nodded, he supposed he could understand, however it was only a song after all, and was one of Carole's favourites.

"So boys, if no one volunteers I'm going to put your names in a hat and pick one of you." Mr Shue threatened lightly, hoping one of them would cave.

"Uh, Mr Shue." Blaine started hesitantly. Kurt turned a little surprised at Blaine interrupting. This wasn't his club after all. "I'll sing it, if you don't mind?"

Mr Shue was shocked. This boy who was a complete stranger to him had just volunteered. He didn't even know if he could sing. Although he was obviously friends with Kurt, so he probably could.

"Sure. Let's hear it. You do know which song it is, right?"

Blaine replied in the positive. "Is it ok if I can play the song on the piano at the same time too?"

"Go for it." Mr Shue was now extremely curious to hear this boys talent. _Where's he come from? I haven't seen him around school before._

"Mr Shue, before he begins I do have to point out that I have just been informed of who he is and I don't think he should even be here since he's one of our competition." Rachel argued out loud.

"Shut up Rachel. This is nothing to do with sectionals. This is about my fathers and Finn's mothers wedding. Plus I invited Blaine here, he's my friend, whether you approve or not."

"Guys. Please. Rachel just let it go for now, ok." _So this kids from the all boys school? I wonder how Kurt knows him?_

Blaine sat down on the piano seat so that he could perform the number. There was no doubt in his mind that he was thinking of Kurt when he sang this song. He put all his feelings into it as he sung his heart and soul out. Once he was done he turned to face the rest of the glee club. Kurt looked at Blaine with serious heart eyes. _Go me, I think I just earned some major brownie points! _Rachel, however, looked furious. Sam was giving him a discreet thumbs up, trying not to let Rachel know that he was proud of his friend. The rest of the club looked gob smacked. This was one of their competition? Mr Shue shook himself out of his trance first and got up to congratulate Blaine. _My god, this kid is seriously gifted. We have some stiff competition ahead of us._ "Wow. That was definitely something. I think we have our soloist for Carole's song." Kurt beamed, all sorrow had left his eyes.

"Right. Well let's get back to it." Mr Shue rallied the troops.

* * *

The warblers had all seen Blaine writing furiously into a book the last few days. Jeff had only managed to wheedle out of Blaine that it was a journal and nothing else. David was curious. A little too curious and he knew Wes was the same. Even Nick looked like he really wanted to devour those pages. Since Nick had told the boys that Blaine had gone for the rest of the day they took it upon themselves to search for this journal in hopes that it may answer the questions that had been bugging them since Blaine met Kurt.

David, having enlisted Thad as the warden for the corridor of dorm room's Blaine was on, told him that it was imperative that they needed to get into Blaine's room for 'Warblers business'. Thad, noticing how weird things had become within the warbler ranks lately and that it mainly surrounded Blaine, decided to approve of David's request. Thad took the group of boys to the room and opened it with the master key.

"Tell me when you're done and I'll lock it back up again." Thad told them before scampering off. He didn't want the wrath of Blaine on his head. He'd seen Blaine when they had stolen his hair gel one morning.

"Where do you think he would put it?" Nick asked.

"Somewhere safe. Maybe under his mattress?" Wes suggested. He knew this was an invasion of privacy but Blaine had been so secretive and it was driving him insane.

"No way. It's in his locked desk drawer." Jeff dismissed Wes' theory, tugging at Blaine's drawer.

"Yeah, aha Jeff. That's where he would put it. With all his school work." Wes ignoring Jeff's stupid idea went over to the mattress. "Dave will you give me a hand here?"

They both lifted Blaine's mattress to find it was bare underneath. Damn it. Placing the mattress back down they decided to split the different parts of the room for them all to search through. Jeff still whining on about the desk drawer.

"Fine. Pick the lock then if you can Jeff." Wes was getting irritated by the blonde boy. God he could whine.

"But I don't know how." Jeff pouted looking sad.

"I'll help you Jeffy kins." Nick rubbed his hand up and down Jeff's arm to placate the boy.

"You two look on that side of the room then and Wes and I will look on this side." David countered when he thought Wes might explode.

Wes and David started searching through Blaine's things as Nick and Jeff picked the drawer lock. When an excited, "Yes, got it!" occurred and a, "I told them it was in here. Nick why didn't they believe me?" Wes and David stopped what they were doing and gathered around the journal.

"Should we really do this?" Nick asked looking guilty. "I mean this is his private journal guys. How would you feel if someone read private thoughts of yours."

"I understand, I've thought the same but we need to know what's going on in that head of his and this may be the only way. What else are we supposed to do?"

Nick nodded, but still looked guilty as he opened up the journal for them all to read. They all leaned over Nick's shoulder and started to read it together.

* * *

The boys sat shocked in the Dalton coffee shop after reading Blaine's journal.

"Do you think what he wrote in there was true?" David asked the others.

"Why would he make it up?" Jeff replied, acting sober and grown up for once.

"It seems too bizarre to make up." Nick agreed.

"We should help him." Wes suggested. "After everything he and Kurt went through the first time, I think he deserves some help the second time round."

"But if we help he'll know that we know his secret." Nick pointed out to Wes.

"I don't think that's important in the grander scheme of things Nick." Wes countered irritated at the lack of enthusiasm he was getting for his idea.

"How can we help them?" David questioned Wes.

"Help get them together. Duh, David. We'll play cupid. We can start at this wedding that Blaine's going to this weekend."

"Wedding crashers!" Jeff shouted. He loved that movie. "I'm Owen Wilson!" Wes groaned into his hand. He could see it would take a while to form a plan...

* * *

Blaine was getting more and more frustrated with the situation that was upsetting Kurt more and more. If things played out like they had before he knew it would only be a few days before Kurt was transferring to Dalton. Although Blaine was really happy at that prospect he was also upset that Kurt had to leave his home away from home again. Kurt had never truly fit in with the Warblers. He was to much of a free spirit, too unique. He belonged with New Directions. Blaine felt that too now, which was why it felt weird being back at Dalton, although he was starting to fit himself back into the pattern again.

Blaine was sitting in the commons room watching his friends look like they were conspiring together. Their heads were all very close together and they kept peaking at him. Blaine's phone buzzed. It was Kurt. Seeing his picture light up on Blaine's screen always made him smile is dopey loved up smile. Pressing the green button to answer, Blaine flirted a greeting to his friend and true love.

"Blaine, it's all over. Everything is going to be great from now on.!" Kurt shouted down the phone, ecstasy laced within his voice.

"What's over?" Blaine pushed for more information.

"Karofsky. He's been expelled!"

"Wow Kurt. That's, wow." Blaine tried to feign happiness but he knew this expulsion was not going to stand. It was the beginning of the end for Kurt at McKinley, for a while anyway.

"I know it's great, right? I'm so happy right now! God Blaine it's such a relief, not having to walk down the halls always scared stiff, not knowing what's coming next." Blaine could hear Kurt's contented hum.

"I'm glad you feel that way Kurt. You deserve it. You deserve to be happy." Kurt giggled.

"Sorry, Blaine. Got to go. My friends and I are in Breadstix celebrating and they just bought out a cake. I speak to you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye, hon."

Blaine put his phone down next to him, sorrow washing over his face. It pained the other Warblers to see this. Nick was volunteered for the pep talk. He was more empathetic than the others.

"You ok Blaine? You look sad."

"I couldn't save him." Was all Blaine replied, tears welling up in his eyes. "He is going to transfer away from all his friends next week and I can't stop it."

"Oh Blaine." Nick sighed. "At least he'll have you." Blaine smiled wobbly at this.

"Tell you what. Make this wedding really special for him. Yeah."

Blaine barked out a laugh. "Yeah, you're right." A small smile framed his face.

_We'll be there to help, don't you worry Blainey Bear. We're going to give you the surprise of a lifetime._


	8. Four Warblers and a Wedding

A/N I had originally planned for the wedding to only be one chapter but it got to the stage where it would have been too long to make it one chapter so here's the conclusion of the wedding! There are songs sung in this chapter. I think you will probably all know them. :)

Thank you for all your ongoing support. Please review if you wish or make suggestions. I'm all ears. (Well not really I do have arms and legs, etc. but you get what I'm trying to say!)

I don't own Glee, the characters or the songs. Unfortunately. But then I would keep the characters (well the actors) forever and never give them back, so it's probably best I don't...

**Chapter Eight**

Kurt was adjusting his tie for what seemed like the thousandth time while waiting for the wedding to begin.

"Dude, can we talk?" Finn walked in slouching, his hands in his pocket looking a little scared at what Kurt might say.

"Sure Finn, but don't call me dude, ok?" Kurt politely asked his future step brother.

"Umm, Kurt, what's the deal with you and that Dalton guy?"

"What do you mean Finn?"

"Like, is he your boyfriend?" Kurt blushed at that question. _Not yet, but maybe someday he would get to say that Blaine was his. He had tried to kiss me, so he had to like me at least a little. _

"What, two gay guys can't be friends Finn?" Kurt countered sharply, glaring icily at Finn. Because, of course, he wished the answer was yes. _Maybe I shouldn't have told him I'm not ready. Why did I say that? I guess I'm just scared is all. I mean, I've never had a boyfriend. What will happen when we get together, will it change everything? I don't want things to change. I like having Blaine's friendship. _

"Dude, I didn't say that, I just... Be careful Kurt. Ok. We don't know him. He might hurt you, like Jesse did with Rachel."

"Blaine is nothing like Jesse, Finn. He's kind and caring and we don't even talk about glee with one another. Besides we're only friends." Kurt sighed.

"Ok, well just be careful anyway. I don't want you to get hurt any more little bro." Finn came and patted Kurt on the shoulder and Kurt's glare softened.

"I know. Thank you for caring about me. I guess, as brothers go, you aren't so bad." Kurt claimed jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. It was their parents wedding day after all. After one more fix of his tie in front of the mirror, Kurt turned and left the room with his brother in tow.

* * *

The wedding had gone fantastically earlier and everyone was in the party mood by the time Blaine had reached the reception. He was decked out in a new suit for the occasion that he had begged his parents to buy. His parents had given in to the incessant whining from their youngest son and bought the suit for him. Blaine knew he looked good in his stylish, trim black suit. It fitted him just right. Cinched in at the waist to show his slim figure and broad shoulders, Blaine thought Kurt would really like him in this suit.

Walking jauntily into the reception room and looking around for Kurt to show himself off but he was spotted by another member of the family first.

"Hey dude, you came. Cool, look can we talk for a sec? Outside, where its quiet." Finn nudged Blaine towards the door Blaine had just come in not long before.

"What's wrong, Finn?" Blaine asked once they were outside in the corridor leading to the exit.

"Look, I see the way you look at my brother. I just want to know, is this the real deal? Cause Kurt's been hurt a lot in his life and he doesn't need some dude from some posh, snobby school playing around with him." Finn demanded of Blaine.

Blaine put his hands up in a surrender gesture. "I can assure you, this is the real thing. I would never play around with Kurt's feelings. I really, genuinely like your brother and I don't want to ever hurt him."

Finn sized him up for a minute before replying. "Ok, cool. Well, enjoy the party." He clapped him on the arm and went back into the party. Blaine, releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding, shook his head to shake what had just happened out of his head and stepped back inside the reception room.

Once inside for the second time he saw the person he was looking for instantly. _Wow, he looks gorgeous. Those trousers make his legs look like they go on forever._ Kurt beamed and waved him over.

"I like your suit, it really compliments your figure." Kurt whispered in his ear as they hugged in greeting.

"Thanks." _Kurt thinks I look good! _Blaine smiled widely, any compliments from Kurt about clothing were rare indeed.

"Dad, this is my friend Blaine." Kurt motioned to his dad as he introduced the two of them.

"Hey, kid. Nice to meet you. Kurt says you've been supporting him through this Karofsky thing. Any kid who looks after mine is in my good books." Burt smiled at the petite, well dressed boy next to Kurt. Although Burt had no idea what the hell he had put in his hair to make it look the way it did. Best not to ask though if he didn't want his ear chewed off by his son about some such about fashion.

"Thank you sir. It's really my pleasure. Kurt is one of the best people I know and he doesn't deserve to be treated badly." Blaine replied in his 'respect your elders' speak that his parents had taught him long ago. Burt, very surprised by the extremely polite and respectful tone of this kid, immediately took a liking to him. Especially since he seemed to like his son so much. _Good for Kurt. Found a good friend in this one I think. _Most of the kids that Kurt hung around with just called him Burt or Mr. H. Definitely no 'sirs'.

"You can call me Burt, kiddo." Burt smiled at the boy and watched as the boy visibly relaxed as he sensed no hostility from Burt. _Wonder what that's about? He seemed really tense before._ Burt filed the observation away for a later date.

* * *

Blaine had been placed on the table with New Directions. That was really kind of Kurt to do that and so he sat next to Sam on one side and Tina on the other. As the reception went on and everyone had finished eating, people started dancing and chatting whilst waiting for the toasts to begin. Blaine started chatting animatedly with the two sitting either side of him at first but it soon extended to Mike and Artie as well. Brittany, he had noticed, was just staring at him.

"Are you a doll? Dolls have shiny hair like yours too? Is your name Ken?" Brittany randomly blurted out across the table at Blaine.

"No I'm real. This is just hair gel." Blaine had always found the best way to deal with Brit was to either be really straight with her and just ignore the randomness of her bizarre statements.

"That's good because Kurt really likes you. He talks about you all the time." Blaine blushed. He had almost forgotten how straightforward she was about everything.

"Ummm, thank you?"

"Are you a dolphin too? Kurt needs a dolphin to play with." Brittany further interrogated Blaine. Blaine chuckled as the table looked at Brittany as if she had just gone completely nuts. Apart from Santana that is.

"Yes, yes I am."

"So you are dolphins together?"

"Not yet, but hopefully soon." Santana sat looking shocked. As far as she knew, only she knew what 'dolphin' meant to Brittany, but he had just replied like he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You know what that means?" Sam whispered to him, leaning away from Quinn who he seemed very cosy with at the moment. Blaine didn't want to ruin Sam's fantasy about that particular relationship so he stayed quiet about it. He seemed happy, and a happy Sam meant a happy Blaine.

"She asked if I was gay. Dolphins are gay sharks." Blaine explained. Santana, hearing this knew something about this boy was off kilter. _How does he know that? And how is he such good friends with Sam all of a sudden?_

"How do you know that gellinator? Santana demanded.

"Err, umm, Kurt told me before. Brittany had explained it to him." Blaine looked down hoping Santana wouldn't take this any further. Kurt hadn't mentioned it to him at all. In fact, he had no idea if Kurt knew what it meant at this particular point in time. He wasn't sure he would hold up against close scrutiny from Santana, she was scarily intense when provoked. Thankfully, although she gave him the stare down, she didn't say any more.

As they watched the rest of Mr Shue's performance on stage and clapping at the end, Mr Shue started introducing Finn to the floor. They clapped Finn to the floor and he thanked the waiter who bought him champagne to toast with. _I'm really dying to know what Finn said to Kurt. Kurt never told me the details but would always blush when it was mentioned. _

Finn started, "Hi, er, thank you." Then he launched into his speech.

* * *

The Warbler boys had gotten a little lost whilst trying to find the wedding reception. It hadn't helped when Jeff told them to take a right turning when they should have gone left. Never again would Jeff be allowed to be the navigator. Not if Wes had anything to do with it.

"I'm sorry." Jeff apologised for the millionth time.

"It's alright my darling." Nick soothed him, rubbing his back in a comforting gesture. Wes just harrumphed. Thanks to Jeff they were over an hour later than intended. Hey were going to have to get their skates on in order to fit their surprise in.

"Is everybody ready. They know their parts right?" David asked a gleam of excitement in his eyes. This was more fun than he had had in ages. Blaine was going to freak out and yet love them at the same time.

They went into the back entrance so they wouldn't be spotted by Blaine or Kurt and got to the side of the stage where the band was. Wes had gotten in touch with the glee club director and the band the day before to ask if they could possibly do this performance. Mr Shuester had agreed with, much amusement in his voice, when they explained why they were doing it. It looked like the song the New Directions were singing was coming to a close. Next was their performance.

* * *

Blaine understood why Kurt was reluctant to bring up the events of the wedding now, especially Finn's toast. It was a very special moment between the two brothers. They finally went from step brothers to actual brothers in the space of that song. Finn had really come through for Kurt. It was something deeply meaningful and private between those two. Even if it had been in front of the whole wedding reception.

Blaine knew he was next to sing, but still had time to go to Kurt and congratulate him on gaining a brother. He was a little confused when the curtains on the stage closed and so sat down promptly. _What the hell is going on? _As the curtains were lifted he noticed four pairs of legs poking out the bottom. _Did they fit another number in that I don't know about. _Blaine scanned the room to see if any of the New Directions were absent. None were. Music started and the curtain was pulled completely up. Blaine's eyes became saucers. _What are they doing? No stop, oh my God, not this song. Oh hell no!_

"This ones for our dear friend and his special someone." Wes winked at Blaine. Kurt by this time had crossed the room and asked in a hushed tone. "What are they doing?" Blaine groaned, putting his head in his hands. He couldn't believe this was happening as the first line started coming out of Jeff's mouth.

**There's a calm surrender,**

**To the rush of day,**

**When the heat of the rolling world,**

**Can be turned away.**

"What are they doing?" Kurt hissed at Blaine again, hoping for more of a response.

"I'm so sorry Kurt I had no idea they were going to do this, I swear." _I'm going to have very stern words with them all when we get back to Dalton tonight. In fact, I may even kill them. In a very painful way. This has to be the single most embarrassing moment in my life and I've had a few of them. _Nick had started in with the second verse whilst Blaine was internally working out how he might be able to expose of four teenage boys without anyone noticing.

**An enchanted moment,**

**And it sees me through,**

**It's enough for this restless warrior,**

**Just to be with you.**

The crowd appeared to love the song that the Warbler boys were singing and the boys were going at it full pelt to please their audience. The crowd all joined together for the chorus along with the boys on stage. Blaine was still sitting there completely aghast, horror on his face. _Why are you doing this to me? Why is this happening? Why? _

**And can you feel the love tonight?**

**It is where we are,**

**It's enough for this wide eyed wanderer,**

**That we got this far.**

"Umm, Blaine, who exactly is this special someone that they talked about before the song started?" Kurt queried looking really worried and fearful. Blaine groaned again, internally this time. _I'm gonna have to tell him the truth. Well, here goes nothing._

"You Kurt. They were talking about you."

"Oh." Kurt began to go a very bright scarlet_._ "Oh."

"Kurt, I really need to talk to you about this, but I'm supposed to sing Carole's song next. Can we talk in private after?" Kurt nodded and gulped loudly enough that Blaine heard. He was nervous but he would go through with it. He owed that much to Blaine. Plus he wanted to hear what he was going to say. _What does special someone mean anyway?_ By the time the boys had finished their whispered conversation most of the song had been sung. They picked it back up at the last verse sung by Wes, who winked again at Blaine when he caught his friends eye.

**There's a rhyme and reason,**

**To the wild outdoors,**

**When the heart of this star crossed voyager,**

**Beats in time with yours.**

**And can you feel the love tonight?**

**It is where we are,**

**It's enough for this wide eyed wanderer,**

**That we got this far.**

**And can you feel the love tonight?**

**How it's laid to rest,**

**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds,**

**Believe the very best.**

**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds,**

**Believe the very best.**

The Warbler's finished to some loud cheering, especially from the ladies. The drinking by this point had been going for a while and some of the ladies at the reception may have been a bit merrier than usual. Including Kurt's Aunt Mildred. The boys were nearly mob lynched off the stage and this made Blaine afraid to go up and perform himself. _Oh, crap. I'm going to die. Death by screaming female relatives. I want to run away right now._

"Now we have the brides choice song. Carole, Finn if you want to come up for your dance. Blaine, over to you." Mr Shue announced and the wedding crowd turned to all look at Blaine. _Eeeeeeep. _Gulping loudly like Kurt minutes before, Blaine gathered himself (he was nothing if not professional) and walked up on stage and took his seat at the piano. He leaned over to the microphone.

"This is for the beautiful bride, Carole Hummel Hudson."

Blaine started playing and everything went eerily quiet. He could see Kurt cupping his hands together in front of himself in preparation for Blaine's song. _Come on Blaine. You can do this. Put everything you've got into it. Just sing it all to Kurt._ Blaine locked eyes with Kurt and started the song.

**Look into my eyes – you will see,**

**What you mean to me.**

**Search your heart – search your soul,**

**And when you find me there you'll search no more.**

Kurt seemed to realise that Blaine was singing the song solely to him. His arms dropped to his sides limply and his eyes went wider. His heart was racing in his chest, threatening to explode. _He's singing this to me. My first love song. I think I may just have fallen for him right now._ _Completely, deeply, uncontrollably. _

**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for,**

**You can't tell me, it's not worth dyin' for,**

**You know it's true, **

**Everything I do – I do it for you.**

**Look into my heart – you will find,**

**there's nothin' there to hide.**

**Take me as I am, take my life,**

**I would give it all – I would sacrifice.**

Kurt looked back to when he first met Blaine. He had seemed so friendly and accepting. Helpful, caring. He had helped him with everything happening at McKinley. Was always there for him whenever he needed him. Had confronted Karofsky, even though he hadn't known what might have happened. _Does he love me back?_

**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for,**

**You can't tell me, it's not worth dyin' for,**

**You know it's true, **

**Everything I do – I do it for you.**

**T**

**here's no love – like your love,**

**And no other – could give more love,**

**There's nowhere – unless you're there,**

**All the time – all the way.**

_Blaine always seemed to really like me. Always calling me pet names. Staring into my eyes and smiling. Always listening so intently to everything I say. He remembers everything I tell him no matter how small and insignificant. _Tears were welling up in Kurt's eyes. No one had ever been interested in him before. Why would they be? He wasn't tall like Finn, or graceful like Mike. He wasn't funny like Sam, or a bad boy like Puck. He was just plain old Kurt. With the boring hair, and the skinny, lanky body. He did pretty well in school, but wasn't a genius. His clothes and witty retorts were what he used to stand out. But Blaine liked him for everything he was, if he meant what he was singing to him about. Kurt stood unable to move for the rest of the song. He needed to talk to Blaine desperately.

**Oh – you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for,**

**I can't help it – there's nothin' I want more.**

**I would fight for you – I'd lie for you,**

**Walk the wire for you – yeah I'd die for you.**

**You know it's true,**

**Everything I do – oh, I do it for you.**

Blaine finished playing the last note and rushed off stage straight to Kurt, ignoring all the people whooping for him to do another song, including the Warblers, and took the other boys hands leading him outside into the nights air.

"Kurt, I can't stand this any more. I have to tell you how much you mean to me. I care about you so much it hurts. Whenever I see you, my heart beats so fast I think it's going to burst through my chest."Blaine stopped, trying not to sob out loud. _Please don't reject me again Kurt. I don't think I could live if you rejected me. _"Please, tell me you feel the same. Please." Blaine begged Kurt, his eyes the colour of a clear blue sky.

"You're sad." Was all Kurt replied.

"What?" Blaine asked, his heart aching in his chest. _Is that all he's going to say?_

"Your eyes are blue when you're sad." Kurt explained. He fidgeted a bit with his waistcoat, pulling it down a bit and making sure that it wasn't too wrinkled. He was thinking of something to say. Blaine knew when he was stalling for time. So he waited patiently for him to be ready.

"Did you mean everything in that song?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." Kurt's heart skipped a beat.

"My heart pounds in my chest whenever I see you too." Kurt was breathing rapidly, he had no idea where this was heading. He had never confessed to liking anyone before. Ever.

Blaine's heart lifted. Kurt hadn't rejected him. In fact it was the total opposite. Taking a step forward and placing his hands over Kurt's, he leaned forward towards Kurt. Kurt realising what Blaine was going to do, closed his eyes in anticipation. Blaine smiled a little. _He's such a romantic._ Blaine tilted his head a little to the right and brushed his lips very softly onto Kurt's. _God, my heart is pounding as if this really were my first kiss with Kurt. _Wanting to deepen the kiss a little, but not startle Kurt, he opened his lips a little and caressed Kurt's bottom lip with his tongue. Kurt getting the idea, very tentatively opened his mouth to let Blaine's tongue in. At that point Kurt moaned sweetly and put his hand onto Blaine's cheek and pressed both his lips and body more firmly to Blaine. Blaine took this as his queue and wrapped his arms fully round Kurt, pulling the boy towards him and closing any gap they had between their two bodies, then passionately kissed Kurt deeply and possessively, their tongues intertwined, playing and caressing each others.

A few minutes later, the two boys panting, came up for air. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck so they could carry on cuddling.

"Wow." Kurt stated. Blaine chuckled. _Yes. Thank you universe. Kurt and I are together again like we should be. _ They stayed there content in each others arms for a long time, not going inside again till they got very cold.

* * *

Blaine's eyes fluttered open. It was the Monday after the wedding. Two days since he had kissed Kurt. He was going to meet up with him later. _I can't wait. I just want to be with him already. _He smiled, he would get to repeat Saturday night with Kurt. He hummed in contentment. _Maybe I won't kill the Warblers after all. _Blaine was in too happy a mood for anything or anyone to upset him right now. He got up and dressed as if he was floating, then went to the dining room in a trance. The other Warbler's asked if he was alright and he told them he was in love. With Kurt. Who he had kissed, on Saturday. The Warblers looked at each other, grinning broadly. Looks like their plan had succeeded.

Blaine was like this for the whole day, getting more and more excited at the prospect of seeing Kurt the closer it got to the time they were meeting up. Just as school ended he received a phone call from Kurt however.

"Blaine. I'm sorry. I can't meet up with you today. Karofsky got his expulsion overturned. I'm transferring. To Dalton. Tomorrow. So I need to pack." Kurt sounded so upset that Blaine's heart plummeted.

"Do you need any help?"

"No. I guess I'll see you tomorrow though. I miss you." Kurt hiccuped. Less than twenty four hours ago his world had felt so amazing. He was walking on air. Blaine liked him, had kissed him! It was like a miracle had happened and bought Blaine into his life.

"I miss you too sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye hunny bun."

"Goodbye, B."

All Blaine could do was wait for tomorrow to come, along with his love. A stray tear trickled down his face.

A/N – Songs – Can You Feel The Love Tonight? Elton John.

Everything I Do (I Do It For You) Bryan Adams.


	9. Hit and Kliss

A/N I originally planned to have Kurt and Blaine kiss for the first time at Christmas but it felt right to have them kiss at that point when I was writing it. Well we've got to the point where Kurt's transferred so he's feeling all over the place, poor boy.

Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites. Please feel free to review!

I don't own any of the Warblers. Wish I did, sob. Oh, and I don't own Glee either.

**Chapter Nine**

Blaine waited in the car park outside the dormitories for Kurt and his family to arrive. Kurt would have to dorm during the week at Dalton like many of the boys, only going home for the weekend. Blaine and he had talked this morning and discussed that they would drive each other home every other weekend since they both lived in Lima and that would cut the cost of petrol. After Kurt's quick phone call yesterday Blaine had needed to be consoled by the Warbler boys (who he had forgiven for their incredibly embarrassing song choice, even if it did help get the two boys together) and so he was feeling a little better about things today as a consequence. They had explained that it was not his fault that this had happened. That he shouldn't blame himself. He had done all he could for Kurt. _I just wish that I could have done more._

After standing around waiting for about twenty minutes Kurt's car finally parked up just outside the dormitories with his fathers just behind. Getting out Kurt spotted Blaine and rushed over to him, enveloping the other boy in a big hug. They didn't say anything to each other, they didn't need to. Both knew what this transfer meant. It was a big step, one that would change both of their lives forever.

Slipping out of the embrace first, Blaine looked at Kurt's belongings that Burt and Finn were getting out of the car to carry up to his room. There was a lot. Well, it was Kurt, half of it was probably his wardrobe.

"Wow, um, you need any help? I've got your keys from David. You'll live on his corridor. It's on the other side of the building to mine. I'll show you around and do the meet and greets later though." Blaine asked Kurt, wishing he had actually enlisted the help of some of his friends. _I don't remember Kurt bringing this much last time, but then I didn't actually see it all in boxes I suppose._

"Thanks Blaine. Come to my car. You can help me with my important stuff. _Important stuff? What's Burt and Finn carrying then?_ Blaine chuckled. Kurt and his obsessive categorising was a cute, if weird, complex of his.

The boys and Burt carried the stuff up to Kurt's room. His room looked like most of the others. Medium sized with a single bed that was up against the right side wall, a small chest of drawers and wardrobe and a desk for them to work on. Kurt looked horrified at the small wardrobe. How was he going to fit everything in? It took Burt, Finn and Blaine five trips to get all his stuff inside whilst Kurt tried to work out how he would fit his clothes into what looked like the worlds smallest wardrobe. By that point Burt had had enough and so told Finn to say his goodbyes and then gave his son a hug after Finn, telling him he would give him a call later this evening. Burt was going to miss Kurt very much but he didn't want to get in the way of the unpacking. The packing had been bad enough.

"So, um, do you want me to leave you to it or help unpack?" Blaine bravely asked, wanting to appear the gentleman.

"You can help." Blaine was glad he was considered important enough to touch Kurt's treasured possessions. Blaine started with anything that wasn't clothing, that he would leave for Kurt.

Two hours later they had unpacked the majority of the stuff together and Blaine was exhausted. Kurt had decided to use his curtain rail to hang clothe on until he got a mobile hanging rack. _God knows where he will put it. His rooms cramped enough to begin with._ He could see that Kurt was just as tired as he was. Dark rings had developed under his eyes, which looked a little pink from lack of sleep.

"Come on. I'll show you to the commons room. We can have a bit of a rest, then I'll show you around the rest of the place." Blaine smiled. The others would be coming out of classes soon so Blaine could introduce them. Blaine had managed to get the afternoon off to help the new student since he knew Kurt, and was picked to be his guide and to help him settle into school. Blaine took Kurt into a large room complete with a huge television with surround sound, games consoles attached, a pool table in the far right corner and pinball machine, a kitchen off to the side and numerous couches to lounge in. The far left had bookshelves with modern teen literature on it. Kurt could tell that would, more often than not, be the corner he hung out in. Blaine took him to sit on one of the middle sofas nearer the TV and plopped himself down, patting the seat next to him. Kurt sat down and rested his head onto Blaine's shoulder, thankful of the rest. They hadn't been sitting in one of the plush, comfortable sofas in the commons room for long, when in bounded Jeff. Jeff loved meeting new people and he hadn't really met Kurt yet. He had only seen him from a distance at the wedding. He could see why Blaine liked him. Kurt was very cute. Jeff knew that Blaine liked cute from all the movies that they had watched together on movie nights.

"Kurtsie. Hi!" He launched himself on top of the startled boy. Blaine heard an 'oof' from Kurt and an audible groan of discomfort.

"Jeff be careful don't break him, we only just got him!" Blaine screamed at the hyperactive boy.

"Aww, you're just jealous cause I've got him in my arms and you lurve him." That was it. This meant war. Blaine grinned wickedly and panned his eyes over to Nick who was chatting with Trent about what looked like the latest books they were reading. They were both avid readers. So was Blaine usually, although he had been rather busy lately. Blaine slowly got up and pretending that he needed to go to the kitchen that sided onto the commons room. He got near enough to Nick and pounced, grabbing the unsuspecting boy.

"What the hell Blaine?" Nick shouted in his left ear. Jeff's jaw dropped. He was holding his Nicky poos hostage.

"Exchange, Jeff or you may never see your precious Nicholas again!" Blaine gave Jeff the ultimatum. Kurt turned to Jeff, a pleading look in his eyes. _Please let this weird boy let go of me._

Jeff nodded. "Ok, on the count of three we each release our hostages. One, two, three!" Kurt and Nick were released and Kurt moved very quickly over to Blaine's side, taking his hand for protection. Nick, who had stayed still so he could introduce himself to the new kid, felt Jeff wrap his arms around Nick possessively.

"Don't ever do that to my Nicky wick again." Jeff pouted at Blaine and the three other boys all laughed. Jeff was nothing if not cute, even when annoying the hell out of you...

"Kurt, I'd like to introduce you to our resident genius, Jeff S. Sterling," Blaine pointed to Jeff who smiled and waved, Kurt's eyebrows raised. _I know he's wondering how Jeff is called a genius, but_ _he has never gotten below an A+ so far in every subject in his school career._ It baffled Blaine sometimes, until that is, he asked Jeff a question about something really serious like, 'what were the causes of the second world war starting?' and Jeff would launch into this whole diatribe of events that caused the war. It could go on for hours when you asked Jeff a question like that. Kurt would be finding that out very soon, however. Jeff took all AP classes.

"This is Nick Duval and this lovely, happy looking fellow sitting on the sofa is Trent Nixon. He's the sassy one in our bunch of Warblers. Everyone this is Kurt Hummel."

"Hey Kurt, you gonna join the Warblers? I heard you were in your last schools glee club." Trent excitedly asked, getting up to shake Kurt's hand.

"Can I? I didn't know whether I could this close to sectionals."

"Sure, I've already arranged it with Wes. You don't even need to audition." Blaine casually stated. Kurt was touched. Blaine had seemed to take care of everything for him in regards to settling him into Dalton Academy.

"I was going to take Kurt on a tour. Anyone want to join?" Blaine then asked the boys. _This would be a great way for him to make friends. He would feel so much more at ease if he became closer friends with them this time around._

"We will, we will! I want Kurt to be my new bestest friend in the whole wide world, after you Nicky." Jeff gazed into Nick's dark, chocolate eyes, squeezed his room mate and best friend, and, although they had never made it official to any of the other boys they all just assumed this status, lover. Jeff linked his left arm through Kurt and his right through Nick ready to start the tour of Dalton. Kurt raised his left eyebrow at Blaine who shrugged and linked his arm on the other side of Kurt and they all walked off together to give Kurt the grand tour of Dalton.

* * *

The boys finished the tour at the Warblers practice room. They had taken Kurt on an extensive tour of Dalton and managed to find all the current members of the Warblers bar the council, introducing them to Kurt and vice versa. Inside the practise room they could see that all the council members of the Warblers were talking about their song selection choices for sectionals.

"Hey guys, how are you getting on?" Blaine asked, looking so relaxed now that Kurt was at Dalton and appeared to be fitting in quite well from the looks of things. Nick and Jeff seemed to have taken quite a shine to Kurt already. This boded well for the bonding of the Warblers with Kurt.

"We're almost done." David said with a grin. "How are you finding Dalton so far Kurt?"

"It's huge. I'm going to get so lost trying to find all my classes."

"No way. We won't let you get lost! Will we Nick?"

"I think Kurt would rather be shown around by Blaine, Jeff." Nick explained to his Jeff gently.

"Oh, but we can help right?"

"Right." Sometimes it was easier to just go along with Jeff. He was a law unto himself.

"I'm sure any of the warblers would be happy to help you if you get lost Kurt." Wes smiled. With Kurt here, hopefully Blaine's era of seemingly living in cloud cuckoo land would be over. He seemed to be more himself today Wes was relieved to note. Also a counter tenor to the mix of the Warblers would be an amazing addition. They had not had a counter tenor for some time. There hadn't been one in Wes' time at Dalton. Whilst Wes was internally monologuing, Thad, looking annoyed at Blaine, coughed at him pointedly.

"Oh yeah, Kurt you already know Wesley Montgomery and David Thompson, but this is our third council member, Thad Harwood. Wes is a senior and David and Thad are juniors like you."

"Pleasure to meet you Kurt." Thad put his hand out for Kurt to shake and he took it lightly. " I hope you will have a lot of good memories with the Warblers. I know I have."

Kurt smiled graciously. He still missed both McKinley and the New Directions, who were like family to him. He knew he would get used to the Warblers, but he didn't know if it would ever feel the same at Dalton. All of the Warblers did seem really nice though, especially Nick and Jeff. Kurt was starting to wilt, however. He hoped these were that last Warblers to meet. He had not slept well last night after his immediate departure from McKinley, which left his brain whirring at all the events that had both occurred and were going to occur the next day. Blaine looked over at Kurt and could see he was really tired. It had been a long day.

"Umm, guys I think Kurt and I are going to head back to the dorms for a while." Kurt looked gratefully at Blaine for noticing that he was getting pretty tired.

Jeff pouted, "But I wanted to play with Kurtie till dinner." Nick whispered something into Jeff's ear and the boy looked thoughtful for a moment. "We can play tomorrow Kurtie, ok?" Jeff answered.

"Er, sure Jeff. That sounds great." Kurt replied, starting to lean quite heavily on Blaine.

"Well see you guys." Blaine had gotten the message loud and clear. 'Get me out of there,' Kurt was signalling and so that was what Blaine did.

Once they got to Kurt's dorm room he flopped down onto the bed on his stomach and groaned loudly into his pillow.

"I don't think I can move again today." Kurt stated to the younger boy. Blaine chuckling, rubbed Kurt's back and laid down next to Kurt.

"Are you feeling tired, Kurtie?" Blaine teased, impersonating Jeff. When Kurt lazily swatted Blaine, he snickered at his gorgeous guy lying on the bed next to him. _I love you so much Kurt. _Blaine moved closer so that he could kiss his boyfriend, but Kurt suddenly sat up.

"What's wrong Kurt?"

"I can't, I'm sorry, but I just can't." Kurt looked down at his hands and started fiddling with them, weaving them in and out of each other and wringing his hands occasionally.

"Can't what, Kurt?" Blaine tilted his head to the side. _Why is Kurt so nervous, it's not like we haven't kissed before. Have I done something wrong? _

"I can't do this right now." Kurt pointed to them both with his finger in an exaggerated gesture.

"What? Us?" Blaine's heart sank, threatening to shatter. _Just when I thought things couldn't go wrong. When they were perfect..._

"Blaine I've just moved away from my whole live and am having to start a whole new one. One where I'm mostly away from my family and friends. Everything's changed and its so overwhelming. I just can't deal with it all right now. I'm so sorry. Can we just go back to being friends for a while." Kurt looked like he was going to cry. He didn't want to upset Blaine but that was exactly what he was doing.

Blaine was silent for a while, trying not to let the tears threatening to escape from his eyes do so. "Sure, I guess. We can just be friends, if that's what you want." he remarked flippantly.

"Blaine it's not that I don't like you, I do. Very, very much. I just need some space to get my head around all the changes happening in my life right now. When I've done that, can we give it another go?"

Blaine nodded his assent. It would have to do for now. He left the tiny spark of hope alive at the bottom of his heart. He felt like his heart was Pandora's box and Kurt had opened it leaving only hope remaining. With that hope Blaine would be the best friend that Kurt could have for as long as he needed, but he wouldn't get up trying to be more.

"I, umm, I'll leave you to have a bit of a nap then. I'll call for you when it's time for dinner." Blaine smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his icy blue eyes. He got up and headed to his own room, running half the way. He didn't want anyone to see the tears flowing down his face.

* * *

Blaine had been acting almost clinical in his dealings with everyone since last night. The Warblers closest to him could see that something had happened even if he pretended to be fine. They had also noticed that Kurt had been relying heavily on Jeff and Nick's help with his classes today rather than Blaine. They were sitting in the Warbler practice room ready for the meeting about sectionals to start. Wes looked concerned but decided he could do nothing at this present moment in time. Perhaps he would have a word with his young friend after the meeting. Banging his gavel to call attention to the Warblers he started the meeting and let David state the minutes of the last meeting.

"And now let's introduce the newest addition to the Warblers, Kurt Hummel." Wes announced to the group whilst looking Blaine's way, but Blaine gave nothing away, acting almost robotic as he opened the doors for Kurt to enter the room. The group clapped as Kurt walked into the room and stood beside the council table, thanking the boys for their gentlemanly acceptance of himself.

"And our oldest tradition for our newest warbler, an actual warbler." The Warbler boys produced a little yellow canary and looked at Blaine expectantly. When he didn't say anything, Nick stepped up giving Wes a little look about Blaine. Who was off staring into space.

"Kurt, meet Pavarotti." Nick stated, giving the cage to Kurt.

"This bird is a member of an unbroken line of canaries who have been at Dalton since 1891. It's your job to take care of him so he can live to carry on the Warbler legacy. Protect him for that bird is your voice." Wes proudly prattled on about random ancient Dalton facts. He was very proud of being a member of the Warblers, let alone head of the council.

Kurt, looking to Blaine for some comfort to calm his nerves, got no response and so Kurt quick witty remarks flew out the window. "Umm, wow, thank you. I'll take great care of him Wes. I promise."

"Well, take a seat Kurt and let the council come to order. Today we discuss the set list for sectionals." Kurt sat down on one of the plush leather couches next to Nick and Jeff.

"Council?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine, who was sitting looking like a marble statue, then quickly away towards David.

"We don't have a director. Every year we elect three people to make up the council. They decide on our set lists and so on." David explained. "But don't worry, this is a democracy, you all get your say."

Kurt looked happy at this. Looking like he was going to interrupt, Nick put his hand on the boys knee and shook his head. Kurt sat back to listen.

"Now I propose we do our entire set list in eight part harmony." Wes started what would be quite possibly the most boring glee meeting Kurt had ever been to. _But they have accepted me. I'm sure it'll get better once I'm used to it. _Kurt sat and feigned interest for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

The Warblers filed out of the room when Wes shouted for Blaine to stay for a minute. David, however, mysteriously left with a quick nod to Wes. Thad, sensing this was a personal, rather than a warbler matter quickly scampered out the room.

"Blaine what's wrong? What's going on with you and Kurt? Don't try to deny that something is up, I can tell." Wes demanded out of Blaine, his arms crossed and looking very sternly at the boy.

"I tried to kiss Kurt last night and he told me he couldn't be part of a couple. Ok, are you satisfied?" Tears pricking the corners of Blaine's eyes. He could feel all the pent up frustration boil up inside of him. He knew he would need to go to the gym and box this out after his talk with Wes.

"So he dumped you or he just needs some time?"

"Some time I guess." An audible sigh escaped Blaine's lips. _At least, I hope that's true otherwise I don't think I would survive. I think I would die of a broken heart._

"Well then, not all is lost. He obviously likes you, he kissed you on Saturday for starters and he keeps looking your way when you aren't looking at him. He thinks he's being subtle, but its about as subtle as Jeff in a chocolate factory."

Blaine smiled ruefully at that comment. Wes didn't know that everything fell apart last time. This time it hadn't even really begun. He had failed big time. Kurt would move on and find someone else and he would be doomed to live a life of loneliness, surrounded by millions of cats or something.

"Hey, don't despair. We Warblers will help you out." Wes got his phone out and texted a bunch of people to meet back in the Warbler practice room. "Now we will figure out how you can get Kurt back."

"Why have you suddenly decided to help me?" Blaine questioned the head Warbler.

"Blaine, everyone can see that you two belong together. I'm sorry that I was such a jerk about it to begin with. I just thought that it would interfere with your commitment to the Warblers. I was wrong, I'll admit it." Wes surrendered himself to Blaine hoping the boy would take his apology.

Blaine's features softened. It was good not to fight with his friends any more. He forgot how much he had once admired Wes. Mature, smart and the pinnacle of gentlemanly behaviour, Blaine had modelled himself on Wes back in his freshman and sohpomore years. "Thanks Wes."

"Not a problem. Now to the actual problem at hand."

Wes and Blaine started coming up with a plan that grew as each Warbler came into the room to help. Blaine and Kurt would end up together if it was the last thing Wes ever did.

* * *

David had told Kurt on that Wednesday that he would be able to audition for a solo. Having taken that on board and jumped at the chance, even though he would be competing against Jeff and Nick, who he was becoming fast friends with. He had even gone as far as to wait until Karofsky left McKinley and sneaked in to the auditorium to get Rachel's advise for a solo. Now was the time for his audition piece. Waiting outside with the other two Warblers, he wished them luck and they all sat, waiting nervously for their turn. Kurt was to go last.

When it came to his turn, he stepped inside exuding an air of confidence. Internally, he was shaking. He took to the floor and sang his heart out with 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina.' Blaine had gestured for him not to be too theatrical half way through the performance and so he had tried not to, but couldn't help it at the end. A large round of applause sounded after he had hit the last note and Blaine smiled his non-committal smile that didn't reach his eyes. He wasn't giving anything away. He hadn't really even spoken to Kurt for the last couple of days. _I must have really hurt him. What am I doing? I miss him like crazy. He's my best friend. I love him. Why am I sabotaging that? _Kurt didn't have an answer to his own questions. He was just confounded by all the changes. He couldn't deal with a change to he and Blaine too.

He went back out to sit with Jeff and Nick whilst the Warblers voted for the winners of the auditions. Blaine came out a minute later looking upset.

"Congratulations, Nick, Jeff. You are both moving on." It turned out that Nick and Jeff had both got something out of it. Jeff an actual solo performance and Nick a solo part in a group number. Kurt did not get anything. _I thought I had done really well._

"Any sage advice?" Kurt asked looking hurt.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I begged for you to get the solo but the majority rules." Blaine came and sat down next to Kurt. "Don't ever stop being yourself sweetie. What makes you unique, that's the best part of you. I love that part the most. Hug?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine's comforting words. _He started calling me pet names again. Does that mean he's started to forgive me?_ He turned into the hug from Blaine and they stayed there for a minute or two. Suddenly Kurt pulled away and looked into Blaine's eyes.

"They're still blue. They have been for a couple of days. Although they went grey yesterday. Like a storm had come over them. I don't know what grey means yet." Kurt picked a piece of invisible lint off of Blaine's sleeve.

"I guess you'll find out eventually." Blaine supplied.

"Kiss me." Kurt asked abruptly, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

"What?"

"I don't think I'm ready to officially be a couple or anything. I'm still feeling all topsy-turvy, but I miss you and that kiss on Saturday was amazing. Could we be friends who kiss for the moment and when I'm ready we can go into the whole couple thing?" Blaine bit his lips into his mouth but Kurt could see the change in the colour of his eyes go from blue to golden as his mood changed.

"Ok. I could deal with that." Blaine replied and pulled Kurt into him, kissing him very deeply and passionately, his tongue opening Kurt's lips hungrily. Blaine moaned a deep, guttural moan and closed any gaps that were between the two bodies, clinging to Kurt's back, his hands grabbing handfuls of his love's blazer. Kurt eyelashes fluttered closed as he snaked his arms around the back of Blaine's neck and his fingers plunged themselves into Blaine's hair, messing up his precise locks. They had no idea how long they had been kissing for when they heard someone clear their throat.

"looks like you won't need that plan after all Blaine?" Wes smirked a little. Blaine looked hilarious with his hair sticking up all over the place and his bright red bruised, lips from, what Wes could see, eating Kurt's face off.

Blaine smiled sheepishly. Wes rolled his eyes. "Don't forget sectionals practice tonight at seven boys." Wes shouted over his shoulder as he started walking past them down the corridor. "and try to eat something other than yourselves before then too, hmm?"


	10. Whats He Doing Here?

A/N So the sectionals chapter is here. It's a little shorter because I had originally planned it as one with the previous chapter. The Lima Bean man comes back to make an appearance in this episode. I'm curious to know, has anyone figured out who he is yet? Blaine certainly knows! If you think you have, you can tell me your guesses! If you are right you get a gold star and a virtual Kurt cookie. :)

Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They are all considered and appreciated. I welcome all reviews :)

I don't own Glee, or the characters.

**Chapter Ten**

Blaine's golden eyes stared at Kurt the whole time the boys were on the bus to sectionals. Blaine was blissful. He knew that it would only be time before the two of them would make it official, but until then he still got to have his kisses with Kurt, which he could live with quite happily. Their kisses had become pretty steamy over the last few days. So much so that even Jeff had told them to 'get a room', even though the boys only kissed in their dorm rooms and Jeff was just walking in on them because he was bored. The other Warblers had just made sure never to walk into either boys room without knocking first after the incident where David walked in on them and then proceeded to shout around the whole dormitory that Blaine and Kurt were 'getting it on' and that he had been blinded by the view. Blaine was not impressed with that particular stunt by David and so had spread rumours about his nightly 'activities'. David had stated that he had lied to the entire commons room the next day, and Blaine, in kind, had told everyone that the rumours about David weren't true. Even though Blaine knew they were.

As the bus parked into the car park of the school that was hosting their sectionals, Wes told them all to stay on the bus while he got all the paperwork sorted out. The Warbler boys were jittery however, so a paper flinging contest started up towards the back of the bus using crumpled up sheets from one of their magazines that they had bought along with them to alleviate boredom. Unfortunately it had but not in the way that was intended. Blaine was glad he was sitting towards the front of the bus and so was out of firing range. That didn't stop the Warblers trying to make him and Kurt a target though.

Wes stepped back onto the bus just when Blaine was starting to get to the point of throttling Richard, James and Andrew.

"Alright everybody, listen up. We are going to be performing second, with the Hipsters going on before us. We need to get everybody ready and into our green room, as the stage lighting and sound checks are in half an hour. So grab yourselves a partner and follow myself and David." Blaine immediately grabbed Kurt's hand, which is precisely what Kurt did with Blaine's and they jumped off the bus first to stand behind Wes and David in the line. Jeff and Nick were next off, with Thad tying to pull the boys in order towards the back. Blaine could hear Wes' audible sigh at the chaos ensuing near the rear of the line.

"In a line Warblers! We are representing our school and don't you forget that!" Wes snapped at the hyperactive Warblers, who, startled, got into line. No one messed with Wes when he was playing captain of his crew. Wes shook his head at the manic boys, he knew it was exciting for them and quite few were new members of the Warblers this year and so had never been in a competition before. He was thankful for his friends at the front who were keeping calm. He needed that to calm his own nerves. Taking a deep breath he turned and led the Warblers to their green room to wait for sound and lighting checks to occur.

* * *

The glee club teams were waiting for the show to start and Blaine could see Kurt talking to Rachel over by the bar. He was watching the start of their epic friendship. _I bet if I told them that they would end up as best friends sharing a loft in Bushwick together they would just laugh at me. _Blaine grinned, they were the perfect combination to be friends. They had so much in common. They were both so passionate and driven in all areas of their lives. They were both so focused on their dreams and ambitions. They both had such huge hearts and so much love to give.

"So how goes the quest to regain Kurt then?" A familiar voice asked Blaine just behind his right shoulder making the small boy jump.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine hissed. He did not want to be seen with this man. In fact, he had tried his best to forget him altogether and focus on his own life. Even if he was repeating it. Well, some of it.

"Relax, no one will see us together. They are too busy trying to remember what they have to do on stage." The man from the Lima Bean replied. "Even if they did I'm sure we could come up with a contingency plan. We are both good at that, aren't we?" Blaine just gave him a pointed look.

"Kurt and I are doing very well thank you. So you can leave now and maybe stay away from now on."

"Not well enough it seems. I'm still here after all."

"We are good friends and we have talked about how each of us feels. Kurt just needs a little time to adjust to being at Dalton before we make ourselves official."

"I think it's going to take more than that."

"What do you mean?" Blaine queried the man. What more did he need to do. Wasn't getting back together with Kurt the whole point of this?

"Well you were together before for quite a while remember?" The man glared at Blaine. Blaine bought out the worst in him sometimes.

"Of course I do. I was there after all." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You need to make him fall for you completely. So much so that he will accept your marriage proposal and you two live happily ever after. For all of time. Or some such thing."

"And how, pray tell, do I do that?"

"Don't screw up and cheat on him? That's for starters any ways. Talk to him about your feelings too. I know it's hard, but you need to do it, even when you are upset. Especially when you are upset."

Blaine huffed, he didn't need advice. He knew what he had done wrong. He would put them right. _ I love you so much Kurt. I won't hurt you this time, I swear on my own life that I will never, __**ever**__ cheat on you again. It was the single most stupid thing I did in my entire life. I'm just grateful that I got a second chance._

"Ok, ok, I've got it. I'm a big screw up and I need to make sure I don't do it this time round."

"Good. Glad that's drilled into your brain. So have you told Sam?" He steered the questions away from what Blaine needed to do because he could feel the storm brewing above their heads as they discussed Kurt to any length.

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"That he would keep it a secret and he would help me out in any way he could." The Lima Bean man smiled at that, Sam was quite possibly one of the best people he knew and one of the most genuine.

"Well, looks like you need to take your places. I would say good luck, but you and I know you don't need it." The man from the Lima Bean winked and handed Blaine a small folded piece of paper, which Blaine placed into his pocket to read later. Then Lima Bean man went into the auditorium. _Wait, what, he's going to watch? _Blaine moaned internally. _Great, just great. Now I won't be able to concentrate._ Blaine tried to put it into the back of his mind as he travelled over to Kurt to collect his guy. _He looks like he's glowing. _Blaine hummed quietly to himself. He had the most resplendent man in the whole world as his best friend and paramour. He was the luckiest man alive. Reaching Kurt he put his hand on Kurt's lower back and told him that they were needed back stage and then greeted and wished Rachel good luck. _Time to get the show on the road._

* * *

They had placed joint first with new directions just as they had last time. Blaine was the only one who did not look surprised. He knew it was coming after all. Jeff had performed really well in his solo and Blaine had gone over to specifically congratulate him. He knew Jeff got very nervous in front of an audience crowd, but he had not faltered. Neither had Blaine, despite knowing who was in the audience watching him. It felt weird for that man to be watching and he pondered to himself why he had decided to watch. Maybe to see the chemistry between he and Kurt perhaps? Blaine could not deny that it had existed on that stage between them as they beamed at one another. After much begging on Blaine's behalf Wes had given in and allowed Kurt a small solo section to make his own in the group number. Blaine knew that Kurt's solo was one of the highlights of the Warblers set. His uniqueness gave him an edge the other Warblers sometimes lacked. Blaine was very proud of him.

Sitting on the bus on the way back, Kurt turned to Blaine, clearly wanting to ask him something.

"Did I do well today? I thought I may have fudged it?"

"What are you talking about Kurt? You were amazing. And don't ever forget that." Blaine gave Kurt a peck on his nose which made the other boy blush.

"Really? You aren't just saying that to spare my feelings are you?"

"No way. Cross my heart, Kurt." Kurt wriggled with pleasure in his seat. Blaine's opinions really mattered to the new Warbler. He wanted to make Blaine proud of him. Kurt leaned his head onto Blaine's shoulder and laced his hand through Blaine's for the rest of the journey home._ I love you Kurt._

* * *

Kurt had grown fond of little Pavarotti in his short time of caring for him. He was such a lively, friendly bird. When he started to look weary and wouldn't get up for his food, Kurt was concerned. _What's wrong with him? Oh, I hope he's not sick. I need Blaine. He'll tell me everything's going to be fine._

Kurt texted Blaine an SOS message to come to the study room he was in. Blaine, running, came in puffed out, concern written over his face. However when he took one look at Pavarotti his face broke out into a smile, his eyes sparkling amber with mirth. That was Kurt's favourite colour to see in Blaine's hazel eyes. It appeared when he was happy and content.

"Hey, it'll be fine Kurt. Pavarotti is just moulting right now so he's taking a little rest while he regrows his feathers. That's all. He's not sick sweetie." Blaine sat down next to Kurt and squeezed his knee.

"Really?"

"Really, Really." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt giggling loudly responded once more in kind, "Really, really, really?"

They both started laughing at their own private joke. _Blaine and I have a private joke! Something just ours, our own. _Kurt couldn't remember being this happy for a long, long time. He had a feeling that Dalton Academy wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

The stranger had watched the two on stage at sectionals at the weekend. He was hopeful that everything would work out this time. It had to, for his own sake and for Blaine's. If it didn't bad things would happen in the future and that was something that he did not want to discuss with anyone, including Blaine.

_Please don't screw this up. This is our last chance._

He hoped Blaine wouldn't forget the piece of paper he had given to him which had his new phone number on it. He had a feeling that Blaine might need it at some point in the future.


	11. Mistletoe, Klisses and Christmas Wishes

A/N Just want to give a shout out to CofAYM, well done, you are right about who the Lima Bean Man is and so get a gold star and virtual Kurt cookie. You are the only one so far to get it right, so well done. Hope it's tasty! :) A couple of you are very close. Think a little outside the box. I also just want to assure people, it is definitely not Eli or Karofsky. The Lima Bean man wants what's best for both Blaine and Kurt in this story. He wants the happy ending!

Thanks for everyone who guessed, reviewed, follows and favourites. You make all this an enjoyable experience.

I don't own Glee, or the characters. (Holding up mistletoe in the vain hope that I might get a kiss from the boys)...

**Chapter Eleven**

A few weeks had passed since sectionals and Kurt had since grown fond of Dalton Academy and the Warbler boys. He had grown particularly close to Nick, who seemed to be equally fond of Kurt. Nick was a quiet boy, very polite and kind and Kurt needed the serenity in his life right now after all the upheaval he had faced in the recent months. However, when you have Nick as a friend, you get Jeff. Although Kurt got exasperated at the boys hyperactivity sometimes, he did enjoy Jeff's company. He was always fun to be around and it was never boring in his company. Kurt also had to admit that Blaine's comment on Jeff being a genius was entirely accurate. He was in quite a few classes with Kurt, and, although a year younger, Kurt, more often than not, would ask for study help from Jeff. He seemed to be the fountain of all knowledge. He liked Wes and David too, but they were definitely more Blaine's friends than Kurt's and that suited Kurt down to the ground. It gave them time to be apart from each other with their respective friends. Blaine had also been spending quite a bit of time with Sam, both of them driving between the two schools and hanging out in Lima at the weekends. They were very close but always made Kurt feel included in their plans when he went along with them and so had consequently grown closer to Sam. He was a sweet boy, if a little naive and simple in Kurt's view. He and Blaine were complete opposites and Kurt was always a little bemused when he saw how close they actually were. Maybe Blaine knew something about Sam that Kurt did not. Kurt hoped one day he would be able to see it too. He really did like Sam.

At the present moment in time Kurt was studying alone. Jeff had been a little too much to bear today, as, when they had woken up, the whole of the school had been decorated in a Christmas fashion with poinsettia, holly and ivy strewn everywhere and some of the boys were bandying about mistletoe. Jeff being the prime suspect. Plus, with all the candy he had been consuming all in the 'Christmas spirit' he was practically bouncing off the walls. Thus Kurt had found a quiet spot alone for the time being to study. He didn't really want to go around kissing everyone. He only wanted to kiss one person. _Blaine's kisses are perfect. They always leave me breathless. _Kurt sighed in contentment. He wanted desperately to tell Blaine that he wanted to become an official couple now that he had settled down in his new school and was making firm friends, but he was scared to do it. He was hoping that Blaine would be the one to broach the subject so that he wouldn't have to, but so far nothing had been said. _Maybe he thinks we already are. I mean we do kiss all the time, hold hands and cuddle in public and we always go out for coffee dates. _Rubbing his eyes he tried to focus himself on his studying, he didn't want to do too much of it over the Christmas holidays and the mid term exams didn't start until the second week back at school. Kurt brought his textbook forward even further to try and concentrate on studying but it was hard when all he could think about was a pair of warm, golden eyes looking tenderly at him from the boy he had fallen hard for.

Lost in his thoughts, he jumped when a CD player banged on the next table over. Looking up he encountered the pair of eyes he was thinking about just moments before.

"Come on. Stop with the studying already. You need to sing a duet with me."

"Why? Are we performing something with the Warblers? I don't know anything about this?"

Blaine chuckled. "We will be performing Christmas carols down at the local elderly homes before we break up, but Wes will go through all that. This is just for us." Blaine was only inches from Kurt's face when he stated the last part. Kurt inhaled sharply.

"What are we singing?"

"Baby it's Cold Outside."Kurt's face lit up. It was quite a flirtatious song, he knew the possibilities of where this could lead and his heart started pounding fiercely in his chest. Blaine, not hearing any objections, strutted over to the start the music. Kurt had decided to play flirtatious throughout and see where it led him. He batted his eyelashes and looked coyly at Blaine to begin with and led him on a chase throughout the whole song and Blaine was playing along, begging and flirting back right at Kurt. As they sat down impossibly close to one another by the end of the song they looked into one another's eyes as they finished the last note. Kurt almost attacked Blaine after, pushing Blaine further into the couch and straddling Blaine's lap, pushing his tongue roughly into Blaine's. Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt's hips jutted into Blaine's lap underneath. He could feel Kurt's hardening length digging into him. _Oh my God. Does Kurt want to go further? I don't think Kurt has ever been this forward with me before, it was usually always me who initiated anything sexual in our relationship._

Kurt moaned. He had never been this turned on before. When he ran out of breath and the boys both broke off their kiss, Kurt started kissing Blaine lightly down his jaw line and to his neck. _Blaine smells so good, I want to kiss him everywhere. _He could hear Blaine breathing heavily, little gasps and sighs of contentment coming out of his mouth as he continued to kiss and suck Blaine's skin around his neck. Reaching with his hands he loosened Blaine's tie and started to unbutton the top half of Blaine's shirt, pulling the fabric away from his chest. Kurt moved down to start kissing Blaine's collarbone, which caused the boy to groan loudly and grind his crotch up to Kurt's own, which was throbbing uncontrollably. Kurt heard a moan escape his own lips that he could hardly recognise.

"Whoa, what is going on here?" a deep voice interrupted the boys. Kurt looked up, pink flushed across his cheeks, to spot Mr. Delancy his English literature teacher looking at the boys with raised eyebrows, his arms folded across his chest. Kurt's pink cheeks went to red as he jumped off of Blaine and stuttered before running out of the room completely. Blaine by this time had managed to calm himself down a little before putting on his sheepish, innocent, puppy dog act that helped him to get away with a number of things with adults.

"I'm sorry, Mr Delancy. Blame it on Christmas cheer?"

The teacher laughed, obviously more amused than angry with the boys. "Just try to keep it toned down while at school, ok?"

"Yes sir."

"Go on, scoot." Blaine picked up Kurt's scattered notes and textbook and his CD player and flew out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him. He was grinning manically the entire way to his dorm room.

* * *

Blaine gave Kurt a little time to himself before going to knock on his door to see how he was and to give the boy his notes back. Kurt edged his door open a crack and peered out. When he saw that it was Blaine he flung the door open, grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him inside quickly.

Kurt let go of Blaine promptly once inside, shutting the door and plopping down onto his bed.

"Blaine, I am so sorry about earlier. I feel so embarrassed. I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand." Kurt looked down into his hands abashed by what had happened earlier. He had had to do something very intimate in his bathroom when he had gotten back. It was something he had never done to himself before and it had made him feel very strange about himself and very conscious of his body's reactions to certain stimulus.

"Why are you so embarrassed Kurt. I'm not. It's perfectly natural to want to be with someone you love in a physical way."

Kurt was bright red, he did not want to talk about it. "I just, it's just so awkward to talk about it. I don't know anything about that stuff. Why do you think I prefer romance stories?" Kurt pleaded with his eyes for Blaine to end this conversation. He didn't know how to express himself in words about **that **sort of stuff.

"Well, you were doing it all right as far as I could tell." Blaine jokingly stated.

"Blaine, don't be crass."

"Kurt, listen to me. All we were doing was exploring each other and that's normal for new couples. I mean we didn't even get below the waist Kurt."

"But I was, I mean we..."

Blaine looked curiously at Kurt trying to understand what he was trying to say. When Kurt looked down at their crotches, he then understood. Kurt was freaking out about his erection. Blaine took his friends hand, took a deep breath in, letting it out softly and decided to lay it all out for Kurt.

"Ok, Kurt. I know you are embarrassed right now. This is all new for you." Blaine started and Kurt looked up sharply. _For me? Has he been with someone before?_ "And for me, too." Blaine added quickly when he saw the shocked look on Kurt's face. _How can I tell him that I have been through all this before with him? No, it's better that he doesn't know._ "But, there really is no need to feel that way. I care about you so much Kurt and I want to give you every part of me. That way we can understand each other better and be closer to one another. I think you are the most beautiful person in the world, both inside and out, and I know whatever we do with one another in that respect will be special, because you are special to me."

Kurt, gazing lovingly at Blaine and more relaxed than before decided to be honest too. "I would like to be with you too in that way. At some point. In the future. I just don't think I'm ready yet. I really like you though, so much." Kurt put his head onto Blaine's chest as he circled his arms around the boys waist.

"I tell you what, for now lets keep it above the equator, deal?"

"Deal." Kurt smiled into Blaine's chest and hummed in pleasure. This was what he was comfortable with right now.

The two boys lay back on the bed in each others arms, just basking in their closeness to one another. It was hours before they moved.

* * *

Sam had asked Blaine to help him out with his present buying for Christmas, so the two boys found themselves shopping.

"I really want to get something for Quinn that she'll think is really special. But I can't afford too much. What do you think Quinn would like Blaine? You probably know her better than me." Sam pleaded Blaine for his help. He had already helped the boy pick out presents for his family. He was not lying when he said that he wasn't good at shopping for presents. He had the basic idea of what he wanted but didn't know how to relate that to finding a gift. He wanted something his Mum would find useful, and something fun and cheerful for his siblings. Blaine thought very hard about what to get, Kurt was better at this than Blaine. But Sam had asked Blaine and Blaine understood Sam better.

"Well, I don't really know Quinn that well. We didn't really hang out a lot to be honest. I would have thought she would like something elegant and classy, a little like herself." Blaine put the suggestion forward.

"What's elegant and classy though?" Sam mused, sticking out his bottom lip to think.

"How about jewellery of some kind. Like a necklace or a bracelet?" Blaine slowly and clearly suggested to Sam. Sometimes the most obvious things to someone like Blaine were not at all obvious to Sam. That was just how his brain worked. That was one reason why they made a great team, because they were total opposites.

"Cool, well you have great taste, so help me pick something out?"

They ended up picking a necklace with a thin golden chain and a peridot tear drop on the end, 'like the colour of her eyes' stated Blaine. Sam knew that his girlfriend would love it.

"Thanks so much for your help man. Oh, I nearly forgot. I case I don't see you before you leave for LA over Christmas, I have your Christmas gift with me. It's only a little thing, nothing much really. I, uh, made it." Sam handed Blaine a gift bag with lots of shredded paper inside.

"Dude, open it now. I wanna see your reaction." Sam smiled his widest smile.

Rolling his eyes, Blaine shoved his hand into the shredded paper and grabbed onto something soft and squidgy. With a look of puzzlement on his face he removed his hand from the bag holding onto the unknown item. He chuckled. It was a small plush toy of Blaine in his Nightbird outfit. It had to be the cutest superhero toy Blaine had ever seen.

"See it's cute, like you bro." Sam winked at him.

"Aww, thank you Sam. I love it. I have something for you too, but it's in my car. I'll give it to you just before we leave." Blaine gave Sam a hug to thank him for his present. "I hope there is a plush Blonde Chameleon too somewhere." Blaine asked him when they were in a hug.

"Already started that one, dude. I'll show you after Christmas."

"Cool." Blaine chuckled as they started walking to the next shop to look for Blaine's presents.

* * *

The next morning the boys were eating breakfast in the canteen when Jeff skipped up to them and stood behind them both. Nick stood at the entrance chuckling to himself, knowing exactly what Jeff was up to. He didn't want to be within firing range if this went wrong and so he hung back in the entrance way.

"Good morning Jeff. Aren't you going to get breakfast?" Blaine pleasantly asked the boy, knowing that he was likely up to something. He had that mischievous look in his eyes.

"I will, after this." Jeff smirked and then produced mistletoe, which he dangled over Blaine and Kurt.

"Christmas kiss!" Jeff squealed. Kurt went bright red, as red as the poinsettia on the walls. Blaine rolled his eyes at Jeff, took Kurt's chin and pulled him into a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Kurt." Blaine smiled at him before giving him one more peck on the cheek. Kurt, a small smile playing on his lips, replied,

"Merry Christmas Blaine." The two boys took each others hands underneath the table and ate the rest of their breakfasts together in complete happiness.

* * *

The time for the Christmas holidays had come around so quickly in the last week of school. The Warblers had perform for some of the old people's homes and they had given a charity performance at the school. That, along with all the teachers stating what sort of things may appear in their exams when they came back in the January and Blaine felt he had been running around like a madman this last week. Let alone having to pack his things to fly to LA for the whole Christmas holiday to see Cooper and spend time with his family. Before he left however there was one more stop he had to make. He knocked on Kurt's door to give him his Christmas gift. He had finished packing to go home for Christmas, but he knew Kurt would take longer to get ready.

"Come in!" called Kurt's melodious voice from the other side of the door.

"Hey Kurt, I wanted to give you your Christmas gift. I know we didn't talk about getting one for each other, but I got you a little something for you anyway." He produced the gift wrapped scarf that he had noticed that Kurt was fondling wistfully on their last shopping trip.

"Oh my God, thank you Blaine. You really shouldn't have. I'll put it in here so it's safe." He indicated to his suitcase and placed it gently inside. Kurt then went to his top desk drawer and produced a exquisitely gift wrapped box and handed it out to Blaine.

"Aww, thank you Kurt. I'll put it somewhere safe till Christmas." He gave Kurt a peck on the cheek and Kurt turned his head to make it a full kiss.

"Kurt, would you like to do a Christmas tradition with me?"

Kurt curiosity was piqued. "What is it?"

"A Christmas wish. In my family we write down one wish at Christmas and keep it secret and safe until they come true. Then when the wish comes true you show it to the other people who you made the wish with."

"Ok, that sounds like a really nice tradition. I like it."

Blaine found one of Kurt's notebooks that he hadn't packed and tore a sheet out, which he then tore in half. Giving Kurt one half of the paper and a pen, he took the other and wrote onto it. _I wish Kurt and I will stay together for our whole lives._

Kurt, chewing his pen thought very carefully about his wish._ I wish that I could get the courage to tell Blaine that I love him._

"Put it somewhere safe till it comes true." Blaine said folding his up and putting it in his pocket. He would put it safely away with the phone number he got from the Lima Bean man when he got back to his room. Kurt tucked his into his suitcase with a flourish for Blaine to see.

"I guess this is goodbye for now then. Merry Christmas Kurt." Blaine said, sorrow lacing his voice.

"Do you really have to go to LA?" Kurt whined, he would miss Blaine. A lot. Too much.

"I don't really have a choice. My parents are going out there to see Cooper and they told me that I couldn't stay home alone."

Kurt nodded. "Merry Christmas then Blaine." He gave Blaine a tight hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Blaine whispered into his ear. _I love you._

The two boys parted company so that they could go home to their families for Christmas. Kurt looking wistfully at the departing Blaine. _Guess I'll have to wait a little longer for us to be official then._


	12. I've Missed You

A/N Ok, I just have to say, and this did amuse me somewhat when this was suggested (it's so awesome I wish it were true), but Brad the Piano Man is, unfortunately, not the Lima Bean Man.

Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows for my fic. :)

I do not own Glee or the characters. Doesn't stop me trying though!

**Chapter Twelve**

The two boys had not seen each other at all over the Christmas holidays and so the first day back they could not wait to meet up. Although they had texted and phoned each other throughout, it just wasn't the same as being able to meet up and cuddle, hold hands and steal the odd kiss or two. Kurt had pined all holiday for him, so much so that Burt had started to seriously worry about the boy. He had even gone as far as to have a quiet chat with Kurt about this boy and his feelings for him. It turned out this his son was in love. With that petite, polite boy that he had met at the wedding. Burt had taken an immediate liking to the boy the first time he had met him and so wasn't entirely outraged by the prospect of his son being in a relationship with him. Burt would be a bit more stern with the boy though, he didn't want him to hurt his son. He had told his son, in no uncertain terms, to be careful of his heart. Just in case. Kurt had laughed him off as if that was an impossibility when it came to Blaine. That, Burt supposed, was a good sign.

Blaine was just as bad out in LA with his family. He had confided in Cooper about Kurt and how much he liked him. Not the rest of the story obviously, otherwise he might try and use it for his 'career'. Blaine loved his brother and looked up to him, but he really was exasperating at times. They weren't as close as they could have been due to the gap in their ages, but this holiday had bought them a little closer due to Blaine's confession. Cooper was thrilled for his little brother. He was in love, that much was obvious and Cooper was really happy for him. His little Blainers deserved to be happy. He would have to make time to come home at some point so that he could meet this Kurt kid. He bet he was a real cutie pie. Blaine always fell for cute guys. Not handsome, not sexy, but cute.

Kurt hadn't even unpacked his bags when he knocked on Blaine's door eager to see him. He opened Blaine's door just a crack so he could peek through and see what he was up to. Blaine had looked up from his magazine at the knocking sound on his door. Seeing Kurt's head pop round an immediate beam came over his features. He leaped off his bed and ran over enveloping Kurt in a bone crushing hug.

"Blaine, I can't breathe." Kurt gasped out. Blaine released his hold slightly but didn't let go of his guy.

"I missed you so much." Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear. A stray tear fell down Kurt's face, "Me too." The boys were back together at last after two weeks of pining for each other. They didn't want to let go of each other, they wanted to stay this way forever. Blaine placed his forehead onto Kurt's so he could look into Kurt's exquisite eyes. "You have such gorgeous eyes. I could look into them all day." Blaine stared lovingly into the soulful pools looking back at him.

"My eyes? Yours are the most unusual, stunning eyes I have ever seen. They change colour all the time. My favourite is when they look golden. That's when you are truly happy."

Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt chastely, but it quickly turned into a intense, fiery kiss, their tongues intertwined, playing with each other as they showed one another how much they had missed the other. Blaine's hand went up to Kurt's head, combing through perfectly coiffed hair, messing its tendrils. He emitted a guttural growl as he used his other hand to pull Kurt even closer to him. Their bodies pressed against one another, he guided Kurt over to his bed and Kurt fell into the mattress as the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. Kurt pulled Blaine's lips from his, his pupils wide with lust.

"I want you to touch me Blaine. I want you to touch me everywhere. I've missed your touch so much. I don't want you to stop touching me. Please." Kurt begged Blaine. Blaine, who was just as turned on as Kurt, complied with his request. Lying on top, Blaine slowly undid the buttons of Kurt's shirt and caressed his loves chest, leaning down to start placing kisses onto Kurt's collarbone. Kurt gasped at how sensitive his skin felt from Blaine's touches. His skin felt as if it was on fire where Blaine had touched it. Blaine's moans were causing Kurt to become very aroused and his hands, that had been clinging to Blaine's sheets, grabbed Blaine's hips and his own rocked up to meet it. Both boys moaned at the contact between them and Blaine leaned down further to lick Kurt's right nipple. Kurt, breathing fast, shallow breaths moved his left hand over Blaine's ass and grabbed it as he rocked up a second time, the friction of their clothing rubbing against them and making them both moan loudly at the contact. Kurt flipped Blaine over and straddled him rutting against his crotch in a fast, desperate pace. An unfamiliar warmth started spreading throughout Kurt and he felt as if his whole body was going to combust, with Blaine's touches burning him. Blaine could see Kurt writhing in pleasure on top of him making him lose all control over his senses. Blaine ripped Kurt's shirt off completely, licking and nipping all over Kurt's chest, bucking up uncontrollably against Kurt's hardened length. Kurt made to rip Blaine's own shirt over his head and so Blaine positioned himself so that Kurt could easily make that happen.

"Blaine," Kurt shuddered through his ragged breaths, "I think I..." Another loud, deep moan escaped Kurt's lips as he bucked into Blaine one last time, tensing and released himself inside his jeans. Seeing all this brought Blaine over the edge himself and a deep growl emanated from deep within as he pulsed into Kurt finding his sweet release.

The two boys, panting, lay in a tangled mess on Blaine's single bed, not able to voice any words in their sated haze. So they lay in each others arms, contentment written over their faces as they fell into a slumber.

* * *

Wes had just finished unpacking, he needed to go and see his lead vocalist to discuss a song to try out for regionals. Making his way to Blaine's room he greeted and waved to all the returning students. _Soon we will all be cramming for our exams next week._ On the first night back there was an unwritten rule that all the students would just relax and hang out before the stress of the exam period. He stopped outside Blaine's door and knocked to be polite before entering. What he saw inside made his eyebrows raise and his mouth form an O. There they were, Blaine and Kurt, topless and interlaced among each other, so close that there was not a doubt in Wes' mind at what had happened before the two boys had fallen asleep. _When did they progress to full on sex with each other? I think I may need to discuss more with Blaine than just song selections. _Neither had stirred at Wes' knock and so the head Warbler made a hasty exit to go and find David. This event was in need of being discussed.

Wes reached David's room and just flung the door open, banging it shut behind them.

"You will never guess what I just saw."

"What did you just see?" David asked while still unpacking, not at all surprised at the unscheduled visit from Wes. But then, to David, this was practically an everyday occurrence.

"Blaine and Kurt together in Blaine's bed." Wes shouted, his eyes wide at the scandal he had just witnessed.

"What, seriously, like, having sex?" David stood agape. He didn't think either of them was the type to just run into bed with the other.

"Well, no. Not having sex. They were asleep. But the way they were all tangled up together in bed suggests it was post-coital."

"They were lying tangled up naked together?" David was dubious about this, but if that was what Wes saw he was definitely shocked.

"No, they were only topless." Wes told David, looking decidedly peeved. He knew what he saw. Why didn't David believe him?

"Wes, don't jump to any conclusions here. I mean Blaine told us that Kurt was scared to go further than kissing when they fooled around up top a little. That doesn't sound like a couple who are ready to have sex now does it?"

"I suppose not." mused Wes.

"Well then, maybe they have graduated to heavy petting upstairs. They haven't seen each other for two weeks, they probably missed each other very much. If their heart eyes at each other is any indication."

"I guess. I hope Blaine knows what he is doing is all. And Kurt. I don't want them going too fast and regretting what happens between them. You remember what we read. This is Blaine's second and final chance to be with his true love."

"Try not to get too involved Wes. It might come back to bite you." David warned. However, Wes could not keep silent about this. He would have to have a quiet, private word with Blaine about his relationship with a certain new addition to the Warblers.

* * *

The boys emerged from Blaine's room a good while later and entered the commons room. Jeff spotted them both and waved at them, bouncing up and down in his seat. "Blainey, Kurtie, over here! Over here!"

Looking at each other, Blaine shrugged and they sauntered over and plopped themselves down on the nearest sofa to Jeff and Nick.

"Hey, did you to have a merry Christmas?" Nick asked the two boys that had just taken a seat.

"We did, thank you very much Nick." Kurt supplied the answer for them both and gazed lovingly across at Blaine. _I love him so much. _What had happened earlier had felt so intimate and special to Kurt. It truly made him feel loved unconditionally by Blaine. To be able to let go of himself, in that way, with the curly haired boy showed that the trust between the two of them was deep and unmovable. Blaine trusted Kurt with his body and in return had showed that he treasured Kurt's as well. Kurt was extremely happy right now.

"Aren't those Blaine's trousers Kurt? Why are you wearing them?" Jeff asked pointing at the mustard coloured capri pants Kurt was wearing. Kurt's eyes increased in size and he stumbled an answer.

"No, this pair is mine." He sqeauked out, hoping Blaine would help out.

"But they're too short in the leg for you."

"I like them this way." Kurt glared at Jeff sending him vibes to stop asking about the trousers he was wearing.

Jeff cocked his head to the side and stuck out his lower lip whilst narrowing his eyes at Kurt. Kurt was lying, they were Blaine's trousers. Jeff had seen Blaine in them multiple times. Why he would lie about wearing them though, Jeff could not understand. He decided to let it go though. Kurt could be truly stubborn at times and he was digging his heels in about these trousers. He noticed that Blaine was looking very closely at a magazine that had been left lying around by some other Dalton boy. It was about surfing. Blaine did not surf, Jeff was pretty sure about that.

"So what did you get up to in LA then Blaine?" Jeff mischievously asked, sounding completely innocent.

"Oh, you know. Hung out at the beach, went to Rodeo Drive shopping, oh yeah that reminds me I have a present for you Kurt."

"From Rodeo Drive?"

Blaine chortled. "Yes from Rodeo Drive. I'll give it to you later."

"What else did you do?" Jeff pushed further.

"I don't know, spent time with the family. It was all pretty boring really." Blaine responded his brows creased. _Why was Jeff pushing me about my activities in LA?_

"Did you go surfing?"

"Huh." Blaine was now thoroughly confused.

"Surfing? Did you go?"

"Why would I be interested in surfing, Jeff?" Blaine looked at him pointedly.

"Oh, I don't know." He slid his eyes sideways to glance at Nick, who had a raised eyebrow. He had noticed too then. There would be talk of these twos behaviour later amongst himself and his boyfriend.

"Hey guys, can I talk to you for a sec Blaine? It's about a song I thought we should try out at regionals." Wes stepped up and leaned on the back of the sofa that Blaine and Kurt were sitting on.

"Sure. I'll be back in a sec, ok." Blaine told Kurt, his hand on the boys arm. Kurt nodded and turned around to ask Nick about his Christmas. What then ensued was a tale told by both Nick and Jeff about their Christmas in which they spent a sizeable portion of it together. Kurt was a little jealous. He wished he could have spent his Christmas with Blaine.

Across the other side of the room Wes turned to have his talk with Blaine.

"So yeah, I've come up with a great number that I think you should try out at the next practice."

"Ok, well give me the music and I'll have a look at it. But don't forget everyone else Wes. We have a lot of talent in this group." Blaine pointedly told Wes. He didn't want to monopolise the Warblers as he did before.

"Sure, sure. I have been looking at songs for Kurt to sing too. As well as some of the others who are more interested in the leadership positions." Wes rolled his eyes at Blaine.

"Thank you Wes. That's all I ask. It's fun to be the lead vocalist, but not when everyone else is pissed at you for getting all the solos."

"I understand. Don't worry, they won't be pissed at you. I won't let them."

Blaine smiled his hundred watt smile at Wes. Wes gulped, he needed to mention the other thing but it was difficult.

"What's wrong Wes?"

"Umm, don't get mad at me but I kind of walked in on you earlier, with Kurt."

"What!" Blaine shrieked, although quietly enough that only a couple of students looked up at them curiously.

"Don't worry, you were asleep by that point but, did something happen between you two?"

"Err, well, you see, umm." Blaine searched for an answer to give, but came up empty. In resignation he truthfully replied. "Yes. We were kissing and then the next thing I know we were doing other things, which led to pleasant things occurring."

"You had sex?"

"No, I wouldn't call it sex. But it was definitely in the realms of sexual activity."

Wes nodded. "Just, be careful ok. Don't go too fast ok? I don't want you to get your heart broken."

Blaine looked gratefully at his concerned friend. "I'll try not to. I don't think it'll happen again for a while anyway. I think it was because we hadn't seen each other for over two weeks and it was pretty hard for us. We didn't realise we would miss each other that much. Kurt isn't really all that comfortable in that realm yet, so..."

" Good, well. It's not that I don't want you to be with Kurt in that way. It's only that, well, you aren't even officially a couple yet."

"Neither are Nick and Jeff, and that's been happening for quite a while now Wes." Blaine supplied to Wes.

"Yes, but they were friends for years before, so they knew each other very well."

"Ok, ok. You're right. Thank you for your concern."

Blaine hugged Wes to show there was no bad feelings among them and jogged back over to the others. He sat and pulled Kurt into him so they were cuddling on the couch. Wes was right but Blaine loved Kurt so much that all he wanted to do was hold him. _I've already lost him once. I don't ever want to let go again._

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had been so busy once school began with Warbler practice, in which Blaine had dutifully carried out the number Wes had asked of him to do, and studying for their exams, which would be over the next two weeks. So when Kurt had asked Blaine if he wanted to take a break and come with him to the Lima Bean to visit Rachel and Cedes, Blaine jumped at the chance. Kurt had not had a chance to tell his girls about what had happened between he and Blaine due to the hectic schedule and he wanted a chance to catch up with them and at least show off how much of a couple the boys had become. He was not above showing Blaine off to them and make them insanely jealous. Why shouldn't he? Just because they weren't 'official' yet didn't mean that he couldn't show up acting like a couple. Did it?

Kurt had driven them both to the Lima Bean and hugged his girls when they both entered the building. Blaine greeted them cheerfully. They went to place their order of coffees, which Kurt picked up.

"Medium drip?"

"That would be me, sweetie. Thank you very much." Blaine replied, placing a quick peck on Kurt's cheek. Kurt could not have been more happy at how it was going. The girls practically had bug eyes coming out of their heads. They were giving each other the 'did you just see that?' look. Kurt grinned like a mad man.

"So what's up with the New Directions then? Sam said something about the football team being complete douches to me but I couldn't really decipher everything over the phone. I think he may have been gesturing wildly while on the phone, so I only heard about half of it." Blaine knew this would prompt the girls into the football conversation. Although it had been true that he had had a phone call from Sam earlier telling him about it, he had told the white lie about not getting the full story. But he knew that the girls needed to vent.

"Guys? Hello. Earth to Mercedes and Rachel." Kurt waved his hands in front of them both.

"Huh." Mercedes asked, coming out of her trance.

"Everything is falling apart at McKinley." Rachel declared dramatically. As always.

"Our school is so messed up we can't even keep our own football team together." Mercedes continued to tell the story looking really upset for the glee boys. She couldn't keep her eyes off the two boys opposite holding hands though. _When did they become a couple? Kurt hasn't said anything to me about it._

"Its so sad you guys. Coach Beiste and Mr Shue were so close to getting everyone at the school together. They were getting the football guys to sing at the half time show with us, but now they won't do it because some jocks from one of the other sports teams slushied them." Rachel progressed the story, interrupting Mercedes.

"Why hasn't Finn told me anything about this? I mean we are brothers. I was on the phone to him yesterday evening." Kurt looked upset that Finn hadn't told him anything about the happenings of McKinley. Even if it was about football. Blaine squeezed his hand and smiled at Kurt.

"Maybe he's just too upset about it right now Kurt. Give him a little time hon."

"Ok. Maybe you're right." The boys looked lovingly into each others eyes and the girls gave each other a look. They would definitely be gossiping to the other glee clubbers about this tomorrow.

"Finn's too proud to complain. He feels like he has to be strong for everyone, but you know its just killing him on the inside. I hope he realises that if he and I were still together I could make him feel a lot better you know." Rachel directly told Blaine, who gave Kurt a 'help me' look. When Rachel got like this he had always had to turn to Kurt. He knew how to deal with her. Blaine just found it a little too much.

"Let it go Rachel." Kurt bit back. Kurt was getting sick of Rachel's gripping about her non-relationship with his step brother. It was getting a little old.

"I just wish that there was a way that we could help, that's all." Rachel quietly responded looking down. She felt completely chastised by Kurt's sharpness. Also, did he really need to rub his new relationship with Blaine in her face? I mean they were being ridiculously sappy with each other.

"Yeah and the worst part is how bummed the guys are. I mean you can't play football with five guys can you and Artie is in a wheelchair. I mean they get teased and slushied all the time. I think they just want to be thought of as more than the glee guys, you know?" Mercedes carried on when it looked like Rachel had finished her moaning.

"Coach Beiste put up a sign up sheet for people to join as well but it doesn't seem to be working." Rachel then cut in again.

Blaine didn't know whether to tell the girls about the rules again this time around after seeing what they did with the information, but then again none of them got hurt either. Without the girls they would have to forfeit the game which means the glee guys would probably get ribbed even more than they already were. He didn't want any of those guys to suffer. He decided, in the long run, that it was best to relay the information. "Well, you only need four more guys to be a running team. High school regulations actually let you play a couple of guys short if you want to. If they figure out a way to make it work you can bet that we'll definitely be there to cheer them on. I'll even get Kurt to make pompoms for us." Blaine nudged Kurt on the shoulder to let him know he was teasing and Kurt gave his 'really' stare to Blaine, but with the corners of his mouth turned up in amusement.

"Oh totally. Blaine and I love football. Well, Blaine loves football, I just love snuggling." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's right arm and lent his head onto Blaine's shoulder. Blaine turned to kiss Kurt's forehead trying not to chuckle. Rachel really wanted to ask questions, but Mercedes was holding her arm and shaking her head.

They talked a little more till the boys had to excuse themselves as they needed to get back to study a little more before curfew. Before starting the engine, Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Thank you for doing that. I've always wanted to be mushy with someone in front of Rachel. She's always been like that with Finn and it drove me up the wall."

"Any time sweetness. Any time." Blaine gave Kurt a quick chaste kiss and then let Kurt turn so he could drive them home and back to the dreaded studying.

* * *

As the girls had used Blaine's idea and became members of the Titans, Blaine and Kurt decided to go to watch the football game. It was on a Friday so they figured it would be a nice break from all their cramming. Blaine had driven them both back earlier in the day for the weekend in order to let Kurt choose his 'football' outfit as he told Blaine. Apparently he had nothing appropriate to wear at Dalton so needed to get home early on the Friday to change for the game. Blaine found this adorable. Kurt always had to create a new outfit for every event he went to. Even a high school football game.

Blaine got to Kurt's house in plenty of time and rang the doorbell. Carole opened it and ushered him inside.

"You must be the Blaine we've heard so much about. Hi, I'm Carole, Finn and Kurt's mother." Blaine adored Carole. She always thought of Kurt as her own. Anyone she let into her home she thought of as her children. She would come to think of Sam as her son in the future when he came to stay with them.

"Hey there, Blaine, right?" Burt got up and came over to shake Blaine's hand.

"Hello Mr Hummel, Mrs Hummel Hudson. Thank you for letting me come to the game with you."

"Oh nonsense. Kurt wouldn't have taken no for an answer anyway and it would never be a problem sweetheart." Carole loved this boy already. So polite and well turned out. Handsome too, she could understand why Kurt had been raving about him all over Christmas.

Kurt ran down the stairs to greet Blaine and show off his outfit to him.

"So what do you think?" Kurt asked, batting his eyelashes and giving Blaine a coy little turn so he could see how good the outfit looked on him. Carole noticed this and a warm smile spread over her face.

"Wow, Kurt. That's some outfit. You look fantastic." Blaine looked him over and complimented him.

"It's the football teams colours." Kurt was wearing white skinny jeans, with a red shirt and gold waistcoat. _Definitely the school colours. He looks really good, shame he'll have his coat on most of the game. _

"Kurt you do realise we will be standing outside, in the cold for the entire game. You'll be wearing your coat." Burt exclaimed. He loved his son and his crazy outfits, but he wasn't going to let him freeze just so that he could look good in front of this boy he clearly had a crush on, if the way he was flirting while showing his outfit off, was any indication. He had pretty much figured that Kurt had a crush on the boy when he had his chat at Christmas. What he wasn't expecting was how this boy looked back at Kurt. He was definitely in love with Kurt. His son. This was looking like it was getting serious. He thought that maybe he needed a word with this boy.

"Hey Blaine, help me out with something for a sec. It's in the kitchen." Burt ordered politely.

"Sure." Kurt looked confused as Burt led the short boy into the kitchen.

"What's that about?" Kurt asked Carole, hoping she might be able to shed some light.

"I think your father just want to know Blaine's intentions for you my dear." Kurt went bright red at that and shuffled his feet a bit in embarrassment.

Meanwhile Blaine and Burt had sat down at the kitchen table.

"Now, you seem like a nice enough kid, polite and well turned out, I'll give you that. My boy is very special you know. He has been through so much in his life so far and yet he still has faith that people are generally good and that he's going to get his fairytale ending. What I want to know is how you feel about my boy, Blaine."

"I assure you Burt that I don't ever want to hurt Kurt. I will try my very hardest not to. I want to give him that fairytale ending. I want to be his prince. I know how special he is. He is the kindest, most compassionate person I know and I know I don't deserve him, but I want to try."

"Kid, just saying that you think you don't deserve Kurt because you aren't good enough means that you are. Take care of him, ok?" Blaine nodded his ascent and they both got up so they could attend the football game at McKinley.

The game had gone exactly the way it had the first time around, right down to the last second, or that was how it felt to Blaine. He couldn't feel that shocked or excited because he knew who was going to win, although he was anxious when Tina started running down the field. He loved her and he didn't want her to get hurt. He did however enjoy that Kurt held his hand for most of the game and kept leaning over and laying his head on Blaine's shoulder. As they got back to the Hudson Hummel house, Blaine hopped out of the car so he could drive home in his own that he had left in their driveway.

"Wait, Blaine." Kurt rushed after him.

"What's wrong Kurt?"

"I just wanted to say goodnight, and give you this." Kurt gave Blaine a soft, gentle kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Blaine."

"Goodnight Kurt." Blaine watched Kurt go into the house before driving back home to fall into a blissful sleep.


	13. Roses are Red

A/N sorry this is a little later to come than usual. I've just written the whole Valentines bit and it took longer than I thought it would.

Thanks for all the reviews, followers and favourites.

I don't own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter Thirteen**

To celebrate the results of their excruciating exams the boys decided to have a celebratory coffee. They felt that they earned it. Since they had been bogged down with their exams they hadn't ventured outside of Dalton and so both were surprised by the garish red and pink Valentines decorations spread throughout the coffee shop. _Is it really that close already? _Blaine had been thinking about what to do for Valentines. The first Valentines he had known Kurt he had serenaded Jeremiah. _God, how stupid was I? I mean, seriously, Jeremiah? _Jeremiah was nothing compared to Kurt. _He told me last time that he thought I was going to serenade him, he had wanted me to. Maybe I should this time? Maybe I should see how he reacts if I suggest something like that?_

"I'm all for flair, but, really. I mean, what is this even supposed to be?" Picking up a tacky Valentines cuddly toy with two puppies looking lovingly at each other sitting on a big heart cushion.

"You are totally right. Very tacky. Not at all cute like you." Blaine grabbed it out of Kurt's hands to put it back down and kissing noises emanated from it as he placed it back. Both giggling at the absurdity of the toy, they looked at each other in a loving way. Blaine went in to hug Kurt and gave him a peck on the tip of his nose. "See, definitely cuter." Kurt giggled, turning rose pink.

"So, I want to ask you something." Blaine started watching Kurt's reactions closely.

"Ask me what?" Kurt asked coyly.

"Well, there's this guy that I met not too long ago," Blaine looked pointedly at Kurt and winked, "and I want to do something special for him. Do you think it's too much to sing to him for Valentines day?"

Kurt looked ecstatic at the thought of Blaine serenading him, he was practically bouncing off the walls of the coffee shop. Kurt's chest puffed up at the thought of being serenaded. His reply confirmed for Blaine that he definitely wanted to be serenaded and he smiled internally.

"Not at all." Kurt's head was buzzing and his heart was pounding. _He's going to sing to me at Valentines? I've never had anyone sing to me on Valentines. I've never had a anyone want to be my Valentine before, let alone sing me a love song. Oh Blaine, I love you so much._

The boys got to the front of the queue and Blaine ordered their coffees, along with a cupid cookie and the two boys sat down, talking, giggling and just revelling in each others company.

* * *

Kurt had wanted to confess his feelings to Blaine for a while but things had kept getting in the way. The Christmas break, exams, regionals practice... It seemed like as soon as one event had passed, yet another stood in the way. He wanted to tell Blaine in a special way, not just in a casual way in the commons room. But he didn't know how to tell him in that special way. He needed advice to figure out how he could tell Blaine.

After coming back from coffee with Blaine, he immediately told the curly haired boy that he needed Jeff's help with history homework and rushed off in search of Nick and Jeff. Them being his closest friends at Dalton and having, what Kurt could see, a very loving and secure relationship, despite it being secretive when in the company of others. Knocking on their room door he waited for a response. Nick opened the door, looking a little tussled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've interrupted something. I'll come back later." Kurt squeaked out quickly, red in the face and started to turn to hightail it back to his own room.

"Wait, Kurt. It's cool. Come in." Nick stepped to the side, inviting Kurt to enter his and Jeff's room." Kurt paused, then decided he would enter. Nick seemed to think it would be alright to go inside and Kurt really needed some advice about this. It was starting to eat him up inside.

"Kurtie! How was coffee?" Jeff jumped up from the bed to give his Kurtie a hug. Jeff was very fond of Kurt and had grown close to him in the short time of him being at Dalton. He thought that the perfectly coiffed boy was quite possibly the cutest, sweetest boy he had ever met. Including Nick. He couldn't help but be bouncy and hyper around Kurt, Kurt just exuded ebullience and Jeff picked up on that.

"Umm, great thanks. I was really here to get some advice." Kurt turned to look specifically at Nick. Nick was the calmer one and thus the better one to ask advice from out of the two. Not that Kurt didn't like Jeff, he was just so lively that it was hard to have a serious talk with him.

"About what?" Nick asked, his curiosity piqued. He sat down on his bed as Jeff dragged Kurt to his own bed.

"I want to tell Blaine about how I feel but I'm not sure how to do it. All I know is that I want it to be special somehow."

"How do you feel about Blaine?" Jeff asked, thinking that he knew the answer already but wanting to hear it from Kurt himself.

"Well, I, umm. I think I'm in love with him." Kurt fiddled with the buttons on his blazer, not being able to look at either of the two boys as he was incredibly embarrassed.

"Really? Oh wow! Well if you feel that way you need to tell him." Jeff nodded at Kurt in a serious way to make sure that Kurt knew he meant what he was saying.

"I know I do. But how Jeff. How?" Kurt looked pleadingly at them both, despairingly.

"Well, I took Jeff somewhere really romantic when I to... I mean, umm."

"I know you guys are together, you know." Kurt raised his right eyebrow, his sassy self returning.

"Since it's you Kurtie, I think we can talk about this." Jeff looked over to Nick to check that it was fine to talk about their relationship. Nick nodded his assent and so Jeff continued. "Nick took me somewhere beautiful. It was this garden and ivy grew up trestle arches. He sat me down on one of the benches and confessed his love for me and what I meant to him. I remember my heart was beating so furiously. We've been together since then."

"How long have you two been together like this?" Kurt was interested to know.

"Since our last year of middle school. Almost two years now." Nick looked fondly at Jeff. His golden haired wonder.

"Wow. So I should do something romantic?"

"Well, Blaine may not say anything, but he's a total romantic at heart. You should definitely do something where candles are involved, and moonlight. He's such a sucker for a romantic setting." Nick supplied to an eager looking Kurt.

"Yeah, totally. He loves those scented candles. Oh, I know, you are a really good cook right?" Jeff asked grinning, looking mischievous.

"I guess." Kurt replied modestly.

"Cook him a romantic dinner. We can help set it up on one of the balcony's and tell everyone it's off limits for the evening. Moonlight, candles, delicious meal. Perfect for telling Blaine how you feel." Jeff pretended to swoon at the thought, which made the other boys chuckle at him.

Kurt was warming to the idea. It was a really good one. He would make an intimate, romantic dinner and confess his feelings for Blaine. Not on Valentines, but near to it. It was only a week away anyway.

"That's a great idea! Now I just need to figure out what to cook and get the ingredients in." Kurt, his brow furrowed, thinking about what he could cook for Blaine. He would need to look in his cook books. It may even require a trip home for him to make it the perfect meal. He had only brought a couple with him.

"Excellent, we'll get all the arrangements set up for you. The table and decorations and stuff." Nick told Kurt, starting to get excited. He loved Kurt and anything to help him out was something Nick was completely on board with.

"Yay! This is gonna be so much fun." Jeff clapped his hands together in glee.

"Yes it is Jeffie-kins. Yes it is." Nick stood up and patted his Jeff on the shoulders. Kurt smiled at Jeff's excitement. It was as if it was Jeff's own date he was setting up for Nick. _They are so sweet together._ Kurt, feeling a lot more comfortable and relaxed after talking it through with the others, gave his friends a goodbye wave and sauntered back to his own room.

* * *

Blaine needed the Warblers help with his song for Kurt and so he can gone to Wes and begged for him to set up an emergency Warbler meeting. Only he had to stipulate that Kurt was not to know about the meeting. Wes had been true to his word and gotten the Warblers together in their practise room minus Kurt after only two days.

"I call this emergency meeting of the Warblers to order." Wes banged his gavel. Sometimes that was the only thing keeping order in this rabble. "Junior Warbler Blaine Anderson, please take the floor."

"Thank you Wes. Well, Warblers. I've asked us all here today because I need all of your help. You see I'm in love. With Kurt, and I want to do something special for him to tell him how I feel. I guess I'm asking for your help to sing to him on Valentines. Off campus."

Outrage came from the older warblers, especially the council, but the younger warblers murmured their excitement at the prospect of singing off campus.

"You mock us sir!" Thad shouted.

"The Warblers haven't performed in an informal setting since 1927, when the Spirit of St. Louis overshot the tarmac and ploughed through seven Warblers during an impromptu rendition of 'Welcome to Ohio, Lucky Lindy." Wes relayed to Blaine in all seriousness. Singing outside of Dalton was dangerous. Very dangerous.

"Please guys? Come on, what could really go wrong? Please, Wes." Blaine begged the head Warbler, almost going down onto his knees. He really needed to do this and in a place more romantic than Dalton Academy.

"We don't go off campus. It's tradition, Blaine. Why can't you do it here?" Wes gave a sharp look back at Blaine.

"Because I want it to be special, Wes. It's not going to be special if I sing it in here, is it?" Blaine gave Wes as much attitude back. He was not going to back down on this one. He could be stubborn too.

The rest of the Warblers murmured in agreement with Blaine's point. It wouldn't be special at school. The Warblers were very fond of Kurt and they wanted this to be special for him. This was his first love after all, and they adored Blaine. They would do anything for him. He deserved to be happy.

Wes sighed. "Where do you want to do this song?" He realised he had lost the battle.

"Thank you. In the park near us with the really pretty stream running through it. I know Kurt loves it there when we've walked around it."

"All those in favour of performing off campus on Valentines for Blaine." All of the warblers rose their hands in favour, apart from the council, they were not voting, only counting the votes. It had been unanimous. Jeff looked incredibly excited, even more so than he usually would. _Does he know something I don't? Has Kurt told him that he wants me to do this and that he's excited? I should really talk to him when I get the chance._

* * *

The night had come for Kurt's dinner date with Blaine. He had told Blaine that he wanted to spend the evening with him and asked him to meet him by the balcony that Jeff and Nick had secured for him this evening. The two boys had transformed the balcony into an incredibly romantic setting for Kurt and Blaine's date. Lights had been strung from the roof edge that glowed red and pink. A lone round table had been set up in the middle, a deep maroon tablecloth covering it. Candles had been placed all along the edges of the balcony, rose and violet scented. A lone white candle lay in the middle of the table and two lone red roses had been placed over the two plates on the table. Kurt needed to thank the two boys. A lot. It was possibly the most romantic setting he had ever been in. He had brought the meal he had created for the two of them out onto the balcony on a trolley and now only had to wait for Blaine to show up.

Blaine was wondering what Kurt was up to as he had cryptically asked him onto the balcony overlooking the woods behind the school. _Why would Kurt want to meet up there? He must be feeding me because he told me not to go to dinner this evening._ Blaine had dressed up a little, removing his Dalton uniform, which he often couldn't be bothered to do during the week in the evening. He normally only took his tie off and lounged in his uniform. He had even put a bow-tie on, thinking that, for some reason, he needed to do this to meet up with Kurt. When he stepped out to the balcony he was extremely glad he had changed. It was beautiful. Kurt had transformed it into a wonderland. Candles were everywhere, lights had been placed on the roof edge and in the centre was an exquisitely laid out table. And then, there was Kurt. He had dressed up in a shirt and tie, which dress suit trousers on. His shirt seemed to cling to his lean frame, showing off Kurt's frame, the fabric appeared to glitter in the soft lighting, making it look to be a rainbow of colours. It made his eyes sparkle an amazing sky blue. It took Blaine's breath away.

"Wow, Kurt. You look stunning. Like ethereal." The blush that Blaine adored so much spread quickly over Kurt's smooth, creamy cheeks.

"Thank you. You look really good too. Very handsome." Kurt looked down, not able to meet Blaine's eyes when paying the compliments. He was very nervous and it was easier if he didn't look directly into his intense, golden eyes.

"Umm, come sit down. I've cooked for us." Kurt quickly went over to the trolley to get the starter he had made for them.

"You cooked." Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt. He was such a romantic, and this setting made Blaine's heart stutter inside. His looked down to see a single red rose on his plate. _This is so perfect. Is this my Valentines gift from Kurt?_ He knew the boy had said he didn't care about Valentines before, but that was the other Kurt. This one seemed to crave the chance to do something romantic for the one he loved. Blaine picked up the rose and inhaled its scent. He loved roses, they were his favourite flower. Setting it aside next to his plate he waited for Kurt to give him his meal. He noticed Kurt's hands were shaking when they set his bowl of soup down. He took one of the hands in his and made Kurt turn to look at him.

"Kurt, please relax. This is me, you don't need to be scared. I love it all, ok?"

"Ok." Kurt smiled. Blaine could see his shoulder drop a little as he relaxed and just let the evening happen.

The two boys talked easily throughout the meal about nothing and everything. Kurt looking increasingly nervous throughout the meal. _What could he be nervous about? _

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine inquired.

"Hmm, oh nothing. I just, umm, I'm nervous about my essay for English. I don't think it was my best work." Kurt supplied weakly, cringing a little at the reply. He had chickened out. _I can't do this. I'm scared. What if he doesn't feel that way back? It would break my heart. What if he likes just fooling around? Oh Kurt, you should never have fooled around with him. What was I thinking?_ Kurt was looking down at his plate, Blaine looking concerned about him. He hadn't bought the story about the essay.

"I'm sorry. I can't, I just can't..." Kurt sobbed and dashed off the balcony to his own room.

"Kurt, wait! Kurt!" Blaine called after him, but Kurt ignored him. _What the hell was that about?_ Blaine, disheartened crumpled back down onto his seat, confused about what happened. A couple of minutes later Nick walked in, quietly squatting down to be at Blaine's eye level.

"What happened Blaine? What did you say?"

"I don't know. Kurt was looking nervous so I asked him what was wrong and then he just said he couldn't and ran off." Blaine choked out, tears forming in his eyes. "What have I done Nick? It was perfect till then."

"He didn't tell you?" Nick asked hesitantly.

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing, doesn't matter. I don't think it's you Blaine. I think Kurt's just scared." Nick quickly responded. It was not his place to say what Kurt's feelings were.

"Of what?"

"His feelings for you, and whether you reciprocate them." Nick told Blaine, sadness seeping into his voice.

"But I thought I'd been pretty obvious about how I feel."

"You have, to everyone it appears, but Kurt. I don't think Kurt has a lot of self-esteem after his experiences Blaine. Maybe you need to tell him exactly how you feel. After you have sung your song. And make it painfully clear. So there can be no misinterpretation."

"You're right. Valentines is tomorrow after all. I won't need to wait long. Thank you Nick." Blaine dabbed his eyes with his sleeve, feeling a little better. _He must have confided in Nick. He really is a good friend. Now all I have to do is give the performance of a lifetime and tell Kurt that I love him._


	14. Violets are Blue

A/N Thanks you for everyone that reviews, favourites and follows my story. It is much appreciated.

I do not own the magnificence that is Glee or any of it's wonderful characters.

**Chapter Fourteen**

When Blaine gets back to his room after shuffling back heavy hearted from the dinner he had with Kurt, he noticed a missed call on his mobile from Sam. He had left his mobile in his room on purpose as he hadn't wanted to be disturbed when with Kurt. Kurt had made this evening sound important when he asked Blaine and anything that was important to Kurt, was important to Blaine. Speculative about what Sam may have phoned him about, he dialled back. He always made a point to phone Sam back. He was his best friend after all. Sam had helped him through many events in Blaine's life now that he had needed a comforting shoulder to cry on. It was only fair that he return the favour. Sam had even been helping him with his song choice for Kurt tomorrow and Blaine wondered whether he had thought up something else for tomorrows serenade. That was the type of person Sam was, he was selfless to a fault when it came to friends and family.

Sam picked up on the second ring, which meant that this was an important phone call and he had been waiting for Blaine to call him back.

"What's up Sam?"

"I need your advice about something. Everyone in glee is saying that I'm being an idiot but I just don't know what to do or who to believe. I want to believe her so much." Sam implored Blaine for help on the matter.

"Is this about Quinn?"

"Yeah. How do you know? Oh yeah, you can actually tell me what happened. You've lived through it before right." Sam sounded vaguely hopeful on the phone that Blaine would deliver good news to him.

"Sam, I'm not sure I should tell you stuff about your life like that. What if me telling you something changes everything that happens in the future and causing chaos. What if by changing your future you make things worse?"

"Are you saying its like in that film we watched with that dude that was in 'Dude Where's My Car?'" Sam was trying to understand exactly where Blaine was coming from and examples helped him relate to complicated issues for Sam. Blaine knew this very well.

"'The Butterfly Effect.' Yes Sam, I am suggesting that something like that could happen."

"How is this any different to you and Kurt, bro?"

"You have a point, I suppose. What do you want to know?" Blaine knew that Sam had made an extremely valid point. He didn't know, but the Lima Bean man had suggested that if he didn't change the past then the future would be bad. That was good enough for Blaine. He decided that he would have to tell Sam the events of Blaine's past and hope that Sam could change the future for the better.

"Is Quinn telling me the truth? Did she perform CPR on Finn when he choked on a gum ball or did she cheat on me? Please Blaine, give it to me straight. At the moment you are the only person I know I can trust."

Blaine cringed. He did not want to be the one to tell Sam that his first girlfriend who, Sam had told him the other day, he thought he was in love with, was cheating on him, with Finn. "Sam, please don't make me do this."

"Blaine, come on dude. I'm begging you here. Please, I won't blame you at all. I just need to know. I just want the honest truth from someone." Sam's pleading broke Blaine's resolve to keep quiet once and for all.

Blaine took a deep breath. Sam wasn't going to let him out of this. He was going to have to tell him. "Quinn's lying to you Sam. I'm sorry. She's cheating on you with Finn. There was no gum ball. Santana kissed some guy at your school that had mono and passed it onto Finn at the kissing booth. Who, in turn passed it to Quinn. I wish I could have told you that it was otherwise Sam, I really do."

He heard Sam sigh loudly over the phone. "I guess deep down, I knew that it was true. I didn't want to believe it though. Thank you Blaine. I know you didn't want to give me bad news and hurt me. You're a good friend. The best. My awesome bro. On a different note, how did your thing with Kurt go tonight? You said you were doing something. I totally forgot earlier when I phoned. Sorry dude, I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"To be honest, I don't really know what happened Sam. It was going great. He had set up one of the balcony's at school and made it super romantic with candles and lights and roses and cooked an amazing meal for us to eat. We were talking and joking around and everything was perfect, then he looked like he was starting to freak out so I asked him what was wrong, he gave some lame excuse before saying 'I can't' and then ran off."

"Whoa. That sound's kinda weird. What do you think happened to make Kurt freak like that? Have you managed to talk to him since?" Sam questioned Blaine about Kurt's strange behaviour.

"Not yet. Nick came in and suggested that he was finding it hard to tell me his feelings for me. So I'm gonna lay everything out on the line for him tomorrow and hope it all sorts itself out. I think Kurt needs some space tonight away from me to calm down."

"That sounds like it could be true Blaine. Kurt's probably scared because he's never felt this way about anyone before, and I know this may sound ludicrous to you, but he might be scared of what you would do to him when he told you his feelings. He might think that you would laugh at him, tease him because, lets face it, his track record in that area ain't that hot. Hardly anyone our age has accepted him for what he is, only us glee kids, and he might be scared that you won't accept him for who he is."

"But that's absurd. I would and could never think ill of Kurt ever. You really think that he thinks I'm capable of doing that to him?"

"Uh, yeah dude, I do. Kurt's not thinking with his head right now Blaine, he's thinking with his heart. One that has been bruised and battered around all his life."

"Then I better make sure I'm really clear with him tomorrow about how I feel. I don't want him to think that way about me. Ever."

"Well good luck, I'm gonna keep my fingers crossed for you man. You better tell me how it goes tomorrow, yeah?"

"Sure. You sure you're ok about this whole Quinn thing?"

"I will be, I'll have to be. Thanks B. Don't feel bad about telling me, I wanted to know. Anyway I better let you get back to it. See ya later."

"Bye Sam." Blaine ended the call and flopped down onto his bed contemplating what his next move would be. He couldn't bear the thought that Kurt was scared of how Blaine portrayed him. _I must tell him once and for all that I love him._

* * *

Kurt was weeping on his bed when Jeff came in to see what the matter was. Jeff, distraught at seeing his friend so ill at ease, bounded over to Kurt's bed and lay down next to him, wrapping his arms around the sorrowful boy.

"Kurtie? What happened? Please tell Jeffykins everything. I doesn't like seeing my Kurtie upset." Jeff rubbed his hands up and down Kurt's arms to try and comfort his friend.

"Leave me alone." Kurt shouted into the pillow. Jeff's hands moved to Kurt's back and began rubbing it in circular motions whispering comforting words in his ear.

"Please tell me." Jeff asked in hardly more than a whisper.

Kurt turned his head to face Jeff. "I'm so stupid Jeff. Why couldn't I tell him. I'm so scared that he won't want me. I've let him fool around with me and now he won't want anything else. I'm the stupidest person in the world!" Kurt sobbed back into his pillow.

Jeff thought long and hard for a reply to what Kurt had said. He knew it was preposterous that Blaine would ever think that way about Kurt, but Kurt did not see that. "I don't think that Blaine would, or could, ever think that about you Kurt. Blaine isn't the type who likes to just fool around. He cares very deeply for you, anyone can see that. Blaine has only been with you in that way because he cares so much about you. And you aren't stupid, you've just never had to go through all this before. Trust me, being in love is terrifying and nothing can make you question your own or other peoples feelings more than love can." Jeff, serious for once, calmly explained to Kurt.

"Do you really believe that?" Kurt asked sincerely. "That Blaine cares deeply for me."

"I know that, Kurtie. Trust me, I have never seen Blaine the way he is with you with anyone else. He is definitely in love with you. I've never even seen him really look at another guy before you came along."

"So you think I should tell him how I feel?"

"Yes, I do. You two have been skirting around it for long enough." Jeff smiled warmly at Kurt. He had so much love in his heart but was so scared of showing it.

"But how can I do it without freaking out and running away?" Kurt whimpered into Jeff's shoulder, his hands clutching handfuls of Jeff's shirt.

"Maybe you should tell him how you feel in song. It helps me to do that."

"Yeah, you're right. I think I know which song to sing to him too. Thanks so much Jeff. You know, you are a lot deeper than a lot of people give you credit for."

"Awww, thanks Kurtie. I love you too." Jeff gave Kurt a bone crushing hug and bounced off the bed to find his own sweetheart. _He'll be fine. He just needs courage is all. _Jeff smiled. He knew everything would turn out right in the end.

* * *

After Jeff left, Kurt picked up his phone and dialled his best girls number. Cedes picked up soon after.

"Hey, boo. How are you?" Mercedes asked in a joyful tone. She always loved to hear from her bestie.

"Can you help me with something?" pleaded Kurt, gently.

"Sure honey. What can I do for you?"

"I need to sing something to Blaine about how I feel and I was wondering if you could help me make the final decision on what to sing. I have a couple that I think are really good contenders but I'd like your opinion on whether you think they are right or not."

"You know this is the glee assignment this week." Mercedes chuckled. Kurt had it bad if he wanted to sing to Blaine. Kurt didn't usually go in for singing to a specific person unless they meant a great deal to him. Like his dad.

"Really? Hows everything going? I heard from dad that Finn started a kissing booth. Please tell me that isn't true."

"Oh yeah, it's true. He got mono from it. Plus we think he's been playing tonsil tennis with Quinn and that he gave it to her too."

"Seriously? What about Sam? Oh god, and Rachel? I bet she's kicking up a stink about it." Kurt sounded excited about the gossip from New Directions. He still missed them all very much.

"Actually surprisingly she hasn't been that bad. Maybe she's growing as a person. I do feel for Sam though, they spun this outrageous lie to him about a gum ball and CPR and he's choosing to believe it."

"Bless Sam, he's such a nice guy. He doesn't deserve to be mucked about. Maybe I'll text him later about it. I'm surprised about Rachel though. Do you think she's given up on Finn?"

"No, I don't know what she's playing at right now. Guess we will have to wait and see. So, tell me your choices and I'll help you to decide." Mercedes had grown bored of talking about New Directions latest drama, she wanted to know how Kurt was. It sounded like he was doing well if he was singing to that gorgeous boy from the wedding.

"Thanks Cedes. You're the best." Kurt discussed his song choices with Mercedes until they had whittled it down to two.

"I think I'll practice both and decide nearer the time which one to pick. Thanks so much!"

"Don't mention it. Speak to you later baby."

"Bye, Cedes." Kurt knew his best girl would make it all feel much better and he thought his song choices were going to knock Blaine's socks off. Well, if he was wearing any, since he seemed to have an aversion to anything sock related.

* * *

Nick and Jeff had talked long into the night about a lot of things. Themselves and their relationship and also about Blaine and Kurt. They had decided that they needed to help Kurt out and that the best way to do that was to show him how to pluck the courage up to confess his feelings to Blaine. Since it was Valentines the Warblers were not going to have practice, but instead take Kurt out to the park that Blaine had picked out and serenade him so that Blaine could tell him that he loved him. This meant that they had to enact their own plan before the end of the school day. They had opted to do said plan at lunchtime.

Nick had always been a little reticent to be completely open and honest about his relationship with Jeff due to the abuse he had suffered both at home and in his middle school. Jeff, however, had never been touched as no one seemed aware of his sexuality. That and Jeff was a popular jock in middle school. It was hard to believe now that Jeff was at Dalton, but in their middle school he was one of the 'popular' crowd. Nick had been considered a geek because he was part of the school newspaper and choir. Not that Jeff didn't play sports at Dalton, but the cliques didn't really exist at Dalton. They were all individuals who were equally important.

Nick had always known he was gay, but was too scared to tell his parents till the age of thirteen. Being an only child they had pitted all their hopes and dreams squarely onto his shoulders. Being gay was not part of that equation. They had sent him to counselling at first and when the counsellor had told them that he was perfectly normal and that this was who his son was they went into denial. It got to the point that if he brought a boy home they would yell and scream at him. So he stopped bringing his friends home, then stopped being friends with any boys whatsoever. His father had started to physically abuse him and he would turn up to school with bruises all over his body from when his father tried to 'beat' the gay out of him. The school had even got to the stage where they informed social services, as Nick had regressed to not speaking to anyone at all, no matter how many of the teachers tried. Jeff had been the only person who seemingly would not give up on him. He started speaking to Nick and following him around at school . That was the only time when Nick did not get teased or abused. To Nick, Jeff was like a knight in shining armour come to save him from the very depths of despair. He wouldn't give up on Nick and so Nick would not give up on life. Eventually his grandparents, his mothers parents, who lived in Canada found out all about what was happening to their grandson and moved down to legally become Nicks guardians. It was a tough battle through court which emotionally drained Nick and without the help of Jeff, he did not think he would have gotten through it. He loved his grandparents and was grateful for everything that they did for him. Including paying for him to go to Dalton when he found out that Jeff had been offered a scholarship there. Coming from a wealthy family meant the tuition was not a problem, but he was still immensely grateful to his grandparents for using their hard earned money on him. His mother still came to visit him every so often, but his father never did. Nick was genuinely happy now that he was living in a loving home with his hero by his side, who, it turned out loved him as much as he loved Jeff. He going to a school where people accepted who he was and he had some very close friends. He considered himself very lucky.

Due to Nick's past he understood precisely the pain that both Blaine and Kurt had been through at school, and, in Blaine's case, partly at home. He remembered what it was like to be in pain both physically and emotionally, and that was why he had pushed Jeff to keep themselves quiet at Dalton. Jeff, being the most amazing person in the whole world, complied to Nicks wishes of keeping their relationship on the down low with great compassion and support from his love. However, Nick could see Blaine and Kurt were in pain, trying to figure out how to be with each other, Kurt scared of his feelings and Blaine sorrowful about the thought of being alone. This was why he had talked to Jeff last night about them helping the two boys.

Jeff, on the other hand, came from a completely different background. The eldest child of two, with a little sister who was three years younger, he came from a very loving family, who accepted every part of both their children. Jeff hadn't realised he was gay until he befriended Nick. Although they had gone to the same school for two years previously, being part of the popular crowd had meant they didn't follow the same crowd. But when he saw the boy looking so small and frail, so sad, as if the whole world was against him, Jeff's heart had immediately gone out to him in pity. The pity had very soon turned to love as he gradually got to know this quiet, sensitive, beautiful man and realised that he was gay. He had told his family who accepted him for who he was and when Nick confessed his feelings for him and he in return told Nick his own feelings, Jeff had never been so happy. He would have been perfectly happy telling everyone about their relationship, but Nick had always wanted it to be quiet and Jeff respected Nick. He knew what he had been through and as long as he was with Nick he didn't mind if everyone or no one knew. Jeff had been eager to talk to Nick about Blaine and Kurt and whether they could do something to help to two of them. When Nick suggested his plan he was a little surprised but also very happy. He couldn't wait till this lunchtime. He had a feeling it would be an unforgettable moment in his life.

* * *

Lunchtime seemed to come around very quickly for the two boys. They were standing outside the cafeteria psyching themselves up to do this. They could see the two boys they wanted to see this plan inside, sitting opposite each other and not really talking to each other, instead talking to the other warblers around them.

"You ready? You're sure you want to do this?" Jeff asked his love with concern on his face. "We don't have to if you don't want."

"No. I think it's time Jeff. I can't be scared of life and being myself. I need to do this." Nick was determined that he would go through with this.

"I love you." Jeff gave Nick a light kiss on his forehead. The boys took each others hands and walked confidently into the cafeteria. When they got up to the Warbler table they turned to each other. Kurt and Blaine both noticed the two of them standing in front of them and turned to see what they were up to.

"Nick Duval, I want to tell you that I love you very deeply. I love your sincerity, your sensitivity, your empathy, your beauty. I love every part of you. Will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?"

"Jeff Sterling, I love you too. You saved me when no one else was looking, you never gave up on me. I love you more than words can say. I want to be with you for all eternity."

The two boys wrapped their arms around the other taking themselves into a close hug and then, Jeff, bending down, placed his lips onto Nicks and they kissed each other passionately in front of the entire school. Wes and David looked at each other, surprised that the two boys had come clean and yet very proud of them for doing so. They both started clapping the two boys for their bravery and congratulating them for their relationship. The rest of the student body slowly started joining in till a deafening roar appeared to envelop the two boys who were oblivious as they kissed one another, finally, at long last, out in the open.


	15. You May Not Know It

A/N A quick note to a lovely reader named Bri, I would love for you to send me the link. Thank you very much! It sounds fab. :)

Thanks to all the lovely people out there who follow, favourite and review. It means a lot.

I don't own Glee or the Characters (although owning Blaine would be lovely thank you). I don't own the song either.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Blaine, seeing Nick and Jeff admit their feelings for one another and 'come out' so to speak was incredibly moving to him. He didn't know all of their past, but he knew that Nick had had a worse time than Jeff. He had always wondered whether that was part of their reticence in having an open relationship. He had always prided himself on being comfortable with who he was but he had not been truly honest recently about his feelings to Kurt and what he wanted from the relationship. Seeing Nick and Jeff being brave in this way made Blaine a little ashamed of himself. However, it did lift Blaine's spirits somewhat. He could definitely do the same later when he sang for Kurt. Be completely honest about his feelings. Then, everything in the universe would have righted itself once more because he and Kurt would be together again, and this time Blaine would make sure it was forever.

The boy opposite Blaine had completely different feelings about what had happened between his two close friends. Kurt was shocked. His two closest friends at Dalton had just laid everything out on the line to each other, braving all so they could openly be together. Seeing this Kurt realised how silly he had been. He shouldn't be scared of telling Blaine how he felt. Deep down he knew Blaine felt the same way about him as he did for Blaine. He had spent all last night tossing and turning in his bed about it. He had been skirting his feelings for too long, he needed to face them head on. This being decided he started to feel calmer and braver than he had in a long time. _I am going to do this! I am going to tell Blaine that I love him. This is it Kurt. Crunch time._ As he got up to go to afternoon classes he sang internally to himself the song selections he had chosen. He would sing one of them after school at Warbler practice if it was the last thing he does.

* * *

The school day had finished and Kurt knew that he needed to get to Warbler practice but he needed to stop off at his room first. Stepping quickly inside his room, he grabbed his small CD player and shoved it into his satchel. _I am not going to chicken out. I am not going to chicken out. _He ran to the Warbler practice room to find them all already there. _Great, I'm late._ Edging over to the councils desk he hoped he might be able to get them to listen to his request quietly and inconspicuously without Blaine finding out beforehand. However things didn't happen how Kurt had wished.

"Great, Kurt, you're here. Right, now people who have cars take three other Warblers with you so we can drive to the designated area." Wes instructed.

"Wait, what. Where are we going? What designated area?" Kurt asked Wes looking incredibly confused.

"It's ok Kurt, travel with us." Nick yelled across the noisy room as the Warblers all figured out who was going to travel with who. "We'll go in Jeff's car."

_Jeff driving? Is that really a good idea? I guess I don't have much of a choice. _Kurt, thinking that Blaine would then go with them turned to find the boy with Wes, David and Richard. Instead he found that Trent was standing with them. _Ok, maybe not then. _Kurt exhaled wearily to himself. Trudging after Nick, Jeff and Trent towards the car park and Jeff's car, Kurt started to realise he might not get to sing to Blaine after all. _What exactly is going on? _He got into the back of the car with Trent beside him, not really in the mood to talk. He desperately wanted to be with Blaine and everyone seemed to be stopping him in some way. Was it a sign from the universe that this was not meant to be? On the way to the park, Kurt got more and more depressed as he started to feel that he would never get to be with Blaine, never have anyone in his life to love him, cherish him the way that Nick and Jeff cherished each other. He looked out of the window as tears started streaming down his face so no one else in the car could see how miserable he was. No one tried to talk to him although they noticed he was quiet. They thought it was because he was nervous about not knowing where they were headed to in the car. None of them spotted that he was, in fact, bawling his eyes out as they chatted to each other animatedly.

* * *

Blaine was practically bouncing around in David's car. He couldn't wait to sing his song and, finally, once and for all tell Kurt that he was in love with him. That they would finally be together again after all that he had been through the first time around. He didn't care what the Lima Bean man said, he and Kurt would never be apart after today. He didn't need to worry ever again about losing Kurt. His smile had gotten so large that Wes and David thought he looked like the Cheshire cat.

"Blaine, for God's sake, calm down!" Wes griped at the boy. It was like he was on some sort of drug that made you hyper or something. Or worse, he was acting like Jeff. Wes shuddered at that thought, one Jeff was more than enough.

"I can't help it Wes, I just want to tell Kurt right now!" Richard, who was in the back with Blaine, guffawed at the small boy bouncing around beside him.

"Oh, come on Wes. Let him be for once. He's excited about telling Kurt and I for one will support my friend in the best possible way I know how." Richard winked at Blaine and made as if he was going to start beat boxing in the back of the car.

"We have entered a mad house David, I swear."

"Try to ignore it. We will be there soon after all. Only another ten minutes max." David was trying to ignore all the distractions in the car, which wasn't easy when you had a hyper Blaine and an annoyed Wes. Thank god for Richard. He was usually pretty laid back. He was all that was keeping David sane at this present moment in time.

Another ten minutes of Wes fuming in the front seat and Blaine bouncing around in the back seat led them to the parking area for the local park that Blaine had chosen. They had managed to be beaten by Andrew's car even though they left after David.

"Dude, you drive like an old lady!" Andrew shouted at David in jest when he emerged from his car.

"You try driving with this lot in your car. God, I think the only way it could have been worse is if Jeff had been there instead of Richard." Andrew laughed at this. He had managed to secure three relatively sane Warblers for his car. _Lucky him. _David thought glumly. _If I have to have Blaine and Kurt on the way back looking all gooey and stuff, I may have to kill myself._ He would talk Jeff into having them. There was no way he could put up with that and Wes. He loved Wes and he was his best friend but he really needed to lighten up sometimes.

Blaine, who was still bouncing around told the Warblers were he wanted them to set themselves up for the number and they all disappeared with Wes. David stayed with Blaine alone to wait for the rest of the Warblers to arrive. Jeff, they knew, was taking the long route to the park and would be there last. Blaine wandered around not able to keep still as he waited for Jeff's car to get there. _If __they even get here. I hope Jeff is a good driver. _Since nobody but Nick ever got into the car when Jeff was driving, no one actually knew for certain if he was a good driver or not. They had had to beg Trent to go in that car with them, saying that Kurt might need to be calmed down and that Trent would do a good job of it. Trent had begrudgingly acquiesced.

The Warblers quickly trickled in and when Jeff's car approached a few minutes later they knew it was almost time. Blaine's heart was pounding like a drum and he told Jeff, Nick and Trent where to go, while David, noticing that Kurt looked upset as he took his satchel off to leave in the car, went over to try and find out what was wrong. He liked the new addition to the team, although he wasn't hugely close with him.

"You ok?" David asked, touching Kurt's arm. Kurt just shrugged, his eyes cast down onto the ground. David noticed that it looked like he had been crying. _Why hadn't any of them noticed?_ David took one more look at Kurt, who didn't add anything more to his shrug, then went back over to Blaine and took him to one side to talk quietly with him.

"Kurt looks like he's been crying."

"What? Why?" Blaine asked, his voice laced with worry.

"I don't know. He didn't say anything to me." David shrugged at Blaine to tell him that he did not understand why Kurt was upset.

"Do you think we should call this off?"

"No, I think you definitely need to do this. I'll stake my life that Kurt is upset because of something to do with the two of you." Blaine nodded in agreement. David patted his shoulder and took off to get into his place while Blaine wondered over to Kurt.

"Hey sweetie. You gonna come with me?" Blaine asked holding his hand out for Kurt to take it. Kurt accepted his hand silently, head down cast, and they wondered through the park till Blaine found the spot where the Warblers had set up. He felt a tug on his arm as he was about to let go of Kurt's hand to go take his place with the Warblers.

"Blaine, I need to talk to you. Can't we skip out on this Warbler practice? I really don't feel like singing right now."

"It's ok, hon. I just need to sing one song with them and then you've got me for the rest of the day. Ok?" Kurt looked down on the ground and scuffed his shoe on the dirt path. _Obviously the Warblers are more important than me._

"Ok." Kurt managed to whisper out. Blaine smiled and gave Kurt a peck on the cheek. He wanted to make Kurt happy again. He hated seeing his lover upset. Especially when it was probably something to do with him.

"I promise the song will cheer you up." Blaine lifted Kurt's chin with his right hand and stroked Kurt's right cheek lightly with his thumb.

Kurt managed a watery smile back. He did love hearing Blaine sing but at the moment he was hurting very much and he wanted to go home and curl up in his bed. Blaine pecked him on the cheek once more and joined the Warblers.

"Kurt, I wanted to express how I felt to you on this special day and I've always been better at doing that through song so, this song is for you Kurt. Happy Valentines." The warblers started harmonising to start the song and Kurt, a little confused, looked up. _He's singing a song to me? _Kurt flashed back to a week ago when they were getting coffee and Blaine had unsubtly asked him if he was opposed to having a song sung to him on Valentines. Kurt's heart leapt into his mouth. He had entirely forgotten that. His heart soared at being serenaded right now by the boy he loved.

**Maybe it's intuition**

**But some things you just don't question**

**Like in your eyes**

**I see my future in an instant**

**And there it goes **

**I think I've found my best friend**

**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy**

**But I believe**

Kurt stood agape at the words that Blaine was singing to him. It was like he was reading his own mind. He had definitely found his best friend in Blaine. He felt as if he could tell Blaine anything and everything. They supported each other, liked the same things, understood each other utterly. They kept no secrets amongst one another. Kurt had recently been dreaming of a future where he could see them both sitting out on the porch swing of their house, married, old and grey together. Still as in love then as they were now and the best of friends for all time.

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

**I think I dreamed you into life**

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

**I have been waiting all my life**

Blaine was thinking back to before he came back to have his second chance. He had already met Kurt before and had lost him but this time he would do everything in his power to keep Kurt from leaving him. He had dreamed of getting this chance to start again and was so lucky that he had been granted it. He was not going to waste even a second with his soul mate. He had waited all his life, after all.

**There's just no rhyme or reason**

**Only this sense of completion**

**And in your eyes**

**I see the missing pieces**

**I'm searching for **

**I think I've found my way home**

**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy**

**But I believe**

Kurt was openly crying now. He felt so complete now that he had found Blaine. His Blaine. His golden eyed boy. Before he had met Blaine he had felt an emptiness deep within himself, as if he were not quite whole. Yet the moment he laid eyes on Blaine he had felt the hole inside of himself close up and he felt a sense of completion when he was with Blaine. People always said to Kurt that home was where the heart is and he had never understood. Until now. His home was with this boy singing to him right now. It felt so right to Kurt. Kurt couldn't stop the tears falling, he was finally, unquestionably, irrevocably content.

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

**I think I dreamed you into life**

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

**I have been waiting all my life**

**A thousand angels dance around you**

**I am complete now that I've found you**

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

**I think I dreamed you into life**

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

**I have been waiting all my life**

Blaine finished the last line and stepped up to Kurt. Taking his hands within his own he looked straight at Kurt so he could say his piece.

"Kurt since the moment I met you, you have been in my heart. I never thought I could ever be lucky enough to find such an amazing, funny, moral, compassionate, beautiful person and have them be a part of my life. I feel complete like the part of me that was missing in my life has found me. That part is you Kurt. You are my soul mate Kurt. I..I love you Kurt. I will until the end of time." Blaine looked hopeful into Kurt's eyes to wait for his response. Instead Kurt hiccuped loudly, put his hand over his mouth and ran off towards the cars. Blaine stood, mouth open not quite believing that Kurt had just rejected him. _What have I done? This can't be happening? _And strangled sound came out of Blaine as he started to fall onto the ground. Wes and David, looking horrified at the events that had unfolded in front of their very eyes, ran to catch Blaine and take him to the nearest bench. The Warbler group, apart from Nick, who had run off after Kurt, stood murmuring to each other, not quite knowing what to do. Blaine's heart had been ripped in two, for the second time he had lost Kurt and he was never going to get him back.

**A/N Song used: I Knew I Loved You – Savage Garden.**


	16. But I Love You Too

A/N A big thank you to Lima to my Bean (or Bri) for sending me the great cover art for my story. It's up now for everyone to see.

Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They mean so much (sniff).

I don't own, Glee, the song or the characters.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Kurt, tears of joy rolling down his face ran urgently back to the car where he had left his satchel to get his CD player. After having heard Blaine sing he wanted desperately to return the favour and sing the song he had been practising all last night. He wanted to express his love for Blaine and singing this song would give him the courage to tell his curly haired boy that he loves him with all his heart as well. Not being able to speak when in front of Blaine, he hoped this would once and for all give him the courage to express his feelings. Reaching Jeff's car he pulled open the back door to where he had sat on the ride over. Thanking Jeff that he had carelessly forgotten to lock the car doors, he grabbed his CD player out of the satchel that rested on the seat. He had just whipped round to fly back to Blaine when he noticed Nick hurrying towards him.

"Kurt, what's wrong? Why did you run away?" Nick demanded of the tearful boy.

"I came back to get my CD player so I could sing my song to Blaine. Why?" Kurt replied, confusion covering his face.

"So you aren't upset?" Nick questioned him, looking a little angry.

"No, I don't think I've ever been happier." Kurt's smile stood a mile wide over his face, his eyes lit up in a loving manner.

"You do realise what you have done, don't you?

"What have I done? I just wanted to sing my song..." Kurt stopped talking as he saw the dark fury in Nick's eyes. _Have I done something bad?_

"Well, then you need to get back to Blaine right now and sing that blasted song because he thinks you have rejected him. He's back there crying his eyes out. He inconsolable." Nick bit back harshly. He was extremely fond of his Blaine. He understood no one better when it came to being treated badly at home. Blaine and he were very alike in many ways.

Kurt went pale. "He really thinks I rejected him. Oh my god, what have I done?" The smile wiped off of Kurt's face immediately.

"Forget that for now and make it right Kurt. Go, now, before it's too late!" Nick yelled at him as Kurt stood numb in panic.

Breathing raggedly, Kurt began running like he had never ran before to get back to the boy he loved. He knew he would need to sing his heart out to get Blaine to both listen and forgive him for his unintended mistake. _What must he think of me? Please forgive me Blaine. Please. I didn't even think about what it might have looked like to him. I'm so stupid. Why am I so stupid? What if I've lost him? _Tears started rolling down his face once more, but this time they were not tears of joy. He had seriously hurt Blaine. The one he loves the most and he didn't know if he could make it right.

* * *

Kurt got back to the clearing where all the Warblers were still standing around looking really worried and confused about what had happened. They noticed that Kurt had gotten back to them still looking really upset, tears streaming down his face.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled and ran full pelt to the distraught boy. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, I only wanted to go and get my CD player. I wanted to sing you a song too."

"Why didn't you say that instead of run off without a word making me think you hated me?" Blaine asked, looking so hurt and a little angry.

"Please listen, please Blaine." Blaine nodded. He wanted, no, needed to listen to Kurt's song so he knew exactly how Kurt felt once and for all. Kurt switched on the CD player and the music started playing. Blaine instantly recognised the song and his tears dried quickly. _He feels this way? Truly?_

**What if I told you it was all meant to be?**

**Would you believe me? Would you agree?**

**It's almost that feeling that we've met before**

**So tell me now that you don't think I'm crazy**

**When I tell you love has come here and now**

**A moment like this**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**

**Some people search forever for that one special kiss**

**Oh, I can't believe its happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**

A smile started to appear on Blaine's face. Kurt almost cried out in joy. _He's forgiven me! Oh thank you, thank you._ Blaine couldn't believe that Kurt was singing this song. He was telling him that this moment right now, this afternoon, them singing to each other and telling each other how they felt, was so special and that Kurt couldn't believe that something this special was happening to him. Blaine himself could not quite believe it. He had never felt so many emotions in so short a time. Relief swept over Blaine and what felt like a giant weight he didn't even know existed, lifted from his shoulders.

**Everything changes but beauty remains**

**Something so tender I can't explain**

**I may be dreaming but until I awake**

**Can't we make this dream last forever?**

**And I'll cherish all the love we share**

**A moment like this**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**

**Some people search forever for that one special kiss**

**Oh, I can't believe its happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**

**Could this be the greatest love of all?**

**I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall**

**So let me tell you this**

Kurt could see the look of pure joy on the face of his beloved. Blaine and he would finally be together. Kurt couldn't help but smile whilst singing the rest of this song. He felt the passion and pure joy of the song and at that precisely this moment in time he understood precisely what all the words of the song were truly about. He reached his hands out to Blaine and Blaine stepped over to take them in his own, gazing lovingly into Kurt's eyes. At this moment they felt as if they were the only two people in the whole world. They had forgotten that they had the Warblers as an audience watching, bating their breaths in anticipation, praying that the two boys would end up together. The silence from the Warblers was almost deafening. They were all invested in this relationship working out as they adored both the boys and thought that they were perfect together.

**A moment like this**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**

**Some people search forever for that one special kiss**

**Oh I can't believe its happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment, a moment like this**

**Oh I can't believe its happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**

Kurt finished the song and looked into Blaine's eyes.

"I..I love you Blaine." Kurt blurted out before he could run away again.

"I love you too Kurt. God, I love you so much." Blaine took Kurt's face with both hands and passionately kissed the boy, his tongue delving into Kurt's mouth to massage the boys tongue, showing how deeply and irrevocably in love with him that he was. To Kurt, it was the kiss to end all kisses. His legs had felt like they had turned to jelly, almost buckling as Blaine kept a tight told of him by wrapping his arms around his lean frame. Kurt's heart exploded from joy in his chest. Everything at this precise moment in time was perfect. Blaine was perfect, the kiss was perfect, his life seemed perfect and nothing and no one could take that away from Kurt. No one would ever be able to take this memory from Kurt. This perfect moment. He had not had to wait a lifetime for it to occur, and this gladdened him. He never thought he would find anyone this young, if at all. But there he was, right in front of his eyes, kissing him as if there was no tomorrow.

The two boys could hear the Warblers cheering and hollering in the background for them. They were now officially a couple. Kurt smiled into the kiss.

* * *

Once they had got back to the dorm rooms, with Blaine swapping with a very relieved looking Trent, so the two boys could be together, even if it was in Jeff's car with both Jeff and Nick prying into their whispered conversations and chaste kisses. Kurt had dragged Blaine into his room saying that he needed to give Blaine something important. Blaine inquisitively had followed, mainly because he didn't want to spend any time away from his special guy.

They reached Kurt's room and he let go of Blaine's hand so he could open his desk drawer. Out of it he picked up a locked, richly decorated box that looked like it held something important. He reached behind one of his pictures on his bedside table to produce the key to open the box. Blaine went and sat on Kurt's bed to wait to see what was in the box that was so important. When the perfectly coiffed boy took out a folded piece of paper Blaine looked baffled. _Why would a piece of paper be so important?_ Kurt handed the paper to Blaine, who took it slowly and opened the folds out to see what the paper contained. He smiled when he realised it was Kurt's Christmas wish. Kurt had made it come true by telling him he loved him. Blaine smiled at his love.

"Aww, I was your Christmas wish."

"All I wanted for Christmas was you." Kurt winked.

"Well I'm a little delayed as a Christmas present, but I can be your valentines present instead?" Blaine replied cheekily.

"Oh, does that mean I get to unwrap you?" Kurt wiggled his eyebrows up and down, although he was blushing fuchsia at that thought of unwrapping his lean but muscular boyfriend.

Blaine just laughed. "Maybe you should wait for your birthday, sweetie." Kurt smiled, relieved. _Although maybe I'll take him up on that offer on my birthday..._

**A/N Song used: A Moment Like This – Kelly Clarkson**


	17. When The Warblers Get Drunk

A/N ohhh, I just love Blaine when drunk. He's so funny! Question is will he let anything slip? (uh oh). On another note just for anyone interested I have started a new story called 'The Warblers Redemption' which is about the Warblers (obviously) and how they redeem themselves after cheating in series four. Gotta love those guys. :)

Thanks to all the reviews, follows and favourites for my story. They are all very welcome.

I don't own Glee or the characters (even drunk Blaine).

**Chapter Seventeen**

Blaine and Kurt had been in a blissful state for the last two weeks, ever since they confessed their love for one another. They went everywhere together, did everything together. The Warblers were starting to think of them as one identity rather than two separate people. Jeff and Nick were not behaving much better and the four of them had even gone out on double dates. Wes wouldn't say that he was fed up with all the love at Dalton, just that he couldn't show his sickeningly cute romantic side all the time as his girlfriend went to a different school. It was times like this that Wes wished Dalton was a co educational school. Bottom line was, he was lonely. David had been sneaking off to see his girlfriend at Crawford Country Day more in these past two weeks as well. Wes had had to spend the majority of his time hanging out with Thad and Trent. Not that he didn't like the boys, he did. He just missed his close friends. Couldn't they have one night off from one another? As Wes was thinking this looking morose, Blaine walked into the commons room alone. Where was Kurt? Wes started to look hopeful at the prospect of spending a little time with Blaine alone. He had hardly spent any time with him at all lately. They had a lot of catching up to do.

"Hey Wes, whatcha doin'?" Blaine plopped down on the sofa next to Wes and started poking the boy on the arm. Wes sighed. Blaine knew that speaking in that way would annoy him, he liked people to speak proper English. He was a traditional gentleman in that way. _Great, the one time I've had Blaine actually want to spend time with me and he's in 'annoying' mode. He's been spending too much time with Jeff._

"Blaine you know I hate it when you do that!" Wes growled at the boy.

"Of course I do, I was just teasing." Blaine sat back and turned so he could directly talk to Wes. "Anyway, are you doing anything right now? I was wondering if you wanted to catch up? It seems like ages since we talked."

"That's probably because it has been ages Blaine." Wes grumpily put Blaine in his place. He could see the younger boy visibly shrink into the sofa and Wes started to feel bad about snapping at his friend. "I'm sorry Blaine. I didn't mean that, of course you are going to want to spend time with Kurt. Just don't forget the rest of us mere mortals."

Blaine bit his lips, thoroughly chastised. Wes was right, he had spent every waking hour with Kurt lately and had neglected his Warbler friends. He had forgotten how much he had enjoyed their company after spending almost two years as a student at McKinley. It saddened him slightly that his friendships with them had withered so much. _I mustn't let that happen again. I really should keep in touch with them after I'm gone._ Blaine lent in to give Wes a hug, which his elder friend reciprocated. Wes was not much for touchy feely stuff with people but with Blaine he allowed it. Blaine was such a tactile person that you couldn't escape it. It was how he showed his affection to others. Wes would never say it aloud, but he enjoyed his Blaine hugs.

"I'm sorry Wes. You are right. I have been spending a lot of time with Kurt. I'll try not to forget my friends from now on ok?" Blaine apologised to one of his best friends.

"Then you are forgiven." Wes gave Blaine a cheeky smile. "So where is Kurt exactly?"

"He's spending some time at home, hanging out with his old friends and his family."

"I see. He didn't invite you?"

"Yes he did actually, but I thought he might want some time just with them. They can gossip about me then." Blaine winked at Wes. He knew Kurt needed some time out to see his friends. He talked about them constantly because he missed them terribly. Blaine didn't want to stand in the way of that, knowing how close New Directions as a team were. He was part of them too, after all.

"So what do you want to do? There's a new movie out at the cinema, do you want to go see it with me?" Wes, shook his head at Blaine's comment, changing the subject. If Blaine was around to hang out with him, he was not going to waste any of that time.

"Sure, why not. Let me go and get a jacket and my wallet and I'll meet you back here."

"Great, see you in a minute." Wes was cheerful. Blaine seemed to be coming back. Now that everything in his life was in order he would be freer to enjoy himself again instead of be full of angst and upset all the time. He wanted more than anything to see those two last together. Blaine was incredibly happy. Happier than Wes had ever seen him before. They belonged together, Wes was certain of that.

* * *

Blaine had been true to his word and started spending more time with his friends. David started spending more time at Dalton and all the Warblers could see that Wes was happier, he was more relaxed in rehearsals and he was laughing and smiling more. Back to his normal, fun guy self. Blaine was also having great fun spending time with his old friends. He had forgotten how much fun they all were. Kurt didn't seem to mind, spending some of his time with Nick and Jeff or going back to Lima to spend time with the New Directions. Sometimes Blaine would come along with him so he could meet up with Sam, his best friend, or Tina and Mike, who, Kurt was surprised to find, got along really well with Blaine and they seemed to be getting to be quite good friends.

One particular evening, Kurt had gone to see his friends alone and the Warblers had all called it a night, Blaine decided he needed to try and finish some of his homework and so was concentrating Spanish homework when Kurt quietly came in and perched on the end of his bed.

"Hey Kurt, you back from Lima already? It's only half eight." Blaine greeted his boyfriend whilst trying to maintain his concentration.

"Um, yeah. I just wanted to spend some time with you before curfew."

"Aww, my sweet little Kurtie pie wants to spend time with me." Blaine got up from his desk to give Kurt a peck on the end of his nose. This never failed to make Kurt blush and Blaine had always loved to see the boy blush.

"Stop it!" Kurt giggled, pushing Blaine back. "I'll leave if you're going to be like that."

"No!" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt so he couldn't move from the bed and pouted, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder as he sat next to the boy.

"You going to behave then?" Blaine nodded. "Good, then I'll stay." Blaine hastily pulled Kurt back onto his bed with him and they lay in each others arms, not saying anything, just revelling in each others company. Kurt was the first one to break the silence.

"Rachel's having a party on Friday. Do you want to go? It might be fun. Might being the operative word." Blaine laughed at that analogy. He hadn't remembered that much of Rachel's party, but what he did remember was scary. Scary because of the one hosting the party. He did not want to play spin the bottle again. That was a definite no-no.

"Do you really want to go?"

"I kinda wanna see my friends all together again. I only usually get to see one or two of them at most. Please, Blaine. Cedes is calling it 'The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza'. That has to make it sound fun, right?" Kurt started to whine a little towards the end of his speech and Blaine huffed a little to show his unwillingness.

"Alright, I'll go." Blaine replied rather reluctantly. Having Rachel Berry all over you, even if you are drunk, is not fun at all. He remembered that at least. Why he had gone out on a date with her he would never know. _I must have been out of my mind._

"I was thinking of asking Jeff and Nick to come too?" Kurt put the idea forward hoping this would make the party sound more desirable to Blaine.

"Yeah?" Blaine perked up, that would change things having those guys too. "Can we bring Wes and David too? They'd be upset if we didn't invite them."

"Sure, the more the merrier right?" Kurt grinned at Blaine. This party was going to be epic if Kurt had anything to do with it. He mostly wanted to go so his New Directions friends could get to know Blaine a bit better. If the other Warblers came too then they could all get to know each other more. That, in Kurt's world, would be an amazing thing. His old and new friends coming together.

"I suppose I'm going to have to get up to invite them then?" Kurt moaned, batting his eyelashes at Blaine to try and get Blaine to surrender and do the task for him. Blaine, it appeared, was not going to acquiesce to this request. He snuggled further into Blaine's chest. "Maybe five more minutes first." He could feel the rumble of Blaine's chuckle under his head and smiled. Nothing could have been going more perfectly in his world at this moment. Nothing.

* * *

The Warblers were really excited to be going out to a party. They hadn't been to a party for quite a while and they all loved a good party. Although Nick and Jeff lived in Dayton they were willing to go the extra miles to be at the party with Kurt. Kurt had pleaded with his father to let the two boys stay at his for the weekend, and Burt had, after much pleading, and finding out they lived so far away, had given in. The boys lived as far away from Dalton as Kurt and Blaine did, just in a different direction. That was mostly what made Burt let the two boys stay for the weekend more than anything else. He was sure they would be nice kids too since they were friends with Kurt and Blaine. Burt liked Blaine. He was a really good kid and he made Kurt jubilant. Burt wasn't at all surprised when Kurt had phoned him up on Valentines Day to tell him that they were now an item.

Wes and David, on the other hand, would have to make their way back to Westerville and Columbus respectively the next day, after crashing at Blaine's place for the night.

The Warblers had all packed their various sized bags for the weekend, which included all their party gear and headed off towards Lima, and Rachel's party.

* * *

Blaine had told Kurt what sort of time to expect himself, Wes and David so that the boy would have plenty of time to prepare. Blaine understood that for Kurt to properly get ready it took time. Although sometimes it irritated Blaine because they would be late to things, he also loved that part of Kurt too. Watching Kurt primp himself till he looked like a work of art was always fascinating to Blaine. Blaine, however, always told Kurt he was coming at least fifteen minutes before he would actually get there. That way Kurt was usually ready and he didn't have to hang around too much. Wes, of course, thought that they were late getting to Kurt because of the time he had told Kurt that he would meet up with them earlier, and so was panicking slightly. Wes hated being late to anything. Gentlemen were never late.

"Relax Wes, I tell Kurt an earlier time so he would definitely be finished getting ready by the time we arrive. We aren't late at all." Blaine told his fidgety friend. David laughed at that.

"You give him an extra quarter of an hour to get ready? He really needs that?"

"Yes, trust me he does. He may not even have finished by the time we get there." The three boys climbed into Blaine's car. The drive over was quick as there wasn't much traffic between Blaine's and Kurt's houses. Blaine jumped out from the drivers seat as the others got out at a more sedate pace. Burt, having saw Blaine's car pull into the driveway, opened the door for them before Blaine could reach the doorbell.

"Hey kiddos. They're just waiting on Kurt. Something about his hair not being quite right." Burt explained to them as he let them in and showed them to the living room. So far, Burt was impressed by how polite these Dalton kids were. They were all 'please', 'thank you' and 'sir', although the blonde one did seem a bit hyper, he bounced around a lot. Burt had told Kurt that the kid was not allowed to have any coffee under his roof, to which Kurt then informed him that Jeff was not allowed caffeine of any kind in his diet. Apparently that didn't stop the kid from eating as much chocolate as possible. Burt just decided it was best not to ask.

Blaine shot Wes and David an 'I told you so' look from across the living room and Finn whined about having to wait for Kurt.

"I'm sure Kurt's hair is fine." Finn stated, probably truthfully. "Can't you just tell him that we are going now and if he wants a ride he's gonna have to come down now."

"If you wanna tell him that Finn, go ahead. It's your funeral." Burt chimed in as Blaine sniggered. You never told Kurt that he had run out of time to get ready for anything. It was not a good idea if you wanted to keep your life in tact.

"I'm ready!" Kurt called coming into the now packed living room. He gave a twirl to show off his new outfit. Mainly for Blaine, who was currently staring at Kurt's fine figure with a smirk on his face. "Do you like?" He asked Blaine alone.

"At last!" Finn said getting up quickly before Blaine could answer. They were taking Kurt's navigator, but Finn was going to be the one driving as he was designated driver for the evening. Kurt gave a death glare to Finn and just said, "Browser history." Finn went bright red at that comment.

"Uh, dude, your hair looks amazing. Perfect. Totally worth the wait." Finn fake smiled, gritting his teeth and practically running to the car. The other boys all looked at each other and burst out laughing. They all knew Kurt well enough now that trying to cross him when it came to his styling of himself was not a good idea. They all filed out to the car, which they would all have to squeeze themselves into in order to fit. Kurt quickly grabbed Blaine's hand and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I think you look magnificent. You should wear red more often honey, you look outstanding in it." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear so no one else could hear it. Kurt flushed and tried not to grin too widely as he squirmed a little, giddy at the compliment. He loved getting compliments from his Blaine. It made the hours of primping all worthwhile.

"So who exactly is Rachel Berry anyway and why is her house party going to be a train wreck?" David politely asked once they had all gotten in the car. He and Wes had squeezed themselves into the passenger seat in the front whilst the others had managed to get the four of them in the back. Although how safe Blaine's position across the boys laps were David was unsure of. Blaine had been nominated to sit on their laps because he was the shortest. Blaine had tried to protest about this, but it was in vain.

"Rachel is the leader of our glee club and she's not exactly known for being, well, good at the whole teenage rebellion thing. She wanted to throw this party because its alcohol awareness week at McKinley and she's never had a drink before." Finn supplied to the Warblers who were listening. That didn't include Blaine or the blonde one who seemed to be tickling each other in the back of the car with Kurt glaring at them sharply.

"Right, so she's a bit of a stick in the mud?" Nick asked, leaning over the boys in the back, trying to hear what Kurt's brother was saying.

"Yeah, she can be. Although she can be cool too." Finn defended his ex. If he were really frank with himself he still liked Rachel but he wasn't ready to get back in a relationship with her. Then, there was Quinn too. God was his love life messed up.

The Warblers asked no more questions, their curiosity could wait till they got to the party. For the rest of the ride all anyone could hear was Blaine telling Jeff to stop as he giggled uncontrollably and Kurt screaming at Jeff to leave his boyfriend alone once he had had enough of their antics.

* * *

"Welcome everyone. Oh, umm, hello. Kurt, Blaine I wasn't expecting you, and you bought friends too." Rachel shot a glance at Finn, who just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Are they all Warblers?" Rachel hissed to Finn.

"Yeah. Kurt's been blackmailing me ever since he saw my browser history. He kinda insisted on coming, with these guys in tow. They're pretty cool actually."

"They are the competition Finn."

"Give it a rest Rachel. For one night we are just people, not rival glee clubs." Finn patiently tried to calm Rachel down.

"Fine." Rachel begrudgingly accepted the Warblers inside.

The Warblers looked wondrously around the basement room that had it's own stage. There appeared to be a few people milling about. One couple were making out on the sofa, one of which looked like Blaine's friend from McKinley who had visited them at Dalton. The others looked incredibly bored.

Quinn came up to Rachel looking bored and a little down. Sam had phoned Blaine the day after Valentines and told him that he had dumped Quinn because she had confessed to lying when he confronted her about it. He had been down in the dumps then and Blaine had tried to keep his spirits up as much as he could, what with him being at Dalton and his bestie being at McKinley. He was, however, making out with Santana. _Oh, that's going to end well isn't it? I had completely forgotten about this little tryst of Santana's. I had better keep an eye out for Sam this evening. _

"Hey girlfriend!" Rachel tried to sound popular and cool in front of the Warbler boys.

"Hey, who are these people?" Quinn looked like she had a glint in her eye. She would find herself sorely disappointed if she thought that she was going to get anywhere with any of the Warblers here tonight, since more than half of them were gay and Wes and David both had significant others.

"Hi I'm Wesley Montgomery, this is David Thompson, Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval. We're from Dalton Academy." Wes stuck his hand out to shake Quinn's and she put her best 'sexy' pout on. That was the only way Blaine could describe it. He had always wondered why the boys at school found her so attractive. He had always thought she tried too hard to appear pretty. But then Blaine had never really gotten to know Quinn very well.

Rachel, wanting the attention back on herself loudly spoke up to the Warblers. "Ok, well lets go over the rules. Everybody gets two drink tickets to keep things from getting out of hand. We're serving wine coolers today, that's our speciality drink. That's actually all we have."

"Is this girl for real?" Jeff whispered to Nick, incredulously.

"I think she is." She handed out the drinks tickets to everyone before Puck came up to her and tried to convince her that for this to actually be a party of any kind they would need to break into her Dads' liquor cabinet.

"Wait, did they just say Dads' as in plural?" David leant over to ask Kurt.

"Yes, she has two gay dads. They had her through a surrogacy." Kurt explained.

"Is that why she's a little odd?" Nick mused.

"No that's just Rachel Berry. Queen of the uncool." Kurt replied deadpan.

The boys snickered as Puck and Finn broke into the liquor cabinet.

"Let the fun begin." Jeff exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, god. I'm going to need to get drunk if Jeff plans to." Wes responded piteously. Blaine was just trying not to laugh. He was finding it all highly amusing as he knew it would be. He had never seen Jeff drunk before so this was going to be a discovery. Whether for good or bad that was undecided. The boys all piled up to get themselves a drink from the bar, apart from Kurt who had wondered off to talk to Mercedes.

* * *

Kurt did not want to get drunk. After the débâcle with throwing up on Miss Pillsbury in his sophomore year Kurt never wanted to drink again. It had been hideous and messy and his Dad had written him the riot act. He was not going to go through that again. Oh, no. No way. Blaine, however, was quite far gone. Kurt had estimated that the boy had only had two shots and one beer but he was what you would call 'wasted'. Dancing in a wild fashion with Jeff and Sam, Kurt was sitting watching his drunken boyfriend on one of the sofas dotted around the room. It was kinda cute in an exasperating way. Blaine probably wouldn't remember what happened tomorrow. _I could tell him he did something really embarrassing. _Kurt smiled mischievously. He would get his own back tomorrow.

Kurt looked around to see if there was anyone he could have a normal conversation with and spotted Finn alone on the stage, not holding a drink and went to go and talk with his brother.

"You not drinking?" Kurt asked, slightly surprised. He thought Finn would be completely into the whole drinking thing.

"No. Designated driver remember."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"Blaine seems to be having fun." Finn pointed out to Kurt as they turned to look at the boys dancing on the stage behind them.

"Yeah." At that point Blaine was whooping as Sam had him in a fireman's hold over his shoulder.

"Kurt, I love you!" He screamed over to his guy, stretching out his arms to Kurt when he noticed they were watching. "Dance with me!" Kurt giggled and shook his head, he didn't really want to be lifted up by any of them. Blaine asked to be placed down by Sam and he ran over to Kurt embracing him tightly.

"Please dance with me Kurt." Blaine pleaded. "I wanna see your sexy ass dance." Kurt went bright red and Finn started coughing, clearly having heard what Blaine had said to his little brother.

"Woo! This is the best party ever!" Jeff shouted as he went past to get Nick from the drinking game he was playing with Wes, Artie and Mike. Jeff it appeared got even more excitable once alcohol was placed into the mix.

"Dance with me" Blaine still pleaded to Kurt, whining like a little puppy dog so Kurt agreed and was pulled onto the dance floor where Blaine proceeded to grab his butt cheeks and kiss him very thoroughly. Kurt, mortified to begin with by what Blaine was doing, soon forgot where he even was as he got into the spirit as much as Blaine, their tongues battling for supremacy.

"Wanky!" Santana stated and almost everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to watch the floor show.

"Yeah, that's my Kurtie!" Jeff egged them on, proud of them both in his drunken state.

Kurt pulled away when he realised that everyone was hollering at the two of them. Abashed Kurt pulled Blaine off the dance floor with him and found somewhere for the two to sit. As they secured a sofa Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and laid his head on Kurt's chest.

"I love you so much Kurt. I loved you the first time too, but I love you even more the second time. Coming back was the best thing that ever happened to me." Blaine slurred as he snuggled comfortably into Kurt.

"What are you talking about Blaine?" _He's completely lost all sense of reality._

"You're really sexy Kurt. I want you so much. Lets find somewhere private Kurt. I want to make you scream as you cum." Blaine murmured all this in Kurt's ear. _I'm so grateful no one else can hear this right now. I might have a coronary if they did. What the hell is wrong with Blaine anyway? It's like he's entered some bad porn movie or something. _

"Let's make music together Kurt. While we make love. I love it when you moan, it turns me on so much."

"Please give me strength." Kurt muttered under his breath. It's not that what Blaine was saying wasn't nice and, by God, it was having a very desirable effect on Kurt, but he just wasn't ready for that yet. Maybe soon, but not yet.

"Hey dude, I need your advice." Sam suddenly appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"'Bout what?" Blaine asked, turning to look at Sam, seemingly forgotten what he had said to Kurt moments before.

"Well Santana and I have kinda been making out most of the night so far and wanna know, should I ask her out?"

Blaine burst out into peels of laughter, of which both Sam and Kurt looked very bewildered about.

"I wouldn't bother bro. She's a lesbian." Blaine continued to laugh.

"What, no way. That's not true. She's been with like, every guy in school practically. Well, every fit guy anyway."

"Trust me Sam. Do not enter that domain. She will dump you in a heartbeat when Brittany is free."

"Seriously? Wow. I did not expect that at all." Blaine nodded seriously and patted Sam on the shoulder in support. "Why don't you try Mercedes instead. She's a nice girl and you would be good together."

"Really? She likes me?"

"Yeah. Go forth, White Chocolate. The hottest guy at McKinley."

"Blaine. I can't believe you just said that." Kurt looked mortified, and gave Sam an apologetic look. Sam didn't seem at all phased however. He was hot, Blaine liked dudes, he didn't see what the problem was.

"Well he is. You don't think so?" Blaine asked his special guy.

"Well... yeah ok, you're right." kurt agreed, rolling his eyes at Blaine's lack of composure. "Do you really think that he and Mercedes will hit it off?"

"Yeah. Course hon. They'll be great together."

Suddenly they heard Rachel shout "Spin the bottle! Everybody, lets play spin the bottle." Kurt audibly groaned. He hated games like this. Blaine, it appeared, was quite happy about the game.

"Let's go sweetie pie." He grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him into the game. It looked like Kurt would be playing spin the bottle after all.

* * *

The whole group had gathered to play spin the bottle. So far quite a lot of people had engaged in kissing each other and swapping saliva. Wes was getting really into the game and had kissed Brittany, Quinn and Tina already, and it wasn't just a peck on the cheek. Wes was officially drunk in Kurt's view. David was not much better. He had even kissed Puck, although thankfully it was a chaste kiss. He really could not understand what the hell was good about this game. Rachel's turn came up and she spun the bottle vigorously. When it landed on Blaine, Kurt was horrified. No way was he going to watch his boyfriend make out with Rachel Berry. No way. He needn't have worried though as Blaine grabbed Kurt's shirt by the handfuls and pulled him in for a very passionate kiss. Kurt's squeak of alarm at being pulled to Blaine very quickly turned into a throaty moan as Blaine pulled him ever closer to him until Kurt was straddling his lap. The Warblers were all cheering them on and although the New Directions were stunned for a microsecond they too started cheering. They definitely were not holding back tonight. When they finally parted Kurt stayed in Blaine's lap. There was no way he was moving at this precise moment. It would be too humiliating. Blaine, sensing something dig into him, looked down to spot Kurt's predicament and smirked a little. He had caused that to happen and he was not going to apologise for it.

"That was my turn. Blaine was supposed to kiss me!" Rachel screeched at Kurt, staring daggers.

"Can it dwarf. That was a thousand times hotter anyways." Santana snapped back.

"Well, if he's not going to kiss me then he will do a duet with me." Rachel huffed.

"Go find your own duet partner Rachel because Blaine is mine." Kurt bitingly replied.

"This is my house and my party Kurt. I say that Blaine is going to sing a duet with me." Rachel arms crossed, sulking, answered back.

"Just let the princess do the duet Kurt. Otherwise she's going to whine all night." Mercedes begged Kurt sounding tired of the diva spat.

"Fine, but no touching." Kurt death glared at Rachel. _If she so much as touches my Blainey she'll be sorry._

* * *

Blaine really didn't want to sing with Rachel. She scared the hell out of him. He just wanted to be with his honey buns making sweet love to one another. Instead he had some strange midget girl practically hanging off his arms. When the music started he looked over to Kurt imploringly who looked back sympathetically. A thought then occurred to Blaine in his drunk addled mind. He was singing with Rachel but he didn't need to sing **to** Rachel. When he started singing 'Don't You Want Me?' he turned directly to Kurt and started sexily dancing towards him, stumbling a little in the process. Doing his sexiest dancing he sang the entire song to Kurt, Rachel fuming in the background. The warblers where egging Blaine on, yelling and shouting for more and the loudest of all was Wes. Wes must have been very drunk. Blaine straddled Kurt and was pumping up and down on the boys lap. Kurt grabbed Blaine's shirt at the back and tried desperately not to groan as Blaine grazed his crotch whilst rocking himself on Kurt. By the end of the song everyone was whooping at the two boys exhibition. At which point Rachel, no longer the centre of attention, huffed off to sulk and everyone cheered the two boys, Wes shouting that they should find a room and David splitting ears with his whistling at them.

* * *

Blaine decided that he needed some well earned privacy with his boyfriend and so proceeded to drag Kurt up the stairs and out the basement. He took Kurt up to the first floor where the bedrooms were and pulled him into the nearest one he could find as he stumbled about in a drunken stupor. They had uncovered Rachel's room.

"wow, this is chintzy." Blaine replied a little rudely. Kurt forgave him, he was drunk. "It's like I've landed into some Disney princesses room."

Kurt giggled. "We can't do anything here. This is Rachel's room."

"So it'll be the most action this room has ever seen." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows as Kurt gasped at what Blaine had just said. It would be true, of course, but it was still impolite to say it.

"No, Blaine, no I can't." Kurt tried to tell Blaine to stop, but Blaine had started to nibble Kurt's ear where he was really sensitive. Moaning, he allowed Blaine to guide him back to the bed and flopped down onto it. Blaine pushed them all the way onto the bed and he started to unbutton Kurt's shirt so that he could kiss his collar bone. His right hand travelled up Kurt's abdomen until it reached his right nipple and brushed the tip gently and sensitively with his calloused thumb. Kurt groaned and arched up into Blaine's hand.

"Oh, Blaine, don't stop, please." Kurt whimpered out, fully aroused now that Blaine was sucking and nibbling all down his chest, flicking his tongue over the tips of his nipples to make them stand erect and down towards his increasingly hardening member. Kurt couldn't remember ever feeling his mind in such a fog before. A fog of pure pleasure. His breathing increased into rapid, ragged breaths as Blaine drew ever closer to his straining cock.

"Blaine, Blaine. I can't. I'm not ready." Kurt panted out wanting release, but too scared to go all the way with Blaine.

"Let me give you a present then my love." Blaine sat up and looked at Kurt directly, with lust filled eyes. He quickly unbuttoned Kurt's trousers and pulled them off the exquisite boy who lay underneath him. What Kurt didn't know was that Blaine loved to do this for Kurt. He tossed the trousers away haphazardly and reached to pull the boys boxer briefs off to uncover the beauty underneath. Blaine blew gently on the tip of Kurt's throbbing length, making the boy writhe in pleasure and buck up towards Blaine's mouth. Taking Kurt's cock in his right hand he slowly started to stoke it gently, teasing the boy.

"Blaine, oh, don't stop. Please. Uh."

Blaine slid his hand down to fondle Kurt's balls as he licked up the underside of Kurt's length till he got to the tip. He kissed the tip chastely, nibbling the tip a little, then circled Kurt's cock with his tongue before taking it completely into his mouth and sucking. At first he was gentle as he slowly massaged Kurt's length with his tongue, sucking and taking more and more of the length inside his mouth. Kurt looked down to see Blaine looking up into his eyes through half closed lids, bobbing up and down on his dick and moaned loudly at the sight of it. He was perilously close to release. Blaine could feel that Kurt was almost undone as he started bucking up into Blaine's mouth and Blaine had to try his hardest not to gag as Kurt's length hit the back of his throat. He grabbed the boys hips, pushing them down into the mattress and increased the pace of his sucking and licking.

"Oh, Blaine, I.." Kurt screamed as he released into Blaine's mouth who swallowed greedily and deeply. Blaine slid back up to lie next to Kurt. Kurt sighed contentedly as he looked lovingly at his boyfriend.

"Did you enjoy your present?" Blaine teased. He had sobered up considerably whilst this event took place.

"Hmm, yes. Very." Kurt had a smile on him like the cat had just got the cream.

"I just need a minute, babe." Blaine slipped into the bathroom and Kurt could see the reason why. It was standing at attention.

* * *

Blaine's cock was straining in his trousers and it was getting quite uncomfortable. He needed to sort it out. Unzipping his jeans and pulling both them and his boxer briefs down so they were lying in a pool around his feet he took his length in his hand and started tugging. Groaning quietly he increased his pace. He wanted this over quickly. Closing his eyes he really concentrated on the task at hand. When long, graceful fingers wrapped around his cock he moaned audibly.

"Kurt, you don't have to do this." Blaine knew Kurt wasn't ready for everything yet and didn't want the boy to feel obliged to do anything sexual.

"God it's beautiful." Blaine blushed as he realised Kurt was talking about his cock. His deft hands tugged and slid his hands over Blaine's quivering length.

Blaine's moans increased Kurt's pace and his release was over quickly as he arched his back and spurted over Rachel's bathroom walls. Blaine's head rolled back onto Kurt's shoulder and only Kurt's arms wrapping themselves around him kept him upright as his legs almost buckled.

"Well, I think we might need to clean that off before Rachel sees." Kurt told Blaine giggling. Blaine sated, smiled over at Kurt's giggling. Kurt seated Blaine on the closed toilet lid as he got to work in cleaning Rachel's bathroom. Both boys very happy and sated.

* * *

The rest of the party went great guns and almost all the guests were very inebriated. Jeff and Nick were giggling in a corner when Blaine and Kurt found them and Wes and David had taken Blaine's house key and already driven off to Blaine's via Finn. Blaine had decided to stay the night with Kurt since it took so long for him to help find the two drunken Warblers. It was well past three in the morning and Blaine and Kurt were both beyond exhausted. Piling the boys into Kurt's car as Finn had come back to take this last group home it was all they could do not to fall asleep right there in the car.

They all trudged up to Kurt's room and divested themselves of their clothing until they were all in their underwear. Kurt, not caring where anyone ended up sleeping any more crawled into his bed and promptly fell asleep. The three other boys did the same until they were all in Kurt's queen sized bed. Blaine immediately spooned his guy and Jeff spooned Nick. Nick then wrapped his arms around Blaine to spoon him as well so that the boys all had enough room without Jeff falling out of bed. Blaine was so tired he really didn't care. They all fell asleep quickly.

Burt climbed the stairs to check on his son and his guests in the morning. He had not heard a peep out of any of them, including Finn and he was a little worried about how wild this party may have become. Walking into the room he was surprised by what he saw. There were four boys all in the bed together, Kurt on one end with Blaine spooning him and then the two other Warblers boys spooning with the dark haired one spooning Blaine. So, in essence, there were four boys in bed spooning one another. _Are they all gay?I really need to have a word with Kurt about this._

He could see Kurt stirring a little which meant he was close to waking up. He shook Kurt's shoulder a little and saw his boy open his eyes a little.

"Kurt a word please." Burt whispered. He didn't want to wake the other boys. Unfortunately he woke Blaine as well. Blaine groaned and closed his eyes again and Kurt wriggled out of his arms so he could go downstairs and talk to his father.

Once he had put his robe on and gone downstairs to the kitchen he faced his father.

"What's wrong dad?" Kurt yawned loudly at his father.

"Well, er, how do I put this. Are all you boys gay?" Burt hesitantly asked.

"Um, yes. Is that a problem?" Kurt bit back a little. He didn't work very well before his coffee intake in the mornings.

"No, not exactly. It's just, I mean you were all in bed together Kurt. Do you do that type of thing all the time?"

"Dad what the hell are you saying?" Kurt looked aghast at his father. Did he think they were into orgies or something?

"Are you, you know, with Blaine, in that way?" Burt choked out, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

Kurt went bright scarlet. "No dad. Jeez, I'm not ready for that yet." Although last night was getting perilously close to full sex and Kurt knew it. But it had felt so good and right to be with Blaine in that way.

"I think maybe we need to have the talk soon."

"Dad, please. We don't need to do that. Really." Kurt groaned at the prospect of having the 'talk' with his father. He would rather not.

"Kurt you aren't going to get out of it. Next weekend when your friends are not here. We are talking, whether you like it or not."

Kurt groaned again, he really was not looking forward to next weekend.


	18. Let's Talk About Sex Baby!

A/N Thank you to all the follows, favourites and reviews. They have all been amazing. Keep them coming!

I do not own Glee or the people. I wish I owned Blaine... :(

**Chapter Eighteen**

Kurt had not been looking forward to coming home this weekend. He knew his father wanted to have the talk with him. About sex. Which he was not ready for. He hoped desperately that his father would either forget to talk to him or decide he really doesn't want to talk. Either would be perfectly fine for Kurt. He wasn't fussed. As long as it wasn't the third option, which was that he had to endure the excruciating shame of talking about his sex life with his own father. To try and avoid this third option for as long as possible he had dragged Blaine into their favourite coffee shop, the Lima Bean, for nice long chat about pretty much nothing.

Whilst in the queue Kurt saw the opportunity to try and persuade Blaine to try something different for regionals, but Blaine had told him it was not him that Kurt had to convince. It was Wes. He did say he would help how he could. However Kurt was going to whine to Blaine until Blaine went to talk with Wes instead. Wes was more likely to listen to Blaine. They were really good friends after all. Once the avid discussion was over they stood in line minding their own business, talking about nothing important when the two boys heard a very familiar voice behind them.

"Well, well if it isn't my sweet, sweet porcelain." Blaine tried not to shudder. He really disliked this woman. She had made him put cement in his hair, among other unmentionable things.

"Coach Sylvester, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked deadpan. He obviously wanted to see her about as much as Blaine did. Which was not at all.

"Oh, just picking up some coffee, I like my enemas piping hot. Actually boys I heard that this was a Dalton Academy hang out and I come in the spirit of fellowship. As you no doubt have heard I've taken over for the coach of Aural Intensity." Sue informed the boys.

"We heard you pushed him down the stairs." Kurt replied, not at all surprised. Blaine just raised his eyebrows. He had totally forgotten Sue's lapse into insanity. Probably because he had not been at McKinley at the time. But then he wasn't sure she was ever completely sane to begin with.

"Ah, you can't prove that."

"This is just sort of how she talks." Kurt leaned over to Blaine. "Yeah, no kidding." Blaine said under his breath which, he noticed, made Kurt smile. The two boys ordered their coffee and Sue piped in and told them her order alongside theirs. The two boys gave each other pointed looks but refrained from saying anything. They picked up their orders from the counter and went to get Blaine's sugar that he always added to his coffee order. Sue, being Sue, followed the boys. She had not finished her little tirade.

"Well I happen to have some top secret intel. Will Shuester has finally realised that his teams Achilles heel is their utter lack of sex appeal. New directions are getting sexy and the key to regionals is out sexing them and I suspect that the judges are scoring extra for it this year. So porcelain, quid pro quo, what do you have for me?" She spouted all this as she was putting random packets and sauces into her cup of coffee. The packets alongside the contents in them. Blaine just looked on in disgust. _What the hell is she putting in that coffee? That's like sacrilege to the coffee Gods or something._

"I'm sorry coach but you and I are not in cahoots." Kurt bravely told the former cheer leading coach.

"Why didn't you nail that down before I gave you all my top secret intel. Porcelain you just made a powerful enema." With that Sue turned tail and walked out, head held high.

Blaine just shook his head.

"What are you thinking?" Kurt asked Blaine, he didn't really know what Blaine's reaction to Coach Sylvester was as he had kept his poker face on throughout the entire conversation.

"I think she's talking a load of rubbish and we should just ignore it and do what we want." Blaine placed his two sugars into his coffee and went to sit down. Kurt followed, looking relieved.

"Thank God because I don't think I could do 'sexy' Blaine. I have no idea how to be sexy."

"What are you talking about. You are very sexy." Blaine chastised Kurt.

"You think so?" Kurt asked coyly, secretly bursting with joy. _Blaine thinks I'm sexy! Me!_

"Yes I do. Now let's talk about something else." Kurt, delighted, chose to ask Blaine if he had watched the latest Grey's Anatomy on TV and they proceeded to have an in depth discussion about the episode.

* * *

Unfortunately Kurt had to arrive home at some point, so after dropping Blaine off at home, Kurt begrudgingly shuffled into his home.

"Kurt is that you?" Burt called out.

"Yes, I'm home." was Kurt's reluctant reply.

"Good. Come into the kitchen, we need to talk." Kurt groaned internally and dragged himself slowly to the kitchen.

"Sit."

"Dad, please. I've just got home."

"I don't care. We're doing this now. Carole is upstairs having 'the talk' with Finn so its only fair you have 'the talk' with me." Burt used quotation marks in the air to try and lighten the mood between father and son. Neither wanted to do this.

Kurt put his head in his hands on top of the table and groaned again, this time aloud.

"Please Dad. Can we not?"

"Kurt look at me. We are doing this whether you like it or not. Trust me, this is as hard for me as it is for you. Now, these leaflets will tell you all you need to know about the... mechanics of what you will be doing. I want you to read them and if you have any questions you come to me and ask ok?"

"Sure great." Kurt started to stand with the leaflets in hand. He was not going to read them. It was too mortifying.

"Sit. We are not done yet." Kurt sat and sulked a little.

"Now I know that you're relationship with Blaine is all new and shiny and you feel on top of the world right now, but Kurt I don't want you to feel you have to do anything you don't want to do. If Blaine pressures you about anything and you aren't ready you need to be able to tell him no. Do you understand?"

"Yes, dad. I understand."

"Good, because sex is a whole lot more than two people physically doing the act. It's about giving yourself, your whole self to someone. You'll be giving all of yourself to Blaine. Not just your body, but your heart too. Sex may feel great and be a lot of fun but don't forget that it has consequences to your heart. It's never just about having fun. Having sex with someone is the most intimate experience in your life and you need to know that you shouldn't be with someone in that way until you are ready, because it's a very adult experience. You will never be the same after giving yourself in that way to someone. Alright?" Burt was trying to explain. He hoped his son understood. Kurt just nodded.

"Now you said that you and Blaine are not having sex yet. Good, you two haven't been together long enough to be that intimate yet. I like the kid, but don't rush things Kurt. You don't want to regret your first time."

"Ok Dad. I won't. I promise. I'm not ready for any of that yet anyway." Kurt smiled sweetly at his father. Burt looked at his son, his big blue eyes looking naively at him. _God, he is still so innocent. The day I don't see that innocent smile any more will be the day I know my son has been with that kid._

"Now you can go to your room. But, tell Blaine I want to see him."

"Dad, seriously. You are having the talk with Blaine too? Please don't Dad, this is embarrassing enough." Kurt was mortified. His Dad was going to ruin all his chances with his newly acquired boyfriend.

"No. That's for his parents to do. I just need to talk to him about something, alright."

"Ok Dad, I'll tell him, but please try to refrain from completely humiliating me."

"I'll try." Burt agreed, laughing to himself. Kurt got up taking his leaflets with him, looking as red as a traffic light. _So he's definitely thought about it at least. I really do need to have a word with that Blaine kid. _

* * *

Kurt had told Blaine that his father wanted to talk to him about something. Blaine was baffled. He had no idea what Burt might want from him. This had not happened last time. Blaine sauntered into Burt's tyre shop so that they could have a talk about whatever it was that Burt wanted to talk about.

"Hey Burt." Blaine called out as he approached his boyfriends father. He had always gotten on well with Burt so he was a bit stumped as to why he wanted to speak.

"Ah, hey Blaine, just let me finish this and we can go talk in my office out back." Blaine sat on one of the plastic chairs for customers and fidgeted in the seat nervously, waiting for Burt to finish the tyre he was changing. Burt, once done, came over to Blaine, wiping the grease off his hands.

"Come on then kid." Blaine, a little apprehensive followed Burt out back to his office where he did all his paperwork. Blaine had never been out back before so he knew this talk must be a pretty serious one as Burt wanted privacy. _What could he want to talk to me about?_

They both walked into the office and Burt gestured for Blaine to sit in one of the seats inside. Burt then closed the door behind Blaine and sat down on the edge of his desk.

"Look, I like you kid. You seem like a good apple to me. But I need to ask you about this, however awkward it may be, because I get the feeling that you might be ready for more than my son is offering." Blaine started to blush when he realised what Burt's talk was going to be about.

"Burt, I respect Kurt. I would never push him into anything, I promise you that. Yes, I'm not going to deny that I really like Kurt and that I want more, but I'm willing to wait, forever if I have to. You don't need to worry about me pressuring him into something."

"Blaine, do you even realise how big a deal sex with someone is?" Burt asked point blank. He didn't think that kid realised the implications of what sex could do to a person emotionally.

"Yes, I understand completely how important sex is. How it changes a relationship. How it is the single most intimate act you can have with another person and if you are with someone you don't love how that can also affect you, affect your heart. Trust me, I already know." Burt looked a little shocked at this candid speech from Blaine.

"Have you had sex before son?" Blaine's mouth hung open at this question. _How the hell am I supposed to answer that?_

"What? um.. well..." Blaine stammered, not sure whether he could lie about something like this.

"I'm only asking because you seem very aware of the consequences and very savvy about sex in general. Plus you don't seem particularly afraid or embarrassed to talk about it with me."

Blaine sighed. There was no way he could explain any of this to Burt unless he spilled the truth, which was something he really did not want to do.

"No, it's not that. I have a much older brother, and I've seen how his relationships have changed once that type of thing happens and he's had a lot of one night stands. It's kinda made him flippant about sex as a whole." Burt frowned. He wasn't sure whether Blaine was being completely truthful with him.

"Kid, I won't tell Kurt about your experiences, if that's what you're worried about. I'll keep it locked in my secrets vault. Although if you have had sex, maybe you should tell Kurt about it yourself."

Blaine became tearful. _Great, now Burt's going to know something's up. _"I can't. I can't tell him. He wouldn't understand." Blaine started bawling. It was so frustrating to have to start all over from the beginning again. Don't get him wrong, he loved having that chance again, but waiting to express his love to Kurt physically was getting harder and harder for Blaine to hold back on.

Burt looked a little uncomfortable with a sobbing Blaine in front of him and patted him on the back a couple of times. "Do you want to talk about it Blaine? It seems like you may have had a bad experience. Did someone pressure you into it?" Blaine shook his head. _Should I tell Burt. I mean its great that I can talk to Sam about it, and he helps as much as he can, but I still feel very alone when I need advice about something. _Blaine had started to almost think of Burt as a second father before everything changed, even after what had happened between himself and Kurt. Burt's opinion meant a great deal to Blaine and he highly regarded his advice. Blaine, thinking quickly about the pros and cons of telling Burt made an executive decision.

"You'll think I'm crazy if I tell you the truth. You probably won't believe me."

"Try me kiddo." At that, Blaine spilled his guts about his now long kept secret.

* * *

After hearing Blaine's story Burt couldn't quite believe his ears. He had told him things, things about Kurt and himself, Carole and Finn that he couldn't possibly have known if his story was untrue. He was deeper in love with Kurt than Burt had even realised. He knew that this kid was seriously in love with his son, but to this scale he had not even considered. How was he supposed to advise him about this? He probably knew better than Burt what he needed to do 'win' Kurt back forever, as Blaine put it. The whole 'soul mates' and 'love of my life' business Burt had trouble getting his head around, but if this kid loved his son this much he was damned if he wasn't going to help him out in any way he could.

"Well that's some story kid. I'm not sure what to say to that. You really love my son very much don't you?"

"More than you could ever know." Blaine hiccuped as his sobs died down, the tears drying up.

"Well, then I'll help you as much as I can." Blaine's face looked up into Burt's and the hope that Burt could see touched him to his core. He had started to genuinely care for this boy almost as a son.

"Thank you Burt, you don't know how much that means to me."

"Hey, it's going to be alright Blaine. Everything will work out. About the sex thing, unfortunately I think you are just going to have to wait it out till Kurt's ready again. However long that may be. I know its frustrating, but that's just how it is. Maybe you should talk to him about it, have a heart to heart so you know exactly where both of you are at."

"You're right." Blaine half smiled at Burt. He felt a sense of release after telling an adult. Especially Burt, who was someone he respected very much. He felt that the whole world wasn't on his shoulders any longer. He had not even realised the weight that had been placed squarely on his shoulders. He now had someone he could lean on in times when he might need advice.

"As for the rest of it, well, just try not to make the same mistakes again and keep the lines of communication going and if it really is meant to be it'll happen."

"Thanks Burt."

"Don't mention it. If you ever need to talk you know where to find me. You know my mobile number yes?" Blaine nodded his affirmation.

"Good. Well, I think you need to go have a talk with my son before you wimp out, eh." Blaine chuckled and nodded again, getting up to go see Kurt. At the last minute he turned and gave Burt a hug. Burt smiled and patted the kid on the back. He was definitely getting very fond of him. He understood why his son was in love with him.

"See ya later, Blaine." Burt called out as Blaine dashed of through the tyre shop to go see his true love.

* * *

Kurt heard the doorbell go downstairs. He had just got to a really juicy part of his book, so he left it for Finn to answer. It buzzed again after a minute.

"Kurt, door!" Finn called out from his room. Kurt sighed, why did he always have to get up to answer the door when it was just the two of them in the house? He flopped off the bed and slid into his bunny slippers. He didn't care what anyone said he loved his bunny slippers and no one would convince him to get rid of them. He trudged down the stairs as the bell rang again for the third time.

"Coming!" Kurt called out, then under his breath, "Jeez." Putting his best irritated look on as he opened the door, thinking it would be Puck or Quinn to see Finn, but it turned to surprise before happiness spread over it as he saw Blaine standing on the other side.

"Hey, babe." Blaine gave Kurt a peck on the cheek as he entered the house and tugged his shoes off. "Can we talk?"

"Sure B. What do you want to talk about?"

"Can we do this in private?" Blaine looked around agitated.

"It's ok, Carole and dad are both at work and Finn's in his room doing god knows what." Kurt rolled his eyes when mentioning his brother. Blaine smiled, they really had become like proper brothers. Kurt led Blaine into the living room and asked if he wanted a drink.

"Just a water thanks." Blaine replied quietly. Kurt was a little worried. Blaine had slight red rims around his eyes as if he had been crying. He quickly got water for his guy and plopped himself next to Blaine on the couch.

"Kurt, I think we need to talk about something really important, but it's kinda delicate so I hope you don't get the wrong idea."

"What's this about Blaine?" Kurt looked incredibly confused, a frown etched onto his face.

"We need to talk about our relationship and where we are at Kurt. You know I love you right? And don't ever think that what we have now isn't enough for me. It is. It's just..."

"You're ready to have sex." Kurt supplied. He started to look nervously at his trousers and started picking imaginary lint off of them.

"Yeah. I love you so much Kurt and I don't want to pressure you into anything, or for you to feel that I'm pressuring you about any of the physical parts of our relationship."

"You haven't and I don't. Blaine, I can't deny that I haven't thought about it because I have. But I don't think I'm quite ready yet. It still scares the bejesus out of me. I hate looking at myself naked, let alone someone else see me that way."

"Kurt, I really don't understand why you have so many hang ups about your body. You're beautiful. You're perfect. I don't want some muscle bound jock, or some freakishly tall guy. You're perfect to me. Just the way you are."

"oh Blaine." Kurt practically jumped on Blaine to hug him. No one had ever told him he was perfect before. No one. Everyone always made out that he was gangly, or effeminate in some way.

"So. Just so I know exactly where we are at in regards to the physical stuff. You aren't ready for full on sex yet, but you don't mind what I did at the party?" Blaine raised an eyebrow and looked at Kurt hopeful. Kurt blushed in response but didn't object in any way which Blaine took to mean that he was fine with that.

"I tell you what. When I am ready, we'll have another talk. Yes?" Kurt soberly replied. He didn't know when that would be, but it wouldn't be any time soon that was for sure.

"Yes." Blaine smiled, relieved. Burt had been right. This made it so much easier. Blaine had thought that this talk would end up being more awkward with Kurt, but he had seemed fully receptive to it.

"You know, my parents won't be home for quite a while you know."

Blaine bit his bottom lip and a grin came over his face. Kurt then suddenly moved so he was on top of Blaine and roughly started kissing his boyfriend lustily. A moan escaped Blaine's lips. Kurt broke their kiss and started to kiss Blaine's neck. Pulling his shirt up, Blaine hastily removed it and tossed it aside so that Kurt had access to his chest. He began kissing Blaine further and further down, till he reached Blaine's now twitching member. Kurt grabbed Blaine's cock and rubbed it over the fabric of his trousers. The friction caused Blaine immense pleasure and he grunted aloud with a deeply guttural sound once more as his length became hard. Kurt started unbuttoning Blaine's trousers and tugging at them, so Blaine hoisted his hips up so that his lover could slide them completely off. Now only in his boxer briefs, Kurt took and glance at Blaine's almost naked form. _God he's perfection._ Kurt drank in the contours of Blaine's form. His slim waist and broad shoulders. The v shape of his lower torso that journeyed down to his stiffened member. Kurt was practically drooling.

Seeing Blaine's ravishing body in front of him Kurt gained a confidence hidden deep in his depths. He wanted to try something new and bold for him and so he started tugging Blaine's boxers off, which Blaine helped him to do by once more lifting his hips so he could gain access to the fabric round the back and tug them off. With Blaine sitting naked on the sofa in front of him, Kurt's heart started thumping uncontrollably within his chest. He looked up into Blaine's half closed lust filled eyes and gulped nervously, his own length hardening beneath his trousers. Blaine was an Adonis and he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Taking his boyfriends cock in his right hand he began stroking it gently and Blaine arched into his hand wanting more, whilst panting unevenly. Hesitantly Kurt kissed the tip of Blaine's member, not sure whether that was something he would want, but the groans of pleasure seemed to spur Kurt on. He Licked his way around the tip of Blaine's cock whilst he carried on stroking the base. The boy underneath him started to buck up as waves of pleasure washed over him and Kurt had to hold his hips firmly down with his hands so he kept still. He took his lovers shaft into his mouth and started to suck as he took more and more of Blaine into his mouth. Blaine by this point was almost undone, writhing in ecstasy beneath Kurt's touch. Kurt had always been good with his mouth, but this was a whole new level Blaine had never experienced. He grabbed handfuls of Kurt's hair, not caring that he tousled his boyfriends style up, as he felt himself come close to climax and shouted as he felt an explosion of pleasure.

Blaine, sated and unable to move, sat naked on the sofa whilst he tried to calm himself down, trembling slightly from the pleasure he had just experienced. Kurt moved back up and straddled Blaine once more, starting to kiss Blaine tenderly and with great love. Blaine reciprocated, wanting to put all his love into the kiss they were sharing.

"What the hell dudes!" came a familiar voice shouting at them from the living room doorway.

"Finn! Can you give us a minute." Kurt shrieked at his stepbrother, his face red as if he had been sunburnt. Blaine, who was still on his post sexual high didn't really register what was going on until Kurt had started to fling all of Blaine's clothes on top of himself.

"Wha... Kurt?"

"Get dressed please. Before Finn comes back in to see you naked again." Blaine's eyes widened. He started putting his clothes back on in record time. He was just putting his shirt back on when Finn walked back in.

"Dude, you are so screwed. Burt's gonna kill you when he finds out."

"And how is he going to find out Finn? Unless you tell him, that is."

"Sucks for you, huh." Finn smirked, he was getting his own back from Kurt blackmailing him about his browser history.

"Finn, please, you cannot tell my dad." Kurt begged. "I'll do anything."

"You can't tell me what, son?" Burt had just got back and walked into the living room where Finn and Kurt were having a rather loud discussion.

"Nothing!" Kurt squeaked dashing slightly behind Finn to try and shield his father wrath that he thought would come next.

"Kurt and Blaine were totally doing it on the living room couch a few minutes ago." Finn told Burt proudly. He had totally gotten Kurt back now for all the blackmailing he had done for the past few weeks.

"We were not having sex!" Kurt shrieked even higher, almost having turned purple. Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's arm to try and calm his guy down.

"Coulda fooled me." Finn shot back.

"Enough. Blaine, since you seem to be the only sensible one present in this room at the moment, please explain to me what happened?"

"We didn't have sex Burt. We talked about it and Kurt isn't ready for that yet sir. We were just having fun in a slightly different way." Blaine blushed a little, not really wanting to get graphic in front of Kurt's dad.

Burt paused processing what he had just been told. They may not be having full sex yet but they were definitely doing other sexual things. He was glad that Blaine hadn't gone into any detail. He really didn't want to know what the two boys get up to when they are alone. "I see. Well boys if you're going to do that sort of thing can you make sure to do it in your room next time Kurt, alright? Now what does everyone want for dinner? Blaine you staying?"

"Sure, thank Burt. I'll just phone my parents to let them know." Blaine went to the kitchen to use the land line and both Kurt and Finn stood in shock, their mouths agape at Burt's words, their jaws practically dragging on the floor. Kurt recovered sooner wondering what had come over his father but not wanting for it to change. His dad had basically told him it was ok to have oral sex with his boyfriend in his room. Kurt beamed as he realised the implications of this. _Dad must really like Blaine if he is allowing this without a fuss. _Kurt could not stop beaming for the rest of the night as he watched his dad and his love talk and laugh, bonding with each other. He didn't think he could be any happier.


	19. The Death of A Warbler Legacy

A/N Well we've got to regionals which means it's not that much longer till Kurt goes back to McKinley. (gasp!) How will Blaine cope? Guess you'll just have to read on to find out what will happen in the future chapters... :D

Thanks to all the reviews, follows and favourites. They mean so much :)

I don't own Glee or the characters or the songs!

**Chapter Nineteen**

Kurt was trying to complete his homework assignment the next time the Warblers impromptu performance was held. Blaine looked apologetically at Kurt as he sang out the solo. Kurt, his heart not in the song, just swayed to the side and joined in half-heartedly when he saw anyone looking his way. He was the only one that looked like he was in misery, the rest were having what appeared to be a lot of fun. Once the song was done and the audience were cheering and clapping the performance wildly Blaine sauntered up to Kurt.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I'm still trying to persuade Wes to let you have a solo. Please don't be too angry with me." Blaine put his hands up in a sigh of surrender. E did not want to argue about this topic with Kurt any longer.

"I'm not angry with you Blaine. I'm frustrated. Why do you get all the solos? What about the rest of us? What about Jeff or Nick? They would both love to have a solo. Sometimes I feel like we aren't the Warblers, we are 'Blaine and the Pips'." he bit back at the boy harshly.

"I'm trying Kurt. I don't decide the song selection and who sings it."

"Well try harder then! It's worse than New Directions and Rachel around here sometimes. I'm getting sick of it all. Including your puppy dog eyes and your hollow promises Blaine." Kurt picked up Pavarotti's cage and his satchel and stormed off to try and calm himself down in his own room. Blaine watched him retreat with a sorrowful expression on his face.

Kurt felt stifled. The Warblers council had decided to give all of the solo performances to Blaine without even allowing auditions for the spots. Although he had never had a full solo performance before he really wanted the chance to prove that he was good enough to sing solo. He had moaned to Blaine about it for weeks, even getting a little cross with Blaine as he was the golden boy. Whatever he wanted he seemed to acquire and Kurt was getting a little sick of it. Blaine had been supportive and sympathetic and had told him that he was negotiating with Wes for he and Kurt to sing a duet as their first number. He told Kurt he didn't want to solely lead the group. Kurt understood that it was not Blaine's fault that this was happening and tried his very best not to get angry at his boyfriend, but sometimes he just couldn't help it. He did love him and he knew that Blaine was doing his best. He trusted that what Blaine was telling him was the truth. That he would fight for Kurt's chance to perform to the bitter end.

* * *

Blaine went over to Wes after Kurt had stalked off to try and change the council's mind.

"Wes! Wes, wait. Can we talk?"

"Is this about Kurt again?" Wes asked wearily. He was getting a little tired of this repetitive conversation. He knew Blaine really loved Kurt, but sometimes you couldn't always get what you wanted.

"Wes you know this isn't just about Kurt. This is about the fact that you are taking chances away from everyone else on the team, including Kurt." Blaine started to give Wes the puppy dog eyes. Wes always gave in to the puppy dog eyes. Wes had no idea how this kid did it, but he was always swayed to Blaine's side by those eyes.

"Ok, ok. I'll talk to the others in the council but I can't guarantee anything. You know that."

"Yes, thank you, thank you Wes. You don't know how much this means." Blaine gave Wes a hug and Wes chuckled. Now he was going to have to talk Thad and David into this. Maybe if he told them that it was Blaine's wish then they would be more receptive of allowing it to happen. Wes was going to have a battle on his hands, but anything to stop Blaine from whining and giving him the puppy dog eyes any more. Wes just couldn't handle that. He would be Blaine's champion.

* * *

Kurt was in his room getting ready for bed, vigorously attending to his skincare regime and singing alongside his Pavarotti. Once almost done he heard a small thud and he stopped whistling a tune for Pavarotti to complete. Turning, he noticed his small friend lying at the bottom of the cage, his spindly legs in the air.

"Pavarotti?" Kurt called out. The bird did not stir. "Oh my God." Kurt rushed over to the cage to get a closer look and bent down to open the cage. He put his hand onto Pavarotti's chest but couldn't feel any sort of movement at all. Pavarotti had died. His little friend was gone from this world. A stray tear fell from Kurt's eyes. He had grown fond of his little Pavarotti, and having never had a pet before, felt the affects of his passing quite heavily. It reminded him too much of his mothers passing.

Feeling numb and reliving his own mothers death he slowly moved over to his bed and sat rocking on his bed, his knees pulled up to his chest. He needed to know he wasn't alone in the world. When his mother died his father had been there for him and Kurt had known he wasn't alone. But his father wasn't here this time. He reached out for his phone and texted to Blaine that he needed him before laying down and curling up into the smallest ball he could on his bed, weeping.

* * *

Blaine heard his phone go off to announce that he had a text. It was Kurt saying he needed him, but not why. Blaine, frowning at the cryptic text, put his dressing gown around his pj's that he had recently changed into, and snuck out to Kurt's room. It was after curfew so Kurt must have really needed him at the moment. Blaine suddenly remembered that it was at this point last time around that Pavarotti died. It wasn't the loss of his pet that affected him so much as the memory of his mother. Blaine still did not know all of what happened to Kurt's mother as the boy refused to talk about it in any detail. Blaine got the impression that Kurt had been very close to his mother and that her passing greatly affected him. All he knew was that it had been a quick, unexpected passing which meant that Kurt had not had the time to prepare and accept the death of his mother before she was taken from him.

Knocking gently on Kurt's door he received no answer so he turned the handle gently to open the door. Inside all he could see was Kurt lying very still on his bed in a ball.

"Kurt, what's wrong, sweetheart?" Blaine called out quietly to his boyfriend.

"Pavarotti died." Kurt stated in a monotone voice.

"I'm so sorry, Honey. Would you like me to stay for a while?"

"Yes please."

Blaine went over and lay behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around the boy. Kurt unwound himself a little and shuffled back into Blaine's body till Blaine was spooning him, only the barest amount of space between the their two bodies. Blaine stroked his hand up and down Kurt's arm in a comforting gesture and the older boy sighed and arched himself into Blaine until there was no space between them left at all.

"Blaine, stay with me."

"Of course, I'll stay for as long as you need."

"Stay the night. I don't want to be alone."

Blaine heart quickened at the thought of being able to lay beside his true love for the night, holding him, watching him sleep, keeping him safe. He tightened his hold on Kurt and whispered how he would never leave Kurt, that he would always be by Kurt's side. He whispered comforting words until he could hear Kurt's breathing even out as he fell asleep. It was not long before he also fell into slumber.

* * *

The rest of the Warblers found out about Pavarotti the next day. Blaine had quietly warned them that Kurt may be a little sensitive for the next few days because the death had reminded Kurt of his mothers death. Even Jeff was able to remain sombre towards Kurt although you can see the hyperactive nature wanting to burst out of him. All the boys were both surprised and sincerely worried about Kurt. They all rallied around him and made sure that he was loved and cherished. Nick and Jeff, along with Blaine were almost constantly by his side so that he knew he was not alone. Kurt, feeling the love and comfort of his friends and lover was able to rally his spirits and reached his normal cheery self after only a couple of days. Kurt decorated a casket for Pavarotti so that he could bury him in the Dalton gardens, while Blaine helped him. They were going to bury him after regionals and Kurt's close friends would all attend.

The boys were sitting in the commons room in front of the playing television, not really doing anything much, when Kurt suddenly leaned forwards towards Blaine. Blaine shocked at the sudden movement, turned towards what had animated Kurt so much.

"Blaine, do you think we can win at regionals?" Kurt asked out of the blue.

"We can only try our best." Blaine knew that the chances were that they would lose again but he wasn't too bothered by winning or losing the competition. He was only worried about Kurt and how he felt both physically and emotionally since the death of his pet. Besides he knew that the inevitability was that Kurt would shortly be returning to McKinley and New Directions. It was something that Blaine had wanted to put off thinking about, but he knew he could not put it off for much longer. Kurt would be leaving him again. It had been a difficult time for Blaine and he didn't know if he could do it again. He wanted to be by his side always and forever more.

* * *

The next week seemed to fly by until there was only four days until regionals. Blaine was to sing the solos for the performance as the council had decided and it was all Blaine could do to persuade them to let Kurt sing with him in a duet number to start the performance.

Blaine knew Wes would let him sing with Kurt at regionals, they had talked it through in depth since Wes stated that he would help the boy with the council. He had told Wes that he really wanted this and Wes had not complained or tried to stop him. Wes informed Blaine that he had fixed it for him with the council and that they were happy to let him perform with his Kurt. The fact that Pavarotti died as well only served to strengthen their acceptance of allowing Kurt to perform. Blaine was forever grateful to Wes for doing this. He was annoyed that he could not persuade them to let the other boys audition for solo roles, but unfortunately he couldn't get everything that he wanted. It had been enough of a struggle just to get them to accept Kurt as a soloist.

The Warbler meeting for that day was going to be Blaine and the council sharing their suggestion with the rest of the Warblers. He knew for a fact that Kurt would be ecstatic. He had been hounding Blaine about this for a few weeks now and, instead of going to Wes about it he just constantly bugged Blaine until the boy had relented. Blaine was happy to do it of course. It meant he could sing with his favourite duet partner. His Kurt.

Wes banged his gavel to announce the beginning of the meeting and the Warblers all quieted down.

"This Warbler meeting has officially come to order. David can you read the minutes of the last meeting."

David read the minutes and then Wes started to explain to the Warblers that they were changing the set list slightly. The Warblers erupted then, they only had four more days to practice this new song.

"Warblers, listen! We have decided to have a duet be performed by Warblers Blaine and Kurt for the competition as Blaine felt he needed some extra support in order to win at regionals." Wes explained patiently. The buzzing of the Warblers got louder as they looked around at the astonished looking Kurt. They were all really happy for Kurt to have gotten a solo part for the competition. Blaine had come through for their team in regards to the tyranny of the council, even if it was only for Kurt. The other boys felt he deserved this though after the week he had had. Nick patted Kurt's back from his place next to Kurt on the sofa and congratulated the boy quietly. Kurt smiled warmly at them. Kurt had hoped they would allow Nick to try out for a solo but obviously it was hard enough for Blaine to get Kurt's solo performance.

"Thank you for the honour, but shouldn't the other boys get a try for it too?"

"Warbler Kurt, Blaine as lead vocalist specifically requested to sing a duet with you. The others can try out for next time." _Yeah right, _Kurt thought darkly. He raised his eyebrow to Blaine who shrugged his shoulders in a 'I tried' gesture. Kurt was very grateful.

"Well now that's been decided we had better get to practising. Warbler Blaine you have the sheet music for everyone to learn their parts?"

"Yes. Thank you lead Warbler Wes." Blaine handed out the sheets for the Warblers to begin practising. Kurt looked surprised at the song.

"You like the song?" Blaine asked nervously. He had picked a dud last time and was determined to pick a good song this time around.

"Yes. Very much." Kurt gave Blaine a peck on the cheek. He had picked a romantic love song for them to sing. Kurt found he had butterflies in his stomach at the thought of revealing his love on the stage for Blaine for everyone to see. However he also couldn't wait either. The other regionals teams won't know what hit them if Kurt had anything to say about it.

* * *

The Lima Bean man watched the two boys with great interest from the distance he was at. Things between them had definitely been developing since the last time he was present in their company. They were acting very lovey-dovey. A smile crept onto his lips, they were definitely heading in the right direction. Now he just had to sit tight and wait with baited breath that this Blaine would not screw everything up. It wasn't over yet, not until he wasn't here any more. Since he was, things were not set in stone for this couples future yet, despite what the two boys he was watching might think and feel at this present moment in time. Since he would be watching the performance and although he knew that they would lose regionals, he sorely hoped that Blaine had chosen a better song for them both to sing because the last one was awful. He could admit that, it had been a dud. _Why sing a break up song Blaine? Really?_

The announcer came over the intercom to tell everyone that the competition would be starting shortly so he slipped into the audience without the two boys seeing him so that he could watch them from afar. He didn't want to interrupt them this time around. They were getting on without his help well enough for now.

* * *

Aural Intensity had gone first and had sung what Blaine could only describe as the most brown nosed performance for the judges that they could possibly have come up with. He looked over to Kurt and saw how nervous he was. It was so sweet that Kurt got this nervous in front of people. His singing was outstanding. He had nothing to be scared of.

"Kurt, relax my darling. You will be amazing. You always are." Blaine gave the boy a tight squeeze and a peck on the cheek and he felt Kurt relax slightly in his arms.

"Thank you Blaine. You always know exactly what to say."

Blaine sniggered at that. How many times had he put his foot in his mouth before? Too many to count. "Love you." He said simply before Wes told them to get onto the stage. The audience quieted as the Warblers began the background vocals for the song, and Blaine, a spot light coming over him, began to sing.

**I finally found someone**

**Who knocks me off my feet**

**I finally found the one**

**Who makes me feel complete**

Kurt's heart pounded as Blaine sang solely to him on the stage, completely ignoring the whole audience. It made Kurt feel very special, and very nervous. He stepped forward as the spotlight shone on himself.

**We started over coffee**

**We started out as friends**

**It's funny how from simple things**

**The best things begin**

The two boys got ready to sing the chorus together and Blaine took Kurt's hand in his, unable to keep from touching his true love. He now knew how Finn and Rachel had felt when they had been unable to stop themselves from kissing at nationals that year. Blaine went in to sing as Kurt provided the background harmony.

**This time its different (dah, dah, dah, dah)**

**It's all because of you (dah, dah, dah, dah)**

**It's better than its ever been**

They came together to sing harmoniously like they were always meant to, their voices complimenting each others perfectly.

**Cause we can talk it through**

Kurt looked over as he sang the next line with such love in his eyes that Blaine felt that he was going to melt into a little puddle on the stage.

**My favourite line was 'can I call you sometime?'**

**Its all you had to say**

Blaine took both Kurt's hands so the boy could not look at anything other than Blaine and they both sang the last part together. Their hearts pounding as they lay everything out on the line for the other. Never before had they felt this closeness, as though they were one heart and soul. Blaine had never had a spark of connection this deep with Kurt before and it thrilled him as it filled his heart, never to leave it again.

**To take my breath away.**

**This is it, oh**

**I finally found someone**

**Someone to share my life**

**I finally found the one**

**To be with every night**

The two boys sang their separate lines before coming back together, both having forgotten where they were. They could only see each other. They were in their own world.

**Kurt: Cause whatever I do **

**Blaine: It's just got to be you**

**Both: My life has just begun**

**I finally found someone **

**Kurt: Cause whatever I do**

**Blaine: Its just got to be you**

**Kurt: My life has just begun**

**Both: I finally found someone**

The song ended and the audience sat silent for a second. They were astounded at the level of love and passion they had just seen on the stage. These two boys loved each other with every part of their being. The Lima Bean man was shocked, stunned he could not leave his seat as he had intended as he was frozen in position. This looked like a whole new level of love, understanding and trust between the two boys and he could not help but be astounded by it. He had underestimated the younger man. He truly had learnt from all his mistakes by this point in his life and the Lima Bean man breathed a sigh of relief. He had a feeling that all of it was going to work out for the first time since he had sent the young man back to repeat the meeting of his soul mate.

* * *

The New Directions had been as good as they were the first time that Blaine had seen them perform with their own original songs. Rachel's performance had been especially moving and had almost bought tears to his eyes. He fully understood everything she was singing about this time around and it hit a nerve for Blaine. He wanted to make sure he got it right this time. There were not going to be any more chances after all. All of the teams were standing waiting for the announcement of who had won this years regional tournament. Kurt looked to Blaine for affirmation and Blaine just smiled back. They had given their best. It hadn't been good enough he knew, but it was good enough for him. As the announcer told the audience that New Directions had won Blaine put his arm around Kurt and told him that he had sung to most amazing duet with Blaine today and that he didn't regret a moment of it. Kurt turned into Blaine to give him a full hug telling him that he felt the same, when, out of nowhere, Sue punched the lady right next to them both shocking Kurt out of his hold of Blaine. Blaine had forgotten that Sue had done that and so was a little aghast himself, although he came around quite quickly. He looked around to see that everyone on stage all had dazed expressions on their faces. _Well, that's Sue Sylvester for you._

* * *

The Warblers had decided to throw a commiseration party to make themselves feel better and to congratulate Blaine and Kurt on a job well done, even if it had only placed them second overall. Jeff and Nick were in full swing and Trent had decided that he would just throw caution to the wind and join them. They were all a little drunk and flailing wildly to the music that was playing. The others were just either playing video games with each other or having a game of pool.

Kurt and Blaine sat in the corner, content with just kissing and cuddling, forgetting anyone else was in the room. Kurt, coming out of their latest lip lock, sighed and placed his head onto Blaine's chest as he looked around the room smiling wanly to himself.

"What's up Kurt?" Blaine asked casually. He thought the boy was commiserating over the burial of Pavarotti that had taken place earlier. Jeff had been on top form, wailing into the handkerchief that Nick had provided lovingly. He really was something else was their Jeff. _Either that or Kurt was still upset about our loss at regionals. _

"I love it here and everyone is great but..."

"You miss your friends. At McKinley. You want to go back, don't you?" Blaine's smile dissolved instantly, being replaced with the hint of tears starting to form at the edges of his eyes.

"Yes. I do. I miss them all. I've made some really great friends here, don't get me wrong, but I belong there."

"I know." Blaine almost whispered his reply. This was going to hurt more than he had realised. Could he make it to the end of the school year here at Dalton whilst Kurt went back to McKinley? He didn't know.

"Karofsky is still there Kurt. You aren't safe there."

"I know. But I want to go back so badly. Seeing them today performing. I should have been there with them Blaine. I should have been on that stage singing about being a big loser."

Blaine laughed. "You aren't a loser Kurt."

"Yes I am, I couldn't even help you win regionals."

"Sweetie that doesn't mean you are a loser. Trust me, you are not a loser." Kurt grinned up at his lover and hugged him closely.

"Thank you, but I think you might be obliged to say that, my gorgeous, amazing boyfriend."

Blaine paused, he would have to say that he supported Kurt even though he didn't want anything to change. "If you want to go back, you know that I will support you through all of it. I love you. I always have and I always will." He kissed Kurt chastely on the forehead before putting his head on top of Kurt's as they lay on the sofa tangled between each other.

They sat, together in silence, pondering Kurt's admittance that he wanted to return. Both a little reticent for him to leave, but both knowing that he aught to go. And soon.

A/N Song used: I Finally Found Someone. By Barbara Streisand and Bryan Adams.


	20. Nightbird Begins

A/N Just to warn you, there are homophobic slurs and bullying in this chapter. I apologise if this offends or upsets anyone who is reading this. My intention is not to hurt you but for the purposes of the story I had to write this.

Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews. They are all great. :) Can't believe this is the twentieth chapter!

I don't own Glee, the characters or anything to do with this TV show.

**Chapter Twenty**

Kurt had been acting a little anguished since regionals and Blaine was starting to genuinely worry about the boy. Nothing that Blaine tried to do to comfort the boy seemed to be working and he was starting to spend more and more time with his friends and family back in Lima. So much so that Nick was asking Blaine if Kurt was ok and Jeff was moping around wanting to see his Kurtsie. Blaine, unfortunately, was at a loss as to what to tell them and had become increasingly more moody himself. He felt he was losing his love and Kurt was not talking to him about why he was being distant.

Blaine had taken to spending time with Nick quite a bit as he was the best person to talk to about relationship problems. He was a very compassionate and empathetic person. They were sitting in Blaine's room at the present moment and Nick was trying to comfort his close friend.

"I just don't understand why he won't talk to me about whatever is upsetting him. I mean, it's obviously to do with back home but I wish he would stop pushing me away." Blaine confessed to his friend whilst laying on his bed.

Nick, straddling Blaine's desk chair, was trying to understand himself Kurt's actions from the past couple of weeks. He thought Blaine was right about it being something home related but beyond that he was stumped.

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk to you about it because he thinks that whatever it is about will upset you?" Nick suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you're right..." Blaine mused thoughtfully. "It's just so frustrating."

"Then tell him how you are feeling and maybe he'll open up about it."

You're right. Jeez, you are right. I need to talk to him and be honest. After all, relationships are based on trust and honesty right?"

"It's always worked for Jeff and I." Nick shrugged. They always talked about everything and it only served to make them closer and their understanding of each other deeper.

"Thanks for listening to me moan about Kurt. I know you'd probably rather be doing something else."

"Hey, you're my friend. It's never a problem to help you out or to listen to whatever is bugging you." Nick got up out of the chair and gave Blaine a hug, which was reciprocated. Nick waved sympathetically at Blaine as he left him to stew in his own thoughts. _Please let it not be about us._

* * *

Kurt was having a sleepover with his two best girls on the Friday night. He missed them so much and it was really great to spend some quality time with them. He just hoped that Blaine wasn't too upset about his hanging out with his New Directions friends more.

"So we have to come up with the money for plane tickets to New York for nationals and so Miss Holiday came up with the idea of doing a 'Night of Neglect' concert where we pick neglected artists and sing their songs." Rachel dramatically told Kurt with much hand waving.

"What Rachel is trying to ask is will you come to support us?" Mercedes asked Kurt politely and gave Rachel a withered look.

"Yes, you will come won't you because I am going to be singing Celine Dion's timeless classic 'My Heart Will Go On'. So you have to come. You can't miss my amazing performance."

"How is she neglected, or that song in any way?" Kurt sarcastically replied to Rachel. God, she could be really arrogant and up herself. Kurt could sing that song just as well as she would. Kurt scowled slightly at her haughtiness.

"You are missing the point Kurt. Celine Dion is not the neglected artist. I am."

Kurt burst out laughing. That had to be the funniest thing he had heard in a long time. Rachel, neglected? She had more solos than any member of any glee club, and that included Blaine, who was a close second in Kurt's opinion. Rachel scowled at Kurt for laughing at her when she was trying to be serious.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I'm sorry." Kurt patted Rachel on the arm as he tried to calm himself down. "I would love to come and see you all perform."

"I will be the last performance you'll watch, of course." Rachel smugly told him and Mercedes glared hatefully at Rachel. Mercedes deserved that spot just as much and by God she was going to fight Rachel for it.

"Well ladies, I can't wait to see you both." Kurt put his arms around both of his girls and hugged them tightly before getting up to put a musical on for them to watch.

* * *

When Kurt came back to Dalton the next morning he came cheerfully into the cafeteria. Spotting Blaine sitting down on the Warbler table deep in discussion with David and Nick about something that looked important to him Kurt smiled over at his special guy. He was so passionate about life and it was something that Kurt loved about him intensely. He went and got a fruit bowl and fat free organic yoghurt along with his morning coffee and went over to find out what his Blaine was so animated about.

"No David, the whole point of gay people wanting to get married rather than have a civil ceremony is not just to prove that they are equal in 'God's' eyes as you suggest, but to prove that we should be seen as equals in the eyes of the law. Why shouldn't gay people be allowed to have a marriage like any straight person with the same financial security benefits with their partner. A civil partnership doesn't offer that."

_Ah, gay marriage rights. Probably one of the things he is most passionate about._

"Hi guys." Kurt butted in as he sat down beside Blaine giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey honey. How are you? Have fun at home?" Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist and turned to get a proper kiss from his boyfriend.

"Yeah. Actually we were talking about how the New Directions are hosting a concert to try and raise money for New York. I was going to get a ticket today after classes, do you want to come with me? Get a ticket too?"

"Sure babe." Blaine looked around to the other Warblers. "Do any of you guys wanna come too? I can buy you tickets if you do."

All of the Warblers nodded in the affirmative looking excited at the prospect of going to see a concert and of a night out as a Warbler team.

"Cool, just give me your money before the end of the day and I'll get them for you." Blaine told them all loudly over the din of the cafeteria.

Kurt leaned over to his boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Thank you. You are my hero." Blaine knew it would mean a lot to both New Directions and to Kurt, and, since they had only really had Blaine and Kurt show up to support them last time, Blaine was going to make a conservative effort to change that. He would also ask Burt and Carole if they could come to support New Directions too. He would do his bit to help his friends out.

* * *

Once in the corridor on his way to class after parting from Kurt, Blaine phoned up Sam to see if the boy planned to do any acts of his own. He hadn't the last time they had had the concert and Blaine wanted to persuade him that he could do a solo performance. He was a talented singer and Sam needed to know that.

"Hey bro. What's up?" Sam answered the phone. He could hear the noises of McKinley in the background and he knew this would have to be a quick phone call as he had classes to get to as well.

"Hi Sam. I was phoning to say that Kurt and I and all the Warblers are coming to the concert to support all you guys."

"Hey that's great. I'm doing the introductions for everyone."

"That's great Sam. Are you not going to perform then?"

"Nah, there are better people than me going on."

"Sam, you are really talented. Why can't you see that? You should totally do a performance. You can sing anything. What about something country, I know you like doing that genre."

"Maybe. I'll think about it. You really think I could? That I'm good enough?"

"Definitely. We used to sing all the time when I was a senior with you the first time around. You'll be amazing, I know you will." Blaine encouraged his best friend.

"Thanks dude. If you think I can, then maybe I will give it a try. I'll talk to Mr Shue later about it. I think I know a song I could sing."

"Excellent. Well, I have to go, but I'll speak to you again later."

"Bye bro."

Blaine smiled as he hung up the phone. He had done his good deeds for the day and Kurt seemed to be in better spirits. Things were starting to look up again.

* * *

Before long the 'Night of Neglect' was upon them and all the Warblers had decided who was going in which car when driving to McKinley. As only Blaine and Kurt had previously been to McKinley they were taking people in their separate cars. Blaine was taking Ethan, Trent and Thad and Kurt had Nick, Jeff and Richard in his car. Blaine had showed both Wes and David where they needed to go and they were going to drive in the other two cars taking the rest of the Warblers. Blaine had also called Burt one night in the week to ask if he would attend with Carole and they had agreed readily and said they would meet the boys inside for the concert. Kurt was very grateful to all of the Warblers who had decided to attend, although they all seemed really excited to be having a 'Warbler' night out. They were going to go for pizza afterwards at Breadstix along with New Directions to complete their night out.

Once the Warblers had all arrived without anyone getting lost along the way thankfully, they all looked around in wonder at the school of the glee club that had beaten them to get the place at nationals. McKinley was very different to Dalton. It was a relatively small school with about half the amount of students that Dalton housed and it was by no means a wealthy institution. Blaine looked on fondly at McKinley. So many things had happened there for him and would happen again in the future. All of a sudden he felt a rise of nostalgia wash over him as he thought about all the good and bad times that had occurred whilst he had been a student there. All the friendships he had made, all the songs they had sang, all the romantic moments he and Kurt had shared.

"You ok, sweetie pie. You have a weird look on your face, as if you have seen a ghost or something." Kurt asked as he put his arm around Blaine's waist. Blaine reciprocated without even realising he had done it, it was like second nature to him.

"I'm fine, gorgeous. Just thinking is all."

"Karofsky's not going to be there sweetie. He'll be at home by now." Kurt comforted his love. Blaine just nodded, he knew differently, but he didn't want to tell Kurt that that was not what he was thinking about right at this moment.

"Come on guys. Kurt you need to show us where the party's at already and stop making out with your boyfriend. Even if he is adorably cute." Jeff shouted at the two boys and received a playful whack on the arm from Nick at the statement. Yes, Blaine was very attractive, but Nick was the only person Jeff was allowed to look at in that way. Blaine laughed into Kurt's ear.

"Our adoring fans await." Kurt giggled and led them all into the building and towards the auditorium. He showed the Warblers where they were to go and then told them he needed a minute with his guy. They all nodded knowingly and wolf whistled them as they passed to enter the auditorium.

"What's up Kurt?" a look of concern written all over Blaine's beautiful face.

"Can we talk for a sec Blaine?" Kurt replied, biting his lower lip nervously.

"Sure. What is it?"

"I don't want you to get upset but I'm thinking of transferring back here. It's been playing on my mind a lot recently and I didn't want to tell you because I knew that it would hurt you. I just feel like I belong here and after spending more time out here in the past couple of weeks its really made me come to that realisation. I still love you and want to be with you though. I don't want us to break up because of this." Kurt looked really hesitantly at Blaine. He loved him so much and he wanted to have both Blaine and New Directions, but he knew that wasn't possible.

"If I stay at Dalton I'll just keep getting unhappier and unhappier Blaine." Kurt furthered, a stray tear running down his face.

"I know." Blaine replied in barely a whisper. He knew this was almost crunch time for them. He was going to have to seriously think about what he wanted for Kurt and himself. He knew that they could get by with him still at Dalton and that Kurt would essentially be happier in himself if he came back to McKinley. But where would that leave him? He was not sure he could cope with being so far away from Kurt again. I mean, look at how Kurt moving to New York had been for them. Blaine knew that that would also eventually come up as well, but that was far enough away that he was not going to contemplate that just yet.

"I'm sorry honey. I don't want to lose you though." Kurt said, almost in complete tears.

"You won't my angel. You will never lose me." Blaine told him as he hugged his soul mate tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt hiccuped a sob, trying desperately to keep it inside but failing at the last minute. The tears started streaming down his cheeks at the thought of leaving Blaine behind at Dalton.

At that moment they heard a familiar voice speaking behind them and Kurt froze in terror within Blaine's arm.

* * *

"What are you two queers doing here spreading your fairy dust around?" Karofsky sneered at the two of them.

"Give it a rest Karofsky, just because you can't handle the truth about yourself doesn't mean that we can't be who we are." Blaine sneered at the boy. He really disliked Karofsky. But then he never understood people who were scared to be themselves.

"You don't know what you're talking about butt boy." Blaine could feel his temper rising as David kept baiting them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Santana's voice rang out as she sashayed over to the humongous jock.

"It's none of your God damn business." Karofsky spat out.

"You made it my business when you decided to toss that slushie up in my grill." Santana kept taking a step closer till she was right in his face.

"Get out of my face, all of you!" he screamed at the three standing there and pushed Santana out of the way till he got to Blaine. "Stop looking at me like that fag!" He drew his right fist back and punched Blaine square around the face, making Blaine's body swing around and land on the ground.

"Get up you wimp!" Karofsky yelled, out of control, and Kurt frozen, tears rolling down his face, his eyes wide in terror screamed incomprehensibly at Karofsky to stop.

Blaine, his lip split, blood dribbling down his chin, turned to look at Karofsky with the dark look of someone who was contemplating beating someone to a bloody pulp. He started to push himself up of the ground to take Karofsky on. Karofsky may be big, but he was also slow. Blaine rammed himself into Karofsky in the stomach, winding him, a guttural roar escaping Blaine's lips. By this point Blaine had dealt out numerous punches to Karofsky's face as he straddled him on the ground, and Kurt, who had come out of his frozen state, was pulling at Blaine's arm uselessly, crying out for Blaine to stop. A strong pair of arms then suddenly wrapped themselves around Blaine and pulled him off the now bloodied Karofsky.

"Blaine, Blaine, calm down. You have to calm down. Come on bro, this isn't you. Come on." Sam held on tightly to the boy until all the fury seemed to drain out of his body, leaving him limp in Sam's arms. He started sobbing at his loss of temper and what he had done and Sam pulled the boy into a hug, knowing full well why Blaine had become the way he had. Blaine had told Sam everything about his past and he didn't blame him for getting angry at people like Karofsky. For wanting to hurt them.

Blaine had not told many the whole truth of what happened to him at the school he attended before Dalton Academy. He hadn't even told Kurt all of the details. The reason being that he knew if he did it would have upset Kurt so much had he known the full extent of the events. Blaine had not lied as such to Kurt about him being beat up after the Sadie Hawkins dance by three guys from the school. What he had not told him was that the person he went to the dance with had died of internal injuries and Blaine had had spinal injuries which resulted in his stunted growth, his femur had been broken in his left leg in three separate places which ripped the tendons in his right patella, his right collarbone and multiple ribs had been cracked and his right ulna and radius had also been broken, needing pins and a metal plate to be able to mend the broken bones. He had needed to have physiotherapy on his knee and leg in order to walk properly again and with his right arm, due to the severity of the break. Blaine had been lucky to survive with only broken bones and a great fear and loathing for bullying of any kind. His injuries had left him frustrated with his lack of being able to defend himself and his best friend at the time. This was one reason why he was so protective of Kurt. He did not want what happened to himself to happen to Kurt. He knew from first hand experience what the affects of bullying could be on a person. His temper had become a major issue with his recovery, so much so that he had to have anger management with a psychiatrist. That was when he took up boxing to calm his anger issues. He could get very angry at the world, his parents, the ignorant people that lived in this so called world, and, most of all, himself. Boxing was his only release from wanting to hurt people, to get back at them for hurting him. To take out his self frustration at not being able to protect himself and those around him.

The only people other than his family that he had ever told the whole truth of his past, in regards to bullying, was Sam and Nick. No others knew of his past and he didn't want them to know. He didn't want people to feel pity for him. He was strong and he could get through this, he had gotten through his injuries and survived. Survived to tell the tale. He used the breathing techniques he had been taught to him to calm himself down in Sam's arms until he felt he could speak again calmly. The hiccuping sobs subsided.

"Thanks Sam. I'm ok now." By this point some of the Warblers had come out to find out what was going wrong and Mr Shue was telling everyone to go where they needed to be, after having taken Karofsky to his office and phoned his parents to fetch the boy.

"Are you ok now, Blaine, isn't it?" Mr Shue asked the small boy in Sam's arms. He seemed to have calmed himself down and he looked less injured than David did. This boy had come out on top of this fight. Mr Shue, although he shouldn't have been, was slightly impressed that this petite boy had taken on Karofsky and had won.

Blaine nodded his head to say that he was fine. His lip hurt but other than that he would be fine. Kurt went over to Blaine and took him to the bathroom quickly to sort out his lip and everyone else that was mingling dispersed to where they needed to be. The 'Night of Neglect' had certainly come off to a surprising start.

* * *

The Warblers all took their seats to wait for the show to start after the fight between Blaine and that huge jock had come to an end. They had all come running out after hearing a ear splitting shriek come from outside in the corridor. Now that it was over, the adrenaline still pumping in their veins, they were intensely excited for the show to start. Blaine and Kurt came in and slid down into their seats as Sam welcomed everyone and introduced the first act. Kurt had read him the riot act in the bathroom and Blaine felt a bit abashed at his actions. He was going to make up for it now though. The first act was Tina. Blaine was ready for the hecklers he could see down below. He had his own weapon. His name was Jeff. Jeff could manage to rile up any crowd of supporters and he knew that this time Tina was not going to get booed off. He leant over to Jeff, "You ready buddy?"

"Never been more ready!" he shouted back excited. He loved concerts. This was going to be epic.

Tina came on and started singing and, of course, the heckling started soon after. Jeff however started cheering very, very loudly and then all the Warblers joined in. Tina, who had looked really upset a moment before, looked up at the Warblers and started to smile as she sang out the rest of the song. The hecklers had been quashed. They, one by one, stormed out and left Sandy Ryerson alone. Sandy looked back at the cheering boys that all formed and united front and the parents that had all turned out for the occasion and decided to call it a day as well. It was a loss for the Pink Dagger. Nightbird had won the day. Blaine sat back, a little smug at him managing to win against the hecklers. Now the show could go on as normal.

* * *

Sam was nervous. He had never sung a solo for an audience before but Blaine had been so adamant that he was talented enough to do this. He believed in his best friend. He never lied to him after all and had helped him though some tough things in his life this year, like the stuff with Quinn and his school work. Blaine would come over when Sam was really frustrated with his school work, especially English, and help him through things like reading the text and going through the meanings of things in the stories. Blaine was incredibly smart like that and Sam had trouble reading because of his dyslexia, but Blaine never made Sam feel stupid, which was how he felt with a lot of the others at McKinley.

Finn had introduced Sam for him and he came out on stage with his guitar. There was no way he was going to do a song without his guitar. It was his lifeline. He locked eyes with Blaine who gave him a thumbs up and he relaxed. Blaine was right, I can do this. He strummed the opening of the song and it relaxed him for the rest of the song to come.

**Love is a burning thing**

**And it makes a fiery ring**

**Bound by wild desire**

**I fell into a ring of fire**

Sam sang with all his heart pouring into it. This song was about how he fell for Quinn but that his love for her had burned him when he found out she had cheated on him. He felt that burning pain as he carried on with the song. This was the most emotion he had ever put into a song before and he felt it made him perform stronger than ever before.

**I fell into a burning ring of fire**

**I went down, down, down and the flames went higher**

**And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire**

**The ring of fire**

**I fell into a burning ring of fire**

**I went down, down, down and the flames went higher**

**And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire**

**The ring of fire**

**The taste of love is sweet**

**When hearts like ours meet**

**I fell for you like a child**

**Oh, but the fire went wild**

The start of the relationship had been so sweet and tender for Sam. He had never liked a girl before, and, coming from an all boys school did not have any experience with girls either. He had fallen hard and fast, which made it all the more painful when they had broken up. He had taken Blaine's drunken advice however and become good friends with Mercedes recently and he felt that there may be a spark there of something more. He would just have to wait and see what would happen.

**I fell into a burning ring of fire**

**I went down, down, down and the flames went higher**

**And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire**

**The ring of fire**

**I fell into a burning ring of fire**

**I went down, down, down and the flames went higher**

**And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire**

**The ring of fire**

**And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire**

**The ring of fire**

**The ring of fire**

**The ring of fire **

As he finished the song he heard Blaine shout out 'bravo' and the Warblers all erupted with hollering and wolf whistles as the parents chuckled and more sedately clapped enthusiastically at Sam's really superb performance.

The rest of the night pretty much went as Blaine had remembered it with Mercedes coming on last and Rachel not performing at all. That was probably one of the nicest things Blaine had ever seen Rachel do to be honest, in all the time he had known her. She could be really thoughtful when she tried, but she didn't try very often. The boys were all ready for pizza as the concert finished and they all said that they would see New Directions in Breadstix.

Blaine quickly went over to congratulate Sam on his singing and he was rewarded with a big hug.

"Thanks Nightbird. You saved the concert in more ways than one and you helped me to realise that I have talent when it comes to singing."

"I don't know what you are referring to." Blaine innocently replied.

"Dude, you got all the Warblers to come, and the parents because you knew no one else but the hecklers would come. Then you stopped the hecklers with your secret weapon." He pointed to Jeff who was waiting for Kurt to finish saying hello to his father and Carole before they headed off to Breadstix.

"Nothing gets past you huh?" Blaine smiled, then grimaced as his lip still hurt.

Sam patted him on the shoulder. "See ya at the Stix. I've got to round up the troops and we'll be along shortly."

"Cool, see ya Sam." Blaine waved goodbye to his best friend and took his set of Warblers off to Breadstix for an after concert celebration.

* * *

On the Friday of that week Blaine told Kurt that he would need to drive himself home that weekend as Blaine was ducking out early due to family commitments. It was true that his aunt was celebrating her fiftieth birthday on the Sunday and he would be forced to go to her house for her annual dinner party, where he had to spend time with his snooty cousins, but he didn't need to go home early. However, there was something that he needed to do and it required Kurt not knowing about what he was up to. It was going to be a surprise after all. He had thought long and hard about this decision and talked it over with his parents. Once Blaine got an idea into his head it was practically impossible to change his mind.

He had packed his things ready to take with him the night before and so all he needed to do during lunch was to grab his bag, shove it into the boot of his car and drive home to Lima. When he got to the outskirts of the town instead of taking the turning to go towards his house he swung into the intersection that would take him onto McKinley High. Once at the school he parked as close to the school entrance as was possible and walked inside towards the one person he really needed to talk with about his decision.

He saw that he was in his office and knocked on his door.

"Hi Mr Shue, can I talk to you for a minute?" Blaine asked the director of New Directions.

**A/N Song used: Ring of Fire by Johnny Cash.**


	21. I'll Never Say Goodbye

A/N I will apologise now if the GPA for Blaine in this story is inaccurate, but I am British so I don't know exactly how the American system works.

This chapter I have written slightly differently, it's all from Kurt's perspective. The next chapter is all from Blaine's and so will include some of the scenes from this one, only you will see it from his perspective instead. So I hope you enjoy it. :D

Thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews. They make me very happy.

I don't own Glee, the songs or the characters.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Kurt had persuaded Blaine to come to the Lima Bean with him one afternoon after Warbler practise was over, as he was going to meet some of his friends and he told Blaine that he couldn't be without him. Blaine had acquiesced quickly. Blaine never said no to him. He was perfect in that way.

The two boys sat down opposite Mercedes, Santana and Tina after getting their coffee order, when Mercedes asked Kurt why he hadn't asked about the New York trip that New Directions were taking to nationals.

"Is it too painful to ask about?" Tina asked sympathetically.

"Yes as a matter of fact, it is. However while you are all off preparing to perform at nationals, the Warblers are preparing to perform at a nursing home, in a strip mall, next to a national bank of all places. I'm really proud of you all." he responded bitterly and took a sip of his coffee. Kurt felt Blaine place his hand over his and give him a comforting gaze. Blaine understood that he really wanted to go back to McKinley and that it was eating him up inside not to be a part of the team.

"We miss you so much." Tina responded with so much heart and soul.

"Isn't there any way you could come back home?" Mercedes questioned Kurt, hope filling her voice.

"I told him I would support him in going back, but there is still the issue of Karofsky." Blaine filled in for Kurt. _He always knows when I'm too upset to talk about something. I love him so much. I don't want to say goodbye to him. _

"Wait, what did you just say about Karofsky?" Santana looked intensely towards Blaine as if she was having some sort of revelation.

"Kurt needs to feel safe at school and with Karofsky there that can't happen." Blaine calmly replied, but Kurt had had enough of the subject. Blaine may have been calm about everything that had happened, but it was still very much a sore point to Kurt. _Maybe having beaten the crap out of him has let Blaine let go of some of his pent up feelings about Karofsky bullying me._ _And, through me, Blaine._ Kurt would have to ask Blaine about it later when they were alone. That was if the boy would be willing to talk about it. He had seemed reticent to bring that subject up whenever Kurt had tried to after the night of the concert.

"Ok, can we please change subject." Kurt asked his boyfriend giving him a pleading look.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Of course. What do you want to talk about?" Blaine asked. Kurt changed the topic to fashion. He had spotted a perfect new outfit in the mall the other day and really wanted to discuss whether to purchase the outfit or not.

Santana suddenly flew out of her chair, making Kurt jump back in his seat at the sudden movement. "I gotta gay. Go, go, I've gotta go." He sneaked a sideways glance at Blaine who looked like he was about to laugh at Santana's mistaken word she had just blurted out. Blaine had all but convinced Kurt that Santana was playing on the same team as the two boys since he had drunkenly told both he and Sam at Rachel's party a while back, and Santana's behaviour was highly suspicious in Kurt's mind. Taking one last look at the retreating form of Santana he decided that he was going to have to keep an eye on the girl to see what she was up to. In the meantime, he went back to his discussion of his potential new outfit.

* * *

Kurt had just come off the phone with his father. Principal Figgins had phoned to say that Dave wanted to discuss things with Kurt and apologise for what had happened between the two of them earlier that year. Kurt was ecstatic. He could return home shortly if everything went well. Back to his room, his friends, his school and most importantly his family. He would miss the friends that he had made at Dalton and would try and make a concerted effort to keep in touch with them, especially Nick and Jeff. Then, of course, there was Blaine. He would miss him terribly, but he needed to go back to McKinley. It was practically crying out for him to return. He felt like there was a part of him that was missing, and, until he went back to claim it, he would never be fully whole. He would still see Blaine as much as he could, it just wouldn't be every day as it had been at Dalton. He would however have to go and tell Blaine about this, which was probably going to be one of the hardest conversations he had had with his gorgeous guy so far. Even harder than the one about sex.

He padded down the corridors till he got to Blaine's and gave a tentative knock on the door before entering. Blaine was looking perplexed at his desk trying to complete homework of some kind. Kurt didn't know why he looked worried about it. He always got the highest grades possible, even without studying. He didn't know how Blaine did it with him taking nearly all AP classes, but he managed to keep a 4.85 grade point average. They all said that Jeff was the genius in Dalton and they were right to a degree, but Blaine was almost as smart as Jeff was, he just kept it well hidden from most people. He had always claimed that he was lucky and that he had studied to get the results he did, but Kurt knew better. It was like he managed to retain information after only having heard it once before from the teachers. His special guy was a genius in the disguise of a cute, musical loving, fashion conscious, glee star. He even helped Kurt out sometimes with his homework when Kurt knew that he could not possibly have been taught the things he had, and yet, Blaine seemed to know the answers anyway.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong? You need help?" Kurt asked knowing full well the answer would be a resounding no.

"No, I just hate maths. It all jumbles into one after a while."

"Well take a break then and come talk to me. I have some news."

Blaine's face crumpled a little. It was as if he knew what was coming. _But that's not possible, is it?_

"Sure hon." Blaine took Kurt's outstretched hand and followed him to the bed.

"I just got a phone call from my dad to say that McKinley want to set up a meeting between mine and Karofsky's family as David wants to apologise for what he has done to me. So I'm just about to get going back to Lima."

Blaine was silent for a minute, looking down into his hands. He had his poker face on so Kurt had no idea what the dark haired boy was thinking. "If it goes well, does that mean you will transfer back to McKinley?"

"Yes it would. You know I love you, but I feel like a huge part of me is missing right now and I can only become whole again if I go back to where I belong."

"It's ok Kurt. You have to do what's right for you. I'll always be there for you no matter what." Kurt saw Blaine smile wanly at him. He could see the hurt buried deep within Blaine's liquid eyes that appeared to change colour as often as Kurt changed outfits. It distressed Kurt to see that Blaine was suffering at the thought of him leaving but he felt he had no choice. Kurt had not been able to fully be himself for a long time now and he craved the chance to become himself again once more.

His eyes filled with tears, he didn't want Blaine to hurt, only he didn't know any other way to make himself whole again. "I wish you could come with me. Then everything would be perfect." _Who am I kidding, I'll never be able to have the perfect life._

"Oh honey. Come here." Blaine gave Kurt a tight squeeze, rubbing circles on his back with his right hand. "All I ask is that you stay safe, alright? That's all I ask. We don't know how genuine this apology is from Karofsky."

"I will. I'll phone you as soon as it's over to tell you how it's gone." With that Kurt stood up and gave Blaine a tender kiss goodbye, tasting the mint on his lips that he must not long since have eaten. Kurt poured everything into that kiss as he didn't know if that might be his last kiss with Blaine or not. He knew Blaine said that he would never leave him, but he wasn't sure if their relationship could cope being long distance.

* * *

Having arrived at McKinley he saw his father at the entrance talking to Finn about something. They both looked very deep in discussion but stopped short when they saw that Kurt was walking towards them.

"Hey kiddo. How are you? You didn't have any problems getting back?" Burt asked, concerned written across his face.

"No dad, everything was fine." Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn, who gave a little smirk at that. _At least Finn and I have become proper brothers. I know he'll support me._

"Blaine alright?" His father questioned him further.

"He's great dad. He was doing his homework when I told him where I was going."

"Good, because you know it's gonna be hard on him if you do decide to transfer back here to McKinley."

"Yes dad, I know." _When did dad become such a champion for Blaine? Oh well, at least I know he likes him. _

"Well let's get inside then. Finn told me that the boy and his father are already here." Kurt nodded and his father put his arm around his shoulder as they walked into the school to go to the principals office. They arrived to find that David and his father were already there as Finn had suggested and also Mr Shue and Principal Figgins.

The usual handshakes and greetings were customarily given between the teachers and Burt, Kurt preferring to take a back seat and say as little as possible. He sat in the closest chair to the door for safety reasons and crossed his right leg over his left. He really had nothing to verbalise at this point in time. He wanted to know exactly what David wanted. He was sure he was up to something, but what, he was unsure of. Principal Figgins then went on to state that Karofsky wanted to apologise to Kurt for all the hurt that he has caused him over the school years and that he had changed a new leaf. Kurt look across to his father who visibly shook at this as his face grew to that of extreme anger. Kurt shrank in his chair. _I hope Dad doesn't get ill because of this, I don't know what I would do if I lost him._

"You know, you talk a great game, all I'm sorry this, and I'll never do that again. All I'm hearing is talk. Talk isn't gonna keep Kurt safe now is it?" Burt angrily ranted towards David. Kurt tried not to smirk as the large boy grew smaller and smaller under Burt's death stare and his aggressive tone. He already had a blackened bruise covering his left eye and stretching down over his cheek, which appeared swollen somewhat. That was all Blaine's doing and Kurt, although he did not condone violence of any kind, was extremely satisfied that David Karofsky had gotten his just desserts.

Figgins intervened at this point, seeing that Burt was not letting anything slide and he needed to convince Mr Hummel that Karofsky really had changed for the better. "But the anti-bullying club that David's started will. The fact is, since the club began enforcing the no bullying rule, we haven't had one incident within the school. There has been no incidents of people shoved into lockers, no slushie facials, and no taking of anyone's lunch money."

"Yeah and if I took all the water out the ocean it wouldn't be wet any more." Burt replied sarcastically. Everyone in the room looked at him strangely. _Seriously Dad, you are going with that analogy. I'm not sure how many people in McKinley even know what an analogy is. _Burt sighed at the confusion his words had created, "The bullying stopped because your top offender stopped." He pointedly remarked. Kurt at this point was trying to keep a poker face on as he was vastly amused by his fathers impatience with the both the teachers and with David Karofsky and his father.

"Mr Hummel, can I call you Burt?" David's dad asked calmly. Kurt looked intently at David's father. He had seemed like a reasonable individual the last time they had met but that didn't necessarily mean a thing.

"Of course."

"You remember how understanding I was about this when it all began? I didn't come to David's defence, I believed your son when he told us that David threatened his life. That's because the David I was seeing wasn't the young man I knew. He wasn't the kid that was a cub scout, that was good at heart. I still don't know what was going through his mind when he started bullying Kurt but I can tell you that the David I'm seeing now is my son again. This is the real deal." Karofsky's father had calmly explained to Kurt's. Kurt looked towards his father. He seemed to be receptive to listening to his man. His words made some sort of sense to Kurt. David was just a very confused person and he was lashing out at Kurt because he was everything that Dave was scared of being himself.

"Do you have any idea how much stress this has caused my family? My son has had to leave his friends, make an entirely new set of friends in a school that is nearly two hours away, may I add, which means we only get to see him on weekends because he has to dorm there during the week. We haven't been able to be a proper family since this all began because it has taken my son away from me. My wife and I have been spending money we don't have on private school. This is all 'cause of your son." Burt relayed the consequences of Dave's actions out on the line. The Hudson Hummel family would never get those six months back of their lives and of their money.

"Burt, were you always so accepting of homosexuals? We're the same age, you and I. I remember what we used to say when we were younger. Now its taken us a long time to figure out that it was wrong to say those things, or even think them. Why can't you just allow David the couple of months that it's taken him to figure this all out." David's dad was trying to ask for Burt's kindness in allowing Dave a second chance. Kurt's lips tightened. Kurt was not impressed with this man's apologetic stance. _A couple of months, try just over half a year. _

"He told my son that he was going to kill him."

"I never meant those words though, it was just a figure of speech." Dave tried in vain to get Burt to understand that he had changed. Kurt was not convinced either, but he wanted so desperately to come back he would be willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Kurt looked across to his father. He was still fuming, he could see it all over his face.

"The words you said still matter David." Mr Shue interjected on the Hummel's behalf.

"I know, I feel awful about saying them. Its not me not any more though, I swear."

"What do you think about all this Kurt?" Mr Shue turned to ask his former pupil.

_What do I think. I think he's trying to cover his own ass, that's what I think. Someone else had found out he's gay and he is scared that it is going to come out if it looks like he's a homophobe. The question is who is it that's threatening to out him? _Kurt decided to go with cautiously giving Dave the benefit of the doubt for now. He needed to get back to McKinley. "I believe he realises what he did to me was wrong."

"You're only saying that because you want to be back in this school so bad." Burt chided Kurt. As Kurt turned to give him a sharp look and he saw that Burt had a cautious look on his face. He was unsure of this boys sincerity as well as Kurt.

"Can Dave and I speak for a moment alone? You can wait right outside in the hall." Kurt asked the adults in the room. Figgins and Mr Shue got up immediately to let the two boys have time alone to settle their differences, along with David's dad. Burt, on the other hand, was very reluctant to leave. He gave his son a squeeze on his knee and indicated that he would be watching through the glass. Kurt could see Finn waiting to see what had happened in the corridor, anticipation growing in his jittery body.

Once they had all left the room and the doors were closed behind them Kurt whipped around to face the huge boy opposite him.

"Ok, what are you trying to play at here David?" Kurt decided not to beat around the bush. He was tired of playing games with this oversized jock. He knew he was hiding something it was just a matter of what.

Dave shook his head. "It was Santana's idea alright? She wants to be prom queen and she thought if she started this whole anti bullying thing up, with me no less, and get you back, then she would be a shoe in for the election."

"Wow, I am impressed with her latest scheme. She really is the devil in a red dress, isn't she? So why are you helping her?"

"So she won't out me ok? She found out and she's holding it over me." Karofsky sneered a little. "You know you could have done that, or your little hair gel friend. Why haven't you?"

"I don't believe in outing people and Blaine is the same." _Well I don't know if that's true but I don't think Blaine would ever be that cruel to someone. Punch them yes, out them no. _"You know if you are going to do this you should do it right and educate yourself about gay issues you know. So I propose that, if you don't want me to out you, we start up PFLAG at this school."

"A what?" _Oh for the love of all that is sacred in my closet..._

"Parents, Families and Friends of Lesbians and Gays."

"Why don't you just paint a bullseye on my forehead. I think that would be kinder in the end." Kurt gave Karofsky an icy glare and the boy put his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." Karofsky had relented. Kurt's heart soared in his chest and he grinned manically towards his father. He was coming home at last.

* * *

Kurt was packing all his things in his room at Dalton to go back home. He would be transferring at noon tomorrow officially and couldn't wait. His heart was pounding at the thought of being back home in his large comfy bed with his things all around him. His father and brother downstairs watching sports and Carole in the kitchen cooking or in her and dad's room reading. All the small things that he had not been aware of till he moved to Dalton. Those were the things he missed the most. He would be back with his friends, in the bustling corridors of McKinley and the glee club that was a second home to him. His smile was permanently etched on his face. Dalton had been fun and the Warbler boys were all great but this had never felt like home to him.

Hearing a knock at the door, he twirled to face his door as it was being opened by Blaine with Nick and Jeff in tow.

"Kurtsie, do you have to leave? I'll miss you!" Jeff batted Blaine out the way and ran to Kurt, enveloping him. No one was more surprised at Jeff's actions than Kurt. His circulation was practically cut off.

"It's alright Jeff. We will still be friends. You can come see me and I'll come see you." Kurt was wriggling out of Jeff's arms at this point just so he could breathe again. Sensing Kurt's resistance, Jeff tightened his hold on Kurt. Kurt sighed in response, he was not getting out of this hold any time soon. _I'll probably die from asphyxiation before he lets go. _

"Promise?"

"Promise." Kurt replied limp in this boys arms. He felt a wash of sadness. Despite the fact that Jeff was ultra annoying most of the time, he was a lot of fun too. Kurt would miss that.

Nick joined in the hug at this point. "You better otherwise Jeff will hunt you down and he knows where you live." _Oh jeez. He's gonna be around all the time..._

"You'll be there too, right Nick?" Kurt asked, strained now and throwing 'help me' glances towards Blaine, who was just standing limply, looking mournful. Nick laughed at the comment, no one could cope with Jeff all alone apart from Nick, but that was the way Nick liked it.

"Wherever Jeff goes, I follow." Nick winked at Kurt and then started to pull Jeff off of Kurt, who was starting to turn an interesting shade of purple.

"Come on sweetie. Let's let the two lovers have their goodbye alone."

"Ok. Bye Kurtsie. I'll miss you." Jeff sniffed as Nick rubbed comfortingly up and down his boyfriends back.

"Bye Kurt." Nick added and led his wailing guy out Kurt's room, trying to comfort him along the way.

"Wow, that was, well, something, I guess." Kurt said, not really knowing how to describe Jeff's actions as he went over to Blaine to give him a peck on the lips. Blaine was looking dishearteningly towards the floor, his smile not reaching his eyes. A pang started in the pit of Kurt's stomach. This was not going to go well.

"Hey, we'll see each other all the time. You'll probably get sick of me." Kurt told his special guy as his heart lurched and churned inside. _I'll never get to spend too much time with you. I love you Blaine so much. _Kurt was trying to stay the strong one for Blaine and wrapped his arms gently around Blaine's waist pulling him closer. When he felt Blaine's warm hands on his waist, his smile widened once more. Just a simple touch from Blaine was enough for Kurt to know that the dark haired boy loved him.

"It won't ever be enough time. I just want to stay with you forever." Blaine buried his head into Kurt's shoulder, tears escaping the corners of his eyes, betraying his misery.

"I wish that could happen too, but it can't gorgeous. You're here and I'm going home. Where I belong. That doesn't mean we have to say goodbye though. I love you, I don't want to give you up. You are the best thing that's happened to me this whole year. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Kurt murmured the words into Blaine's ear trying desperately not to let any tears fall. _I wish I could pack Blaine in my suitcase with all my things and take him with me. _

"Kurt, kiss me." Blaine's head moved till he was facing Kurt's, only inches away. Kurt stomach lurched with a great heave, bittersweet yet also nervously in anticipation of being close to Blaine.

"I think I can manage that." Kurt smiled warmly to his lover. His heart ached and yet pounded at the same time as he lowered his lips gently onto his Blaine's. Kurt had wanted the kiss to be a sweet, romantic kiss of 'au revoir' but Blaine had other ideas. He pushed Kurt's mouth open with his tongue and grabbed the back of Kurt's head, thrusting his tongue into Kurt's mouth and letting out a groan at the taste of sweetness that was Kurt. Kurt decided not to push Blaine away but give him what he needed. Blaine was going to be the one left behind after all. Their romantic kiss turned quickly into a heated kiss full of raw passion, their tongues fighting each others for supremacy. Blaine's other hand skirted around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer. Kurt, sensing that Blaine wanted more then just the kiss, pushed Blaine back, both hands on his chest. Kurt was not feeling remotely sexual right now and he knew that Blaine was upset rather then lustful. _One day Blaine, I will give you all of me, but that day is not today. _Kurt stroked Blaine's cheek with his right hand and kissed him once more on the tip of his nose.

"I love you Blaine. I always will. Till the end of time." the tears were freely falling down Blaine's face and Kurt's stomach lurched, making him feel slightly nauseous and a stabbing pain entered his heart. He couldn't stand seeing Blaine this way, so clearly unhappy when his leaving Blaine's side would make him so much happier.

"I love you too." Blaine cried to Kurt through his tears. The two boys stood holding each other, not letting go in fear that if they were to let go, one of them would be carried away, never to be seen again.

* * *

Burt and Finn had just stepped into Kurt's room ready to pick some of his things up when they saw that he and Blaine were hugging each other as if they were the last two people left on Earth.

"Kurt, buddy, we need to get going." Burt gently put his hand on Kurt's shoulder so as not to startle the boy, when Kurt turned his head and gave a small nod.

"I need to pack my things in the car now. So I'll call you and maybe see you at the weekend?" Kurt stated to Blaine, trying to keep upbeat as Blaine looked so miserable at the thought of Kurt leaving him. _How can I leave him like this? This is breaking my heart..._

Finn, Kurt had noticed, had not sensed anything out of the ordinary and was picking up a box ready to take down to the car.

"Come on Kurt, I wanna get back so I can play multi player with a new game the guys and I have got."

"Ok, Finn. Jeez." Kurt bit back irritated at his brothers lack of emotional awareness. He rolled his eyes at Blaine, who he saw had his lips curled up at the edges of his mouth, which made Kurt smile broadly. _Looks like everything might just turn out alright after all. _Kurt's heart was still aching dully, but he didn't feel the stabbing pains to his chest or breathlessness that he had felt beforehand. He would be able to do this, he could get by with seeing Blaine only two or three times a week. He knew it would be hard but that didn't mean it wasn't worth the commitment or the challenge.

All four quickly packed the two cars. Kurt, before getting into his car to drive back to Lima gave Blaine one more small hug and gentle kiss.

"I'll call you when I get back."

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too." Kurt, with a heavy heart slid into his navigator and drove away from Dalton and Blaine. He did not look back, if he had he wasn't sure he would have been able to leave.

* * *

Standing outside McKinley high school Kurt felt a lift in his heart for the first time since last night when he left Blaine. Although he had slept soundly his heart still felt very heavy. His being home and the feeling of being where he belonged helped to life some of the weight. Mercedes, who he had spoken to on the phone last night in great excitement, was going to announce his return before he could make his grand entrance, top hat and all as this was a special occasion.

When he flourishingly announced to his friends that he was back and received a lot of hugs from both the boys and the girls, Mercedes told them that there was a reason why they were meeting in the quad of all places. The Warblers wanted to say goodbye. Looking up Kurt saw his special guy flanked by David and Wes.

"Kurt, the Warblers really wanted to say goodbye to you. I know I'll still see you but some of these guys might not."

"You promised you'd still come see me Kurt!" Jeff called out, eliciting laughter within the crowd that were watching. Kurt wriggled as it was rather embarrassing to have this much attention put upon him.

"I said **some** Jeff." Blaine called back, annoyance lacing his tone. "Anyway, as I said, we Warblers wanted to say good bye to you with a song."

Blaine started singing Keane's 'Somewhere Only We Know' with the Warblers and Kurt felt as if his heart might burst out of his chest it hurt so much. He didn't think it would be this hard to leave the Warblers behind, but he had grown close to some of them during his time at Dalton. Enough that it hurt that he wouldn't see them as regularly as before. _Is this how Blaine feels about being in a different school to his best friend. I never thought about it before. It must be hard to know that you won't see each other all the time. _

Kurt hugged each and every Warbler when they came past to say goodbye, with extended hugs for Jeff and Nick who were his closest friends. Then at the end, seeing a devastated Blaine before him caused tears to flow down his face and he flew into his lovers arms sobbing noisily.

"I'll never say good bye to you." Kurt said, telling Blaine that he, for one, would never give up on their love no matter where they both were.

"I'll never stop loving you Kurt. Never." Blaine replied, he was giving Kurt an almost bone crushing hug but Kurt did not care. It was his Blaine. His one and only. He would never let go of that.

"Come on Blaine, we have to get back to Dalton." Wes stated to the younger boy compassionately. Kurt was grateful to Wes and all the Warblers. They would take good care of Blaine. Just as his friends would take good care of him. He watched the Warblers leave till Blaine, standing at the top turned and mouthed 'I love you' to him before departing. Kurt had never felt this pain before. The lump in his throat was indescribably huge as his New Directions friends took a hold of him and gave him a group hug. Kurt however was still looking at where Blaine had been before he left, wishing for his return.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Kurt's transfer back to McKinley and it felt as if he had never left. The group were all standing on stage listening to Mr Shue's little 'love yourself' speech before they were to perform 'Born This Way'.

However, what none of the club noticed was the shadow watching them from the back of the auditorium...


	22. Blaine's Surprise

A/N Here's number two update in one day. :D

Thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews. They make me happy.

I don't own Glee, the songs or the characters.

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Blaine had a bittersweet feeling inside of him. The end of one stage of his and Kurt's relationship was drawing to a close. It was now only a matter of hours when Kurt would go to McKinley with his father to have the discussion with Karofsky and decide that he would return to McKinley. Their time together at Dalton had passed. He knew deep in his heart that this was an inevitability as Kurt really, truly belong with New Directions. Blaine felt the pull of New Directions himself, although he also had strong ties to his Warblers. He was struggling a little after his talk with Mr Shue, but he felt he had done the right thing for himself and for his relationship with Kurt by asking his advice. Blaine, agonising over the events of what was to pass, and yet, what had already passed once before for himself, heard a quiet rap at the door in a tune that could only signify Kurt. A moment later, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kurt slip gracefully into the room and cross it towards his desk.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong? You need help?" Kurt politely asked. _I don't know why he asks me that when he moans about me being smarter than him all the time. Even though that's patently untrue. _

"No, I just hate maths. It all jumbles into one after a while." Blaine smoothly lied, not wanting to discuss the reasons for his actual torment. There was no need to harm Kurt in any way.

"Well take a break then and come talk to me. I have some news."

Blaine's face crumpled a little. He knew that this was the moment when Kurt would tell him he was going back to McKinley. Blaine's heart gave a sickening squeeze and he felt a little breathless as he tried to prepare for the news of Kurt's departure. _I can't let him leave me behind. Not now, not after everything I've been through. I'm going to have to go through with my plan after all. _

"Sure hon." Blaine took Kurt's outstretched hand and followed him to the bed. He tried to look as if he was remaining happy and optimistic. One way or another Blaine's life was going to change forever and he had only recently felt that he had begun fitting in once more at Dalton.

"I just got a phone call from my dad to say that McKinley want to set up a meeting between my family and Karofsky's family as David wants to apologise for what he has done to me. So I'm just about to get going back to Lima."

Blaine looked down at his hands, which he began wringing, in silence. He could feel his heart constricting from the pain inside. The mere thought of Kurt leaving his side caused immeasurable anguish. He managed to remain serene on the outside though. His calming techniques from his therapist had taught him to keep a poker face on, even when in complete turmoil on the inside. He didn't want Kurt to know how much torment he was in right now. He couldn't. It wouldn't be fair on Kurt to do that. "If it goes well, does that mean you will transfer back to McKinley?"

"Yes. You know I love you but I feel like a huge part of me is missing right now and I can only get it back if I go back to where I belong."

"It's ok Kurt. You have to do what's right for you. I'll always be there for you no matter what." Blaine smiled wanly at his special guy. He was trying very much to keep the hurt from entering his voice, but he had a feeling that he wasn't quite convincing Kurt of his indifference to him leaving him. He saw Kurt staring intently at him and he wondered if his eyes were the thing that was giving him away. _It's always my eyes that give me away._ He could see Kurt becoming more visibly distressed over this conversation. It was Blaine's fault that Kurt was hurting because he wanted him to stay when Kurt longed to go home. _He shouldn't have to feel that way just because of me. _

Blaine could see that Kurt's eyes were filling with tears. He wanted to quash them so much. "I wish you could come with me. Then everything would be perfect." _I wish for that too. With all my heart. _

"Oh honey. Come here." Blaine gave Kurt a tight squeeze, rubbing circles on his back with his right hand. He just wanted Kurt to be happy above everything else. Himself included. "Just stay safe alright. That's all I ask. We don't know how genuine this apology is from Karofsky."

"I will. I'll phone you as soon as it's over to tell you how it's gone." With that Kurt stood up and gave Blaine a tender kiss goodbye, which Blaine reciprocated without any resistance. He could feel the passion that Kurt was pouring into the kiss and acted likewise. _If only you knew how much I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. _

* * *

Blaine knew that Kurt would be packing his things together to leave Dalton tonight, and he had missed dinner to start it, as his father was coming to collect some of his things in the early evening. With that in mind, he had rushed over to Kurt's room as soon as dinner was over. Nick and Jeff had apparently had the same idea and were hot on Blaine's heels. Blaine couldn't be mad at them, they cared for Kurt very much and wanted to give him their goodbyes personally rather than just the card that the Warblers had bought, signed and had sent out to Kurt's home address.

Blaine knocked loudly on Kurt's door and swung it open a second later with Nick and Jeff close behind him.

"Kurtsie, do you have to leave? I'll miss you!" Jeff pushed Blaine to one side and ran to Kurt and enveloping him. Blaine looked at Jeff a little angrily. This was not just about Jeff, after all, Kurt was Blaine's boyfriend, not Jeff's. Blaine sincerely hoped that Jeff and Nick's goodbyes would not take too long as he wanted desperately to talk to his guy before he left Dalton forever.

"It's alright Jeff. We will still be friends. You can come see me and I'll come see you." Blaine could see the discomfort his Kurt was in as he tried to wriggle out of Jeff's arms. Not many knew that Kurt did not like close contact like that from people unless he was very close to them. Blaine knew that he was only comfortable with Blaine himself and his father treating him in that way. As far as he could see, unfortunately it only served to increase Jeff's ardour towards the perfectly coiffed boy. _Jeez Jeff, can you at least leave him breathing for me by the time you are done saying goodbye?_ Let's face it, he was jealous. He wanted to be the one doing that to his true love. Blaine stood morose, watching the scene in front of him unfold.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Nick joined in the hug at this point. "You better otherwise Jeff will hunt you down and he knows where you live." At that Blaine tried very hard not to interject. He didn't want Jeff to monopolise all of Kurt's time. That was Blaine's job. Kurt looked like he was really regretting letting the boys enter his room now as he started throwing glances towards Blaine for his assistance.

"You'll be there too, right Nick?" Nick laughed at the comment whilst Blaine started to go over to try and rescue his beloved but stopped short when he noticed that Nick had already started to do the rescuing himself by pulling Jeff off of Kurt, who now looked dishevelled. _If he knew what he looked like right now he would probably maim Jeff. You never ruin a Kurt Hummel original outfit. I learnt that the hard way. _Blaine thought back, when he dropped his piece of toast with raspberry jam right onto Kurt's lap. It really wasn't his fault that he had been bumped in the back by a really uncoordinated Finn and it flew out of his hand. He had forever been banned from using raspberry jam on his toast by Kurt forever more.

"Wherever Jeff goes, I follow." Nick disentangled Kurt fully and started dragging Jeff to the door.

"Come on sweetie. Let's let the two lovers have their goodbye alone."

"Ok. Bye Kurtsie. I'll miss you." Jeff sniffed as Nick rubbed comfortingly up and down his boyfriends back.

"Bye Kurt." Nick added and led his wailing guy out Kurt's room, trying to comfort him along the way.

"Wow, that was, well, something, I guess." Kurt stated to Blaine with a shrug. Blaine smiled, amused, but the smile didn't reach his eyes, which remained downcast. Kurt came and gave him a peck on the cheek. His heart quickened its pace inside his chest. The mere touch of Kurt's lips on his made his skin feel on fire.

"Hey, we'll see each other all the time. You'll probably get sick of me." Kurt told Blaine, but he was too upset to listen, his heart was racing inside his chest, aching for Kurt's touch. _I want Kurt to stay by my side and nowhere else. _As Kurt wrapped his arms around him, Blaine mimicked the affection, letting his lover pull him closer and laying his warm hands onto Kurt's lean waist. Blaine closed his eyes, placed his chin onto Kurt's shoulder and drank in the scent that was Kurt. He wanted to wipe away the stray tear that rolled down his face, only he didn't want to ever let Kurt go again. Once before was once too many times.

"It won't ever be enough time. I just want to stay with you forever." Blaine buried his head into Kurt's shoulder, tears escaping the corners of his eyes, betraying his misery. His heart stammering and stuttering inside his chest. He felt as if he had been stabbed by a red hot poker it hurt so much. He had felt this too often and he never wanted to feel this way again. _I have to do it. I know my parents don't like it but I have to. I can't live like this. I can't live without him. My Kurt. My soul mate. My one true love. I have to go through with my plan. _

"I wish that could happen too, but it can't gorgeous. You're here and I'm going home. Where I belong. That doesn't mean we have to say goodbye though. I love you, I don't want to give you up. You are the best thing that's happened to me this whole year. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Kurt murmured the words into Blaine's ear and Blaine circled his arms around Kurt a little further, till they rested at the back of his waist. He never wanted to let him go. He wasn't. He was going to be selfish and never let him leave.

"Kurt, kiss me." Blaine's head moved till he was facing Kurt's, only inches away.

"I think I can manage that." Kurt smiled warmly towards Blaine and he could see how much Kurt loved him in that simple smile. _I have to let him go. I can't keep him here forever. _Blaine thought of that saying he had heard about if you loved someone, you had to let them go and if it was meant to be, they would come back to you. That, he knew, was what was going to happen. It had to. Blaine felt the softness of Kurt's lips upon his own and fire ignited inside his belly. The yearning, the searing pain, it all melted away as he felt the heat from inside his belly grow. Blaine, letting lust take over, pulled Kurt's lips apart with his tongue and plunged greedily inside, moaning at the taste he met with inside Kurt's mouth. As Kurt started playfully massaging his tongue with Blaine's, Blaine felt himself start to stand to attention and pulled Kurt roughly towards himself in a fit of passion. Blaine then suddenly felt Kurt's hands push against his chest to part their kiss. Blaine, tried not to cry out in pain, as he was pushed away, feeling rejected from the person he loved the most. _I need him so much, why can't he see that. Why won't he let us just be. Be more. Be everything. _His heart started cracking again against the fine rips that had already been torn from previous breaks. WhenKurt started stroking his cheek with his right hand and kissed him once more on the tip of his nose, it was almost too much for Blaine to bare.

"I love you Blaine. I always will. Till the end of time." Tears began freely falling down Blaine's face, his heart almost ripped into two. He didn't think he could cope with saying goodbye and he knew it was coming.

"I love you too." Blaine cried to Kurt through his tears. The two boys stood holding each other, not letting go in fear that if they were to let go, one of them would be carried away, never to be seen again.

* * *

Blaine had not slept well last night. He had tossed and turned and finally decided on his next course of action. He had been debating it ever since he knew Kurt was coming back to McKinley. This morning he had gone straight to Wes after telling his parents the final decision and had told his closest Dalton friend. Wes had been sad at the news, but he was not surprised. He had told Blaine that he wished him all the happiness in the world. He stood outside the McKinley high school quad waiting to give Kurt the Warblers goodbye song. They had felt that a card was not enough, they all cared for Kurt too much to not say goodbye in person.

"It's time Blaine." David touched Blaine's arm and he, David and Wes all descended the steps of McKinley's quad. When Kurt looked up at Blaine, surprise on his face, Blaine started his speech.

"Kurt, the Warblers really wanted to say goodbye to you. I know I'll still see you but some of these guys might not."

"You promised you'd still come see me Kurt!" Jeff called out, eliciting laughter within the crowd that were watching. Blaine saw Kurt wriggle in discomfort and internally groaned at his blonde friend. He loved Jeff but really? Did he always have to embarrass everyone in public?

"I said **some** Jeff." Blaine called back, annoyance lacing his tone. "Anyway, as I said we Warblers wanted to say good bye to you with a song."

Blaine descended the steps as he started singing Keane's 'Somewhere Only We Know' his heart slowly repairing itself. He didn't feel the heaviness and stabbing pain from yesterday, it only lifted further at seeing his beautiful Kurt's face. So moved by what the warblers were doing for him. Blaine thought back to the first time he sang this to Kurt, it was so long ago now. The memories became fresh in his mind, the hopes, the fears, the sorrow. It had been nothing compared to this time around. This time Blaine was completely in love with Kurt. Then he had cared greatly and was on his way to loving the boy, but he had not quite got there yet. He felt hot tears stab at his eyes at the shear emotion of all that had happened in the past two days. He had cried so much, he felt as if he shouldn't have any more tears left.

Blaine watched as Kurt hugged each and every Warbler when they came past to say goodbye, with extended hugs for Jeff and Nick. Then at the end, he looked back into Blaine's eyes and started bawling flying into Blaine's arms.

"I'll never say good bye to you." Kurt stated to Blaine and Blaine smiled slightly at hearing those words once again.

"I'll never stop loving you Kurt. Never." Blaine replied embracing Kurt tightly in his arms. _I'll be with you again soon my love._

"Come on Blaine, we have to get back to Dalton." Wes stated to the younger boy compassionately. Blaine nodded and released Kurt from his hold as he turned to go back to the cars and back to Dalton. When Blaine got to the top of the stairs he turned back to Kurt and mouthed 'I love you' to him before departing. More content than he had for a while.

* * *

Two days later Blaine pulled into the McKinley parking lot. He knew from Kurt that the glee club were doing 'Born This Way' by Lady GaGa as their assignment, all with their white T shirts stating what they were born with that they have had to accept about themselves. Blaine had managed to arrive before the end of the school day and was really excited by what both Kurt's and New Directions reaction would be. He had deliberately left the gel out of his hair to let it fly free today and it flopped lazily close to his eyes. His hair was so wild and untamed with no product in it whatsoever, but today he did not care. Today he was beaming, his heart soaring high above in the clouds.

He walked towards the auditorium and sneaked quietly in. He stood at the back of the auditorium watching Kurt and New Directions on the stage doing their pre talk. He had spoken to Mr Shue this morning who had told him that he would try and delay the beginning of the song for Blaine's arrival. None of them were looking at him however as he strolled slowly down the steps on the left hand stage. They were all congratulating Rachel for not getting her nose job. Blaine chuckled loudly, only Rachel would make such a big deal about her nose getting broken.

At hearing the sound of laughter Quinn and Brittany both turned slightly and their eyes widened in shock at the presence of this boy in front of them. Both had only met Blaine a couple of times before, so he didn't know if they even recognised him without hair gel and out of the Dalton uniform.

"Dude! Oh my God! You look awesome!" Sam yelled as he glanced at what the girls were staring at and noticed Blaine, who waved back, the beam still smothered over his entire face. At that Kurt frowned at Sam and turned, his mouth dropping open at the sight of his boyfriend. He had seen him after he had exercised with less gel in, but not without any gel in at all. A vast smile enveloped Kurt's face in return and he pointed to Blaine's T shirt that he was sporting whilst he ran to the edge of the stage, flung himself of it and into Blaine's arms.

"What are you doing here? I love your T shirt, very appropriate. Although I have to say, I think your hair is beautiful free from constraint." Kurt kissed him chastely as they were in the presence of the whole glee club and Mr Shue.

"Why do you think I'm here dummy. I transferred too. I could stand being away from you. This is my new home now." Blaine responded to Kurt's questions jubilantly.

"What, really! Oh my God, Blaine! Really, really, you transferred here. For real?" Kurt was bouncing up and down in Blaine's arms and a buzz started behind them from the other New Directions team members.

"Yes." Blaine laughed at his hyper boyfriend.

"Then you have to sing with us. You're one of us now, right?"

"Right." Blaine was dragged on stage by Kurt, hugged by Sam, Tina and Mercedes and patted on the back by Finn and Mike. Blaine felt he fit in already with his bunch of misfits, all with completely different things written on them, from Artie's four eyes to Puck's I'm with stupid. Blaine looked down at his own T shirt and smiled warmly. It read 'Medusa Hair'. _How could I have ever doubted that I belong here_...

* * *

A/N I was going to do a flashback scene with Blaine and the Warblers in this chapter but it didn't really fit in. If you would still like this as a mini chapter just send me a message and I will post this as a separate mini chapter. :)


	23. A Case of the Mac

A/N Sorry this update is a little late peeps. Please forgive me. Hope you like it :)

Thanks to all the favourites, follows and reviews. They are all great. :D

I don't own Glee, the characters or the songs.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Blaine was riding on a high. He was with his one true love, he could see his best friend every day now, he was keeping in touch with his Warbler friends and he felt as if he had truly come home. It felt a little strange being back in the choir room after over six months of being elsewhere, but he was easing back into his part of the team of New Directions with ease. Finn had been a little resistant, Blaine knew this would happen though, and so made sure to have a heart to heart with the co-captain. They had sat down and worked their differences out. Finn knew Blaine was not here to steal the solos or take the spotlight away from Finn, and Blaine knew that Finn would no longer be jealous and they could be friends once more.

With that taken care of he only now had to look after his best friend who was very troubled lately. Blaine knew of Sam's secret about him living in a motel room with his family as his father lost his job. Blaine had been trying his hardest to help where he could. He had bought Sam's guitar off of him so that he wouldn't pawn it and it know rested in Blaine's bedroom corner. He told Sam he could use it whenever he wished, that it was still his guitar. Sam had been forever grateful to Blaine. He had even asked Sam if he wanted to stay with him for a while so that his family had more room and he had his own space, but he had wanted to stay with his family in this time of struggle. Blaine was getting concerned however. If this played out the same way as before, Sam would end up a stripper. Blaine wished for his friend to not have to go through that again, but felt that he only had a certain amount of influence when it came to changing the course of history. He had begged his parents to help Sam's family out but they had nothing available that they could offer. So Blaine just tried his utmost to keep his friends spirit up and keep him afloat. He was eating way too much pizza for his liking recently. So much so that he had taken to very early morning jogs to burn off the extra calories that he was ingesting. Sam knew what Blaine was doing an he could only be grateful to him. He wouldn't take his money outright, but if it was for his job then he felt that that was a little more justified.

Blaine was at his locker placing books that he didn't need any longer back, when Sam came up to him looking upset about something.

"Dude, please tell me that I never get into a relationship with Rachel. She seriously came up to me just now and gave me chap stick as a present and asked me to the prom." Sam whispered into Blaine's ear. Blaine could not help but bark out in laughter. The thought of the two of them together was incredibly funny to him. It simply would not work.

"It's not funny man. I'd rather go to the prom with Kurt. No offence, bro." Sam quickly retracted that when he realised that Blaine was probably going to take Kurt to the prom together.

"None taken. I understand completely. I would rather ride on top of a two ton rhino barrelling through a jungle then take Rachel to prom."

"You are lucky. She'll never ask you. It scared the life out of me. Promise me you will not let her get her claws into me."

"I promise Sam. She will never set her sights on you. I won't let her." Blaine crossed his heart with his finger in jest.

"Thank God." Sam let out a sigh of relief and the two boys slowly made their way to their next classes. Blaine highly amused at what had just passed, Sam still a little worried.

* * *

Blaine was gossiping with his guy whilst leaning on the lockers next to Kurt's the following morning. He was recounting the tortured looks on Sam's face to Kurt, who was giggling uncontrollably at the absurdity of it.

"Seriously, she actually asked Sam to prom? What was she thinking?" Kurt asked Blaine once he had calmed down. He took Blaine's hand in his as he closed his locker up and they started walking down the hall hand in hand. Kurt was thrilled. He had never been able to do that before, and, more importantly, no one seemed to care that they were doing it. He swung their hands a little in between them and saw Blaine's smile widen. _This is perfect. He's perfect. _Kurt sighed. If he had believed in heaven, he would have thought that he was in it. As he went in to lean his head on Blaine's shoulders they heard a heated conversation from none other than the girl they had been talking about not one minute before, with Finn. Something about the paper. The two boys stopped short watching the scene. Blaine looked confused and yet amused at what was unfolding before him.

They were arguing about something in the school newspaper. _Since when did we have a school newspaper? I have never seen the school newspaper before in my life. _Suddenly Becky was thrusting a paper in his face, and, stunned, he took it so that he could find out what was going on.

"Kurt, did you always have a school newspaper?" Blaine asked curious as to the answer.

"No, it got discontinued a while back since no one was reading it." Kurt looked down at his identical paper in his hands that he'd had thrust at him moments before. Taking his hand out of Blaine's, he flipped through till he spotted what Rachel was making all the fuss about.

"Ooh, looks like Sam and Quinn might be back together." He pointed at the section for Blaine to read and he took it from Kurt, shoving his own paper at Kurt for him to get rid of.

Blaine laughed. What was all this rubbish in the paper talking about. Half of it was complete lies and the rest blown way out of context. "I don't think so Kurt. Sam would have told me if he had. Plus I think Sam has a little more sense then to get back with the girl that cheated on him a couple of months ago.

"Really? You sure? Well looks like Finn's gonna find out. Quick, lets get there before he does." The two boys dashed down the corridor to glee and made it with just enough time to slip into some choice seats for the inevitable fight. Blaine gave Sam a 'look out' gesture as Finn turned the corner into the room and Sam just looked confused at his bro.

"What the hell dude! Are you sneaking around with Quinn behind my back?" Finn yelled angrily at the blonde boy.

"Huh? What are you talking about. No, of course not. Why would I?" Sam defended himself against the outburst.

"Well, why not? I took her from you so you're gonna do the same to me, am I right?"

"No! What's going on?"

Blaine, still holding the paper, now crunched a little under his hands, smoothed it out and floated it in front of Sam.

"I think this might have something to do with it." Sam took the paper and frowned at it. Reading when upset was very hard for Sam and Blaine knew it so he pointed to the section that had made Finn angry and told Sam of the contents.

"What, this is all lies!" Sam exclaimed back, Quinn now looking over his shoulder and backing him up and at the same time trying to calm Finn down.

"I think it's just baseless gossip Finn." Blaine gently told the tall boy.

"Stay away from my girlfriend." Finn bit back at Sam, still not entirely convinced. He knew that the two boys in front of him were best friends so Blaine would have Sam's back no matter what.

At that moment Santana stormed in and accused Brittany of spreading lies about her in the newspaper. Blaine knew they were true however, but said nothing. _That's probably the only true thing in the whole paper. _He was not going to get in the way of Santana when she was angry. That would not end well.

He noticed Mr Shue had come in and was completely taken aback by all the fighting going on within his team.

"Guys, guys. Come on. That's enough. We need to stick together as a team if we want to win nationals. This isn't helping." Both Finn and Santana stalked out of the room in opposite directions and Mr Shue sighed. This week was not going well at all. At least his newest member seemed to be well grounded.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were currently lying on Blaine's bed, snuggling. They had become cuddle monsters since they had both transferred, not wanting to let each other out of their sights and keep physical contact at all times. Blaine had the biggest grin on his face that Kurt thought possible as his boyfriend curled up into him, his head resting on Kurt's chest.

"I can hear your heart beat. Bud dum, bud dum... Oh it's going faster." Blaine giggled. He caused that beautiful heart to quicken it's pace.

"Blaine, stop! You're making me blush." Kurt squirmed a little and Blaine glanced up to see that Kurt was indeed blushing.

"I love you." Blaine simply replied. He didn't feel that he needed to say anything further. This moment, this was the one he wanted to last forever. The contented feeling, as though everything was perfection and nothing could ever hurt him again. He sighed and nestled even deeper into Kurt, his arms snaking around Kurt's sides.

"I love you too." Kurt kissed Blaine on the forehead and snuggled his head on top of Blaine's. "Blaine, I have to tell you something. It's about Sam. He...his family are having a bit of trouble lately and I promised I would go round there later this evening."

"It's ok. I know. He told me you were coming earlier."

"So you already know about Sam's problems? Do you two talk not have any secrets from one another?" Kurt asked jokingly.

"No." Kurt heart stuttered at that. Was Blaine one hundred percent honest with him too? If not, why was Sam different? Did he trust Sam more? "Oh."

"Kurt. Don't think that just because Sam might know something about me that you don't, that I don't trust you as much as Sam or that I don't love you, because that's not true. You will know it all in time too. I swear. I mean, do I know everything about you yet?"

"No, I guess not." Kurt smiled. Blaine was right, he didn't know everything about Kurt yet. He had hardly told him anything about his mother, or her death. Also Sam and Blaine had been friends for a long time. Of course Sam was going to know stuff that Kurt didn't. He was not going to worry about it. Blaine would tell him all of it in time. He knew he would.

"Well, before you go we need to do something." Blaine smirked mischievously at Kurt.

"Do what? Have we forgotten some homework or something?"

Blaine chuckled and moved his body upwards so that he could kiss Kurt. He kissed the boy passionately and slowly, savouring every touch and scent of his lover. Kurt cottoned on to Blaine's meaning quickly and the two boys kissed, lying on Blaine's bed, for what seemed like an eternity to Kurt. Kurt sighed into the kiss in pure blissfulness. This was true companionship and he had found it. At last.

* * *

Kurt knew Sam was not seeing Quinn. She was helping to babysit his siblings. He asked when he went over to Sam's that night after coming from Blaine's. After having spent that happy time with Blaine and then coming over to see Sam and his families impoverishment, it really hit home hard for Kurt that he had so much right now, when Sam had practically nothing. He was glad that he could do his bit by bringing some of his old clothes to Sam for him to use. He had been careful to find the least flamboyant outfits that he owned for Sam as he knew the boy had a simple style of dress. Sam had seemed very grateful for the clothes that Kurt imparted to him and gave him a quick hug outside the motel room as a thank you before Kurt departed to go back home. Kurt felt a swell in his heart from his good deed. He only hoped that Sam and his family would land on their feet soon.

What neither of the boys saw was the truck parked on the road across from the motel with two spying glee members inside...

* * *

Blaine sat in the choir room wondering what was going on with New Directions. He had seen the fights and the dramas in this room before but at the moment half of the group were not even talking to one another. Blaine had never seen things get this bad. Even when the girls had formed the Trouble Tones they were still talking to the boys. He wondered how Mr Shue was going to pull them all together in time for nationals but he didn't seem all that worried about it. Instead he was talking to a tiny woman dressed in an extremely tight white dress, who, Blaine had to say, looked completely sozzled. She was definitely intoxicated. _Why would Mr Shue bring a drunken person to glee? Who the hell is she anyway?_

He turned towards Kurt and took his hand to make the boy turn his head to Blaine.

"Who is that woman, sweetie?"

"Oh, that's April Rhodes. The woman who bought the auditorium for us last year. That's why it's called the 'April Rhodes Civic Pavilion'."

"Oh..." Blaine now understood a little. If she had bought them the auditorium then Mr Shue would feel obliged to let her come to glee every so often, even if she was practically paralytic.

They stopped talking and both stepped forwards before performing Dreams by Fleetwood Mac in front of the glee club with no explanation as to why. Although Blaine loved that song and the tiny drunk lady was exceptional in singing it with Mr Shue, had did not really get why they had decided to sing that song. It was nice as a distraction he guessed both pretty pointless otherwise.

"Right guys, listen up. You're assignment of the week is... Rumours." Mr Shue wrote the word on the board. "When Fleetwood Mac wrote this album they were not talking to each other at all. It was all about the music. You're assignment this week is to pick a song from this album and give your own spin on it." _Ah, well done. Now I understand. You're trying to pull the team together through the music. I hope this works. Scratch that, it better work. _

The room started buzzing as everyone was trying to work out which songs they could sing from the album. Blaine thought he already knew which he was going to sing.

"What are you going to sing Blaine?" Kurt asked dying to know what his guy was going to sing.

"Don't worry, I think I've got that covered. I just need to do something right now though." Blaine noticed that Santana was leaving in rather a hurry from the room. Blaine quickly got up to run after her. "I'll see you later hon." he called over his shoulder to a bemused looking Kurt.

Racing out into the hall he saw Santana already halfway down the corridor. "Santana. Wait!" She turned around as he furiously sprinted towards the girl. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, hobbit. Why not." She shrugged and followed him as he entered a deserted classroom and Blaine shut the door for some privacy after she had entered. She sat on one of the chairs and Blaine moved another to sit opposite her so he could talk directly to her.

"What is it you wanted, because, no offence but I don't know you all that well Mr. pristine." She looked down at her nails pretending she wasn't at all curious as to why Blaine would want to talk to her. She was good at showing nonchalance.

"Look, Santana I wanted to talk to you about the struggles you are having with your sexuality."

"Whoa, stop. I'm not having any troubles with..."

"Please, let me finish. I know Santana. I know you are a lesbian. You can't hide it from me and you shouldn't need to. Its perfectly natural for you to be this way. Don't ever think that its wrong for you to be who you are. You're an amazing person just as you are, you don't need to hide it. Trust me, I hid for a long time before I came out both at school and with my family. I was very miserable for a very long time and when I told everyone about who I really was I felt the weight of the world lift from my shoulders. I could finally be who I was meant to be. I could be myself at last and although I lot of people hated me because they didn't understand who I was, I was still happier because I was myself for the first time in my life. I can see that you are miserable Santana. You can't be yourself until you can accept who you are and stop running from the truth. Please, at least think about telling people who you really are before it comes to light in some other way that you might not like."

"Are you finished?" Santana feigned boredom but Blaine could tell he had gotten to her.

Blaine sighed. "I guess."

"you know. You have pretty awesome gaydar. I don't think even Kurt's figured it out yet."

Blaine laughed at that. It was true, Blaine was pretty good at knowing peoples sexual orientation. He had always known about Santana, right from when he first met her, although he had never said anything to anyone.

"Will you think about it? Please, for yourself?"

"Ok, short stack, but I can't promise anything. I will think about it though." Santana showed one of her rare warm smiles as Blaine gave her a small hug and started towards the door.

"You know, Blaine. I can see why lady lips is in love with you. You really are a good person."

"Thanks Santana." Blaine was glad that Santana had been receptive to his little speech. He liked the girl despite the fact that she was very defensive most of the time. He wished her well, whatever she decided to do. He felt he could do no more on this subject.

* * *

"Kurt, I need to talk to you." the short, dark brown haired girl demanded at him in front of his locker. With a sigh Kurt turned to face Rachel and raised one eyebrow questioningly to her.

"What is it Rachel?"

"I saw Sam with your coat on. How could you Kurt? Please, don't do this thing with Sam. He's cute but he's not worth it compared to Blaine. I mean, Blaine transferred because he loves you. How could you cheat on him like this?"

"What are you talking about Rachel?" his eyes started to roll until he forced himself to stop.

"Finn and I saw you last night coming out of a motel with Sam."

"God, you are such a drama queen. I am not sleeping with Sam. I'm not even sleeping with Blaine yet, let alone anyone else. I'm just trying to do an act of kindness for Sam is all."

"How is cheating a kindness?"

Kurt gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, sometimes getting through to Rachel was like trying to talk to a brick wall. He inevitably gave up in the end as she never listened.

"Who's cheating?" Blaine asked with a look of wonder on his face. _This club really is like Fleetwood Mac sometimes._

"Apparently me, with Sam." Kurt stated dryly at Blaine who laughed at the absurdity of that comment, but Rachel gave him a pointed look as if to say that it was the truth. Blaine's smile faded quickly.

"Wait, what?" Blaine turned his head back to Kurt frowning. "Please tell me this is a joke."

"Do you really think I would cheat on you? With Sam of all people?"

"No." Blaine knew from the look in Kurt's eyes that it was some weird fanciful thing Rachel had just made up.

"Well then, there is nothing else to discuss, is there?" Kurt looped his arm through Blaine's and they both paced rapidly down the corridor away from Rachel. _Why does she have to stick her nose into everything? Jeez... Just when Blaine has come to McKinley, he probably thinks he's entered some strange alternate reality. _Kurt silently cursed the small girl as he entered his next class.

* * *

That night Blaine went over to Sam's to babysit the kids as Quinn was unable to do it and Sam had pizzas to deliver. He loved Stacey and Stevie. They were little versions of Sam and so had not been a bother at all. At quarter to eleven Sam came back looking very tired. He had huge bags under his eyes and looked like he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open. Blaine swiftly gathered his things and the two stepped out of the room.

"Thanks for doing this for me dude. I really owe you. Like everything."

"Sure Sam. Anything for you. You know that."

"Blaine, please tell me we get through this." Sam asked with begging eyes.

Blaine paused and bit his lips. He didn't want to lie, but at the same time he hated seeing Sam this upset.

"Kind of. Well it was still getting better when I came back, so..."

"Thanks man. At least I know it can't get worse anyway." Blaine bit his lip to refrain from commenting. Sam needed hope right now and Blaine was not going to be the one to take it away.

Sam gave Blaine a huge enveloping squeeze as Blaine circled his arms around his neck to keep his balance since he was now on his tip toes.

"I love you bro." Blaine smiled and patted Sam's back comfortingly after the blonde boy told him those words. "I love you too bro."

"As a bro though, right?" Sam asked frozen in hold, still in the hug with his best friend, sounding a little worried.

"Yes, as a bro." Blaine laughed loudly at that. He really had learned to love Sam as a brother since the day he had confessed his crush to the blond boy. Sam pulled him in even closer as they shared a hug for another minute. When Sam released Blaine, he patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sam." Blaine called and he ran over to his car.

"Later dude." He watched his best friend drive away into the night before he slipped back into the room and his new home.

* * *

Quinn and Finn had just finished their very aggressive version of their Fleetwood Mac song when Rachel piped up about the fact that Quinn had sounded better with Sam and that Rachel had proven harmonies with Finn. Blaine groaned internally. _Why can't she ever leave things alone?_ Blaine had had enough of her meddling to last a life time. How Kurt could be such good friends with her he really didn't know. She drove him bonkers.

"I have a song that I'd like to sing Mr Shue." Blaine piped in, ignoring the two girls griping at one another. Mr Shue, a look of relief crossing over his face, decided to try the same tact as the boy who just spoke.

"Great let's here it Blaine." he responded sounding really cheerful and grinning a completely false smile. The fighting he started to get to him a little. Blaine could see his shoulders had tensed since the beginning of the lesson.

Blaine stood to start his song. "This is for my special guy." He gave a large smile at Kurt and started the song.

**Sweet wonderful you,**

**You make me happy with the things you do**

**Oh, can it be so**

**This feeling follows me wherever I go.**

**I never did believe in miracles**

**But I've a feeling it's time to try.**

**I never did believe in the ways of magic**

**But I'm beginning to wonder why.**

As Blaine sang he thought of the miracle of being given a second chance with his wonderful Kurt. Being allowed to be with him a second time. That was all he could ask for. It was magic. It was a miracle and he was not going to waste it. He would make sure they stayed together forever this time.

**Don't, don't break the spell**

**It would be different and you know it will**

**You, you make loving fun**

**And I don't have to tell you you're the only one.**

**Ooh...You make loving fun (It's all I wanna do)**

**Ooh...You make loving fun (It's all I wanna do)**

**Ooh... You make loving fun (It's all I wanna do)**

Kurt clapped extra vigorously after the song finished and the rest smattering a handful of applause.

"Thank you Blaine, that was really amazing. See everyone, we can foster feelings of love and togetherness with song. We can sing about our feelings and let it all out in the music."

"Yeah but who's the special guy Blaine, because you were looking particularly cosy with Sam here last night outside that motel room. Kind of ironic isn't it that both you and Kurt are cheating on each other with the same person. And lets not even get into you Quinn and you're cheating." Rachel bit back snidely.

"Seriously Rachel, give it up. Blaine and I are not cheating on each other with Sam. He's our friend. Friends can hug you know, even if they are boys." Kurt quipped back just as harshly. His fork tongue silenced all in the room and it was deathly silent for half a second.

"Really? They can?" Puck randomly interjected, sounding inquisitive. Kurt just gave him an evil glare so Puck shrugged his shoulders in defence. He had actually been asking innocently enough, but decided to just let it go since they were all being so defensive in the room.

"I'm not sure that Blaine and Sam were just hugging Kurt. It seemed to last for a long time." Blaine rolled his eyes and shook his head. Quinn, he saw, did the same. They smiled knowingly at each other.

"So Sam, are there any other people who you are carrying on with behind everyone's backs. Might as well share now while you can." Santana grinned like the Cheshire Cat at the infighting going on, it detracted from the gossip about her.

"Jesus Christ! I am not having an affair with Blaine or Kurt, or even Quinn. They are all helping me out."

"Yeah right, that's what you call it these days." Rachel snorted.

"Rachel, please. You're not helping. How are they helping you Sam?" Mr Shue interjected before things got out of hand.

"You want to know my secret. Fine. My father lost his job a few months ago and we were kicked out of our house, so now we all live in a hotel room. Quinn has been helping babysit for me, she couldn't last night so Blaine did instead and Kurt gave me some of his old clothes. Are you ok now Rachel? You satisfied?" Sam, close to tears, stalked out the room and Blaine got up to run after the second person from this club this week to give them a pep talk.

"Sam. Sam stop!"

"I'm not in the mood right now Blaine. Nothing you say can make it better." the tears had betrayed him and were now running down his face, stinging his eyes, which were now red and puffy.

"Oh Sam. I'm sorry. I wish I could make it all go away for you. I really do."

"I know bro. Thanks for caring." They two boys hugged once more and the bell went for the next lesson. They stayed where they were as students wondered passed them on their way to their next classes. Sam at least knew that he had a good friend and that things for his family would slowly get better.

The following day in glee he had bought his siblings in and the club had sang him a group song to let him know they were all behind him. Rachel apologised and he felt relief from knowing that he was part of a really great group of people. Even if they argued every once in a while.

A/N song used: You Make Loving Fun by Fleetwood Mac


	24. Acceptance

A/N This chapter is for Cory Monteith. Such a talent, who will be sorely missed. My heart goes out to all his family and friends.

Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites. They make me smile. :D

I don't own Glee or the characters in it.

**Chapter Twenty Four**

"So... prom is next Saturday..." Kurt glanced across at Blaine from their booth at Breadstix.

"I know Kurt."

"Well..."

"Well... what?"

"Are we going? Because I've thought of a killer outfit to wear. It will be amazing!" Kurt gushed looking pleadingly towards Blaine.

"Are you sure you want to go Kurt? What if it turns out to be different from what you want it to be? What if something happens that will upset you?"

"Like what Blaine. I can't think of anything that could possibly go wrong."

"What if people voted you in as prom queen for a laugh."

"Oh come on Blaine. That would never happen. Please, I really wanna go. Everybody else is going." Kurt batted his eyelashes and pouted his lip to try and win Blaine over. Blaine was not committing however, he just looked at Kurt with a sorrowful expression on his face.

"Kurt... When I was at my school before Dalton, well I didn't tell you the whole story. Mainly because I didn't want you to get upset."

"Upset over what Blaine? What happened?"

"I hadn't long since come out when the Sadie Hawkins dance come around. So I went with my friend and the only other gay guy in school. After the dance, while we were waiting for his dad to pick us up, well..."

"Blaine, please don't keep me in suspense." Kurt laid his hand over his dark haired boyfriend, he looked incredibly distressed about what had happened. Kurt could not even imagine what he was about to say next.

"We got cornered by three jocks at the school. They beat the living daylights out of us. My friend, he, he died Kurt. From internal bleeding and a puncture to his lungs. I didn't fare much better either. I..." Blaine caught his breath trying not to panic as the events of that night came back to haunt him. He still occasionally had nightmares about it. Kurt looked at his love, tears threatening to spill, biting his bottom lip to stop it quivering.

"I... My back was injured, I haven't grown since freshman year because of it, my leg was broken so badly I needed physio to walk properly again. I had cracked ribs, a broken collarbone and my right arm needed plating so it could mend. Let alone the bruises that were all over me. I finished out my freshman year at home with a tutor because I wasn't mobile enough to go to school."

The tears that had threatened, were now openly pouring out of Kurt's fair face. How could something like this happen to someone he loves so much? It wasn't fair. Blaine didn't deserve this treatment.

"As you can imagine Kurt, I don't particularly like going to school dances, but, if you want to go so badly, then I guess we will go." Blaine looked down at his hands that he was wringing. He knew that nothing would happen at this dance but he still was scared of what could potentially happen despite this knowledge.

"Really Blaine? Even after all that happening to you, you would do this for me? I mean, if you don't want to go I would completely understand."

"It's fine Kurt, really."

"You are the best boyfriend ever! I love you so much." Kurt flung his arms around the smaller boy, startling him a little. He was still in defence mode from the telling of his tale.

"Yeah, it's ok. Really. I have you now, so everything will be alright."

"I promise I won't let anything like that ever happen to you again. We'll help you to get over this dance trauma together. Ok?"

Blaine nodded his acquiescence. There was no stopping Kurt about this prom now. He had a fantasy in his head about going and it being like Cinderella at the ball with her prince or something. Blaine smiled at Kurt's obvious joy and innocence. He truly loved Kurt for it.

* * *

Sam was indebted to his best friend. He had loaned him some money in order to take someone to the prom. Blaine had told Sam that if he was going, so was Sam and that was the end of it. Sam had befriended Mercedes a while back when Blaine had drunkenly suggested that maybe he should think about Mercedes. Clearly that meant that they were a good combination. He found that Blaine had been right, just as he always was. They got along famously. She understood him and he loved her passion and attitude to life. So he decided that he would ask her to the prom. Thus he would then avoid the little dwarf named Rachel.

She had asked him once more whether he would seriously think about going with her to the prom but he shuddered at the thought of it. He knew she was still hung up on Finn and he would just be a replacement. He wanted to go with someone that actually liked him for who he was inside, and not what they saw on the outside. That was how Sam came to be at Mercedes locker just before glee practice for the day and asked her to the prom. She played it cool in her reply but he could see she was ecstatic. She would get to have the dress, the corsage and the dancing with a handsome man by her side.

Mercedes was elated. She was so glad that Sam had decided to take her and only her to the prom. Rachel had tried to get in on the action but Sam told her after what she had accused him of he couldn't take her to the prom. She felt that it was justice that Rachel did not have a date. She needed to learn how to treat people with respect and make them feel cared for and cherished. That was how Mercedes felt when she was with Sam. He was such a loving, kind person who actually seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say. Those were all amazing qualities in a guy and Mercedes felt like maybe she should have befriended Sam earlier. All she knew was that Quinn was a fool. Mercedes would never cheat on a guy like Sam. Ever. She smiled to herself and linked her arm through Sam's as he held it out to her in order to escort her to glee practice. She thought that maybe she might just be falling for this blonde haired, goofy guy.

* * *

At the Hummel Hudson house Blaine was over in the living room hanging out with Finn whilst Kurt was in his room putting his outfit choice on for Blaine to see.

"Dude, you ok? You seem really quiet about this whole prom thing. Kurt said you had a bad experience at your last dance or something?" Finn gently asked.

"Yeah, I guess school dances aren't really my thing." Blaine smiled wanly.

"Hey, try to have a good time yeah? I mean we'll all be there for you, so you don't need to worry about anyone hurting you. None of us glee guys would ever let that happen to you man."

"Thanks Finn. That does make me feel a little better." Finn patted the little guy on the shoulder. He had grown to admire and genuinely like Blaine in the short time he had been at McKinley. Finn found him to be a grounded, modest, polite guy who was very caring and loyal towards his friends. He was a good guy and Finn thought he deserved the chance to be happy with his little brother.

"So what do you think?" Kurt came into the room and span around in his outfit. His kilt flared out a little and Burt walked through the door at that exact moment.

"What the hell are you wearing Kurt?" Burt quizzically asked.

"It's a kilt dad. I'm paying homage to the recent royal wedding."

"Well I think its cool man, you look like gay Braveheart or something." Finn animatedly replied, hoping that that was the right response.

"Thanks Finn. It's not finished though, I think it might need a sash or something?" Kurt showed Blaine, who was thinking about other things to do with Kurt, as he bucked his hip towards the boys face.

"Kurt are you sure you should go to the dance like this? I mean it's kind of, well..." Burt scratched the back of his head trying to find the most polite way of describing his sons outfit.

"Well, what dad?" Kurt, hands on hips demanded of his dad, who was now sitting on his chair in the living room besides the two boys on the sofa.

"Out there." Kurt cocked his head and pursed his lips. Blaine knew exactly what that meant. It meant that Kurt was wearing it no matter what anyone else thought of it. He had made it and so he would wear it. Blaine was only wondering if he had underwear on underneath. He really had stopped listening about a minute ago. _Did he look this sexy in it last time or is it just me?_

"Blaine?" Kurt was asking for approval. "Blaine!"

Snapping out of his fantasy, Blaine blushed a little and responded. "I think you look amazing Kurt. Maybe you should wear kilts more often." Blaine's eyes strayed down towards the kilt once more, and Burt, realising what was probably going on in the boys head, told Kurt that he thought he should change as he didn't want to spoil the surprise on the night too much. Knowing he had won on the outfit front, Kurt smirked a little, and completely oblivious to Blaine's leering gaze, gave his boyfriend one more spin before going up to change back to his normal clothes.

"Dude, you ok?" Finn leaned over and whispered.

"Hmm. Oh, yeah, yeah. Totally." Blaine shook his head out of his haze and turned to look at Finn.

Burt rolled his eyes at all the teenagers obliviousness as to what was going on in Blaine's head at the time. He didn't really mind too much. Blaine was a good kid, and he was only human after all.

"You staying for dinner Blaine?" Burt asked as he started to get up and go to the kitchen. Blaine replied in the affirmative and went to help Burt with the dinner.

* * *

Karofsky had felt guilty all year for what he had put both Kurt and his friend through. The bullying, the sexual harassment, everything. The truth was that he was scared. Scared of who he was. Scared of what people might think of him if they knew he was gay. Kurt and his boyfriend were so open and honest about who they were and a part of Karofsky wished that he could be like that. Be less scared of what others thought. His friends, his family. But he just could not. He needed to apologise though. To them both. He saw them both together at the shorter kids locker. Taking a deep breath, he marched up to them and asked if they were ok or if they needed the bully whips assistance. That was the only way he could think to start a conversation with them. They both looked sceptically at him and he didn't blame them.

"It's fine David, but thank you for the offer, that was very kind of you." Kurt politely stated to him as the other boy just smiled slightly at him. How could they not hate him? He hated himself for what he did, yet these two had just forgiven him, just like that. Well, the short guy had gotten a few very good licks in the other week so maybe that had been his way of forgiving and forgetting. David didn't think that that was unacceptable at all. He had totally deserved it.

"Look guys I wanted to say sorry to you for everything that I have done this year. I can't believe I acted that way. I'm really, really sorry." David looked at them both pleadingly. He needed their forgiveness. Without it he would not be able to forgive himself.

"I forgive you. I can see you are struggling Dave. Try to just be yourself ok?" Kurt said first as the smaller guy put his hand out for Dave to shake. He took it and the dark, gelled haired boy replied with, "No hard feelings, yeah?" David nodded. He was gladdened that these two boys were such gracious and forgiving people. Maybe, just maybe, he would now be able to start accepting himself.

* * *

Kurt was very excited about the prom. He had made his own outfit and he thought it was fabulous. Blaine had seemed to as well although he had told Kurt that he would look beautiful in anything. Kurt wanted to make an extra special effort to look his best for his guy tonight though. He wanted the whole night to be special because of what Blaine had to go through before. Kurt had not believed his ears when he heard Blaine tell him about what happened to him in that god awful school he went to before Dalton. How could people be so cruel to anybody, whatever their sexual preference may be? The more Kurt heard about the world, the less he liked living in it and only the love of his friends and family and his passion for music made him want to be a part of it.

Blaine he knew was waiting downstairs nervously for Kurt to descend, but Kurt was still not quite satisfied with his hair. He wanted everything to be perfect. This was his first dance with Blaine after all and he wanted to show Blaine that everything could be idyllic. He didn't want Blaine to be scared any more. He hated seeing Blaine look so small and fragile, such fear in his eyes. When he felt that he couldn't do any more with his hair, he ran down the stairs and paraded his outfit for his boyfriends appreciation. When he had finished twirling for Blaine's benefit he could see the wide smile on his face as he drank the view in. Kurt smiled to himself secretly. He had hoped for that reaction. He still couldn't believe that Blaine thought he was beautiful, but he loved that he did. He had never felt so wanted in all his life. He had thought a lot lately about his relationship with Blaine and how far he was ready to take it. He felt that he might almost be ready to be with Blaine in that way. Not tonight, but soon. He had started to dream about he and Blaine having sex more and more and although he was very frightened about the prospect of it all, he was also started to get all aflutter about the thought of being with Blaine completely and loving him in a physical way.

* * *

Blaine had told Jeff and Nick about the prom night that he was attending at McKinley the last time he saw the two boys. After he had left them Jeff had had the great idea of crashing the prom to see their two friends again for the night. Nick had gotten excited, he knew what had happened to Blaine at his first high school and he wanted to make sure that his friend was going to be alright and that he had support for the night. Also the two boys missed their little Blainey, not to mention Kurt. So they had gotten their parents to send their tuxedo's through special delivery to Dalton so they could wear them to go to the prom night. They understood that the pre prom meet up place was Breadstix and so they had decided to meet the guys there. Nick had driven them since Jeff was bouncing all over the place. He loved dances. Once they arrived Jeff bounded out the car towards the restaurant in a whirlwind.

"Hurry up Nick! We don't want to miss out on anything!" the boy was literally squirming with anticipation of this being an exciting night.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Nick hurried into the restaurant with Jeff and they both looked around to spot the boys with two other New Directions members.

"Kurtsie! Blainey! Guess what, we're here. We've got our suits ready for tonight and everything." Jeff yelled at them in joyfulness as he raced across the restaurant. Blaine was laughing his head off at Kurt's horrified face as Jeff descended upon their table. The quiet meal they had been having was now gone, replaced with hyperactivity from this one fun loving boy.

"Wow, hey. What are you doing here?" Blaine asked Nick as he calmly slid into one of the vacant seats found for him by the wait staff. Jeff was hugging and smooching Kurt so he was to busy to ask himself.

"We thought we'd liven up your prom a little." Nick winked then leant over to whisper to Blaine alone, "Also thought you might like some moral support because of what happened at your last dance." Blaine graciously smiled at the two boys. They really were good friends.

"Awesome, so you're here for the night. That's cool man." Sam responded. He loved meeting people and he hadn't had much of a chance to get to know these boys too well yet.

"Well, we didn't have anything better to do. We booked a motel room since it's so far from Dalton for the night and too far for us to go home."

"You should have told me. You could have stayed with me." Blaine gently chided Nick.

"Nah, it's cool. We don't mind. To tell you the truth I think Jeff's quite excited to be staying in a motel. He's never done it before."

"Seriously? Well, they don't really have much in them apart from beds and a crappy TV." Sam told Nick.

Nick laughed, "Yeah I told him that but... Well Jeff can get titillated about cardboard boxes so..."

They all glanced at Jeff who was waving his arms around telling Kurt all about his latest adventure. "Wow, he really is like that all the time. I didn't believe Kurt, but now..." Mercedes exclaimed amusedly as she watched the animated blonde.

"He's cool though." Sam replied, patting Jeff on the back so Jeff turned to face all the other people on the table.

"Sorry I was just telling Kurt about our plan to surprise you all tonight." Jeff pointed to a now slightly dishevelled Kurt.

"I think I might just pop into the little men's room." Kurt told Blaine under his breath after smoothing down his shirt. Blaine nodded. He would be at least ten minutes in their redoing his hair. Even though it looked fine to Blaine. The others talked around the table, eating and laughing and catching up on the latest gossip. Blaine found out that Wes had been trying to get his parents to host a graduation party for himself and his friends and that Kurt, Blaine and the New Directions may all be invited. That would definitely be one party Blaine would not miss.

* * *

When the whole group entered the hall of the prom, Nick and Jeff seemingly having no problem getting into the prom even though neither of them went to McKinley, they all looked around in awe. Jeff, looking extremely elated, grabbed a sedate Nick onto the dance floor immediately. Kurt, looking a little shocked at their openness now that they had stated they were official, turned to Blaine a little expectantly.

"Would you like to dance Kurt?" Blaine asked him a little hesitantly.

"Only if you're ok with it." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, smiling at the boy and led him onto the dance floor.

As they were dancing, Blaine noticed Rachel dancing with an older guy with curly hair.

"Who's that?" Blaine yelled to Kurt over the music. Kurt squinted and then sighed.

"That's Jesse St James. Former leader of Vocal Adrenaline and Rachel's ex" Kurt rolled his eyes. _Great he was back to cause more mayhem. Oh, and look, what a surprise, Finn is not happy about this._

"That's Jesse? I thought he would be more... I don't know, more." Blaine stopped dancing to really look at him. He guessed he was kind of handsome, but nothing special to Blaine. But then he only had eyes for Kurt after all.

"Hey, I'm over here." Kurt grumpily pulled on Blaine's arm.

"Sorry, sugar. I won't get distracted from you again tonight." Blaine looped his arms around Kurt's waist so he could whisper in the boys ear. "You look very sexy tonight you know. I really want to know what's underneath that Kilt."

"I'm not being a Scotsman if that's what you mean Blaine." Kurt jokingly nudged his boyfriend, red in the face. Kurt noticed that disappointment fluttered over Blaine's face for half a second before he went back to his usual sunny self. Kurt's heart leapt to his mouth. _Blaine wanted me commando? He really thinks I'm that sexy? _Kurt's smile could not have gotten any wider at the thought that he was wanted, in a sexual way. By his Blaine.

"I love you." Was all he told Blaine. He was going to have to talk to Blaine soon though. He could feel the nervous energy rolling off of him in anticipation of what was to come between them.

* * *

Finn was infuriated. How could Rachel bring him to the prom. The one person she knew would completely piss him off. It's like she did it on purpose just to ruin his evening. Well, he wasn't going to give her that satisfaction. He would ignore both her and that slime ball, Jesse St James.

He noticed Kurt and Blaine coming their way and asked Quinn if they could sit down for a minute as he wanted to talk to Kurt. She replied in the positive. She knew something was up and if Kurt could help solve that problem then she was willing to let him help. Both couples got to the table and sat down.

"You ok Finn?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"No. How could she even contemplate bringing him after what he did to her. To us." Finn was fuming.

"Finn calm down. Look he's here and he's not going anywhere so you are gonna have to be the bigger man here and not let him get to you." Blaine calmly replied. He knew Finn still had feelings for Rachel. Very strong feelings. He did not know any other couple that had screwed each other up more than those two did, but they always ended up back with each other. They were destined to be together.

"Thanks guys. I know, I just, you know." The two boys both nodded. Understanding filling their eyes. It was Rachel. Even if they both thought she was a pain, Finn loved her. Love really did work in mysterious ways.

They, all four, sat for a little while watching the performances as Finn calmed himself down.

* * *

Jeff and Nick had stealthily asked the piano man and the band if they could do a duet whilst they were all taking a break. The piano man had shrugged, he didn't think it would be a problem. The New Directions were generally pretty laid back about things like this. Thrilled, they told the band which song they wanted to sing. Thankfully the band already knew it and they ascended up to the stage so they could perform next. They could see the look of shock and terror on Blaine's face as he whipped his head to ask Kurt a question. Probably why are they on stage or something along those lines.

Well they were going to sing for the couple. For all the couples in the room. But especially Blaine.

Nick nodded to Jeff and the music started. Nick was going to sing first. He winked at the two boys who had gotten as close to the stage, without trying to look like they were going to drag the two guys off of it, as they could and were in the slow dance hold. Blaine raised his eyebrows at the two of them. Nick just grinned.

**Maybe I didn't treat you**

**Quite as good as I should have**

**Maybe I didn't love you**

**Quite as often as I could have**

**Little things I should have said and done**

**I just never took the time**

**You were always on my mind**

**You were always on my mind**

Jeff stepped up next to Nick, taking his hand for the second verse. Blaine had slight tears at the corners of his eyes. It was as if they were singing it just to him. How he had missed all those signs, how he had forgotten the little things when it came to Kurt the first time. Kurt truly was always on his mind. Everything was about Kurt. He was noticing things this time he hadn't last time. Hehoped that meant he was doing a better job.

**Maybe I didn't hold you**

**All those lonely, lonely times**

**And I guess I never told you**

**I'm so happy that you're mine**

**If I made you feel second best**

**Girl I'm so sorry I was blind**

**You were always on my mind**

**You were always on my mind **

The two boys started to sing together for the build up to the end of the song. They knew that Blaine would understand this song. Both hoped that he would get what he wished for this time around. They loved him after all and wanted what was best for him.

**Tell me, tell me your sweet love hasn't died**

**Give me, give me one more chance to keep you satisfied, satisfied**

**Little things I should have said and done**

**I just never took the time**

**You were always on my mind**

**You were always on my mind**

**You were always on my mind**

Blaine looked up puzzled at the two boys as they finished their song. Did they know about Blaine? They had certainly picked a song that was very moving to him. He dismissed the idea. They had just picked a love song, that was all. A classic love song, nothing more. Blaine put it out of his mind and just decided to enjoy the rest of the night.

* * *

The time had come for Kurt to be proclaimed as Prom queen. Blaine was ready with the tissues. He had even asked Kurt if he wanted to leave before the announcement but he wanted to see if Finn would win prom King. Blaine was glad to see that Finn looked a lot more relaxed and happy. He had been the bigger man this evening and had sorted his feelings for Rachel out in his mind at the same time. He would need to talk to her but not this evening. He needed to sort the whole Quinn thing first however.

Kurt could see that Rachel was quietly fuming. Her plan to make Finn jealous had not succeeded. Kurt was immensely glad of that. Blaine had come through for them both by getting Finn to calm down and realise that he needed to just leave it for tonight. Rachel had gotten her just desserts. For tonight anyway.

Figgins announced the king as Kurt had been musing about Rachel and he noticed with vast disappointment that it was Dave and not Finn. Although the boy had apologised this week, it was still a little awkward between David and the two boys. Kurt guessed that it probably always would. He felt bad for his brother though. He knew Finn didn't really care but, still, it would have been nice.

"And, with a huge number of write in votes this years junior prom queen is..." Kurt held his breath. It would be Santana for sure, right? Blaine, he noticed, had grabbed a hold of his hand tightly. _What's that all about?_

"...Kurt Hummel." Kurt's name echoed through his head.

"Dude, you won! That's so cool!" Jeff cried. Nick smacked the back off Jeff's head. Jeff was genuinely dumb sometimes. Kurt, deeply humiliated, his gut wrenching at the thought of all the people in the hall playing a joke on him, yanked Blaine and ran out of the hall.

"I can't believe this. It's so... so..." Kurt sobbing, now placed his head upon Blaine's shoulder for comfort from the boy. Blaine, taking his hand out of Kurt's, snaked his arms around his waist and pulled Kurt tightly towards him.

"Shh. Shh, honey. It will be alright. I'm here. I'm here. Don't let them win Kurt. Don't let them see that they have hurt you." Blaine rocked his stunning boy back and forth as he sobbed into Blaine's tuxedo jacket.

"I can't do it Blaine. I can't. It's too mortifying. How could they do that to me."

"Oh my angel. They don't understand how mean they are being. It's just ignorance sweetheart. They don't know any better. Show them that they can't bring you down. Show them how strong you are. Show them they can't hurt you."

Kurt nodded, his tears drying. He hiccuped a little and Blaine gave him a tissue to use on his face. "You do realise you are the best boyfriend in the whole history of boyfriends, don't you?" Kurt told his Blaine. Blaine chuckled, "I try, my darling. I try."

Kurt composed himself and went back in to have his coronation. He let Figgins put the crown on his head and he gave his speech. Jeff hollered and everyone started yelling and clapping at the brave boy. It was uplifting to Kurt that they all had accepted that he was not one who could be easily bought down. The pit of his stomach kept churning however. The first dance between the king and queen had yet to be danced. He really didn't want to dance with David but tradition was tradition and he would if he had to. Karofsky couldn't do it however and ran off before the song started, leaving Kurt all alone on the dance floor, everyone staring at him. Jeff was still hollering. Kurt really loved the guy, but he would rather have curled up and become invisible right now rather than be centre of attention.

"Excuse me, could I have this dance?" a familiar voice asked Kurt from behind.

"Why yes. Yes you may." Blaine took hold of his boyfriend and started to slow dance with him, despite the fact that the girls were singing dancing queen. _Really, dancing queen? That was the song they chose for the coronation dance. Oh well, I would dance to anything if it meant being in my guys arms. _Kurt sighed happily as he placed his head on Blaine's shoulder once more. This was the prom moment he had always dreamed about.

A/N: song used – Always on My Mind by Willie Nelson


	25. In Need of a Little Comfort

A/N Sorry for the lateness in posting this, but I felt after everything that had happened in the Glee verse this past week or so that it was best to put this chapter off a bit.

Thank you for all your kind reviews, favourites and follows. They are extremely welcome.

I don't own Glee or the characters. I also don't own the song either.

**Chapter Twenty Five**

The boys were sitting holding hands and gossiping about what had happened at the prom that weekend whilst waiting for Mr Shue to enter the room for glee club to start.

"Can you believe that Jesse's back on the scene?" Mercedes leaned back and interjected into the two boys conversation as she heard them gossip about the couples at the prom.

"Please Mercedes, don't put a downer on my day. He really is something else, that boy." Kurt rolled his eyes and spoke with bitterness in his tone.

"Is he really that bad?" Blaine asked. He had seen Jesse before but never to talk to or interact with on any level. In fact, till the prom he hadn't even known that that was who Jesse even was. He just thought he was some douche that New Directions had previously had encounters with. Which, he supposed, he was. Just a douche with a big name.

Just then Mr Shue walked in and, speak of the devil, so did Jesse St. James. Blaine heard Kurt groan softly so only he heard and he patted his boyfriend on his knee to show his support.

"Guys, I would like to introduce you to our new show choir director. Jesse St James. He's here to help us to win nationals." Mr Shue exclaimed excitedly. Only Rachel clapped his entrance. _Oh God, I remember now, I had completely forgotten Kurt telling me about him being their director. What did he actually do for them? I really can't remember..._

"Now Jesse is supporting the original song idea we have going into nationals and we are going to do a group number and a duet."

"Wait Mr Shue, in Vocal Adrenaline we chose our best performer and based the whole performance around them. So, in light of this, we are going to be holding auditions for the solo spot." Jesse smugly replied looking directly at Rachel. Blaine heard Kurt suck in his breath at this news and look a little excited. Kurt wanted so much to be in that spotlight and show everyone how talented he really was. Blaine smiled at his gorgeous guy. How anyone could think his Kurt wasn't talented he really did not know. He was a superstar.

"Yes, thank you Jesse." Mr Shue responded, a little put out. The war for the solo artist was on. He saw the gleam in both Rachel's and Santana's eyes and Mercedes sit up a little straighter. Blaine wanted to go in for it too, but only if Kurt was alright about it. He didn't want to steal Kurt's limelight, he wanted him to shine.

* * *

After the rehearsal they were dawdling back to Kurt's car. He had driven them both in today so that they could spend more time together.

"Kurt, are you going to sign up for the solo audition?" Blaine quizzed his lover.

"Yes, why? Did you want to sign up too? I wouldn't mind, you know. I know how insanely talented you are."

"Not as much as you." Blaine kissed the tip of Kurt's nose and stroked his left cheek with his thumb as Kurt blushed at the compliment. "So you really wouldn't mind?"

"No. As long as one of us gets the role, I would be very happy." Blaine smiled at Kurt's magnanimous behaviour. He really had a big heart. Blaine was so thankful that he had a place in it once more.

"Me too. You deserve to be on that stage sweetie. You have more talent in your little finger then any of the others in that room."

"Including Rachel?" Kurt pushed for more compliments.

"Rachel who?" Kurt's grin widened at that. He loved that Blaine believed in him so much. That he thought that he was that gifted. No one had ever told him how good he was before Blaine came along. Apart from his dad of course, but his dad was a little biased. Not even Mr Shue had really told him that he had talent when it came to singing. He was always just trying to be heard amongst the rest. He slid his arms around Blaine's neck and gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss. "I love you so much Blaine Anderson."

"I love you too, Kurt Hummel." They walked off towards Kurt's car, content in knowing that they had each others support in everything that they did.

* * *

The sign up sheet for those who wished to perform the solo at Nationals had gone up relatively quickly after Mr Shue's announcement of open auditions. Both Blaine and Kurt had raced along to sign up to audition, both supporting the other as they had discussed before they had signed themselves up. They saw that Santana had already signed up before them and Mercedes was rushing down the hall with Sam for her to sign up as well. The competition really was on.

"Hey bro, Kurt. You both signed up then." Sam asked them both, pointing towards the sign up sheet.

"Yeah, we thought we'd give it a go." Blaine shrugged, seeming nonchalant.

"Good luck dudes. I'm cheering for all three of you." Sam patted Blaine on the back as he turned to take Mercedes hand. Blaine saw that Sam was making heart eyes at Mercedes. _Looks like they had a good time at the prom then._ Blaine was thankful. Sam needed cheering up right now and Mercedes was always fun to be around.

"Did you just see that?" Kurt whispered to Blaine surreptitiously.

"Yep, I did. Looks like they might be the next New Directions couple." Blaine smiled as he watched them turn the corner at the end of the corridor. They looked so happy and content with one another. He had forgotten how sweet they had been together. He hoped it would work out better this time around.

"Do you think we look like that?" Kurt pondered, his lower lip pouting a little.

"Nah, we're a million times cuter looking than that." Blaine winked back and took his soul mates hand, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss it.

"Aww, you think so?" Kurt batted his eyelashes at the shorter boy as Blaine guffawed at Kurt's silliness.

"You are adorable, you know that right?"

"Only adorable? Not stunning, sexy or beautiful?" Kurt coyly stated, his eyes looking towards the ground.

"You are all those things and you know it babe." Kurt couldn't help but look lustfully though his eyelashes at Blaine and it set Blaine's heart racing. Kurt had definitely been more flirtatious lately and in a way that made Blaine practically grab the boy and rip his clothes right off where they stood, not caring who saw. Heat flowed into Blaine's belly as he grabbed his guys hand and raced off down the halls and outside to a secluded spot underneath the bleachers that was deserted at present.

"Blaine, why have you bought me here?"

"Because you are seriously driving me insane and I need to do something about it."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's head with both hands and roughly bought his lips down on top of Kurt's. The kisses were deep, passionate, yet sloppy as Blaine was hardening quickly in his trousers. When Kurt moaned into his mouth, Blaine felt he could hardly take any more. He grabbed Kurt's hands and pushed them till Kurt was grabbing hold of the bleacher railings to keep him upright and got down onto his knees, deftly undoing Kurt's belt and removing both his skin tight jeans and boxer briefs in one fluid movement. Hearing Kurt moan at the release of the tension in his trousers as his hardened length flew free, Blaine could feel himself stiffen even further. Breathing roughly, Blaine took Kurt's cock into his mouth quickly, making sure to keep his lust filled eyes squarely on Kurt's. He knew this was a big turn on for Kurt. He licked and sucked the tip before taking Kurt's length into his mouth fully, moving further and further down his shaft each time he went down on Kurt, massaging and sucking as he went. As Kurt's breath grew more ragged, Blaine increased the pace and added his hand below his mouth, pumping it to the same rhythm as his mouth.

"Oh, Blaine. Oh, don't stop!"

Blaine could feel that Kurt was almost undone and so he cupped the boys balls with his other hand and fondled them as he felt Kurt tighten and release into Blaine's mouth. Kurt, completely spent, slumped down onto the ground, laying and panting heavily.

"How did you do that?" Kurt asked slurring his words a little as he still felt shocks of pleasure throughout his body.

"What can I say, I'm a very tactile person." Blaine grinned as he laid down next to Kurt. He had wanted to give Kurt intense pleasure and quickly. They had the next period off as study hall together but after that they needed to be back in class. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to give him the full Blaine Anderson treatment.

"I feel like one of the popular kids. They do this type of thing all the time. I've seen them rush into the janitor's closet more than once you know." Kurt told Blaine, a serious look on his face, as he moved to rest half naked on top of his handsome guy, looking deep into his hazel eyes.

"You're popular in glee." Blaine cheekily replied and got hit in the arm playfully by Kurt for that response.

"Not the same thing Blaine." Kurt could feel that Blaine was still very hard underneath his trousers and knew that it must be rather uncomfortable by now. "Do you want help with that." He looked down and then back up into Blaine's eyes in indicate what he meant.

"I'm alright sweetie, but thanks. I just wanted to give you a present to remember me by for the rest of the day." Blaine grinned, wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"Then let me give you one too." Kurt whispered into his ear. Blaine's breath hitched. He felt Kurt tugging at his own cock to make it hard again and the friction caused the heat in his belly to flare inside of him. Letting a deep moan escape his lips, he closed his eyes as he felt Kurt taking his tight trousers off and then lay heavily on top of Blaine.

"Blaine?"

"Yes hon?" Blaine asked back, opening his eyes to see the beautiful azure globes looking back lovingly at him from above.

"I love you." Kurt started moving his hips slowly, rubbing his length against Blaine's whilst looking directly into Blaine's eyes. Blaine could not stand the teasing and promptly wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist and started thrusting up and down, rubbing against Kurt speedily. Kurt could sense his need and so went about increasing his pace as well, adding circular motions to his thrusting every so often to increase Blaine's pleasure. Blaine could feel himself getting dizzy as stars started forming in front of his eyes, a heat wave erupting in the pit of his stomach. He grabbed Kurt's ass to squeeze it before lifting his hips to get as close to Kurt as he thrust downwards against the boy. The friction of this thrust caused Blaine to cum and he screamed out, shaking as the waves of pleasure rolled off of him as Kurt carried on thrusting Blaine before finding his own release.

"You know, we have probably picked up something nasty from this floor." Kurt joked as he lay on top of Blaine, who's shaking had started to subside. Blaine could only laugh. Only Kurt could think of something like that at a time like this.

"We had better clean up, it's probably nearly time for our next class." Kurt stood to claim his discarded clothing and the tissues from his satchel. Blaine still couldn't move, so he just watched as his beautiful Kurt cleaned him off and handed him his clothing to put on.

As they went to the next class both boys were beaming, practically shining with radiance.

* * *

Kurt found out about Sue's sister dying the next morning. He and Finn had found out through a mutual friend of Carole's that worked in the home that Jean had resided in. He had told Blaine about Jean and Blaine had been very sympathetic. He knew how much Kurt missed his mother and from everything he had heard from Kurt, Sue had been very close to her sister. She had practically raised her alongside herself when their parents had left to hunt down Nazis. Jean was basically the only family that Sue had. He told Kurt that if he needed any help he was always available. Although he had had his run ins with Sue and she was not his favourite person, no one should feel alone. Especially not at a time like this.

When Finn and Kurt both told the glee club later that day they were faced with resistance from some of the members.

"No offence, but people die every day and we have to move on. We need to concentrate on our rehearsals for nationals. Do you know what Vocal Adrenaline are doing right now? They are hooked up to IV drips. They are on their third week of twenty four hour a day rehearsals. We can't let this distract us from what we should be doing." Jesse sat and explained without so much as a care for any of the team who might be upset from hearing this news.

Blaine could not believe his ears. How insensitive was this jerk. All Finn and Kurt were asking for was to help Sue out with the funeral. I mean someone had died. Surely that was more important than winning a competition, even if it was nationals.

"What are you saying? We should help, it's what people do, Jesse. People with hearts. Which you clearly don't have. We can help and rehearse at the same time you know." Blaine spat back at Jesse and he could see the pride in Kurt swell out from his standing point at the front of the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you a four time national show choir champion? No, you aren't, are you? If you were then maybe you might know a thing or two about how to win a national title." Jesse quipped back. Blaine bristled. He knew exactly what it took to win a national title. He had won one the previous year and they had easily got to nationals again the following year. He bit his tongue to stop from yelling at this idiot at how insensitive and moronic he was. Sam patted his knee to tell him that he was on his side as well and Blaine gratefully nodded at him.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but Jesse's right. We can't help everyone." Rachel sat up primly and defended their new director.

"It's not just anyone we are helping. It's one of our own teachers." Blaine angrily responded to Rachel. _What the hell is her problem? How far did Jesse's influence sway Rachel anyway? _Blaine knew that Rachel, despite how annoying and self centred she was, was a good person at heart. That she knew that helping with a funeral was the right thing to do. Yet here she was acting like the most insensitive person on the planet, apart from Mr St James that was.

"Look, Rachel, you told me to be more of a leader to this group and I'm saying we are doing this. Blaine's right, we need to help Sue, not ignore her. We are helping with the funeral." Finn decisively told the club and Blaine smiled. Sometimes Finn could be very inspiring when he wanted to be. He shouldn't let people like Jesse intimidate him. He was a far better man than Jesse ever would be.

Finn's word put an end to the discussion and they went about getting on with their preparations for the funeral, much to Jesse's dismay.

* * *

Going with Blaine's advice, Mr Shue decided that they could both help with the funeral and practice for nationals. The auditions were held the next day for the solo spot. Santana had just come back from giving her audition and Kurt was to go next. Santana did not look happy with the outcome of her audition. Blaine was pretty sure of the reason why.

"Jesse is a complete idiot. I'm going to go all Lima heights on him." Santana swore under her breath as she took her seat in the choir room to wait for the other auditions to finish. Blaine hoped that Kurt's went better than Santana's. She looked really enraged.

When Kurt came back about ten minutes later looking very angry, Blaine sighed inwardly to himself.

"Jesse St James, Jesse St sucks. He told me that it was too controversial for me to do girls songs. Me."

"Honey, don't let him get to you. He's an idiot." Blaine sympathetically replied, trying to calm his lover down.

"How can I not? He insulted me on the highest level. He basically told me that I was a freak for singing girls songs." Kurt was fuming, his face a definite red colour.

"Hey, you are amazing and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. Your uniqueness is what makes you stand out from everyone else."

Kurt grunted. Inside he was eternally grateful of Blaine's words, but he was still too angry to show any other emotion at that present moment. "You had better get going, your audition is next sweetie." Kurt smiled wanly at him, trying desperately to calm himself down. Blaine nodded, gave Kurt a small hug with one arm and got up quickly to get to the auditorium. He had decided on a classic track from The Monkees, one he had mastered a long time ago with his brother but he had never had the chance to sing it till now.

He went onto the stage and waited for Mr Shue to tell him that he could start. He was going to use the piano for his piece and so he sat on the seat and placed his fingers on the keys to start.

**I thought love was**

**Only true in fairy tales**

**Meant for someone else**

**But not for me**

**Love was out to get me**

**That's the way it seems**

**Disappointment haunted**

**All my dreams**

**And then I saw her face**

**Now I'm a believer**

**Not a trace**

**Of doubt in my mind**

**I'm in love**

**I'm a believer**

**I couldn't leave her **

**If I tried**

Blaine could see that Mr Shue was very impressed with him already. He smiled more as he launched himself into the next verse. He wished that he could have changed the wording a little so he could sing it about Kurt but thought that it probably wasn't the right time to change things up. Jesse, he noticed was scribbling in his pad, but he could see the look of slight awe at Blaine's performance. He was better than Jesse St James.

**I thought love was**

**More or less a given thing**

**The more I gave the less**

**I got, oh yeah**

**What's the use in trying**

**All you get is pain**

**When I wanted sunshine**

**I got rain**

**And then I saw her face**

**Now I'm a believer**

**Not a trace**

**Of doubt in my mind**

**I'm in love**

**I'm a believer**

**I couldn't leave her **

**If I tried**

Blaine had gotten fully into the performance, standing as he played the upbeat track on the piano, his fingers flying over the keys, perfectly playing out the tune. He could tell that slight look of jealousy that had come over Jesse's face. He had seen it many times before. He always ignored these looks. He had worked hard on his singing and playing to get to the standard that he was today.

**What's the use in trying**

**All you get is pain**

**When I wanted sunshine **

**I got rain**

**And then I saw her face**

**Now I'm a believer**

**Not a trace**

**Of doubt in my mind**

**I'm in love**

**I'm a believer**

**I couldn't leave her **

**If I tried**

**And then I saw her face**

**Now I'm a believer**

**Not a trace**

**Of doubt in my mind**

**Now I'm a believer**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

**Yeah, Yeah,Yeah**

**I'm a believer**

**Then I saw her face**

**I'm a believer**

**Not a trace**

**Of doubt in my mind**

**I'm a believer**

Blaine finished up and stood in the centre of the stage, proud in the knowledge that he had done his best. He thought that that was the best performance of that song he had ever given, and the last time he performed that song in front of an audience he had gotten three curtain calls.

"That was an amazing performance Blaine, you should be very proud of that. You are very talented." Mr Shue remarked looking very pleased with Blaine.

"That was good yes, but not great. Your pitch was a little off in places and you slurred through the piano work. Really, if you are going to use an instrument when performing you should at least know the song first." Jesse told him with a poker face.

Blaine's jaw hung open. _What the hell? _Blaine knew that song back to front on the piano. He knew that he had delivered it perfectly. Jesse was clearly biased, and he could guess who he was biased towards.

"I'm sorry, but I played that song perfectly on the piano. You are obviously tone deaf, I know it was perfectly played, I've played it enough times in my life to know." Blaine really felt like calling his brother and telling him about this jerk. Cooper may be critical about Blaine's performances, but he did it in a that encouraged Blaine to do better. Cooper himself had told Blaine that he had perfected this song on the piano and Cooper was his severest critic. He was sure Cooper would have a thing or two to say to this guy though. Blaine stalked off the stage to tell Kurt about how infuriated he was. By the time he had gotten over to the choir room he was seeing red.

Kurt could see how mad he was when he got back and immediately went to hug his boyfriend and calm him down.

"He had the audacity to tell me that my piano work was sloppy. I know it was perfect. Who the hell does he think he is anyway? I want to tell him where he can shove his piano work..."

Santana was smirking at Blaine's implication. He was right, Jesse needed a swift kick in the groin. He was being completely and utterly rude to all of them. Santana may never admit it to anyone else but she knew Blaine was extremely talented, probably more so than she was. If anyone deserved the solo spot more than Rachel, it was probably him.

"Come on, come sit down and calm yourself a little." Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead and led him gently to the chairs, stroking his back up and down to calm his guy down. "Mr Shue thought it was good right?" Blaine nodded. "Well then, just ignore that ingrate. He doesn't know what he is talking about. I swear he will end up in some sad, drab, old karaoke bar as a singing waiter or something."

"I'm sorry Kurt, you're probably just as upset as me." Blaine turned to see the hurt that was still in Kurt's eyes from his audition.

"It's alright my darling, you have every right to show how upset you are." Blaine laid his head on Kurt's shoulder, closed his eyes and concentrated on the soothing circles that Kurt was making on his back. He could feel the anger seeping away as he thought only of Kurt. The comfort the boy gave him was enough to calm him down and let him accept that he was not going to be getting the solo spot any time soon.

* * *

The day of the funeral had fast approached them and before they knew it, that day had arrived. Kurt was being very quiet as they sat in the chapel waiting for Sue Sylvester to show up.

Blaine glanced over at Kurt sitting next to him. He looked a little paler than usual, and that combined with his subdued nature that day, had Blaine really worried about what this funeral was doing to his emotional state. "You ok, angel?" Kurt only nodded in response.

"Hey, I'm here for you. Whatever you need sweetie pie."

"I just... Funerals of any kind always reminds me of my mother." Kurt was picking the skin at his fingertips in a nervous gesture, something Blaine knew Kurt would regret doing later on.

"I know." Blaine took Kurt's hand in his, stoking the back of it with his thumb. Kurt lips curled up slightly and he leaned his body into Blaine's. He needed the comfort and proximity right now and Blaine was exactly the right person to give it. _I love him so much. I don't think I could live without __him in my life now. He's everything to me. _

Blaine sat right next to Kurt for the whole funeral, never letting go of his hand. Even when they went up to sing 'Pure Imagination' Blaine did not let go. Kurt was very grateful to Blaine, he did not think he could give him anything in return that could show how grateful he really was for everything he had done for him today, so all he did was kiss him chastely on the cheek after the end of the service and tell him that he loved him.

Blaine was very happy that Kurt trusted him so much he was willing to let him hold him and comfort him throughout the funeral. _I love him more than anything. I hope he will be ok. _When Kurt kissed him on the cheek ,Blaine knew that he had done the right thing and that Kurt was sad, but he would get through this. He hugged Kurt back, telling him with his body that he felt the same way back. The two boys decided that they would just go back to Kurt's house rather than to the wake and said their goodbyes to the others and left, content with the fact that they were both there for each other.

* * *

The next day Mr Shue announced that they were not going to have any solos for the competition as he hated all the in fighting it caused and so they were going to do two group numbers. The group themselves were content with his decision, they knew he was right.

"You disappointed honey?" Blaine whispered into his lovers ear.

"You know what, I'm not actually. I have the most amazing boyfriend in the world, we did a great thing for Couch Sylvester and I know that I'm insanely talented because my boyfriend told me so." Blaine could only smile at that. He was so glad he had Kurt in his life. He really was the most amazing creature he had ever known. He couldn't wait to be in New York with him.

A/N: Song used: I'm a Believer. The Monkees.


	26. New York, New York

A/N oooh, they are at nationals already! I wonder what the boys are going to do now they are in New York together?

On another note, if anyone would like me write a separate side story of Kurt and Blaine's week long holiday (which they are going to do over the summer) then please let me know and I'll comply. :)

Thanks to all the reviews, favourites, and follows. They are all great!

I don't own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter twenty Six**

The boys were in heaven, especially Kurt. New York felt like home to him. He was definitely going to come back here after he graduated. This was where he was going to spend the rest of his days. This was where he belonged. He and Blaine would grow old here together. He looked around in complete awe at the sights Times Square had to offer.

Blaine felt the euphoria coming off of Kurt in droves. To see him this euphoric made Blaine's heart soar. He really did belong in New York, and Blaine belonged wherever Kurt belonged. Home is where the heart is which meant that Kurt was his home after all.

The New Directions were all sitting on the steps in Times Square chatting and gossiping excitedly about what they should do now that they had finally got to New York. Blaine was on the phone however, trying to hear what was going on at the other end.

"You have to get me a souvenir." Jeff cried out, "Maybe a mini Statue of Liberty, or something from Tiffany's."

"Jeff, I am not going to get you anything from Tiffany's, do you know how expensive that shop is? Also, haven't you already been to New York before?"

"Yeah but I still wanna pressie? Please Blainey!" Jeff whined down the phone before it was snatched out of his hands by Nick.

"I'm so sorry about that Blaine. Anyway, tell Kurt that we are getting flights out on Friday so we can see the competition at the weekend."

"You're coming here? To watch us?" Blaine's questions prompted Kurt to lean closer to find out who was coming. He was nothing if not nosy. He mouthed 'who' to Blaine who put his hand onto Kurt's chest to indicate that he would explain once off the phone.

"Of course. You two are two of our closest friends. Plus, we kinda wanted a romantic weekend in New York. We've booked a lovely suite in the plaza and we're going to go on one of those horse drawn carriages in Central Park..." He heard Nick sigh at the thought of a romantic weekend away with his guy. Blaine blushed at that thought. He and Kurt had never had a romantic trip away. Ever. That was something Blaine was going to have to fix. Maybe Paris, for a week over the summer... that would be even better than just a weekend.

"Wow, that sounds, wow... Lucky Jeff."

"Aww, thanks. You should do something for Kurt too. You could take him to Tiffany's or something romantic like that. Or buy him something pretty from there! Oh my gosh Blaine, this is going to be so much fun. You have to phone us again when you have decided what to do with Kurt."

"I'll keep that in mind." Blaine replied laughing. Blaine then heard what appeared to be a struggle between two boys on the other end of the line before Wes was on the phone.

"Blaine, you doing ok at McKinley?"

"Yeah, it's going great, thanks. I do miss you though, all of you."

"We miss you too, so much. You are still coming to my graduation party aren't you? You and Kurt and the rest of New Directions?"

"Well, I can't speak for everyone, but Kurt and I will definitely be there."

"Great." Blaine and Wes talked for a bit more about how things were before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kurt asked, innocently sitting and munching his sandwich whilst batting his eyelashes at Blaine.

"Nick, Jeff and Wes. Nick and Jeff are coming for a weekend away to New York and they are going to watch our competition. We also need to get Jeff a souvenir apparently. Wes also reminded me to tell everyone about his graduation party."

"Really they are coming? That's great! Wait, why do we need to get Jeff a souvenir then?" Kurt looked puzzled.

"It's Jeff." Blaine dryly remarked, "Who knows. It's probably better not to ask."

"That's totally true." Kurt bit into his sandwich once more and turned back to his conversation with his friends, reminding them all about Wes' party, at which they all cheered, whilst they waited for Mr Shue to figure out where their hotel was. Blaine just looked at Kurt, a dreamy expression over his face. Maybe he should get Kurt something from Tiffany's after all as Nick suggested...

* * *

When they finally got to the hotel they found that they were placed in two rooms. One for the boys and one for the girls which meant that Blaine and Kurt were in the same room. Mr Shue didn't seem to be fazed with the thought of two gay boys sharing a room. Maybe it was because they would be sharing it with all the other boys so he didn't think anything would happen. Whatever the reasons, Blaine and Kurt were ecstatic that they could room together. They rushed into the room and picked beds next to each other before both sitting down on Blaine's bed and looking at the room service and what the hotel had to offer. The other boys just sloped into the room and in the end, Sam ended up on the bed next to Blaine's, which he didn't mind as they were bros.

After a few minutes Mr Shue entered the room with the girls in tow and told them all that they needed to think of and write two songs ready for sectionals. He told them that he had a few errands he had to run and that he would be back later. Blaine knew that they were not prepared and so would definitely not be winning. He did not really care about the competition though, he just wanted to spend his time in New York with Kurt and have as many wonderful experiences with him as he could. Kurt looked so excited he was practically bouncing around. He turned to Blaine and whispered to him.

"Do you think we will have time to see New York at all. I really want to see Tiffany's, and the Statue of Liberty, and so many other things."

"I'm sure we can sneak out and have a date or two." Blaine replied, leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder and sighing happily.

"Hey, you two. You gonna help or just stare lovingly into each others eyes." Puck sniggered at their lovestruck expressions. He loved the boys with all his heart, but they were really easy to tease sometimes.

"The second." Kurt responded nuzzling into Blaine further and kissing him chastely on the lips. The two boys were mocking the others back, but they weren't to know that.

"Come on dudes. I really don't want to see my little brother making out in front of me." Finn looked a little green at the thought of watching them make out. It wasn't that he was homophobic, he just didn't want to see his brother making out, period. It would not have mattered who.

"Leave them be, they are really cute." Rachel, of all people, stood up to defend the couple, her romantic side getting the better of her.

Kurt and Blaine just snuggled together on the bed and mulled over a pad of paper given to them by Mr Shue before he left, not really thinking of any ideas, in between kissing occasionally. Lost in their own love for each other.

* * *

After spending the day wondering around New York after listening to Brittany's amusing yet uninspiring song about her cup, seeing the sights with Kurt and the other members of New Directions, Blaine was ready to get back to their rooms. All of them had staggered back to their rooms, just as exhausted as Blaine felt. Blaine had sneaked away at one point with Tina in tow to help pick something out from Tiffany's for Kurt. Tina had promised to keep the present a secret and Blaine was going to give it to Kurt after nationals were over.

Now back in their rooms resting, the boys were sitting around, lost in thought. None of them could think of anything inspiring to write for a song at nationals. Kurt had given up and gone to spend time with the girls at this point, leaving Blaine to hang out with the guys. He was playing snap with Sam, who was scoffing a huge bag of cheetos.

"Hey um guys, can I ask you something?" Finn hesitantly asked, turning around in his seat from his place on his desk. He was the only one in the room actually trying to write a song at this point in time. " I just think that one of our songs should be a duet between me and Rachel..."

"I just wanna win." Mike responded, he was creating paper planes out of leftover paper from trying to write songs that had been strewn around the room. "We all know you two doing a duet is our best shot at that." All the boys hummed in agreement with that, although Blaine knew that them doing a duet was probably what cost them a place at nationals in the first place. Nevertheless, he knew that Finn and Rachel needed to sort everything out and this was the way for them to do it, so he said nothing.

"Dude, do we win if they do a duet?" Sam whispered to Blaine, none of the other boys hearing. Blaine shook his head at Sam. Sam shrugged and went back to playing snap again with the dark haired boy. Obviously winning or losing was not an issue for Sam.

"Awesome." Finn looked happy at that and was going to go back to writing his duet when Puck spoke up.

"Ok, can we just talk about the Jewish elephant in the room." Puck asked, lounging on the sofa. "Ask her out dude."

"Who Rachel? But she's totally into Jesse right now."

"You're in New York, the city of love." Puck pushed further.

"I always thought that was Paris." Sam asked with a mouthful of cheetos, looking confused at Blaine. Blaine nodded his head at Sam to say that he was, in fact, right.

"Anything is possible here. You can ask her out tonight. Take her out on one of those big, awful dates you see in those unwatchable romantic comedies that you grow a vagina if you watch all the way through." Puck told Finn, desperately trying to get his best friend back on track.

"Hey, I like those films." Blaine replied, trying to sound offended, but wasn't really. That was just how Puck spoke. He still flung a pillow at him though.

"See, my point exactly." Puck grinned at Blaine. Blaine, his mouth open wide, grabbed another pillow and started pillow fighting with Puck, both boys giggling.

Sam, from his position on the floor, ignored the two boys pillow fighting, even though he was sorely tempted to join in. "This is your shot dude. If I was in love with a girl and wasn't homeless, I'd totally go for it."

Finn looking thoughtful, took his phone out to text Rachel about meeting up for a work date tonight. As he did this, both Sam and Mike decided to join in with the pillow fight between Blaine and Puck, which was starting to become an epic battle.

* * *

Later on, when the pillow fight had ended, Blaine went next door to fetch Kurt and asked if he wanted to go out for a bite to eat. Kurt, his eyes wide at the thought of going on a proper New York date with his boyfriend, looked astronomically happy. He hugged Blaine tightly and told him that he was going to go change and get ready.

Forty minutes later, Kurt emerged from the bathroom ready and changed for their date and Blaine was thankful. Although Kurt looked beyond gorgeous in his new outfit, Blaine was starving. It was nearly nine in the evening after all. Taking Kurt's hand in his own, the two strolled out into the night air and decided they would wonder till they found somewhere that looked good. Finding a cosy looking little Italian place, Blaine, who was ravenous by this point, dragged Kurt in, who was squealing a little due to the strength of Blaine's pull on his arm.

After being taken to their table by the waitress on shift, they took a seat in their assigned corner table of the candlelit room, both excited at the prospect of being able to be so open in their relationship. They both tried not to be too open about their relationship in Lima as it was not the most friendly atmosphere for two young gay men. But here, in New York, they could be open and honest and it was like a breath of fresh air for them. They had never been able to walk down the street holding hands and kiss outdoors in the middle of a park without wondering if they would be safe to do so.

"This is wonderful Blaine. I'm so glad we are doing this." Kurt looked around at the romantic atmosphere of the place and snuggled closer to his paramour.

"So am I sweetie. It's really great to be able to do this. I think if we were like this in Breadstix they would probably chuck us out."

"Well, that isn't going to happen here. I love this place. It feels like home to me already. Like I belong here. This is where I should be. Blaine, I... I want to move here after graduating. I don't know how you feel about that but, I really feel that I'm supposed to be here."

"It's ok Kurt, I get it. I love New York too. Anywhere that you are is home to me, so New York will be my home too."

"Aww, Blaine. You mean that? Thank you so much." Kurt hugged Blaine and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth.

The boys looked at their menu's in silence for a couple of minutes before Kurt turned and looked at his Blaine. His lips curled up in a smile as he took in the boy that had declared that Kurt was his home. Kurt couldn't believe that someone could ever love him that much, that they would go anywhere to be with him. His beautiful boy, with the golden eyes and lashes that appeared to be endless to Kurt. Blaine's eyes were definitely Kurt's favourite feature of Blaine. Apart from his kindness, honesty, compassion and generosity, of course. Sighing, Kurt took his boys hand in his, pure contentment in his heart. He would never love anyone as much as he loved his Blaine.

When Blaine looked up and gave Kurt his heart stopping grin, Kurt asked him a question.

"Am I really home to you?"

"Yes. You always were and always will be." Kurt gave his boyfriend another kiss before turning back to his menu.

They talked and gossiped throughout the rest of the date, which both thought was the perfect end to a perfect day.

* * *

Blaine was nudged awake the next day. Blaine hated being nudged awake. Especially when he was tired. Kurt and he hadn't gotten back until the early hours of the morning from their date as they took a stroll around central park after eating.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered into his ear. All the other boys appeared to still be asleep as well. Only Kurt was completely awake and looking rather fetching in his suit that he had on, his hair puffed up to look even bigger then normal.

"What is it Kurt? I'm kinda sleeping here."

"Guess where I have just been." Kurt sounded practically hyper and was bouncing on the bed jostling Blaine. Blaine groaned a bit and pulled his pillow over his head. He really didn't want to get up right now. "Blaine! Guess." Kurt whined a little louder, pulling at his boyfriend playfully. He had tried to get him up earlier to come with him but Blaine had been completely out for the count which was why he took Rachel with him instead.

"Where?" Groaned Blaine from under his pillow.

"You have to guess." Kurt bounced a little bit more in exhilaration.

"I don't know Kurt. The Empire State?"

"No silly, try again."

"Tiffany's for breakfast." Blaine sighed, remembering after racking his brain at what Kurt told him he did last time.

"Yes good guess. I took Rachel since you were dead to the world. Then we snuck into the Gershwin theatre, where we, and I swear this is true, sang on the stage. It was amazing. The Broadway stage. Oh Blaine, I totally want to be on that stage performing one day. It was magical."

"I'm glad you had fun without me." Blaine smiled sleepily at Kurt, rubbing his eyes to try and wake up a bit more.

"It would have been even more fun if you had been there." Kurt pouted a little, but was too happy to keep it up for long.

"I'm sorry honey. Maybe next time we are in New York we can do something spontaneous and fun together." Kurt moved to snuggle into his boyfriend and breathed in his scent as he laid his head on top of Blaine's naked chest.

"That would be nice." Kurt smiled happily into Blaine's chest and closed his eyes. Blaine chuckled a little and wrapped his arms around the boy he loved more than any one else in this world.

"Do you think that any of the guys are going to get up soon?" Blaine asked looking around at the silence in the room.

"No, I do not. I think the only people up right now are us and Rachel. Even Mr Shue was nowhere to be seen." Kurt replied, perfectly blissful to just lay in Blaine's arms for a while. Which is what they did for another hour and a half, when Mr Shue walked in to find them all still asleep and woke everyone up to get back to work on their preparations for nationals.

* * *

A few days later they had come up with two songs and choreographed a dance routine to both. Feeling as prepared as they could muster, the New Directions in their outfits glanced around in wonder as they soaked in the sight of the National Championship tournament. They were there, they had done it.

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his own and tugged him slightly so Blaine leaned into him a little.

"What's wrong my angel?" Blaine asked a little worried. "Are you nervous?"

"No, I just... Do you think we can really win? We have only practised these songs all the way through three times."

Blaine sighed. He knew that they were not going to win, but he really wished that it could change for Kurt. He couldn't lie to him however.

"No, I don't. But this is the first time we have got here and there are fifty other groups here. Winning would be an exceptional achievement. Even if we don't win this year doesn't mean we won't get another chance though. You never know, maybe we will win next year." Blaine whispered back to his guy. Kurt nodded, he had basically thought the same thing but hadn't wanted to admit it out loud. They were not prepared enough. Kurt didn't care though. He had already gotten enough this year, he was not going to be selfish and wish for more. He had gotten Blaine, and that was far more than he ever thought possible. He was one lucky person.

"Blaine, Kurt!" The two boys turned to see Nick and Jeff waving at them. They ran up and gave the two boys a hug and wished them luck. They wouldn't be able to come into the green room area with them so they bid their goodbyes and said that they would meet up again after the competition. Jeff gave them both a humongous hug, wiping the tears from his eyes at the fact that his friends were here competing at national level, which they totally deserved.

"Good luck!" Jeff called out one final time before Nick dragged him away to take their seats. After that the members of New Directions went to their green room to prepare for their competition.

* * *

The New Directions had performed their pieces, with Rachel and Finn kissing after the first song, and were now waiting in the lobby for the announcement of the top ten into the showcase. Blaine was buying a T shirt for Cooper as he had asked for one when they had talked on the phone last. When Blaine heard Kurt squealing and bounding up to him he quickly finished paying for his shirt and went over to meet the boy.

"Blaine the board with the top ten is up. Come on, everyone else is going to see the board. This is so exciting. I can't wait to see our name on there!" Kurt jumped up and down before dragging Blaine off towards the board. Once they had reached it, they could see the looks of shock and dismay over the faces of their friends. They had not made it into the top ten.

"Never mind honey. We still have next year." Blaine patted Kurt softly on the back.

"Yeah we do, don't we." Kurt turned and hugged Blaine tightly and stray tear escaping his face to betray that he was a little disappointed. _We will definitely win next year, I'll make sure of it_.

They spotted Nick and Jeff on the sidelines, waiting patiently. Blaine told Kurt that he would go break the news and Kurt nodded silently before turning and commiserating with his friends.

"Hey guys."

"Did you get through. We thought your team were really good. Although the tall guy and the short girl maybe shouldn't have kissed though." Jeff asked, looking hopeful.

Blaine shook his head. "Nah, we didn't get through. It doesn't matter though. I mean, we got to perform at nationals right? You had a good time too, didn't you?"

"Totally, didn't we Nick?" Jeff nodded enthusiastically. It had been great fun watching all the amazing performances today.

"Sorry to hear that Blaine, we thought you were a shoe in for the top ten at least." Nick comfortingly added.

"Well, there is still next year. Anyway, you two should go have that romantic weekend that you have planned. You better tell me all about it when you get back too." Blaine playfully shoved them towards the doors.

"Thanks Blainers. We'll catch up with you soon." Nick hugged his close friend and he and Jeff took off, telling Blaine to report their commiserations for the team. Blaine jogged back to his team that looked like they were about ready to pack up and go back to the hotel. Some looking resigned, some a little angry and some had just accepted that it was not New Directions year to win that year.

* * *

After Santana had stopped shouting at Rachel and calmed down. The team decided as a whole to get changed and go out for a celebratory meal, despite losing. They were only in New York for one more evening so they thought they would make the most of it. Even if some were still a little angry at the others. Blaine had just finished putting the finishing touches to his outfit and was getting ready to go, when Kurt grabbed his arm gently.

"Blaine, can we stay behind for a few minutes. I want to talk to you about something." Kurt looked at Blaine, a serious expression on his face. Blaine gulped nervously. _What could Kurt want to talk to me about in private? Please let it be good, please. After everything I've been through to get Kurt back..._

"Sure." Blaine replied quietly and twisted around to say that they would catch them up later. Sam looked back at him with an 'everything ok?' look, to which Blaine smiled tentatively and shrugged a little to indicate that he didn't know. He went and sat on his bad, looking down at his feet, waiting for whatever was to come, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.


	27. The Perfect Moment

A/N Well, here we are. What does Kurt want to talk to Blaine about? Guess we're going to find out. ;) I can't believe we have got to the end of the series two stuff already!

Thanks to all the follows, favourites and reviews. They are all amazing.

I don't own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Blaine was looking down at his feet, nervously waiting for whatever it was that Kurt wanted to talk to him about. He felt a dip in the bed as Kurt sat down beside him and took Blaine's hand in his own. He started anxiously fiddling with Kurt's hand as he heard Kurt chuckle a little.

"Blaine? Are you going to look at me at all?" Blaine lifted his eyes tentatively towards Kurt's face.

"Blaine, you remember a while ago we agreed that we would talk when I was ready for more?"

"Yes. Are you saying? Are you sure?" Blaine slid closer to Kurt, excitement starting to creep into his heart. He could feel it pounding harder in his chest.

"Yes, I'm ready. I've been thinking a lot about this lately and I really feel ready for this. I love you Blaine and it will never feel more right then right now."

"I love you so much too, Kurt." Blaine leant forward and kissed Kurt softly and slowly. He wanted Kurt's first time to be as romantic as he and Blaine's had been the first time around for him. He felt Kurt's arms circle his neck as they kissed each other lovingly and deeply. Kurt's hands trailed down Blaine's arms to his waist and he started to lift Blaine's shirt. Blaine broke off their kiss for Kurt to remove his shirt. Kurt, seeing Blaine's exposed chest, started to kiss along his jaw line and down to his collarbone, sucking and licking along the way. Blaine moaned out loud and pulled Kurt down onto the bed on top of him as Kurt carried on trailing kisses down Blaine's chest, towards his trousers. He stopped briefly at Blaine's nipples which he licked and tugged with his teeth, causing Blaine to mewl noisily. Kurt's hands started to undo the button on his trousers and pulled his zip down before starting to tug them off Blaine. Blaine lifted his hips to allow Kurt access to the back of his trousers in order for him to fully pull them off. He could feel Kurt's hands shaking as he removed his clothes.

"Kurt, you ok sweetie?" Kurt moved to lay on top of Blaine and nodded that he was fine.

"I'm just a little nervous." Kurt replied, his smile wavering on his face, his breaths coming out rapidly due to his nerves.

"Relax honey. Everything is going to be perfect. You are perfect." Blaine kissed his cheek and unbuttoned Kurt's shirt deftly and precisely, peeling it down Kurt's arms and throwing it discarded onto the floor. He trailed his hands up Kurt's lean but muscular abdomen as he lifted the T shirt Kurt was wearing underneath his shirt, above his head and threw it carelessly on the floor behind him. He kissed Kurt firmly on the lips, playfully swiping his tongue across Kurt's lips to part them and delve deeper into his lovers mouth. Kurt groaned into the kiss and Blaine could feel the boy stiffening on top of him. He dexterously undid Kurt's trousers and tugged at them, at which point Kurt finished their kiss and sat back removing his trousers completely along with his boxers underneath. Blaine, seeing Kurt undress, could feel his arousal growing and so quickly removed his boxers as well and the two boys, now fully naked laid back on the bed, Kurt on top of Blaine, their legs entwined within one another. Blaine snaked his arms around Kurt's lower back and pulled him closer down to him as Kurt leaned into him to kiss. Their kisses turned more passionate and sloppy as their needs became more urgent.

Kurt, panting, in between kisses told Blaine that he needed to go and get something quickly from his suitcase, and, when Blaine's arms let go of Kurt's waist, the boy leapt up and dove to his suitcase. Coming back rapidly from his rummage, Blaine saw that he had a bottle of lube in his hands which he reverently placed beside Blaine on the bed before crawling back to lay on top of the dark haired boy.

"You ok Kurt? You're shaking." Blaine asked, encircling his arms around his lover once more. Blaine was fully aroused at this point and wanted nothing more than for Kurt to make love to him. But only if Kurt was ready.

"I'm fine. Just a little scared is all. I mean, I know I read what to do in those leaflets but its really different when you are about to actually do it."

"A little different to your thoughts about it then?" Blaine smiled up at Kurt.

"Just a little. I had an image of it being all soft lighting and hazy like in the movies. Its definitely a lot different to that." Blaine chuckled a little as he kissed Kurt once more.

"You'll be amazing Kurt. I promise." Blaine cupped the back of Kurt's head with his hand and stroked his cheek with his thumb to comfort the love of his life. Upon hearing that Kurt beamed his smile that was reserved only for Blaine to see. He hesitantly placed his hands onto Blaine's thighs and pushed them apart with his own. Blaine moved his arms up to encircle Kurt's neck as he wrapped his legs around the boys slim waist, locking his ankles together at the back. Blaine could hear Kurt gasping a little as he shakily poured lube onto his fingers and proceeded to cover them with a generous amount. Blaine bucked his hips up a little to make it easier for Kurt to get to his entrance and he felt Kurt's non lubricated hand grab at his ass and pull one of his cheeks aside to gain better access. At that point Kurt's finger circled his anus before it delved into his tight passage. Blaine absolutely loved the feeling and wanted more. He moaned loudly in pleasure, mewling as Kurt pumped his finger in and out to start stretching him. His panting became louder as Kurt quickened his fingers pace and then proceeded to add a second finger. As Kurt continued to stretch him, he started kissing and sucking Blaine around his collar bone and Blaine arched his back to get closer to Kurt's mouth that was marking him, his hands grabbing handfuls of Kurt's lustrous locks, gasping at the waves of pleasure that rocked through his body.

By the time Kurt had gotten up to three fingers, Blaine's hips were starting to hitch up so that the fingers could delve deeper inside of him. Kurt, complying kept stretching Blaine until the boy yelled out an incoherent moan, which made Kurt freeze. Kurt, horrified that he had caused Blaine pain, slipped his fingers quickly out at which point Blaine protested, whimpering for Kurt not to stop.

"Did I hurt you Blaine?" Kurt asked worried.

"No, that felt really good. You just hit my G spot is all Kurt. I'm ready now, I want you inside me. I want you to make love to me." Blaine panted out in desperation and need. Kurt, biting his lower lip, but feeling his own burgeoning need, grabbed Blaine's thighs to lift the dark haired boy lying underneath him upwards and slowly entered the tip of his member inside of Blaine, careful not to hurt the boy.

"Please Kurt, you don't have to worry about hurting me, I'm not going to break. You don't have to go this slowly." Kurt, after hearing that, entered Blaine at a quickened pace till he was fully inside of the boy underneath him. He could feel Blaine squirming a little underneath him as he stopped for a few seconds to adjust to the feeling of being inside of another person in such an intimate way and he realised the amount of trust that Blaine must have for him had to be huge. To let him inside in the most physical and intimate of ways showed an enormous amount of trust. Kurt's heart swelled at that thought. That the boy, no man, underneath him loved him that much. It made Kurt love Blaine all the more.

Kurt started to thrust inside of Blaine slowly and unsure of himself at first, continuing to look into Blaine's eyes as he did so. Blaine, feeling the heat inside his belly flare as Kurt increased the pace of his thrusts as he became more confident and urgent in his need, could feel his hips started to rock with the motion of Kurt's thrusts as he came closer and closer to release. Gasping loudly, in short, sharp breaths, Blaine felt himself tighten and he cried out loudly as pleasure exploded throughout his body. Kurt, almost undone as well, thrust a few more times before coming himself. Kurt could feel Blaine still shaking underneath him as the aftershocks of his orgasm slowly wore off.

Kurt had never felt so much pleasure in all his life. Blaine had been right. It had been perfect. Magical. Amazing. He moved himself out of Blaine and rolled to the boys right side, completely content and utterly spent.

"I love you so much Blaine." Kurt stated, a sleepily, dopey yet happy grin plastered on his face.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Blaine leant across Kurt and rummaged in his suitcase that he had placed under his bed for the duration of their stay.

"What are you doing Blaine?" Kurt whined a little. He just wanted to snuggle a little before going to sleep, in their own beds, obviously. He didn't want any of the boys to know what they had been up to when they got back from their partying.

"Just a sec." Kurt heard Blaine murmur from over the side of the bed. "Aha. Found them!"

Blaine produced two items. One being a packet of tissues that he took one out of and wiped both the boys to clean them off, before chucking the dirty tissue into the bin. The second item Kurt eye-balled curiously as Blaine was wiping them down. It was a small package in a brown paper bag and he really wanted to know what was in it. After Blaine was done with cleaning them up he picked up the package and held it towards Kurt.

"Here this is for you. It's a present from me to you." Kurt grabbed the package ruthlessly and delved greedily. Kurt found out that he loved getting presents from Blaine and he hadn't even opened it yet. His hand closed around what felt like a small velveteen box. A jewellery box. _Oh my God. Oh my God! Is it? Can it be?_ Kurt's heart threatened to burst out of his chest it was hammering so hard as he took the box out and opened it to reveal the contents.

It was what Kurt thought it was. It was a ring. A beautiful ring. It was a double banded ring, one of the bands looping over the other. Kurt was speechless.

"It's from Tiffany's. It's made from white and yellow gold. I thought you could wear it as a promise ring." Blaine explained, a little puzzled at Kurt's reaction. He had gone really quiet and was just staring at the ring.

"It's exquisite. I love it. Thank you. It must have cost a fortune. How did you afford it?" Kurt handed the box to Blaine so he could put the ring on Kurt's finger.

"Well, you know. Rich, well to do parents, large allowance, savings." Blaine shrugged. He had never cared about money. He felt that the only time he ever felt rich was when he had Kurt's love.

"Oh Blaine. Just when I think I can't love you any more you do something like this." Kurt flung his arms around Blaine and kissed him thoroughly.

"Can we snuggle now?" Kurt asked coyly, starting to lean back onto the bed. Blaine giggled and laid his head on top of Kurt's chest, breathing in the scent of his beautiful lover. They both lay like this for what seemed like forever, in comfortable silence, slumber taking both boys drifting off into the world of dreams.

* * *

It was quarter to three in the morning when the New Directions boys got back to their room. They were all a little drunk and so when Mike managed to open their door, they all stumbled their way through it. None of them thought to switch the lights on.

"Dude. We should get some room service. I'm starved." Puck slurred loudly to the others. Sam tripped and landed onto a bed. He had no idea whether it was his or not but he was too far gone to care. As he lifted himself so he could shuffle further up the bed he felt movement under the covers and so looked to see who had made that movement.

"Holy crap! Blaine?" Sam squinted in the darkness. "I'm sorry!" All Sam heard in reply was a grunt and a soft snore from the boy whose bed he had invaded. Sam shuffled over to his bed and turned on the lamp on the bedside table between his and Blaine's beds. What he saw once he had switched the light on made him stop short.

In the bed were two bodies, not one. Blaine was lying on Kurt's chest, arms wrapped around the boy and both were sound asleep. Naked. In bed together.

"Dude! Are they naked? They totally screwed." Puck responded jubilantly, looking at the two boys asleep on Blaine's bed.

"Oh gross. Don't say that man. That's my little brother. He doesn't do that stuff alright?"

"Umm, Finn. I think its safe to say that they do." Mike stated to a slightly green looking Finn.

By this point Sam had slumped on his bed and fallen fully asleep, completely clothed.

"Well Sam doesn't have a problem with it and he has the bed next to them." Puck added before yawning. "I think I might hit the sack too actually." Puck, rapidly shedding his clothes till only his boxers remained, dumped himself onto his own bed and promptly fell asleep. Mike just shrugged at Finn and started getting undressed as well before crawling into bed, so Finn, trying not to look at his brother laying naked with his boyfriend, decided he would just go to sleep too and hopefully by the time he woke up they will have already gotten up. Then he wouldn't have to admit to himself that Kurt was sexually active...

* * *

When Mr Shue walked into the dining area of the hotel the next morning he could only spot the girls all chatting away excitedly.

"Hey girls, you all packed and ready? We need to be going in about half an hour." The girls all nodded in the affirmative. "You haven't seen any of the boys have you?"

"No, sorry Mr Shue." Tina replied.

Mr Shue sighed. He trudged back up the stairs to the boys room. He used the extra key card that he had gotten for the boys bedroom so he could have access to it at all times and stepped through to find all of the boys still asleep. Finn, Mike and Puck were messily lying in their beds in only their boxers, their sheets strewn everywhere. Turning to the other side of the room he noticed that Sam was still fully clothed but just as dead to the world. Then he looked at the bed next to Sam's. Blaine was curled into Kurt's chest with Kurt lying on his back, his arms circled protectively around Blaine. He saw all the clothing laying around the floor of the bad and hazarded a guess that neither was wearing anything underneath those sheets. Mr Shue groaned internally. Why was it always the boys that caused him hassle? Why?

He stalked over to the two boys in bed together first and shook Blaine gently on the shoulder. "Blaine. Kurt." He could feel that Blaine was moving under his hand and so waited patiently beside the bed for them to fully wake up.

"Mr Shue?" Blaine squinted up at him then turned and looked at the clock on the bedside table to glance at the time. At seeing how late it was, Blaine shot up into a sitting position and his eyes grew wide as he took in that it was almost ten in the morning.

"You and Kurt need to get up and get dressed, then I want to see you in my room. Do you understand? Wake up the others before you come across. We only have half an hour before we need to go." Blaine, looking a little embarrassed, nodded at his teacher. Mr Shue paced back to his room and gathered his things together, putting them by the door ready, whilst he waited for the two boys. He really didn't want to have this conversation, but as their guardian for the trip, and their teacher, he felt he had to.

A few minutes later a very bold looking Kurt and sheepish Blaine slipped into his room and closed the door behind them.

"Sit down you two." The two boys sat. Blaine looked anywhere but Mr Shue, but Kurt looked straight at him, defiance beginning to cross his features.

"Look, I'm not saying that you can't be together in that way. But what you did was completely inappropriate. You were sharing that room with other people. Plus, you are on a school trip. When you are on school trips you should abide by the rules. I specifically said that no one was to together during this trip. What if you had been having sex when the other boys walked in?"

"They would have gotten a good view of Blaine's ass?" Kurt quipped cheekily. Blaine, he saw, was blushing scarlet at that thought. _Well at least one of them understands what I'm trying to say._

"Kurt, there was no need for that comment and you know it. What you do in your own homes, in your own beds is your business, but when you are on a school trip, supervised by a guardian like myself, and sharing a room with others, then you can't go about doing things like that. If it had been any of the others I would be having this exact same conversation."

"We're sorry Mr Shue. It won't happen again." Blaine blurted out before Kurt could say anything else to get them in even more trouble.

"No it won't. If we have to do something like this again as a glee club, Kurt you are staying with the girls in their room."

"That's not fair!" Kurt yelled indignantly.

"I think it's perfectly fair, Kurt."

"But you don't understand!"

"What don't I understand Kurt? Hmm. Tell me."

"But it was... It...I..." Kurt's eyes filled with tears that fell in floods down his face. Last night had been a perfect, magical moment and he had been the happiest he had ever been in his entire life. Someone loved him so much that they were willing to share everything with him. Their heart, their soul, their body. For Kurt, who only a year ago, thought that he would never even find someone, let alone the perfect person, last night had meant a great deal to him. He ran out of the room, leaving Blaine and Mr Shue behind and raced across, locking himself in the bathroom of their shared room.

Mr Shue sighed once more. He hadn't wanted to upset the boy, only make him realise that it was not the best place for him to sleep with his boyfriend.

"It was our first time together." Blaine said quietly, almost whispering the words.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Mr Shue looked at Blaine slightly horrified at what he had done. It may not have been appropriate for them to have done it whilst on a school trip but he hadn't wanted to ruin their first time with each other.

"How were you supposed to know that Mr Shue?" Blaine finally looked up and smiled weakly at him.

"Go get some breakfast Blaine, I'll talk to Kurt and apologise. We'll be down in a minute or two." Mr Shue patted the kind hearted kid on the shoulder before going across to find Kurt. Mr Shue felt relief in seeing that the other boys had deserted the room after getting dressed and packing their things away in their luggage. P_robably downstairs getting breakfast_. Mr Shue saw that the bathroom door was locked. Kurt had holed himself up in the bathroom.

"Kurt?" He knocked on the door but there was no reply. "Kurt, I'm sorry alright. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty about last night. Blaine told me it was your first time. I'm sorry, ok. I didn't mean to ruin your moment with him."

Kurt opened the door and sniffled as he came out. Mr Shue plopped himself down on the nearest bed and patted the space next to him for Kurt to sit down, which he did after hesitating for a second.

"Was it everything you hoped for?" Mr Shue asked, rubbing his hand up and down the boys back to calm him down a little.

"It was better. I just, I never thought I would ever find anyone like Blaine. It was perfect. He's perfect. I love him so much."

"I'm glad you had that perfect moment with him. He's a good person and I can see that he loves you very much."

"Sometimes I can't believe that he loves me. Me. I mean, I'm nothing special. I'm scared that one day he's going to realise that and leave."

"What do mean you're not special? You're very special Kurt. There is only one of you after all, you know. Blaine adores you. He thinks you are the most special person in the world. You know how I know that?" Kurt shook his head.

"Because he chose you, Kurt. He chose to give you his love. Don't ever think you aren't good enough for him. He thinks you are, so you must be."

Kurt gave a watery smile to his teacher. "Thanks Mr Shue. I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I promise. We won't do that again when we are on a school trip."

Mr Shue laughed. "I know. You two are good boys. I'm very happy that you have found someone special to you Kurt." Kurt hugged Mr Shue and the two of them went downstairs so they could get some breakfast before they left.

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt mumbled quietly across to Blaine in their aeroplane seats.

"Yeah?"

"Last night was the best night of my entire life." Kurt gazed lovingly at Blaine as he looked over into his lovers eyes.

"Mine too." Blaine responded in kind, taking his soul mates hand in his and they sat for the entire ride gazing into each other's eyes, reliving their memories of last night in their minds. They didn't even notice the silence and hostility between their team mates surrounding them. They were in their own little world.

* * *

The Lima Bean man was waiting at the airport, hiding behind others who were waiting for loved ones to come out of the terminals. He knew that they were arriving back today. He kept close tabs on what they were doing after all. It seemed as if things were good between the boys, but Blaine still hadn't managed to change the future yet. The stranger was living proof of that.

He needed to get the chance to talk to Blaine alone so that he could see what was really going on between the two of them. When he saw them come out of the terminal together, hand in hand, looking lovingly at each other, he thanked the lucky stars that they were still together and in love with each other. _Why hasn't it worked yet? If Kurt was in love with Blaine again as much as he looked like he was, it should have worked. But it couldn't have as I'm still here._ He watched as Blaine told Will Shuester that he was popping to the toilet and he took his chance to be able to speak to the boy alone.

Once in there he waited for the boy to finish up.

"It hasn't worked. What haven't you done yet?" The Lima Bean man asked the boy, who looked around shocked at the sudden conversation he was having. The boy had obviously thought that he would never see him again. That or he had completely forget that he was reliving his relationship again.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you have disappeared by now?" Blaine hissed at him.

"That's what I'm asking you." The Lima Bean man bit back, getting riled up.

"So what are you saying. That Kurt and I will still break up? That we still won't be together forever?"

"At the moment yes. You need to figure out what you need to do to keep him."

"But what can I do? I...I can't lose him again. I won't."

"Then fix this! Do you think I like being here. Do you think I like watching you two together? It's hell for me. You have no idea."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do." Blaine wailed desperately. Thankfully the bathroom was empty apart from them.

"Get him to agree to marry you. That's all I can think of. Change something. Otherwise you are going to end up exactly the same as before."

"What if he says no." Blaine didn't know if he could go through that again.

"Then you need to persuade him." The stranger stormed out of the bathroom and away from Blaine. He needed time to cool off before meeting Blaine again. His short fuse was about to snap and he knew what he was capable of if that happened.

* * *

Blaine, stunned and upset joined his lover as he left the bathroom.

"Everything ok?" Kurt asked, seeing the worry on his face before Blaine masked it with a happy expression.

"Yep. Everything's perfect." He kissed Kurt's cheek quickly and they left the airport to go back to school on the bus that was picking them up.


	28. Ignorance, Can Sometimes, Be Bliss

A/N Just a quick note to my lovely guest reviewer Bri, although a really interesting guess as to who the Lima Bean man is, I'm afraid that he is not Adam. Sorry! Good try though.

Thanks to all the favourites, follows and reviews. I love them all.

I don't own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Blaine and Kurt had had a wonderful summer. They had spent nearly all of it by each others side. Blaine had whisked them off to Paris, Kurt was astounded that his father had let them go. It had been wonderful so see the sights of a place he had dreamed of going almost all his life. The Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, all the amazing fashion shops. Their trip had been perfect to Kurt. Blaine was perfect. Kurt had had such a wonderful time just being with his lover that he hadn't wanted school to start up again. But unfortunately, the time to reign back their fun time together had come as the first day of Kurt's senior year had started.

Over the holidays Blaine had discussed what Kurt would want to do after graduating. He knew that he wanted to go to New York, maybe go to Juilliard, but that was as far as he had really got. Blaine, however stepped in and made his dream seem somewhat more of a reality to him. Juilliard did not do musical theatre as a major, and so that was out, but their was a prestigious place that he could try and Blaine had told him that he could get in if that was what he really wanted. It was. Singing on Broadway was his dream. So he was going to attempt to get into NYADA. Blaine had suggested taking more extra curricular activities this year to boost his application and try out for senior class president. So, on the first day of school, he was going to sign up for a number of clubs and student council. He had made Blaine promise to sign up for a few too so that they could be together more and Blaine had readily agreed. Kurt was relieved to find Blaine seeming happy and exuberant, as after they had won nationals Blaine had been a little troubled for a few days, which had troubled Kurt, but as soon as it appeared, it seemed to vanish just as suddenly. Kurt had not known what had been troubling the boy and why but whatever it was obviously wasn't troubling him any longer.

Blaine had spent a lot of time over the summer making decisions about his future. He knew what he was going to do, but he needed some advice to see if it would be possible. Although the Lima Bean man had told him to marry Kurt to try and solve everything and put it right, Blaine was not so sure that that was the right path to take. The two boys were still young. In retrospect, he probably should never have proposed to Kurt the first time around. They were not mature enough or ready enough to commit to something that important at this point in their lives. He knew he would propose to Kurt at some point in the future, but it was not right to do it right now. He felt that it was time however to have a serious talk with the Lima Bean man. He needed to know why he had even done what he had in the first place, sending him back from the future. He needed to know what could possibly go wrong in the first place. He had spent an amazing summer ignoring his inner mind telling him to meet up with this man, but now he knew that he needed to buck his ideas up and finally find out the truth about everything and why it was so important that he and Kurt had to stay together. Not that he didn't appreciate that he had been given this chance. It was possibly the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Blaine had rummaged around his room the day before for the guys phone number that he had given to him a long while ago now. He was now standing in front of his locker before school started, holding the piece of paper in his hands, willing himself to phone it. _Come on Blaine, don't be a wuss. Just do it._ Taking a large breath in he dialled the number on the piece of paper and waited with baited breath.

"Hello?" A voice barked down the other end of the line.

"It's me. I need to talk to you. About everything." Blaine wanted to keep this conversation short. He didn't want Kurt seeing him talking to this man.

"Alright. Come to my place then. I'll give you my address through a text."

"Ok. I'll see you once I've finished everything at school." Blaine replied.

"See you later." The Lima Bean man disconnected and Blaine got the text through a minute later telling him where to go. _Well, that's that then. Can't back out now._

* * *

At glee after school the first day, after having Kurt drag Blaine to sign up for clubs, Blaine sat in a back row seat in the choir room feeling like a part of him was missing. Sam had moved over the summer, telling Blaine that he was going to Kentucky as his father had gotten a job there and his family had no other choice. Blaine knew this was coming of course but at the time Blaine was still a little shocked and it had come as quite a blow. Having Sam in his life grounded him somewhat and knowing that the boy would not be there for a while really took its toll on Blaine's emotional state. He could not think of a way to keep his best friend in Ohio and so had had to sorrowfully bid farewell to his friend. Before Sam had parted, Blaine made him promise that if he was in any trouble then he could call Blaine at any time. Blaine had not heard anything from him since and was starting to get concerned about how silent Sam had been with Blaine. It wasn't like the boy to be so silent with Blaine, which made the dark haired boy think the worst. Blaine hoped he wasn't stripping, but had the uneasy feeling that he was.

So when Mr Shue came in looking really enthusiastic and had three purple pianos dragged into the choir room, Blaine just couldn't make himself feel enthusiastic about the pianos that Mr Shue had painted for their assignment for the week. Kurt, he could see was really into the assignment as he ran down to look at the pianos more closely and have a play around with them. Kurt's enthusiasm made Blaine smile and his heart sing a little. This was what he needed, Kurt's happiness to seep into him a little. He watched the man he loved look so passionate about music and song. He was going to try and get Kurt into NYADA this year if it killed him because that was where he belonged and, if Blaine's plan worked out, he may not be too much further behind.

* * *

Blaine was standing outside the door to the Lima Bean man's apartment in a slightly run down looking part of Lima. Knocking on the white door with its paint peeling rather tentatively so as not to completely destroy his front door, Blaine crossed his arms in a more defensive position. _Why did I decide that I wanted to do this again? I really don't like seeing this man. He freaks me out a little..._ Blaine nervously bit his bottom lip, tasting a little tang of blood as he bit too deep.

The Lima Bean man opened the door, and, seeing that it was Blaine, stepped aside to let him enter.

"So you wanted to talk to me. What do you want to talk about." He led the younger boy into his small living room and the dark green couch that looked like it might fall apart if sat on.

"I need to know everything. I need to know why you came back to do this. Why is it imperative that Kurt and I stay together?" Blaine looked at the older man, determination in his eyes. He was going to get the whole story out whether the old man liked it or not.

"Well that's a lot. Are you sure you want to hear this story Blaine. It's not a pretty one."

"Yes I really do."

"Then I guess I will have to start at the beginning for it to make sense."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." The man offered Blaine a drink and Blaine said he would like some water, so after fetching Blaine some water and getting a glass for himself, they sat in his small living room and Blaine watched as the man sucked both his lips inside his mouth to chew on them, his hands fiddling nervously, shaking a little. Blaine could see he was as anxious as Blaine was himself. _Why should that surprise me? I mean I know him better than anyone after all._

"Well after the proposal went horribly wrong, Kurt went back to New York and everything fell apart from there. To get away from m... you..., I guess I would have to say you, God this is complicated."

"Tell me about it." Blaine dryly replied, making the man smirk a little before seriousness came back over his features. Whatever had happened to him, it was not pleasant.

"Anyway, Kurt decided to go to France to get away from everything. Make a new start. He just packed his things and left. He never looked back. He found work in a French fashion magazine company and apparently was loving it. He had even got himself a new boyfriend. Seven months later, he was found murdered in his apartment in Paris. He was shot in the head three times."

"What?" Blaine spat out, his eyes wide, mouth open. _Murdered? What the...?_

"You can't let him go to France. Whatever you do, just don't... It was one of the things I regret the most. I should have fought harder with him to stay in this country." The man looked down at the ground, sorrow completely filling his face. He had had many years to grieve and yet the wounds were still fresh for him.

"But..." Blaine didn't really know what to say in response. How do you respond to someone telling you that the love of your life was shot dead far away from you.

"You, attempt to kill yourself... You slit your wrists. Sam finds you in time, but you spend over a year in a psychiatric ward, trying to come to terms with Kurt's death." Blaine was aghast. How could he have let this happen? How could he have just let Kurt go to France? Why didn't he fight back?

"Whilst you were in the psychiatric ward, Burt suffered a major heart attack. He never fully recovered from it, or Kurt being killed, and he died less than three years later."

"Ok, stop. I don't want to hear any more." Blaine put his hand up to stop the man from saying anything more.

"You were the one who wanted to hear this." He stated back calmly. His face gave nothing away. It was as if he had closed his heart to everything. Blaine looked carefully at the man's face and saw how these events had aged him. The lines on his forehead and around his eyes made him look as if he were in his forties. Blaine had never asked how old he actually was and decided he needed to know how badly these events had affected this man.

"How old are you exactly?" he questioned the man, curiosity lacing his voice.

"Why, do I look ancient? I'm thirty two." Blaine eyebrows shot up at that and the man chuckled. "I turned to drink to try and ease my pain. I'm an alcoholic, that's probably why I look older to you."

"And you've never tried to stop? To give it up?" Blaine spat out angry at him. He knew it was a bed idea trying to talk to this man. He could feel the anger bubbling to the surface. This man's neglect had been a cause of all of this.

"What's the point. I've lost everything dear to me." He shrugged at Blaine, looking as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"So why and how did you manage to get back to me?" Blaine asked, changing the subject before he hit the man.

"I came back to you specifically because you had been through enough to know how bad things between the two of you had gotten, but there was still time for you. Kurt hadn't gone off to France yet. It was obviously too late for me. I couldn't do it myself, he would have thought I was a crazy old man."

"I see your point about that, but how did you even get back to me?"

"Well, lets just say Brittany really is a genius. She invented a way for me to come back through time, but it would only be able to send me back in time, not forward again. She told me if you changed the past though that I wouldn't exist any more as my future would never have existed." Blaine could not believe his ears. Brittany really was a genuine genius. Everyone had just thought she was eccentric, and a little dim.

"Brittany? Seriously, I thought that the MIT thing was a fluke and that the professors had gone a little crazy or something. She really invented a time machine?"

The man laughed loudly at that. "Yeah, she did."

"I'm not marrying him you know."

"Ok, well do you have anything else in mind?" He asked Blaine, his eyebrow raised as if to say 'give me a better idea then boy'.

"I do, but I need to check it out first to see if its possible."

"Fair enough. I'll trust that you know what you are doing." Blaine nodded to the man affirming that he understood that the Lima Bean man was going to place his trust in Blaine for a little longer at least. Blaine then stood, indicating to him that he was ready to leave.

"I'm gonna go now. It's too weird to be in the same room with you for too long."

"I completely understand that." Blaine walked out the door, running towards his car. He had the sudden need to be very close to Kurt.

* * *

Kurt had known something was wrong when Blaine had come to see him last night. He had looked very worried and been over attentive. He had gone so far as to ask the boy what was wrong as he hugged Kurt tightly in his arms, but Blaine had fobbed him off, saying that he was fine.

The two boys were sitting in English class the morning after, waiting for the teacher so they could start the lesson. Blaine, looking morose and doodling in his book. It was driving Kurt to distraction. He needed to know what was going on.

"Blaine, seriously, what is going on in your head?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt. It's family stuff. Really, very boring, you don't need to know the details."

"You know that I'm there for you, whatever it is." Kurt placed his hand on top of Blaine's and squeezed it, giving him a sincere smile.

"I just had some really bad news yesterday and it freaked me out a little is all. Really, please don't worry about me." _I wish I could tell you Kurt, but I can't. _

"I'm sorry, Blainey." Kurt gave his boy a hug. He would wait till Blaine was ready to talk about it, he wouldn't push. He just wanted to make sure that Blaine knew he was there if he needed him.

Blaine hugged him very tightly back. _I can't live without him. I won't. He can't die. _"I love you so much Kurt."

* * *

Blaine needed support right now and he couldn't use Kurt, but his best friend was not here either. He needed Sam. During his study period he went to the computer suite and started his search to try and find Sam. He knew he was in Kentucky but the boy had taken down his Facebook page for the moment and didn't seem to be responding to his phone. So Blaine was trying to find places in Kentucky that had a dairy queen close by, as he remembered that he had pretended to his parents that he worked in a dairy queen, when he was stripping. Unfortunately there were a lot of dairy queens in Kentucky. _Seriously how many Dairy Queens do they need? _ Blaine sighed audibly. _Well that was a bust. _

Blaine was going to have a hard time trying to find out where the boy was, when he didn't want to be found and his study period was almost over. He would have to try again at a later date. He logged off the computer and, downcast, slowly walked to his next lesson of the day.

* * *

Blaine hadn't really been paying much attention to the glee assignment of the week, but after the group had sung the Go-Go's 'We Got The Beat' and he saw Sugar walk through the door, he quickly grabbed Kurt's arm.

"What's wrong?" Kurt whispered to the boy, his arm slightly hurting due to the ferocious grip Blaine had it in.

"Whatever you think of this girl, we need to let her into the club. Trust me on this."

"O-k..." Kurt gave him a weird look as if he had gone crazy and turned to look at the little girl who was about to audition for them. He hadn't listened to what she had said to Mr Shue, but he was sure this audition, which had been the only interest they had had so far, was going to be intriguing. Especially after what Blaine had said.

Kurt cringed at the high pitched squealing and screeching that came out of this little girls mouth. It was awful, why the hell would Blaine want her in the group? Blaine was clearly not in his right mind at the moment. Whatever it was that was upsetting him, was making him not think clearly at all. Kurt patted his boyfriends hand sympathetically, but she was never going to get in. Period. No way would anyone else want her in. There was not even any point in Kurt trying to defend her. Kurt, however was getting really apprehensive about Blaine. He was all over the place. Happy one minute, sad the next. He just wished the boy would talk to him and tell him what was on his mind. He had been getting more and more distant throughout the week and it was starting to hurt that Blaine did not trust Kurt enough to tell him what was wrong in his life.

Tuning himself back to the conversation taking place in front of him, instead of looking at his boyfriend, he heard Rachel state that she was not getting on the team. Blaine looked pitifully at Kurt as if to ask him to help support this Sugar girl. Kurt sighed.

"Maybe we should give her a chance. I mean, we could try a train her voice." Kurt suggested for his boyfriends sake and he felt the ghost of Blaine's lips as he kissed his cheek to say thank you.

"I don't think so. You did hear her right? I mean she's tone deaf." Rachel pointedly told Kurt.

"I'm sorry Kurt, but I have to agree with Rachel on this. We need talent, not people who are a little deluded." Mercedes sided with Rachel. That made Kurt bristle a little. He had only asked them to give her a chance. What was wrong with that? Blaine was trying to do the right thing and show kindness to the, yes, slightly weird girl, but still. Kurt thought that they were being a little rude and a little arrogant. He turned and looked sympathetically at his boyfriend.

"Sorry Blaine, I tried, but there is no way she is going to be on this team honey." Kurt whispered back to the boy.

"You don't understand Kurt. She needs to be on this team. I know she can't sing but its really important." Blaine hissed back a little angrily. He was fed up. Everything that had once seemed perfect was crashing down around him.

"Why Blaine? Why is it that important?" Kurt asked innocently. He wanted to know why Blaine felt they needed that girl on the team. _Does he know her from somewhere? Her name did sound familiar..._

"Because... just because." Kurt was starting to get very worried about his boyfriend now. He was acting very irrationally, making strange decisions and his mood was changing more rapidly than his outfits.

"You know what, never mind. No one is gonna listen to me anyway." Blaine shrugged it off and shouldered his satchel, leaving the room without one more word spoken. A lone tear falling down his face. _What am I gonna do? How am I supposed to act around Kurt when I know what might happen to him? How can I change everything? I just wish someone out there could help me..._


	29. Lets Get Ready For Auditions!

A/N Sorry this is longer being put up than usual, it's just been manic at work this week and so I have been very tired... Again, I'm sorry!

The Lima Bean man is not Sam, by the way, but that's a very close guess. Oh, and well done to everyone who has realised who the Lima Bean man is. Yay!

Thanks to all the favourites, follows and reviews. :D

I don't own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Blaine was struggling. He felt he was pushing Kurt away because of what he knew, when he should be doing the complete opposite in order to stop Kurt from leaving. He just didn't know what to do. Every time he saw Kurt it reminded him that he died in the future. He was murdered in cold blood. That very thought shook Blaine right to the core. He needed advise from someone who might be able to calm him down and take perspective. He had desperately searched for Sam on the internet, but, so far, he had found nothing. He was getting to the point where he was willing to just drive down to Kentucky and go to every bar until he found the one Sam was inevitably working in as 'White Chocolate'.

What stopped him however was the thought of Kurt being killed whilst he was away. That meant it left one other person that he could talk to about this. Kurt's dad, Burt. Blaine had not wanted to get Burt too involved in this as his son was the reason that all of this was happening. The reason Blaine had got sent back in time to make things right. The time had come however for Blaine to seek his council once more. He needed someone to lean on and that person right now had to be Burt.

Since Kurt was in one of his after school clubs that Blaine had thankfully gotten out of being part of, Blaine decided that now was a good time to go and see Burt. Parking outside of the garage, in its parking lot, Blaine hopped out of the car and briskly walked inside to find the person he was looking for. Seeing Burt bent over an engine of an old rusting truck, Blaine breathed a huge sigh of relief. His heart nervously pitter pattered as he strolled up to Burt. Blaine admired Burt very much and so asking for his advise was always a little nerve wracking. What if he thought Blaine was nuts? Or would hate Blaine for being the cause of Kurt's demise in the future. He needed to do this though. If he didn't he felt he might start going insane from the knowledge.

"Hey Burt." he called out, not to loudly so as to startle the man, but loudly enough that he would hear him even with his head stuck in a car's bonnet.

Burt looked up to see Blaine and smiled. The kid had made his own very happy and he was a good person. That Burt knew from everything that he had told him before. "Hey kiddo. Not with Kurt?"

"No he's at one of his after school clubs."

"I see. Is there anything you wanted to talk to me about?" Burt had always been quick off the mark. He knew Blaine had come here to talk. It was written all over the boys face.

"Actually, I do need to talk to you. I found some stuff out that happened in my future and its kinda freaking me out."

"From that guy who sent you back here?"

"Yeah. That guy..."

Burt wiped his hands on a ragged looking cloth and closed the car's bonnet up. "You know Blaine. You don't have to keep calling him that. Or the Lima Bean man. I know who he is."

"You do? He came to see you?" A look of shock passed over Blaine's face. The Lima Bean man had been the one to tell him to keep all of this quiet in the first place. What was he doing telling Burt himself?

Burt laughed at that. He hadn't ever seen this 'Lima Bean man' as Blaine had named him. He didn't blame him. He thinks he probably would have done the same if he had been in the kids shoes. It was something very bizarre to have to face your future head on. "No kiddo. I figured it out for myself."

"Oh." Blaine shuffled his shoes on the floor, looking down. He didn't really know what to say to that. Of course Burt would have figured it out. He's not stupid after all.

"So what did he tell you?" Burt pushed the boy by changing the subject a little.

Blaine relayed everything that the Lima Bean man had told him last week about Kurt and Burt, as well as himself. By the end Burt was sitting down on the edge of the truck, having taken a seat on the hood of the cab.

"Well, that's some story. But you do realise Blaine, that nothing is set in stone, don't you? The future can always be changed. I mean, things between you and Kurt have changed from the first time around, haven't they? From you being here before and having the knowledge to change what happened in your future. Now you have that same chance again. That's all. You shouldn't worry. Things will be different than before. They already are." Burt saw Blaine bit his bottom lip as he thought over Burt's words. Whatever Burt had said seemed to do the trick as he saw the boys features lighten and his shoulders lift.

"You're right Burt. Things are different. They will be different. I'm different. I guess I just panicked. The thought of Kurt..."

"I know, that bit shocked me too. You better change that part, son. Cause I'm not sure I could cope with one of my boys dying."

"I know. It made me feel sick inside. I love him so much Burt. I can't let him die." Blaine started to look at Burt with tears in his eyes. Burt got up and clapped him on the back gently, in comfort.

"Then don't. Even if you have to tell him everything. Even if you have to chain him to a heater or something. Don't you ever let him go there."

"I promise. I won't let him go Burt."

Burt pulled Blaine into him and gave the boy a much needed hug. Burt had managed to calm Blaine down, give him a bit of perspective, and, most importantly, the determination to stop what could happen in the future. Blaine left the shop that day a lot happier, in himself and about all the things in his life.

* * *

The two boys were sitting waiting for glee to start. Rachel had managed to get Mr Shue to put on West Side Story and the teacher had given Artie the responsibility to direct the play, with Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beiste as advisor's. The whole club was buzzing at the play and the auditions. This included the two boys. Blaine had decided not to try out this time around though. He didn't want to stop Kurt from getting the part. He loved him too much to do that to him.

"So I was thinking of auditioning for the part of Tony. What do you think?" Kurt asked Blaine, looking across at his boyfriend hopefully. Blaine had seemed to get over whatever was bothering him for most of last week. Kurt had asked him repeatedly what was wrong, but the boy had not told him a thing. Kurt decided to let it go. Blaine would have told him if he really wanted to and if it was really important. He was glad that he seemed to be back to himself again. He preferred bubbly, enthusiastic, supportive Blaine to sulky, glum Blaine.

"I think you should go for it. You would make an incredible Tony." Blaine encouragingly told his lover.

"Aww, thank you. Are you trying out for a part? Maybe you should try out for Riff?" Kurt would love for Blaine to be in the play alongside him.

"No, I don't think so. I'll leave it to you hon."

"Why not? Really, you totally should. You are amazing Blaine." Kurt whined a little. Why wasn't Blaine trying out. He knew that Blaine loved performing any chance he could so why didn't he want this prime opportunity.

"I don't want to try out as well, sweetie. I wouldn't want to steal your part." Blaine took hold of his hand, looking a little worried.

"Blaine, if you want to try out, you should. Don't worry about me. I don't want you to think you can't try out because of me. If you want to try out for Tony, then do. You would make an amazing Tony." Kurt nudged him a little. He would probably be the perfect Tony and he could tell that Blaine wanted to try out but didn't want to hurt Kurt by doing so. Kurt's heart hammered in his chest. His boyfriend was so considerate. It made his heart soar. _Oh Blaine. I love you so more than anything in this whole world._

"Are you really sure Kurt? You wouldn't mind?" Blaine, his eyes looking eager, even if his face still looking uncertain.

"You know what, I'm putting both our names down on the sign up sheet and we will both try out. Ok." At that Blaine beamed his 'for Kurt only' smile.

"I love you so much Kurt."

"I know. I love you too."

"Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt sounded intrigued. He wondered what Blaine wanted to say.

"I'm sorry I've been grumpy the last few days."

"That's ok. You're back to happy you, that's the main thing." Blaine pulled Kurt in for a hug and they sat, content in each other's company, throughout the whole of glee club practice.

* * *

Unfortunately Blaine had not managed to convince the other members of New Directions of allowing Sugar into the group. So when Blaine saw Shelby Corcoran walking down the halls of McKinley he had braced himself for the inevitable. The Trouble Tones had been born. He knew it was now only a matter of time till the group split in half, with most of the girls deciding to defect to the Trouble Tones. He had wanted to keep the group together by trying to convince them all to let Sugar into the group, but he wasn't too worried at this moment in time. He knew that the New Directions would probably still win sectionals. Quinn was still a little bit of a worry as she was still of kilter. He hoped with the arrival of Shelby and the incentive of seeing her child that she would get back on track. He felt he didn't know Quinn well enough to give her a pep talk like he had Santana, despite it seemingly falling on deaf ears, so he would just have to leave Quinn's future to fate. Also he still needed to find Sam to complete the group. He was pretty certain that Rory would join glee when he arrived, so that left Sam as their last member that they needed in order for them to stay in the competition. Blaine was still looking for the boy fervently, but he was not searching with the same desperation that he had previously. Since his talk with Burt, he had calmed down considerably and everyone in the club could sense that Blaine was getting back to normal again. He could feel the relief in the group as Blaine turned back into the more laid back, content person that he was normally. Blaine had not realised how influential he had become in the group as a whole and it pleased him that he had fit in so quickly to the group dynamics. It had taken a while the first time around. Maybe being friends with both Finn and Sam had helped, along with Tina and Mike on a lesser scale. He was glad that he felt he belonged at McKinley once again.

* * *

Mike found Blaine after second period was out, a few days after Blaine had seen Burt. Now that he was back to his normal bubbly self Mike thought that maybe the boy could help him with his audition piece for Riff. Although Tina had helped him a lot over the summer with his singing and he was more confident in his abilities, he thought that maybe she was a little biased when it came to telling him how well he performed. He needed a fresh, honest perspective and he thought Blaine would fit that role perfectly. The boy would be honest, yet encouraging and Mike couldn't think of any guy more talented in the group then Blaine. He was a very impressive singer. That was how he came to be standing in front of Blaine's locker asking the dark haired, petite boy for help.

"Hey Blaine. Can I ask a favour of you? If you're too busy I would understand, but I was hoping you could help me with something." Mike hesitantly asked the younger boy.

"Sure Mike, what do you need?" Blaine asked, friendly and open. Blaine had always liked Mike. He wasn't overly dramatic like some of the others in the group and he was the ultimate team player. He was a warm and kind person, always willing to give his time for anyone else. So Blaine was going to give his time for the boy back.

"Well, I want to audition for Riff but I'm not so sure about my song choice. Or whether I can pull it off. I mean Tina had helped me so much with my singing over the summer, but I'm still not sure if I'm any good or not."

Blaine laughed. "I'm sure you're great, but if you want we can meet up later and go through your audition piece together and I can give you a few pointers if you'd like?"

"Thanks Blaine. That would be really good. Are you free after school today?"

"Sure. I think Kurt's working on his campaigning anyway so..."

"Great, see you in the auditorium then?"

"Yeah. See you Mike." The taller boy waved back at Blaine, smiling happily back at him as he rushed to get to his next class. Blaine knew he would be fine, but it never hurt to work on a performance. No one was ever flawless, after all. Even Rachel Berry...

* * *

Kurt was trying to find Blaine to tell him the news of Brittany's helping him with his campaign. He was touched by the girls enthusiasm and so had told her to come by his house after school so they could talk about it. That had been over an hour ago and now Kurt was panicking slightly. Brittany was known for being, well, different. He couldn't even imagine what was going on in her head as ideas for his campaign. Her mention of unicorns was slightly disturbing Kurt, as images popped into his head. He needed to talk it through with Blaine. He would know exactly what to say. Kurt caught up with the boy just before he went into the locker rooms to get changed for P.E.

"Blaine?"

"Hey Kurt. Don't you have study period now? What are you doing here?"

"I need to quickly talk to you."

"I kinda need to get changed Kurt."

"I'll come in too. We can talk while you change." Kurt grabbed his hand before he could protest and yanked him into the locker rooms. Finding Blaine's locker, he promptly sat down on the bench behind it and launched into his latest rant. Blaine sighed but smiled a little. Being with Kurt was never dull. That was one of the things that Blaine loved the most about his special guy.

"Ok, well Brittany wants to be my campaign manager."

"And?" Blaine raised an eyebrow as he started to take his clothes off and shove them in his locker.

"Do you think I really should. I mean, it's Brittany. What do you think she will have come up with?"

"Maybe you should give her a chance Kurt. Brittany can be very insightful sometimes. I'm pretty sure she's smarter than people realise." Blaine almost laughed out loud as he saw the slightly disgusted look on Kurt's face at the thought of Brittany being helpful in any way.

"So you think I should have her as my campaign manager?" Kurt questioned the boy, worry lines creasing his forehead.

"Yeah. Look, she might be a little out there, but she cares about you. She wants you to win, right? She's not going to do anything that would jeopardise that. Alright?"

"I guess so."

"Besides, just think. If she wasn't your campaign manager, she might campaign herself. Could you imagine that. She might even win. Then where would we be?" Blaine pulled his P.E. Shorts up and grabbed his T shirt out of his locker.

Kurt laughed at the absurdness of Brittany being senior class president. He hadn't heard anything so funny in quite a while. What exactly could Brittany bring to the table as president? Blaine was right though, she might try and campaign herself if Kurt didn't give her a chance. That was a scary thought in itself.

"Ok, I'll give her a go. But I can't promise anything though. Thanks Blainey." Kurt got up and gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek, just as Blaine's head popped out of his T shirt as he pulled it on over his head, before leaving the locker room for Blaine to finish getting ready.

* * *

Jeff was excited. He had persuaded Nick to drive them to McKinley to see Blaine, and possibly Kurt, if he was around. Dalton was not the same without Blaine. He missed him terribly. The new boy that had just joined was nothing compared to Blaine and Jeff had made sure that he was aware of it.

They found Blaine sitting in the auditorium with the Asian guy. Mike, was it? Or maybe Matt... Jeff couldn't quite remember, but nonetheless he bounded up to his petite friend and flung his arms around his neck, giving him a big squeeze.

"Surprise!" he yelled into Blaine's ears causing his shoulders to bunch up and him to grimace at the noise penetrating his ear drum.

"Woah. Jeff. Calm down. What are you doing here anyway? How are you?" Blaine rubbed at his ear that had been yelled into.

"Good. You?" Jeff bounced a little, not noticing that Blaine was wincing still from earlier.

"I'm doing well. Um, do you wanna grab a coffee in a sec? I just want to finish helping Mike with his audition piece for West Side Story."

"Cool, you're doing West Side Story? What part are you playing?" Jeff asked clapping his hands together in mirth.

"We haven't auditioned yet, Jeff." By this point Nick had caught up with Jeff, who had run down the auditorium steps to get to Blaine quickly, and was prying the boy off of Blaine so he could breathe properly.

"Oh. Well, you are auditioning, aren't you?" Jeff quizzed the dark haired boy.

"Yes. I'm trying out for Tony."

"Awesome. Well, give us tickets when you get the part." To Jeff, Blaine getting the lead was an inevitability. Blaine could only smile at his faith in his singing ability. The fact that he had gotten Tony previously was not the point. The point was that his friend believed that he would get the part. That was something that truly touched Blaine deeply. His friends believed in him.

He turned back to Mike as the two boys sat down in the audience chairs to wait for them to finish. After one more run through, Blaine told Mike that he thought he would do great and that he had no more pointers for the boy. Mike beamed as he thanked Blaine, his confidence having grown, as more than Tina thought he was good enough. Even Blaine's friends had clapped and told him he did really well. It had really boosted his confidence and he had made his mind up to definitely audition for the role.

"So coffee?" Nick asked Blaine, as the boy climbed down the steps of the stage.

"I'm definitely ready for some." Blaine wad feeling a little caffeine deprived. He hadn't had any coffee since breakfast this morning.

The three of them agreed to meet back up at the Lima Bean in a few minutes and by the time that Blaine had made it to his favourite coffee shop, after swinging by his locker to pick up his books, Jeff and Nick had already gotten there and ordered all their coffee's. Nick was waving Blaine's in the air for him to take as he spotted them and sauntered over to take a seat.

"So, how are things between you and Kurt then, Blaine?" Nick asked casually. He seemed happy enough but sometimes you could never tell with Blaine. He was a good actor.

"Great, couldn't be better. Why?"

"Oh no reason. Just want to make sure you are happy." Nick shrugged into his coffee cup.

"Have you changed your future yet?" Jeff asked intrigued to know the answer.

"Jeff!" Nick hissed, making throat cutting gestures.

"What?" Blaine head snapped up sharply. _Did I just hear what I thought I heard? And if so, how the hell does Jeff know about that?_

"Er, I mean, the futures bright for you and Kurt?" Jeff laughed nervously, as Nick started looking really interested in the packets of sugar on the table.

"No, you did not mean that Jeff. You meant have I changed the future yet. My future. How do you know Jeff?" Blaine asked, stormily. Darkness creeping into his eyes.

"Please don't hate us!" Jeff whimpered.

"Answer the question!" As Blaine snapped, Jeff and Nick both jumped a little and Jeff looked to Nick to volunteer the information. Nick took a deep breath in before he started to explain everything to Blaine.

"Well, you see, Wes thought you were hiding something from us, and you have that journal you write in, and we kinda found it, and read it..." Nick cringed as he told Blaine the story that Wes had told them to keep a secret or bad things would happen to them. Very bad things. Bad things were definitely going to happen. He could practically see the smoke coming out of Blaine's ears.

"You read my journal!" Blaine shrieked a little. Stopping himself, he closed his eyes and counted to ten to calm himself down a little. Jeff and Nick looked at each other worryingly.

"I can't believe you did that guys. How could you? That was private."

"We're sorry Blaine. We were worried about you. We just wanted to help." Nick told him quietly and calmly to try and make sure Blaine didn't blow up completely at them.

Blaine heaved a huge sigh. "What's done is done, I guess. I'm sorry I yelled at you. You can't tell anybody what you have read though. Do you understand?"

"We won't. We haven't." Nick nodded as Jeff quickly promised the boy that his secret was safe with them.

"Who else knows?"

"Only Wes and David." Blaine nodded. Maybe this was for the best anyway. Blaine was tired of keeping secrets. It was tiring and hard work. Now he could just be completely honest with the boys.

"Do you forgive us?" Jeff asked in a small voice, quivering a little, his eyes huge.

"Yes. I suppose so. Just, next time. Ask me if you are worried about me. Ok?" Blaine gave in.

"Yay, Blaine forgives us!" Jeff shouted as he hugged him tightly. _I swear Jeff is sent to test me sometimes... Oh well, what's done is done. At least I can talk to them about it all now. I may have a few choice words to say to Wes though the next tome I speak to him over the phone... It was blatantly his idea to look in my journal after all..._


	30. Boyfriends and Best Friends

A/N Thank you to all the reviews, follows and favourites. It means a lot to an aspiring writer such as myself.

I don't own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter Thirty**

Watching Blaine sing 'Something's Coming' for his Tony audition from up on the balcony, sparked a little jealousy within Kurt's heart. Blaine was perfect for Tony. But then, he knew that when he told Blaine to try out. He would get the role for sure. By the time his lover had finished the song, Kurt had resigned himself to the fact that Blaine would be getting the role of Tony in the school play. In the end, he was happy for Blaine. He would make a perfect Tony. Much better than Kurt ever would have. He could see that Blaine was hesitating over taking the role though. He had been so sweet, not wanting to audition so that he could make sure Kurt got the role himself. Kurt's lips curled upwards into a small smile as he thought about all the amazing things that Blaine had done for him. Help him with Karofsky, support him at the prom, going to the prom in the first place, getting all the Warblers to come to the Night of Neglect, transferring, the list was endless. There were so many things that Blaine had done for Kurt and he never once had asked for anything in return. Kurt decided that now was his turn to do something for Blaine. He was going to support his awe-inspiring boyfriend throughout the play. He was going to be the one to let Blaine lean on him for a change.

He left the balcony to go and get a present for his astoundingly, perfect boyfriend. Roses, he thought, red and yellow, Blaine's favourites.

* * *

Blaine had known that he was going to get offered the part of Tony for West Side Story but that did not stop him from his feelings of guilt, as his stomach lurched inside of him, sparking pains up his sides, as he descended the stage once his audition was over. He hadn't wanted Kurt to be disappointed again at not acquiring the role, and so he had told Artie that he would have to think about whether he would take the role at all. Artie had been surprised since he had auditioned for Tony after all, but Blaine just didn't know if he could take the role away from Kurt. He couldn't do that to the person he loved more than anybody in the whole wide world. Blaine loved performing and he really wanted to play Tony, but not if it meant that Kurt could not and was unhappy because of it.

Blaine was still worrying over his predicament whilst getting the books he needed out of his locker for his next lesson, when he heard Artie wheel himself up beside him.

"Blaine, can I talk to you for a minute?" Artie asked of him politely, looking up at the boy, face full of concern.

"What is it Artie?" Blaine tried to sound nonchalant and blaze about the whole thing, he did not need Artie to know that this was a hard decision for Blaine to make. It was literally eating him up inside.

"Blaine, why are you so reluctant to take the role of Tony? I mean, you are perfect for the role. Is this to do with Kurt?" Artie quizzed the dark haired boy thoroughly.

Blaine sighed audibly. "I just can't do it to Kurt, Artie. I love him too much and he really wants this part. It will help him with his college applications."

"If Kurt really loved you he would understand Blaine. Kurt can't get everything you know." Artie flatly told the boy.

"I'm sorry Artie, but I can't do it to him. Give the part to Kurt. I'll take something else." Artie gave him a scathing look before wheeling away, with, what Blaine could only describe as some serious attitude. Artie's behaviour would not change Blaine's mind however. He wanted to help Kurt get everything that he wanted, and Blaine was not going to be the one to stand in his way. With that decision out of the way, Blaine walked to his next class felling so much lighter, as the weight of the decision fell away and Blaine smiled to himself once more. _I love Kurt more than anyone, he deserves this. I'm doing the right thing._

* * *

Later that afternoon, after being summoned to Miss Pillsbury's office during class, Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the tidy guidance counsellors office, both looking really puzzled as to why they were there in the first place. Kurt leaned over surreptitiously towards Blaine so that he could whisper in his boyfriends ear.

"Do you know why we are here?" Blaine shook his head. He had no idea why they were in this office. Miss Pillsbury seemed to be waiting for someone else to arrive and Blaine was trying to wrack his brain as to why they may have been sent to this particular office. Blaine sat musing to himself, that was, until Artie rolled into the office with couch Beiste in tow. _Ah, this is about Tony. Well I'm not changing my mind, no matter what. They can give the part to Kurt._

"So Kurt, Blaine, we have been talking about who should get the role of Tony and we think we need to talk it over with the both of you. Blaine, we understand that you don't want to take away anything from Kurt, but we really would like you to play Tony in the production." Miss Pillsbury started to explain why the two boys were in the office till Kurt interrupted her.

"Wait, what? Blaine, you turned down the role for me?" Kurt' confused face almost broke Blaine's heart. He hadn't wanted it to get to this. _Why couldn't they just let Kurt have the role? Why do they have to make such a big deal about this?_

"I can't take on this role Kurt. Not when I know how much you want this. How much it would mean to you."

"Blaine, you auditioned just like I did. You deserve the role just as much as me. Don't refuse it because of me, honey. I won't be sad if you got the part, honestly." Kurt took Blaine's hand in his own, causing Blaine to feel the prick of tears sting in the corners of his eyes.

"No Kurt, you deserve it more than me." Blaine's stubbornness was not going to allow the others to nudge the boy from his final judgement.

"Boys. We thought this over very carefully and we decided on a way for both of you to be happy. We thought that we could double cast Tony so both of you share the part equally. What do you think? You wouldn't be stepping on anybodies toes then Blaine and we would love to have Kurt as Tony as well. It would add a new dimension to the play." Miss Pillsbury clapped a happy little tune as she finished explaining the compromise they had come up with.

The two boys looked at one another, smiling, their eyes meeting the others in excitement and love. They were very jubilant with that arrangement.

"That would be perfect. Thank you so much." Blaine told the three in the room, clinging onto Kurt's hand in his own once more.

"No problem." Artie sidled Blaine with a knowing look. He had done Blaine a huge favour. He had really only wanted Blaine as Tony but had conceded and let Kurt play the role as well. The dapper boy would be forever grateful to Artie. He would have to thank him later.

* * *

Now that the role of Tony had been sorted for Blaine and Kurt, Blaine felt that he had something else he needed to accomplish on his 'to do' list. Kurt had been ecstatic at the outcome, which had caused Blaine to reap the rewards. Blaine smiled to himself at the memories of last night. It had been surprising, and yet very satisfying. Blaine almost felt as if he was walking on air today. That he could accomplish almost anything, and anything was what he was going to do today. After all his digging he had finally found out the name of the place in Kentucky that Sam was working in and, thus, where Sam lived, and he had decided to go and fetch him and bring him back home where he belonged. He had had a long conversation over the phone with his parents, as they were away on business yet again, about Sam and whether he could move in with the Anderson's till he graduated. His parents had not been adverse to the idea, Sam seemed like a nice enough boy from Blaine's descriptions of him. But then, they were not exactly around that much to complain about the fact that there would be a boy who was basically a stranger living in their house anyway. So, with his parents consent Blaine started the long drive down to Kentucky and towards his best friend.

* * *

It was early evening by the time he arrived at the seedy looking place he was looking for. Exiting his car which he had parked in the car park next to the bar, he nervously arrived at the entrance , where he was hurried on through by a bored looking doorman, a stamp on his hand to indicate that he was not allowed to drink. He looked around at the slightly seedy, drab looking bar with the smattering of middle aged ladies sipping their expensive cocktails, chatting excitedly amongst one another, and waiting for the show to begin. Blaine's heart sank to the pit of his stomach as he stood waiting for the performance, grieving a little for what his friend had had to go through in the past few months. He should have done more for Sam. He was his best friend. To be reduced to this was heart wrenching. He took a seat at one of the empty tables to wait for the performance to start, not really knowing what to do once it had started. _Maybe I should have bought someone else with me?_ This was not the best thought out plan that Blaine had ever had, but he had been impulsive due to his elation earlier. Nevertheless he was here now and he vowed that he would get Sam back. The New Directions needed him. Mercedes had left glee that day, after having been thrown out by Mr Shue and Blaine knew it was only a matter of time before Santana and Brittany would jump ship as well. That was unless Sam could persuade the two girls to stay in New Directions. He didn't know if he could, but Sam was a lot more persuasive than Blaine, and he knew that both girls were fond of the blonde haired boy. Plus he missed his best friend. He needed him. Sam could ground Blaine in a way no one else could. Make him see what was right in front of him and that he could achieve anything he put his mind to.

When he heard the announcer over the intercom introducing the performers, Blaine knew the show was about to start. As the music started and he saw Sam started to do his 'sexy' dancing, Blaine started to make his way toward his friend and got out the first note in his wallet that he could find, shoving at in Sam's direction. Sam, looking down at the note, and who held it, stood agape, his eyes widening as he saw his best friend standing below, trying desperately not to stare at his rather attractive 'bro'.

"Blaine? Dude, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam bent down and hissed at the shorter boy, snatching the note out of his hand as he stood to carry on with his performance.

"I need to talk to you Sam." Blaine yelled over the cat calls, and the deafeningly loud music blaring out of the speakers.

"After the set dude." He faintly heard back. Blaine nodded in acquiescence and went to sit back down where he had before. Waiting for Sam to finish his set, avoiding looking at the stage as much as was physically possible.

* * *

"Dude, how did you find me?" Sam, once he had finished his set had dragged his friend backstage for a private chat, and demanded an answer of Blaine, who was seated opposite his friend.

"It was hard, but the internet can help with a lot of things, like finding your best friend for instance." Blaine pointedly replied, raising his eyebrows at Sam. He had not liked the tone that Sam had used when addressing him. He could only attribute it to Sam being embarrassed that he was found out.

"Look, I need the money Blaine. Don't get all high and mighty with me. You wouldn't understand, what with living in your fancy pants mini mansion and all." Blaine sat, looking back crossly at Sam. He had certainly acquired a hard edge to him since he had started working at this place. Blaine was not liking this new Sam one bit, he wanted his old, happy, fun loving, caring Sam back.

"I'm not going to. Sam I understand why you are doing this. I just wish you hadn't needed to, is all." Blaine supplied in a clipped tone, trying not to get too angry with his friend.

"What do you want anyway?"

"We need you back home Sam. I need you. The New Directions is a mess and I miss my best friend."

"Blaine, I would love to come back to Ohio with you, but I can't. I live here now and I need to help my parents out by getting money for my family. Stevie and Stacey need new school clothes and if I don't do this they won't get any." As he spoke the old Sam started to appear through the newer tougher sounding Sam. He looked tired, and unhappy.

"Sam, please. You can do this. You look miserable. It shouldn't be your responsibility to look after your brother and sister. You're still a kid yourself Sam. If you want to come back with me then let's go talk to your parents. Tell them how you feel, and I'll explain that you can come and live with me till you graduate. Please Sam, I hate seeing you reduced to this. You shouldn't have to do this to yourself."

Sam's eyes started to water. He really had missed glee and especially Blaine. Blaine believed he could be so much more then he was. He was tired. Tired of this life, tired of being so grown up. He needed to be a kid again. He wanted to just lay about and hang out with his friends again, to sing in glee, to play football. He needed to go home. Ohio, and New Directions was where he belonged.

* * *

Blaine and Sam were sitting in Sam's parents kitchen later that evening, discussing whether he could go back to McKinley or not.

"Please, they really need me back at McKinley and Blaine said his parents are ok with me staying at theirs. Please Dad, Mum?" Sam knew he wouldn't be going anywhere unless his father agreed to the idea and so he had pleaded with extra relish in his fathers direction. His father crossed his arms and exhaled audibly, looking as if he were mulling over the decision very carefully.

"Are you sure your parents are fine with this Blaine?" He asked suddenly, bringing the boy out of his reverie.

"Absolutely. You can call them if you would like Sir?" Blaine supplied, deciding that extra polite was the way to go. He had met Sam's parents before and had always found them reasonable and loving parents.

"No, it's alright. We know you're a good kid Blaine, you wouldn't lie to us. Well, I guess we can't say no then, even though we will miss you very much Sam." Blaine could see Sam's father relent an his shoulders sagged slightly as he made up his mind to allow his eldest son and child to live away from home to go to school.

"We will miss you so much but we can see that this is what you want Sam, so we can't say no. But, Blaine, would it be alright if we can have a talk with our son in private?" Sam's mother politely asked Blaine if he could give them time to say their goodbyes to their eldest and Blaine was not going to stand in the way of that.

He looked across to Sam who had suddenly gotten a glint back into his eyes of felicity and excitement, which made Blaine grin broadly. Blaine stepped out of the kitchen and into the small living room to let the Evans have their talk with Sam. He helped Sam to pack once they were done and drove them both back to Sam's new home.

* * *

The next day Blaine drove them both to McKinley early, Sam wriggling in exhilaration. He had to go to Figgins office to sign the transfer papers, but then he would be back at McKinley again. Back to his second home. The two boys wanted to try and sneak him into glee practice that morning before any of the others saw him to give them all the surprise of their lives.

Once all the paperwork had been done and they had stealthily managed to get Sam outside of the choir room they stood uncertain as to how to proceed with their venture. Sam eventually nudged the smaller boy, wanting to know how to proceed. He was practically jumping on the spot in anticipation.

"How should we do this, should I come in with you or wait and make a dramatic entrance?" Sam waved his arms around his head and Blaine chuckled softly.

"Sam I really don't think it will matter which."

"Ok, let's do this now then. I don't think I can wait any more." Taking a big breath in he strode into the room with Blaine still chuckling as he dawdled into the room after Sam.

The whole room erupted upon seeing Sam's face and they all ran to hug the blonde boy in a mass hug.

"What are you doing here dude?" Finn asked punching his arm lightly and playfully once he was out of everybody's hold.

"Blaine came and got me. I'm back for good. I'm staying at Blaine's." Sam brightly replied.

"So the hobbit actually did something useful for a change." Santana drily quipped and Kurt glared evilly at the girl, along with both Tina and Sam.

"We're really happy you're back mate." Mike told the boy hugging him, trying to shy away from any negativity that Santana may have inflicted upon the group.

"I'm glad to be back guys." Sam stated, "Now let's bring a little country back into the room." Everybody cheered as Sam produced his guitar, which had still been living at Blaine's house all these long months that he was gone, now finely tuned and back in action.

* * *

As Blaine waited for Sam to finish grabbing what he needed from his locker at the end of the day, sitting out on the front steps, his phone started to chime. Nick's name flashed across his screen, so he pressed to take the call.

"Hey Blaine." Nick sounded a little down to Blaine and he was wondering what could possibly have gotten his normally upbeat friend upset. He hoped that he hadn't had a fight with Jeff. Nick and Jeff didn't fight often, but when they did it was on an epic scale. Blaine had only ever seen it happen once before, but Wes had told him that he had seen it three times since knowing the boys.

"Hey Nick ,what's up?" Blaine put his best concerned tone on.

"I just wanted to talk to you about the new kid that just joined the club."

Blaine groaned internally. He had almost forgotten about him. That was how much he was on Blaine's radar. He preferred to pretend that the boy didn't even exist. "You mean Sebastian?" Blaine flatly replied, the warmth in his tone forgotten instantly.

"Yeah. Him. It's just that he's kinda a jerk and I can tell that he's already trying to claim power in the team. He's really vying for top spot and schmoozing up to all the right people to get it."

"Nick, I think you should try to get that spot. Seriously. Look Sebastian is a jerk, you're right about that, but if you don't try and get a hold of that position, or Jeff, then things will get really bad for the Warblers eventually. Trust me, you need to become captain and stay there. Don't let anyone oust you."

"Why, what happens if I don't?" Nick questioned his close friend. He knew Blaine was holding back from telling him exactly how bad Sebastian was, especially after hearing that from Blaine.

"Let's just say the Warblers don't exist any more and leave it at that for now."

"Don't exist? At all?" Nick was very worried. It was going to get that bad if Sebastian gained power. What the hell was the boy going to do to the club.

"No. Sorry. Look Sebastian starts the whole ball rolling and you need to stop it before it's too late."

"Well, thanks for the heads up, I'll try my best to get the captaincy."

"Great, if you need my help, I'm happy to come campaign for you any time."

"Thanks Blaine."

"See ya Nick." Blaine hung up the phone and mentally added another item on his 'to do' list. He was going to have to brave the lions den and go to Dalton. Nick, Jeff and the other Warblers needed him, more than they would ever know...


	31. Scandalous!

A/N Here is a birthday treat from me to all my lovely readers out there. Thank you for believing in me and my story. :D

Thanks to all the follows, favourites and reviews. They mean so much :)

I don't own Glee or the characters, although it would be nice to get Darren for my birthday (can't guarantee I'd give him back though!) ;)

**Chapter Thirty One**

As Blaine descended the steps of Dalton Academy once more he felt the nostalgia of not one but two times of living and learning within the school that had been his haven long ago. He didn't really miss the school or the teachers, only the people he called his friends. He had seen Nick and Jeff regularly since his transfer, but he had not seen the other Warblers for some time. _It will be good to see them again, I really have missed them and their crazy antics._

He knew that this time around he would be weary of the newcomer Sebastian Smythe. Ever since he had almost blinded Blaine in the eye, Blaine had mostly forgiven him, but he had not forgotten what he did that day. Although it had not been meant for him, it had been meant for Kurt in a malicious way and Blaine would never be able to forget that this boy had tried to harm the person he loved the most in this world. He would never trust the boy again and he was here to make sure that the rest of the team were just as weary of Sebastian as he was. He wished fervently for Nick to be the next captain, and so he had come not only to hand out tickets for the Warblers, but also to endorse Nick's captaincy. Blaine didn't really like pulling weight, but sometimes, for the greater good, it was necessary. This, he deemed was a necessary time.

He walked in on their rehearsal time as they sang uptown girl in a more than playful manner, in which both Thad and Nick sang along with Sebastian, Blaine watching whilst trying to avoid eye contact with the tall, lean boy, which he found very hard due to the fact that he could feel his eyes burning holes in the back of his head as he leered at Blaine throughout the song.

Once the song came to and end Blaine stood up applauding his former team mates.

"You guys killed that, as usual." He cheekily replied to the group, who all looked thrilled to see him standing before them.

"Blaine, you came!" Nick cried as he hugged his friend before Jeff could get in. He knew that Blaine had said he would come for a coffee and to help Nick become captain of the Warblers, but he didn't know for sure that the boy would actually come back to Dalton. Seeing him standing here made Nick vow never to doubt his friend in the slightest ever again.

"Hey I want a hug too." Jeff whined as he kept poking Nick till the slighter boy relented and let his boyfriend give Blaine a hug. Blaine, trying to breathe through Jeff bone crushing hug, smiled and waved at all the rest of the team.

"Hey guys." Blaine managed to choke out until Jeff let go of him. The whole team by this point were circling Blaine expectantly, an excited buzz in the atmosphere.

"Please tell us you are coming back to Dalton!" Trent pleaded with Blaine and the petite boy shook his head, laughing.

"Sorry Trent. I'm here to give you all tickets to my performance of West Side Story. I'm playing Tony. Well half the performances, the other half Kurt is performing." The Warblers greedily took the tickets and Blaine saw Sebastian sidling up to him. _Oh great, here he comes. Spawn of Satan himself._

"Hi, my name is Sebastian Smythe. I'm the newest member of the Warblers. You must be the infamous Blaine Anderson. I can see why you are talked about so much now. You are most definitely sex on a stick, I'm still waiting to hear if you sing like a dream though." Sebastian flashed his most impressive smile towards Blaine, and Blaine found himself trying not to throw up in his mouth at the nauseating chat up lines.

"Hi. I think you will find that the Warblers have greatly exaggerated my talent. You'll be very disappointed, I wouldn't bother wasting your time on me." Sebastian laughed at Blaine's attempt at giving Sebastian the cold shoulder by being overly modest about himself.

"Could I be really forward and ask for your advice? I just want to know how to be a star in this place like you."

"Sorry, but I'm here to see my friends." Blaine pointed to Nick and Jeff who were talking rapidly to the other Warbler members about their impending visit to see Blaine's play.

"Not even a quick coffee? Come on they won't mind. It'll be painless, I promise. You might even enjoy it." Sebastian touched Blaine's arm that he had crossed in front of his chest in a defensive position to ward himself against Sebastian and he flinched at the contact, jerking his arms out of Sebastian's reach.

"I don't think so. Look, let me get one thing straight Sebastian. You and I, never gonna happen. I'm completely in love and committed to another person. Someone worth at least a billion of you, so don't even bother wasting your time and energy on flirting with me because it won't work. Now, if you will excuse me." Blaine darkly told Sebastian in a harsh tone causing the boy to raise his eyebrows and smirk a little. Blaine decided that Sebastian's smirk must be his default face when he didn't want anyone to know what he was really feeling. _Well tough, he totally deserved that._

Blaine stalked away from Sebastian, a defiant look on his features as he approached his two close friends.

"You alright? He's tried that on pretty much every gay guy at Dalton so far." Jeff asked Blaine comfortingly as he took his friends hand in his own.

"I'm fine, thanks Jeff. He's just a grade A jerk is all. I told him where to go, so hopefully he'll leave me be now. So have you thought about becoming captain Nick?" Blaine wanted to change the subject. He did not want to have a discussion about how vile Sebastian Smythe could be.

"Yeah, I'm gonna do it. If you will help, this is." Nick looked at the dark haired boy pleadingly.

"Of course I will. In any way I can."

"Thanks Blainey. You are the best ever. If I didn't love Nick, I would totally love you." Jeff gave Blaine another quick squeeze at coming to help his little Nicky.

Blaine laughed at Jeff's admission. "Ditto with Kurt, Jeff. Ditto with Kurt." The three boys left the rehearsal room in high spirits, leaving behind a much perturbed Sebastian in their wake. They walked defiantly towards the coffee shop together, united against the evil that was threatening to seep into the very soul of the Warblers.

* * *

The next few days Blaine spent in the company of Nick and Jeff when he was not in school or glee, along with a determined Kurt who had heard about Sebastian from Blaine and how he was helping Nick to campaign for captaincy so this new guy wouldn't get the position. Anyone who hit on his Blaine was someone Kurt instantly took a disliking to. Plus, he was very fond of Nick and if helping him become captain so that this Sebastian could not then it was a win win situation for Kurt. The first time Kurt met this Sebastian boy, his immediate dislike turned quickly into a seething hatred.

"Hey Blaine. How are you today? You're looking as sexy as ever." Sebastian leaned onto the table that the four boys were occupying in the coffee shop that day, his eyes only on Blaine. Blaine pursed his lips in anger. He had been hoping the Sebastian would have gotten the message the first time around but it seemed that he had not.

"Sebastian, always a pleasure. This is my boyfriend and one true love Kurt, Kurt this is Sebastian Smythe, newest member of the Warblers." Blaine voice, dripped with sarcasm as he plastered one of his fake smiles on his face, his eyes the only things giving away the seething hatred inside him.

"Charmed I'm sure." Kurt managed a terse reply as he looked the gangly boy up and down before dismissing him completely.

"Wow, your boyfriend was not what I was expecting Blaine. I was thinking more along the lines of Jake Gyllenhaal or something, not, well, this. Call me when you wake up and decide you want a real man Blaine and not some weird she male hybrid."

"No thanks Sebastian, I'm more than blissfully happy with my Kurt here." Kurt puffed up with pride at that statement of Blaine's. He found he had nothing to worry about, as was utterly relieved. Blaine did not appear interested in the slightest with this lanky, tall boy with the strange meerkat face.

"Well if you're sure. Oh and boys, I was planning on going to scandals on Friday, so if any of you want to come you are more than welcome. I can get everyone fake IDs if they need it."

"What's scandals?" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

"It's a gay bar in west Lima." Blaine stoically told Kurt.

"We're in." Kurt shot back at Sebastian before Blaine could say that they were definitely not going. _Oh boy. Here we go again. Do not get drunk again Blaine, whatever you do, do not get drunk._

"Cool, we can all go! It'll be fun." Jeff added, hugging Kurt tightly.

"Yay! Fun." Blaine muttered darkly as he watched Sebastian smirk and give him the once over before heading off, promising that he would score them all fake identities. Nick watched the exchange between Blaine and Sebastian with interest. _I wonder what Sebastian did that has made Blaine hate him so much. Blaine doesn't normally hate anyone. I must remember to ask him some time._

* * *

Friday came quickly and Blaine and Kurt drove to Dalton for the Warblers meeting, having helped Nick canvas to be the new captain of the group all week. Most of the older members who knew both Kurt and Blaine were swayed into voting in Nick as the captain quite soundly and with little resistance from any of the new Warblers that had joined that year. Blaine felt a huge sense of satisfaction and accomplishment. He had done it, he had achieved making sure that the Warblers integrity stayed in tact. At least for this coming year anyway.

"Well done, captain." Blaine congratulated his friend on his victory once all the voting had been decided.

"Thanks so much Blaine, Kurt. You really didn't have to help you know, but I'm glad you did."

"Yes we did have to help. The thought of that meerkat man being captain is enough to make me want to vomit."

"There, there sweetie. Try not to think of him. He doesn't deserve your thoughts." Blaine patted Kurt's hand with his own and rubbed his arm with the other.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. He bugs the hell out of me. Anyway, congratulations Nick." Kurt hugged the boy. The Dalton boys then ran off with excitement as they went to fetch their weekend bags. They were going to stay at Blaine's for the weekend as they were all going out to celebrate Nick's victory at Scandals that evening, having been given their fakes identities from Sebastian earlier, who lecherously promised to dance with Blaine later. That, if both Blaine and Kurt had anything to do with it, would not happen. Ever.

* * *

Blaine, the only one who knew where the bar was, drove them all to the bar in Kurt's car. Once he had parked in the car park, the four boys stood outside of scandals in varying states of nervousness. Nick and Jeff because they were excited, Kurt because he was not sure he even wanted to do this any more and Blaine because he did not want things to go badly tonight. If it did it might ruin his whole relationship with Kurt. _I must not dance with Sebastian tonight._

"Is your ID as bad as mine?" Nick asked the other boys as he squinted at his card that had been given to him.

"Apparently I am from Hawaii and I have a bush on the top of my head." Kurt looked disgusted at his fake identity. Who the hell was going to believe that was him?

"It can't be as bad as mine. I have buck teeth and a squint." Nick replied, trying to one up Kurt in the bad card status.

"Umm, mine looks like a girls..." Jeff told the others quietly, looking extremely puzzled.

"Seriously?" Nick snatched Jeff's card and bit his lip to stop from laughing. Jeff's card made him look like Heidi or something.

They all looked at Blaine expectantly, waiting to hear what was bad about his.

"Let me guess, you look like a super model or something equally as gorgeous." Kurt quipped sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the obviousness of Sebastian Smythe.

"No, I'm supposedly thirty eight."

Jeff doubled up with laughter at that. No way was anyone going to believe that Blaine was thirty eight. He probably looked the youngest out of all of them.

"Seriously? Oh man, we are so not going to get in." Jeff responded with tears rolling down his face at the ridiculousness of the situation. Blaine shrugged and led the way. He couldn't really care less if he got in or not.

When they reached the doorman he took one look at Nick's who was first in the queue. He looked back up to Nick and raised an eyebrow. Nick could only shrug in response to that. He knew he looked nothing like his picture.

"I've had dental work since that photo was taken."

The man sighed and gave the card back, holding his hand out for Kurt's next. He glanced up at Kurt who leant in jovially.

"Aloha!" Kurt gave his best Hawaiian dancing. At that, the doorman, wishing he'd called in sick that night, rolled his eyes and asked for Blaine's identification.

"Thirty eight, huh." He grunted before handing it back.

"I look good for my age." Blaine smiled at the man. The doorman hadn't bought a word that any of them said.

Jeff shoved his at the guy before he could ask for it and his eyebrows shot up at the picture and he did a double take as he took in the blonde boy in front of him.

"I've recently had a sex change. I'm waiting for my new cards to arrive." Jeff placed his hands behind his back and twisted from side to side in a way his sister did when she wanted something from their parents.

"Oh for the love of... Just go in, it's fabulous Friday. Drinks are two for one from ten till two."

"Thanks, you're a sweetie pie." Jeff told the man, smiling prettily until he was dragged away from the entrance and the doorman by his boyfriend.

"Ok, now that we have successfully gotten in with our really bad identity cards, what's everyone having? My shout." Nick asked the boys.

"Ooh, do they do cocktails? I want to have a sex on the beach."

"We don't have any beaches around here for you to fornicate on Jeff, sorry to disappoint. Why not try a slippery nipple instead?" Sebastian winked at Jeff as he sauntered up to them, causing Jeff to turn crimson from the sexual innuendo that Sebastian had just uttered.

"So Blaine what would you like?" Sebastian asked the boy, leaning closely up against him. _For you to leave me alone would be nice._ Blaine gave Sebastian a very dirty look and Nick, who only wanted a good time tonight, interrupted before Blaine could say anything scathing.

"I'll get you rum and coke Blaine, ok?" Nick rushed off to the bar to get the orders in, taking the still red faced Jeff with him.

"Thanks Nick." Blaine yelled after the boy, only realising that Nick was buying him something alcoholic once Nick was out of reach. _Oh, crap._

"I can buy that for you." Sebastian whispered into Blaine's ear, causing Blaine to turn and latch onto a very annoyed looking Kurt.

"No it's fine, Nick's buying the first round." Blaine tugged at his boyfriend and led him over to a table to wait for their drinks to arrive, Sebastian following closely behind. Blaine sat in between the two boys, waiting anxiously for Nick to arrive with the drinks. Blaine felt he could use his right about now, the tension on the table was unbearable and Sebastian's leering was tiresome. When Nick finally arrived with the drinks, Blaine gulped his down quickly, feeling himself get a little tipsy as he drank his drink through the straw. He knew he should not have had the drink but he didn't know if he could get through the night without one.

"Whoa there cowboy, we have got the rest of the night to drink you know." Nick jokingly told Blaine. _He does realise I bought him an alcoholic drink doesn't he? _

"I know. Thank you for the drink Nicky poos." Blaine smiled at his friend back in a drunken manner, whilst stumbling off of his chair in an attempt to get up from the table. "I might get another, does anyone else want one?"

"Um Blaine, maybe you should wait a little while hon." Kurt looked at his boyfriend in a perplexed manner.

"Well how about a dance then?" Sebastian stood and placed his hand on Blaine's lower back and Blaine felt it slide down to rest on his butt.

"What are you doing Sebastian? Get the hell off me." Blaine turned angrily at the boy.

"Oh come on Blaine. Lets have some fun. Let's face it, you probably aren't having much with the girl there." Sebastian pointed at Kurt, who was glaring at him whilst taking a sip of his virgin Shirley Temple.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend Sebastian." Kurt spat out after he had finished his drink, but Sebastian made no attempt to take his hand off of Blaine. In fact, Blaine swore that he felt him squeeze his left cheek a little.

"Sebastian, get your hand off of my ass. Now. Let me get this into your thick skull. I'm Kurt's. Kurt is my lover, and nothing you say or do will ever change that. Ever. I love Kurt. I love him. So back off." Blaine stumbled back a little into Kurt's arms, which slid around the slender boy easily, holding him upright.

"Fine, whatever." With that, Sebastian stalked off and found some random stranger to dance with.

"I think you might be a little drunk Blaine." Kurt told him trying desperately not to giggle at his wobbly boyfriend.

"Nuh-uh. Dance with me." Blaine turned in his guys arms and lounged all over Kurt, smothering the boy slightly.

"Ok, alright already." Kurt told Blaine, laughing aloud now at his boyfriend's behaviour, before Blaine dragged him off to the dance floor.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine stayed at Scandals till the early hours of the morning. Blaine had given Nick and Jeff his spare keys to get back into his house before they left for the bar earlier so that they could go back to Blaine's whenever they wanted, and they had gone back to Blaine's an hour or so before the two boys stumbled out of the bar. Kurt was staying over at Blaine's as well that night, and as his parents were not home, it had made it all the more easy to go to his for the night. Blaine, his arms slung haphazardly around Kurt's neck, leaned in to grab a kiss from his lover. Kurt however pulled back a little as he struggled to get Blaine to the car.

"I love this place, I want to stay here and make art." Blaine smiled lazily at his special guy.

"Yeah, ah ha. You are totally drunk Mr Anderson."

"No I'm not! Just a little tipsy." proving Kurt's point he tripped over his own foot and landed heavily against Kurt's car. Kurt took his keys out and unlocked the door, quickly shoving Blaine in the back seat of the car lying down so as not to throw up. As Kurt was shuffling backward to get out of the car, Blaine pulled Kurt down and sloppily started kissing Kurt.

"Kurt lets be naughty and have sex in the car!" Blaine grinned wickedly as he moved down to Kurt's jawline and began placing soft butterfly kisses along it. Kurt groaned aloud. He loved it when Blaine did that. Blaine knew all his pleasure spots.

"Blaine, no. I am not having sex in my car." Kurt moaned again and allowed Blaine to snake his hands underneath his shirt.

"Oh God Blaine. At least let me shut the door." Kurt pushed himself off Blaine and rapidly shut the car door before laying on top of his Blaine once more. Feeling Blaine's hand roaming all over him, he felt himself stiffen quickly at the attention he was receiving. Greedily, Kurt grabbed at Blaine's top and pulled it off, chucking it randomly in an unknown direction, then proceeding on down to unbutton his jeans. Yanking them off he threw them down onto the ground of the car and proceeded to rut against an already desperately mewling Blaine.

"Kurt, I want you. I want you so much."

"I don't have any lube in my car Blaine. We can't do it that way."

"I'll be fine. Please Kurt, please. I'm begging you. Take me."

Kurt hastily removed whatever clothes were still on both the boys and flipped Blaine so that he could spread Blaine's cheeks further apart. Blaine, who was breathing heavily at this point in want of Kurt's attention, reached up and grabbed Kurt's length tightly stroked it twice roughly and fast, making Kurt grunt loudly and deeply. Blaine had definitely gotten his attention. Not being able to stand the sight of Blaine on all fours expectant and compliant, Kurt grabbed both ass cheeks and pulled them fiercely apart, taking his tongue and licking the rim of Blaine's entryway fervently before gliding his tongue inside the hole and weaving his tongue in and out causing Blaine to scream in ecstasy. Kurt made sure that Blaine's hole was slicked with his saliva as he pulled back, again pushing the boys cheeks aside.

"Oh, Kurt. Please. Kurt." Blaine babbled, feeling himself tipping over the edge of pleasure. Kurt, his own want threatening to overcome him, pushed his cock deeply and roughly inside of Blaine. Not able to wait for Blaine to adjust to Kurt being inside him he started pounding the boy relentlessly. Both panting heavily and moaning loudly as Kurt speed up his thrusts. Kurt could feel Blaine tighten as he came and with only a couple more thrusts he was himself finding his own sweet release inside of Blaine.

"I can't believe we just did that Blaine." Kurt panted heavily to the still slightly inebriated boy.

"Did what?" Blaine asked innocently.

"Had sex in the back of my car. I'm seriously going to have to clean this all up now. Look at the mess you have made." Blaine giggled at the frown on his Kurt's face at the thought of his car being messy. Blaine just couldn't care at this moment in time. He was blissed-out.

"I love you and your obsessive cleanliness Kurt." Blaine snuggled closely to his boyfriend, giving him a peck on the forehead.

"Only you could say big words when you're drunk."

"I'm not!" Blaine whined as he protested, pouting a little in mock hurt.

"Blaine we need to get home ok. Get off me and put some clothes back on." Kurt shoved his giggling boyfriend playfully off of him and threw what clothes of Blaine's he could find at the boy. God knew where he had flung Blaine's shirt, but the boy did not seem to mind being without it. _Ah, to be drunk and sated. Gods, I love him. _Kurt managed to get Blaine to stay in the back seat as he got in the front to drive back to Blaine's, and Kurt grinned broadly as he thought, more fun...


	32. To Tell Or Not To Tell

A/N Hi everyone. Just to let you know that I've just started beta'ing a lovely new author **belle.0416** who has started a new fanfic **Best Forgotten**. It's only got the prologue up at the moment, but the first chapter will be up soon enough. :) If you are not sensitive about the issues within the story, which is stated at the top of the author's notes, why don't you check it out? I know it would mean a lot to this new author and I can tell you that it will have a happy ending for any that love happy endings. :)

Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows. :D

I do not own Glee or the characters. Even Darren, although I wished for him for my birthday, he did not appear. :(

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Having Sam live with him at his home was very different for Blaine. Although he had lived in the bustling atmosphere at Dalton and enjoyed the experience immensely, he had begun to get so used to being on his own most of the time again. So much so that living with another person took a little adjustment. Not that Sam was a bad house mate. Not at all. Blaine was having a lot of fun with Sam at home. They hung out, watched endless superhero and action movies that didn't really interest Kurt at all, read comics together and played with Blaine's video games for the first time since his parents had bought them for him. Plus, Sam did all his laundry and cooked for the both of them, so Blaine was, overall, very happy with his new house mate. He was neat and tidy and not a fuss at all. He didn't even eat a humongous amount like other teenage boys he knew (Finn and Puck especially came to mind). He felt bad as he hadn't spent much time with Sam the last couple of weeks he had been here settling in again at McKinley and Lima, as he had been helping Nick gain his captaincy within the Warblers. Now that that issue was over he felt he could have some sorely needed best friend time.

They were hanging out one evening, lounging around, not really doing much of anything, whilst Kurt was spending time with his girls, when Sam, out of the blue, asked him whether he had managed to change the future between himself and Kurt.

"Not yet. I'm not sure how to change it yet. Or whether I already have. The Lima Bean Man says that he will disappear if I change it, but how can I truly be certain of that one hundred per cent. I mean it's not like I know anyone else who had managed to travel back in time to ask. God Sam, I went to see him and he told me why I needed to change the future. It was awful. I could feel my heart breaking just from his words."

"What exactly did he say?" Sam leant forward in interest, Blaine's graphic novel abandoned by Sam's side.

"That Kurt would, after rejecting my proposal, fly off to France and get murdered. Burt would die from a heart attack and probably a broken heart, and I would end up trying to kill myself, be instituted in a psychiatric ward and end up an alcoholic." Blaine was glad he finally got to tell Sam all this. It had been eating away at him, despite him trying to just ignore it as the future was not set in stone, just as Burt had said. A lingering gnawing feeling still ate away at the back of his mind however.

"Jesus Blaine. That's a lot to take in. I'm surprised you didn't freak out about it."

"I did, at first. I talked to Burt about it and he calmed me down though."

"What are you gonna do about it if it's still gonna happen?" Sam came to sit beside his friend, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulder for comfort. He hated seeing his friend look so sad, as if the whole weight of the world were on his shoulders.

"I have no idea. All I know is that I can't let Kurt go to France. Ever. No matter what happens. Even if that means losing him. I can't let him die." A determined look came over Blaine at that statement. He genuinely meant it. He was never going to let anything happen to the one he loved the most.

Sam hesitated before he spoke once more. He didn't know how Blaine was going to react to what he was going to propose that his best friend should do. _If he was really serious that he would do anything to stop Kurt from dying then maybe he will take my advice. _Sam had been wondering whether to say this to Blaine for some time. He felt it was the right thing to do though and so he spoke up.

"Dude, maybe you should tell Kurt everything."

"I can't tell him anything Sam. The Lima Bean Man was very strict about that." Blaine pleaded with his eyes to keep the secret from Kurt to Sam. He could not stand it if Kurt found out and everything between himself and his one true love unravelled.

"But you've told me, and Burt. Nothing bad has happened because of that, has it?" Sam pushed Blaine into thinking about this issue. He sincerely felt that Kurt should be told and that all these secrets should be laid out for all to see.

"No, but Kurt is kinda what this is all about Sam. I can't tell him. I've been hiding this huge secret from him from the moment I first met him. How can I tell him now? He'll think the whole relationship we have had will have started on the basis of a lie. How can I do that? I would lose him for sure and I can't face that inevitability." Blaine's eyes started to well up and he had to look down and away from his friends resolute eyes.

"Maybe you will lose him if you don't." Sam simply stated quietly, but to great effect. He could tell that Blaine was starting to waver, despite his stubbornness.

"I can't Sam. I just...can't."

"If you don't tell him, you may end up like Santana did this week." Blaine remembered back to the sorrow filled eyes of Santana as she had been outed once and for all in front of everyone and not being able to do anything about it. Blaine had warned her a long time ago, but she had chosen not to heed his warnings. He had decided to give the girl a wide birth for now. He wasn't going to say 'I told you so' to her. That wasn't his style. He didn't really understand how his problem related to hers however.

"Santana's problem is different Sam, and you know it." Blaine obstinately pursed his lips, defiant toward his friend.

"No, I don't know that. She had a secret she was keeping from everyone and someone found out that secret and blabbed. It may happen to you one day, and once its out, you can't hide it away again. It will be out there, forever. Kurt will know and he will never forgive you for not trusting him enough to have told him." Blaine knew that what Sam said made sense, but he had to believe that Kurt would never find out from anyone. That was all he could do. Hope and pray. Pray to whatever higher being might exist in the universe.

"Sam, I mean it. It's different. No one will find this out and blab. Unless either you or Burt do and that's highly unlikely, isn't it?"

"Jeff did when he let slip to you that he and Nick knew. Who's to say that someone won't accidentally let slip one day about it to Kurt. It may happen." Sam was going to keep pushing this. He could be just as stubborn as Blaine when he wanted to be.

"No. I'm not telling him. I can't."

"I think you are making a mistake Blaine, I think Kurt deserves to know. But its your life, so you have to call your own shots I suppose." Sam held his hands up in surrender. He was trying reverse psychology on the boy. Anything to make him see sense. Sam saw Blaine's shoulders deflate as Sam backed down from his stance.

"Thank you for understanding Sam. I'm sorry you're involved in all this, I know it can't be easy for you."

"Dude, you are my best friend. I only want you to be happy and being with Kurt makes you happy. If that means keeping this thing a secret, I will go to my grave with it."

A stray tear slid down Blaine's face. The truth was that he just didn't know what he was doing any more. Maybe Sam was right and he should tell Kurt. He knew things about the future, yes, but nothing was set in stone. I mean, he had changed Sam's future already, along with countless other people. He felt as though he was floating through time, trying to latch on and stay with Kurt, but every day was getting harder and harder to stay where he was and not float off. This second chance was starting to take its toll and the result, Blaine thought, was not going to be a good one. Not unless he changed Kurt's fate.

* * *

Sam was starting to see the cracks forming in his best friends act. Blaine was trying to remain upbeat and happy, but the knowledge of what was to come was too much for his friend to handle. So Sam, being Blaine's closest confidant and best friend, decided to take matters into his own hands. And so, when Blaine had been in the shower this morning, Sam had poked around his room till he had found the guy from the futures address. The Lima Bean man. That was what Blaine had always called him when talking about him to Sam. Just the Lima Bean man. Blaine hadn't explained who this future person ever was, only that seeing him freaked him out. Sam hoped that he wasn't going to face a future version of himself, but if it was going to help his friend, he could do it. He would do it. He could face just about anything for the people he cared the most for.

Standing in front of the Lima Bean Man's sorry looking, drab, run down apartment, he knocked loudly, with strength and determination behind it. He was not going to let this man intimidate him. Whoever he was. However, when the door opened, his eyebrows shoot up immediately. The person standing in front of him was not who he thought it was going to be at all. Blaine, he realised, was very good at keeping secrets. Very good. Standing before him, was a man, who looked as if he was in his forties. His grizzled features stood out, the plains of his forehead lined from stress, along with his red rimmed eyes and slight red tinge to his now somewhat bulbous nose. His wild curls were starting to grey considerably, hardly any of the lustrous dark brown locks remained. His eyes, once bright and sparkling with life and passion, were now dull, and, it seemed to Sam, almost colourless. He had seemed to shrink in stature, a slight hunch having appeared. As if he were apologetic for what had happened in his life. Which, Sam supposed, he was.

"Oh my God. B..."

"Sam? What the hell are you doing here?" Frowning the older man folded his arms tightly across his chest. The flash of green that came to his eyes told Sam that maybe he hadn't quite given up on life after all.

"Hey. Look, don't get angry but I was rifling through to find your address this morning because I think we need to talk." Sam bit his lower lip in worry. This guy was not the same person any more. He looked angry at the world, resentful for what it had taken from him.

"Does he know you're here?" He demanded of Sam.

"No."

Sighing the older man opened the door and let Sam inside his small hovel.

"You know, he never told me who you actually were." Sam explained to him as he gingerly took a seat in the living room.

"Really? What did he call me then? Out of curiosity."

"The Lima Bean Man. I can kind of understand now why he couldn't tell me. I mean I'm not sure I could cope with seeing a future version of me at all." Sam could not stop gazing at this older Blaine in front of him. He did not look good. In fact, he looked haggard. Sam remembered that Blaine had told him that he had become an alcoholic. _I suppose its taken its toll on his body._ Sam could see the man's hands shaking before he got up to get himself a beer out of the fridge.

"Is it freaking you out? That I'm here?" he asked Sam as he took the top off his drink and came back to sit down.

"A little I guess. Not as much as I thought. I mean he's from the future too, after all. Both of you are in a way. Just different parts of it is all."

"I suppose you are right. You always were quite accepting of the strange. So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" He wasn't going to beat around the bush Sam realised. This Blaine was all business.

"You." Sam simply told him straight.

"Me?"

"Yeah. Well, both of you really."

"Both of me?"

"You know what I mean Blaine." Sam rolled his eyes at Blaine's playfulness. Blaine was fundamentally still there inside, it was just that he had burdens that weighed him down, unlike his Blaine that was probably wondering where he had gone to this morning.

Chuckling, future Blaine sat and took a swig of his beer. "I know. I was just teasing. You really are easy to tease Sam. Even in the future. Now, seriously, what is it you wanted to talk to me about then?"

"I think you should tell Kurt. Everything." Sam laid all his cards on the table at once. Blaine's poker face however was not giving him an answer.

* * *

After what had seemed like a lifetime of Blaine sitting, just staring at Sam in silence, sipping his beer, he leaned forward to tell Sam that he was never going to agree to that plan. No way. He had not come back in time to get his younger self, to then transport them again for the last time, so that he could have his heart broken all over again. The whole point was to get Kurt back, not scare him off. Which was exactly what would happen if he told Kurt everything.

"Blaine, you need to be honest with Kurt. If you don't this will never be over." Sam urged him, pleading with him to take his suggestion on board.

"No." Blaine replied without any hesitation. He had thought about what he would have done differently for a long time. A very long time. He knew this was a mistake.

"Aren't you even going to hear me out?"

"No."

"If you did it together with the other Blaine perhaps. Explained how delicate the situation is and that you didn't want to hurt him or upset him, which is why you hadn't told him straight away, but you felt it was time that he knew the truth." He had to give it to the boy. He was not going to give up easily. He wondered if Sam had had a similar conversation with his younger self before coming here to beg his help. Unfortunately Sam was not going to find any in this room.

"No."

"Is that all you are going to say? No."

"Sam, I'm not even going to contemplate that action. Not now, not ever. So there really isn't any point in you wasting your breath." Blaine told the boy straight.

"But why?" Sam quizzically asked.

"Because Kurt would know that we lied to him and that would destroy the foundations of the relationship between the both of them and I can't let that happen. It happened once before and its not going to happen again."

"Surely Kurt would understand why you are both doing this. If he truly loves you, he would understand."

"I'm sorry Sam. I will not change my mind."

Sam stood, feeling deflated. He had hoped to get this guy on board. Help him to explain to Blaine that he needed to come clean with Kurt. That that was the only way. But trying to change Blaine's mind once it is made up is a very difficult task to accomplish. No matter how old he was. Sam thought that he had actually grown more stubborn as he had gotten older. Sighing, he turned and left the apartment, shaking his head. They were both as foolish as each other. But then, they were the same person after all...

* * *

Blaine had been pondering over what Sam had said to him. _Should I tell Kurt? Would that change everything?_ Blaine didn't know if he was brave enough to do it. He was safe in the fact that Kurt loved him right now and he didn't know if he could risk everything he had done to get his Kurt back by telling him the truth on the off chance that the future would still end up as Kurt being killed in France. As he was walking to his next class, he glanced up towards Kurt's locker to see his soul mate standing in front, retrieving books out of it. He looked at his beauty radiating off of him, both inside and out. Blaine, by a snap decision ran up to Kurt so that he could talk to him, once and for all. He could keep lying to him like this. It wasn't fair on Kurt to do that to him.

"Kurt, hey." He shouted to the perfectly coiffed boy.

"Oh, hey honey. What's up? Was geography boring, as usual?" Kurt tilted his head to one side, looking sympathetic to Blaine's plight.

"Yeah it was. Umm, can we talk about something?"

"What about?" Kurt asked innocently enough.

"It's kinda important. Can we find somewhere to talk in private?"

"Sure Blaine. I have a study period anyway. You going to ditch?"

"Please, it's only P.E. I doubt they will care if I skip it. They probably don't know I exist half the time anyway."

Kurt giggled, he felt exactly the same way most of the time. He hated P.E. He was not adverse to Blaine skipping the class. I mean, it was hardly a class anyway, right?

"Ok." With that decided Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him toward the choir room in the hopes that it was empty. _Am I really going to do this? Come on Blaine, Kurt loves you. He will understand. You must do this. Sam's right, if you don't, nothing will change._

Once in the choir room, Blaine made sure to shut the doors, leaving the two of them alone. Turning swiftly he took the chair next to Kurt's and sat down cross legged facing Kurt. Kurt sat patiently, waiting for Blaine to say what was on his mind, a small frown of concern written on his face. Blaine looked deep into his eyes and could see only love looking back at him. _Well, here goes nothing..._

"Kurt, there's something I need to tell you."


	33. Hail Mr President

A/N Sorry for the delay in putting this chapter up. I can only apologise. I am on holiday this week though, so I hope to put at least a couple of chapters up this week :D

Thank you to all the reviews, favourites and follows. They are all very welcome.

I don't own Glee, or the characters.

**Chapter Thirty Three**

Kurt bounced along towards the corridors of McKinley till he spotted his Blaine talking to Mike and Tina. Blaine's news that he had told Kurt yesterday had caused Kurt much excitement. He had not even been able to sleep much last night due because of it. Their had been a constant grin on his face since he had heard the amazing news come out of his boyfriends lips.

"Good morning everybody. How is everyone?" Kurt asked the group in a happy, sing song voice, but only looking directly at Blaine when he asked, the huge beam covering his face. Blaine's mouth curved up slightly at the edges at seeing his boyfriend looking so happy and Blaine immediately took Kurt's hand in his own possessively. Kurt leaned over and asked the shorter boy whether he had announced his news publicly yet, to which Blaine shook his head quickly and sharply. Kurt had had to bite his tongue from telling any other people, especially his father this morning who had asked him why he was so happy, but he knew it was Blaine's news to tell and that Blaine would tell everyone when he was ready. It didn't stop Kurt acting fidgety however since he wanted to announce it to the whole world.

He couldn't believe that Blaine might be able to graduate early. Kurt had been very curious when Blaine had asked him if he could talk to him in private yesterday and then took him into the choir room, making sure to close all the doors. But when he had told him that he had spoken with Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury about the possibility of graduating early, that they had gone through everything with him and told him that because of his grade point average and the amount of credits he had already taken, he would be able to graduate at Christmas of the next school year. That meant that Blaine could and was applying to NYADA at the same time as Kurt in order to get a place starting in the January. Kurt had been ecstatic at the thought that Blaine could come and join him only a few months after he left to go to New York. The thought of leaving Blaine to go to New York was the only thing that caused him not to be one hundred per cent happy. Now he could be though. He knew that they could get though a couple of months apart. It would be hard, he would miss Blaine so terribly, but it would be manageable. Kurt was determined about going to New York whether he got into NYADA or not and so this inevitability would occur after his graduation. Although he really did want to get in to NYADA. But with the two boys supporting each other to get places, they had twice as much chance of getting in together.

* * *

Blaine was a coward. He had chickened out. He just couldn't tell Kurt, so instead he had told him about his plan to graduate early. He hadn't even told his parents that news yet, but somehow, he didn't think that they would mind his leaving early to go to university. He hadn't told Sam either, but now he knew that he would have to. Although he would miss both Sam and Tina when he graduated early, and especially the glee club, he knew that this was the right thing for him to do. For him and Kurt and for their relationship. With only a few months separated, Blaine knew that they both would be able to get through this without too much hardship and he hoped that this would then deter Kurt from moving to France. He had fervently wanted to tell Kurt, and the guilt of not telling him drove deep into the pit of Blaine's stomach, but the loving look in Kurt's eyes had stopped him in his tracks. All he could think of when he looking into those blue pools was that that might be the last time Kurt ever looked at him in that way. Ever. Blaine couldn't go through that again. It had been hard enough the first time. He still remembered the huge hole it had left in his heart and the constant ache it had produced since then. It had only been healed with the chance of a second time around with Kurt. That Kurt would hate Blaine after, for being a liar, for not telling him right from the start about what had happened, was too much for Blaine to handle. That was if he even believed Blaine's story at all. He knew that Sam would be upset with him for not telling Kurt, but he just couldn't. He wasn't strong enough to lose Kurt a second time. In the future, Blaine may perhaps be strong enough or feel the need to tell him, but unless that day came, he was keeping the secret indefinitely.

* * *

Sam sat on one of the outside benches of the school quad with his best friend whilst eating their packed lunches. They sometimes indulged in spending some alone time at lunch, apart from the rest of the club, so that they could catch up with each other. Despite living together, they still didn't see that much of each other as they had their own lives and friends that may overlap, but were also a little separate from each other. Sam liked to hang out with Finn, Puck and Mercedes, whereas Blaine spent more time with Mike, Tina and Kurt. Hence the 'bro lunch dates' as Sam called them.

"Have you thought any more on whether to tell Kurt the truth or not?" Sam asked his friend, looking curiously and a little sharply at him. He really wanted the truth to just be out there, then Blaine would look so worried all the time. He might even be able to relax and enjoy himself.

"I have Sam. I tried to tell him. I swear, I tried, but I was just so scared that he would leave me. I just can't do it. I can't handle him leaving me again. I guess I'm just weak." Blaine looked down at the ground, scuffing his right shoe on the pavement as he swung his right leg forwards and backwards. He unconsciously folded his arms inwards and made himself smaller, as if he were trying to defend himself against the pain. Sam chewed the inside of his cheeks in worry as he wrapped his left arm around Blaine's neck, his hand patting Blaine's chest in comfort.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. You know what? Maybe you have to give yourself a little more time. Maybe you aren't ready to tell him yet. Maybe it's just not the right time. It'll be alright. You'll tell him when it feels right. I know you will, because I know you will do the right thing in the end." Sam gently told his friend, leaning his head closer to Blaine's. Blaine turned his head slightly and gave his friend a hesitant smile, his eyes rimmed red from unshed tears.

"Thanks Sam. It makes me feel a little better knowing that you aren't angry with me." Blaine added quietly back to his best friend. He wasn't sure he would have been able to hold it all together without him. He really was a true friend.

"I can't be angry with my best friend Blaine. Besides, you tried didn't you and that's all I can ask."

"I feel so guilty though. That I know all this stuff, but haven't told him. That I'm keeping this from him. What can I do? What can I do to make it better?" Blaine pleaded as he looked into Sam's eyes with his puppy dog expression. All Sam could do was shrug. He had no idea what Blaine should do. He had never been in this predicament before with anyone else. He just hoped that it would all work out for the best.

"I guess you just have to try and accept that you will feel this way till you tell him."

Blaine groaned a little. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. He wished Sam weren't so honest and just lied to him every now and then. Told him that everything would be simple and wonderful, and so on. Unfortunately, Sam wasn't like that...

A thought suddenly occurred to Blaine. If he helped Kurt to achieve his dreams then he would stop feeling so guilty about keeping secrets from him. "Maybe if I help Kurt to achieve his dreams I won't feel so bad. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll help him with his dreams and I'll start with getting him the presidency." Blaine grinned widely, exhilaration filling his eyes.

"Blaine I'm not sure this is the right way..." Sam started slowly till Blaine cut him off.

"Thank you so much Sam. If I help Kurt, then I won't feel guilty any more. You'll help too right?" Blaine twisted in his seat and patted Sam on the chest, the joy filling in Blaine's heart as it soared at the prospect of helping Kurt to relieve his guilt. Anything to make it go away.

"Blaine, I..."

"Thanks Sam!" Blaine patted Sam on the shoulder, beaming at his friend and sprinted off rapidly to find his boyfriend in the dining hall.

"Great, just magnificent. Why does he never listen to me..." Sam groaned as he placed his head in his hands. This was not going to end well at this rate.

* * *

A few days had passed since Blaine had told Kurt his news and although Kurt was still on a high at the thought of Blaine graduating early, he was starting to get more and more worried about the senior class presidential elections. After having taken Blaine's advice of trying to allow Brittany to help, it had actually worked out far better than he hoped. After getting used to her bizarre campaign strategy, he could see the merits behind it and they had worked together well. That was, until Santana convinced Brittany to run for president. It wasn't that Santana was doing it to spite Kurt, it was that she loved Brittany and thought that she was just as good a candidate as Kurt. Kurt was a little hurt by the switch, and had need Blaine's rallying spirit to become more determined than ever to win this election. Since Rachel had also decided that she was going in for the race, he had become increasingly more aggressive in his campaigning, with Blaine by his side always to keep his morale up.

Blaine, knowing what Brittany was like, knew that would not possibly be true that she would make a good leader, despite what Santana claimed. He was also very worried that Brittany would win the elections again and so now had to persuade Rachel firstly, not to run any longer, and secondly not to rig the ballot in the hopes that Kurt would, in fact, win, making it so that Brittany was the clear victor. Blaine knew this was the best win-win situation for everyone because, lets face it, Kurt would actually plan to do something with his time in presidency, unlike the other two, let alone Rick the Stick. What exactly had Brittany done for the school? Throw a dinosaur themed prom where Blaine could not use hair gel and so had to go around looking like he had broccoli on his head. Rachel, he knew would not be any better. Only she would be more of a tyrant. With that thought, Blaine shuddered involuntarily. _I think I'd rather Brittany was president and that's really saying something..._

Blaine had managed, after much persuasion, and a promise to acquire the latest graphic novel for Captain America that Sam wanted to read, to get Sam's help in getting Kurt the presidency. Sam didn't really understand why having Brittany as president was a bad thing, or at least, a worse option than Kurt, but he came through for Blaine always. Sam was going to talk to Finn and try and persuade him that Rachel should drop out. Since Sam didn't really want Rachel as president, she already had enough power in glee that she abused, so he was not at all against helping Blaine in acquiring Rachel's withdrawal. Although he didn't know how much it would help in making sure that Kurt won... O_h well. I'll do what Blaine has asked of me._

Finding Finn in the locker rooms after classes getting ready for practise, Sam walked over, sitting next to his close friend.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Finn asked the blonde casually as he changed.

"Hey Finn. Um, you know, Blaine and I have been talking and we think this whole presidency thing has gotten completely out of hand. Kurt and Rachel aren't even talking at the moment. This is stupid. Rachel should pull out of the race. She only went in for the presidency because she thought she wasn't going to get the role of Maria. Now that that is over and she did, don't you think it would be a good idea for her to step down?" Sam tired his best diplomatic voice, persuasive and yet sounding completely unbiased in all ways.

"You don't think I want that too Sam? I mean, Kurt is my brother." Finn had gotten tired of the fighting, and the whole presidential campaign.

"Then you need to talk to her. You are the only one she will listen to."

"Dude, she won't listen to me. She's got this idea in her head that McKinley needs her as president. Like it'll change the world or something if she gets it." Sam looked at Finn like he had told him the single most stupid thing he had ever heard in his entire life. Which, at this point, was basically true on Sam's part. Even Blaine's time travelling story made more sense than what Finn had just said.

"You need to at least try Finn. For all our sakes. This is completely gotten out of hand." Sam decided to dismiss that last part of Finn's speech and just carry on trying to convince him that Rachel should not be running.

"Yeah I know Sam." Finn sighed, Rachel could be really stubborn and determined once she got an idea in her head. Sometimes it just made Finn very, very tired of all the drama. He loved her and all, but he really only wanted a peaceful life. "Look, I'll try and talk to her, but I can't guarantee it'll do anything."

"Thanks, that's all I ask." Sam punched Finn lightly and playfully before going to change himself for practice.

* * *

Thankfully at the debate the previous afternoon, Rachel had indeed come to her senses and pulled out of the race, which meant Blaine didn't need to worry on that front. Finn had come through for them. He would need to remember to thank Finn when he had the chance. But for now, he was in search of Rachel to make sure she didn't mess up. Again. Finding her just outside of her English Literature class talking to none other than Finn, he strode over confidently and cleared his throat in front of her.

"Oh, hey Blaine. What can I do for you?" Rachel asked politely. She didn't really know Blaine all that well yet as Blaine had tried to keep himself away from her craziness and dramatics. It's not that she was a bad person, just that he just couldn't take large doses of the crazy. He really didn't know how Kurt took it, let alone liked her as a close friend.

"Umm, can we talk Rachel? It's about Kurt."

"Sure. What about?" Rachel looked up at him, in a friendly and open demeanour.

"What's wrong with Kurt? Has something happened?" Finn asked looking about worried that his brother was hurt or worse.

"No nothings happened Finn. I just need to talk campaign strategy with Rachel for a second."

"Oh, well, see ya then." Finn gave Rachel a big sloppy kiss with tongues included right in front of Blaine's nose and he couldn't help but wrinkle it a little in disgust. He really did not need to see that at all. I mean, he and Kurt never did that right in front of peoples faces, why did they have too? Finchel really needing some lessons in what was appropriate for public. Once Finn was, to Blaine's immense relief, gone, Rachel turned to give Blaine her full attention.

"So what is it that needs doing?"

"I need you to promise me something."

"Promise what? Because I don't make promises lightly Blaine." Rachel flicked her hair over her shoulder and looked pointedly at the younger boy, her inner diva coming to the fore.

"Promise me you won't try rigging the ballot in Kurt's favour. Trust me when I say it won't work out well." Blaine pushed her, giving as good as he got in the diva department.

"Umm... How did you know I was thinking of doing that?" Rachel hissed at him, looking furtively around to make sure no one else had overheard.

"Come on Rachel. Only you would try to do something like this so that your best friend can win the electoral race. Which he may yet win anyway off his own merit and not from someone stuffing the ballot boxes."

"Ok, ok. I see your point. I won't stuff the ballot." Rachel replied more than a little grumpily.

"Promise me?" Blaine raised his eyebrow at her and pursing his lips.

"I promise. There, are you happy now?"

"Yes. Thank you Rachel."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll blame you if the election goes badly." Blaine just let out an audible sigh and shook his head. If he finds out that she stuffed the ballot, he would not be held responsible for his actions...

* * *

On the Friday Blaine worried frantically about the voting for class president. He hoped fervently that the love of his life would win, but he had not been able to do anywhere near as much to help him as he would have liked. The feelings of guilt over not telling Kurt were starting to cause him to panic and over compensate in every way he could. This was one such thing, only he didn't have any control over it at all, it seemed. The only thing he had managed to achieve was to make sure that Rachel did not stuff the ballots. He had surreptitiously gone up to Coach Beiste the day before and explained to her that it might be a good idea not to let anyone go into the voting booths with a bag on their person. When she asked why, he had told her that he thought he had heard rumours of people thinking of stuffing the ballots. This, of course, had led to Coach Beiste taking stringent action and making sure no student could take their belongings into the booth with them, having to leave them outside in a box with Coach Beiste herself. So even if Rachel had planned to stuff the boxes, she was not able to do so. Blaine had been proud of himself for being able to thwart that plan completely. Now all he hoped was that the students of McKinley high were not complete idiots and voted for Brittany. Again.

When Blaine got to glee, having looked all over McKinley for Kurt and not finding him at all, he sat down and nervously and shook his leg up and down whilst sitting on the chair, not able to stay still at all.

"Blaine, have you heard who won yet?" Tina asked him, looking hopeful. She hadn't been able to vote, but she knew that Mike had voted for Kurt and Tina would have voted the same. She loved Brittany, but she was not leadership material.

Blaine shook his head. He hadn't heard anything from Kurt at all. He had been glancing at his phone all afternoon in the hopes of his boyfriend telling him the results. Blaine's heart had been pounding from the anticipation, his mouth dry. He wanted so much for Kurt to get this. He could do so much for this school if the students gave him the chance. He hoped that the senior class felt the same way as himself.

A few moments later, which felt like a lifetime to Blaine, Mr Shue and Kurt both walked in. Kurt was holding a poker face so Blaine could not figure out if he had won or not. Behind his back, he kept his fingers crossed for his Kurt.

"Well guys, we finally have the results from the vote. Also, to let you all know it looks like Kurt's father has won the election for the congressional seat. So congratulations to him." The glee club all applauded enthusiastically. Burt had deserved that win. Blaine could feel his heart stepping up a beat till it threatened to burst out his chest in the anticipation of Mr Shue's announcement.

"Well, without further ado, I'm happy to announce that your senior student president is... drum roll please Finn." Finn, who was sitting at the drums already as he had been practising before Mr Shue came in, started giving a drum roll.

"Mr Kurt Hummel!" Blaine couldn't contain his excitement any longer and squealed as he flew out of his seat, giving his guy a bone crushing hug. Kurt, who was chuckling at Blaine's reaction, wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, leaning his head against Blaine's.

"Congrats Kurt. I knew you could do it." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Thank you Blaine." Blaine had managed to help to get Kurt elected and he was so happy to see how thrilled Kurt was at people believing in him enough to vote for him. Blaine however, still had a small pit in the bottom of his stomach, gnawing away at him. No matter how much he tried to ignore it...


	34. New Directions vs Trouble Tones

A/N Thank you to all the favourites, follows and reviews.

I don't own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter Thirty Four**

Mr Shue was trying to keep the morale of his team high. In fact, he was trying to keep the team from falling apart completely. After the girls had defected to join their rival team, the members of New Directions had been spiralling slowly out of control. He needed them to stay united as one and completely on task. He knew that they were up against some stiff competition for sectionals, what with almost all the girls leaving to join the Trouble Tones, leaving Mr Shue having to set out a male heavily set list. One that he was not sure would win them sectionals. The band were helping out by joining as part of the team, which he was eternally grateful for. They did feel as though they were part of the team anyway, after all. He had gathered the members together for a special meeting to discuss sectionals but he felt he was talking to a brick wall. So far, all the ideas he had had been shot down.

"Come on guys, we want some really catchy upbeat numbers if we want to beat the Trouble Tones. We want something fun to catch the judges eyes." Mr Shue pleaded with the kids. He had almost reached his limit of exasperation with them all.

"Um, Mr Shue, why don't we do Michael Jackson numbers?" Blaine asked, raising his hand as he spoke. Knowing what he knew, Blaine thought that he should push the idea so that the chance of winning again was higher. With Rachel still on the team he knew Mr Shue would want to showcase her, and no matter how talented Rachel was, Blaine knew what had worked before. "He has some really great, fun dance numbers so we can show off our dancing skills and he had some really iconic songs as well. Plus I know its something that we would all agree on doing."

"Yeah, that's a totally awesome idea. We should so do that Mr Shue." Sam backed his friend up. He loved Michael Jackson and Blaine had told him that they had done Michael numbers at this sectionals and blown all the competition completely out the water.

"I'm not sure Blaine. I think we need a ballad to even things out a bit." Mr Shue stubbornly dug his heals in. Blaine had good ideas granted, and was very talented, but he had not come from a winning team previously. He didn't know what would win them the title.

"We don't need a ballad. What we need is something explosive. The girls have strong voices for ballads, but they aren't as versatile as us. If we pick Michael we can do a fun, upbeat number, as well as a number that shows off our dancing skills and a slower, more poignant number." Blaine kept pushing Mr Shue, even though he could see he was getting increasingly more frustrated. _Well tough, he thinks he knows best, but he isn't always right._

"I think Blaine has a point Mr Shue. We need star quality and no one had star quality like Michael did." Finn added to the mix. With as few girls as they had, they needed strong male numbers for this competition.

"Yeah and that way we can show off a number of the group, as opposed to just one or two of us. We can sing them all as group numbers." Blaine carried on. He could see that he had convinced the majority of the team. Artie looking particularly excited. But then he did love Michael.

"I think it's a good idea." Rachel butted in quietly. Everyone turned around to face her in astonishment. Rachel thought it was a good idea? What had happened? She always pushed for her to sing a solo, and a show tune if she could at that. "I think we need to show off that everyone of us is a star if we want to beat the Trouble Tones."

Mr Shue sighed. It appeared that they all wanted to do Michal numbers and who was he to argue with the majority. "Well, lets put it to a vote then. Who votes we do Michael." Everyone quickly raised their hands, even Rachel. It was unanimous.

"Looks like we are doing Michael then. Let's pick the three we want to do, and then Mike, we will need to think of choreography." The group buzzed with excitement and Blaine told them the three songs that they had done last time, throwing them out to the group as potential candidates.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were in the Lima Bean, Kurt moaning to Blaine about his NYADA acceptance forms and how he didn't think he had a chance in hell of getting in. Blaine hid a smile behind his cup as he drank from it. Little did Kurt know that he would get in to the school he was so longing to go to, and, with the added incentive of Blaine applying, Kurt really wanted to get in. Kurt knew without a shadow of a doubt that Blaine was going to get in. He wanted to be there with Blaine. Together. He knew with more certainty than Rachel that Blaine was going to get in. Blaine was the most talented person he knew. Without hardly trying he could rustle up a breathtaking number or an emotional monologue. Blaine was the ultimate triple threat. He was everything Kurt aspired to be.

"Do you really think I can get an acceptance? Maybe I should apply to NYU too..." Kurt mused sorrowfully. Blaine set down his cup on the table and gave Kurt a look to say 'don't be silly'.

"Kurt, you'll get in. You're amazing. But, if you feel the need, then apply to NYU too. If it'll make you feel more secure." Blaine told the perfectly coiffed boy as he took Kurt's hand in his, absent mindedly rubbing circles into the back of Kurt's hand to comfort him.

"You are, aren't you? Applying to NYU that is." Kurt asked wide eyed.

"Yes, I've put in for a music major there just in case."

"Than I'll apply there too." Kurt got out the application he already had for NYU, starting to fill it in.

"Hey there Blaine, looking as sexy as ever. I was just over the other side of the café and I saw a boy with gelled back hair and thought that it must be you. Kurt, not gone through with the operation to become a woman yet then I see." Sebastian came into view and grabbed a chair from the next table over, placing it down right next to Blaine, straddling it as he faced Blaine, completely ignoring a seething Kurt.

"How is your sectionals preparation going then? I know that you will be amazing Blaine." Sebastian broadly smiled at Blaine, who tried desperately not to roll his eyes at the complete lack of subtlety that Sebastian had.

"Thanks Sebastian. If you'll excuse me, I need some more coffee. You want anything hon?" Blaine asked Kurt, squeezing his hand, and trying not to look at Sebastian.

"I'm fine thanks Blaine." Kurt gave him a small smile before Blaine wondered off to the counter. Blaine glanced over at the table with the two boys occupying it after giving his order to the girl behind the counter, and saw the two boys sitting, staring daggers at one another, obviously throwing venomous insults to one another. Blaine had always been taught to be polite to people in general, but when it came to Sebastian, it was very, very hard. That was why he had had to come and get a coffee. He had no doubt that Kurt was ripping a new one into Sebastian right at this moment and that thought made him smile. What he had done to deserve such a precious gift he did not know, but he was not going to let Kurt go, ever again.

As he came back to the table he could here Kurt's quiet voice practically hissing at the newest addition to the Warblers.

"What are you guys talking about?" Blaine asked hastily. He didn't really want any bloodshed to occur between the two boys, even if he did despise the Warbler. He didn't want Kurt getting into trouble on the other hand.

"We were just talking about the next time we're all going out drinking." Sebastian smirked across to Blaine, as he took his seat again.

"Oh... Great..." Blaine gave Kurt a sharp look and Kurt raised his eyebrows, looking extremely angry at Sebastian's presence, but trying to hold it back. "Well we were just leaving actually, weren't we Kurt, so... Bye." Blaine grabbed Kurt's application sheets, shoving them rapidly into the boys satchel and grabbed Kurt's hand tightly, yanking him towards the door. Once outside, Kurt pulled on Blaine's arm to stop him in his tracks.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked quizzically.

"He's bad news Kurt. I want to spend as little time as I can in his presence." Blaine shot back, letting go of Kurt and turning to walk back to his car. Kurt following behind.

"You don't need to tell me he's bad news, he's a complete jerk. Has he done something to you though?" Kurt looked across at his boyfriend, perturbed.

"No... Yes... It doesn't matter. Just stay out of his way, alright sweetheart?"

"Sure, that's not going to be hard to do. I really don't like the guy." _Why is Blaine acting so venomously towards this guy? I mean, yes he's a total douche, but still. He's acting as though Sebastian has done something that has personally affected him in a really strong way._

"Good, because I don't want to see him hurt you. I love you too much for that."

"Unless he manages to cut me with his sharp words I don't see how he could possibly hurt me." Kurt patted his Blaine on the back, stroking it slightly to relieve some off the tension he could see that had built up around Blaine's shoulders.

"Trust me, stay away from him Kurt. I mean it." Blaine practically yelled at Kurt, anger evident on his face, his jaw tightly closed, the muscles of which were plainly twitching as he tried to keep control of his rage.

"Ok. I will." Kurt replied seriously a frown creasing his forehead as he watched Blaine get increasingly flustered with himself as he tried to find his car keys in his satchel, leaving Kurt to stare confoundedly at his guy. _I wonder what the hell that was about. What has Sebastian done to Blaine that he's not telling me? Did Blaine already know him from before Dalton?_

* * *

The day of the competition had arrived. Kurt had been asking Blaine about why he got so angry when Sebastian was around and Blaine had so far deflected his attempts at probing him for knowledge. At the moment however Blaine could see that was the farthest thing on Kurt's mind as he sat next to an anxious looking Kurt. Looking around the seats in the auditorium, he could see all the members of New Directions looking worried. Blaine however, was as calm as an ocean on a windless day. The only other person in the room that appeared to be calm was Sam. But then Sam had asked him yesterday if they won the last time and he had told him that they had. So he guessed that Sam was holding out hope that history would repeat itself on this occasion. Blaine had managed to persuade the group, along with Sam, to do the numbers that they had previously sung. It had taken a lot of persuasion for Mr Shue to come around, but Rachel had surprisingly been quite willing to let them have their solos. He didn't really know why that was, but she had seemed quite magnanimous. Maybe Finn had had more words with Rachel than merely about her stepping down from the presidency. Since then she had been a lot less of a diva, in fact she had been almost pleasant. Blaine wondered how long that would last for. Probably a week, tops, if he knew Rachel at all.

He felt Kurt gently take his hand in his own and lean towards Blaine and he looked up from the sudden touch into his boyfriends stunning eyes.

"Do you think we can do it? That we can beat them?"

"Yeah honey. We have worked hard and we'll pull through this." Blaine gave his partner a positive reply, knowing that this was what he was seeking from Blaine. If Blaine thought the they were going to be alright, it would clam Kurt down a hundred fold.

"I hope so. I really want to win this year."

"We will, my darling, we will."

* * *

As Blaine watched his friends on stage performing as the Trouble Tones, he smiled warmly. They really were good. There was no doubt about that.

"Dude, we so have this in the bag." Finn leaned back to whisper to him.

"Yes we do." Blaine fist bumped Finn and sat back to enjoy the rest of their friends set before they had to go on stage. The girls were good, but the New Directions were going to be better. The girls songs were all smoke and mirrors to hide that they were not a strong team. Granted Mercedes, Santana and Brittany were, but the rest had just been bought in during the last minute to add up the numbers and the less said about Sugar, the better. They didn't have that tight knit faction that the New Directions had. The members of New Directions understood one another, they respected one another, and most of all, they loved each other as a family would. As the Trouble Tones launched into their final song the New Directions left the audience to get ready in the wings for their own performance.

"Good luck bro." Sam grabbed Blaine's shoulder's and mumbled softly into his ear as they waited in the wings.

"Break a leg Sammy." Blaine replied, grabbing Sam's hands on his shoulder's and squeezing them tightly in reply.

* * *

The New Directions were celebrating their victory in the choir room. They had won for the second time and Blaine let out the breath he was subconsciously holding. He couldn't guarantee that events would be exactly the same again, especially when he had instigated his own changes to the time line. He was mostly confident that they were going to win, but he had not been completely sure. Sitting in the corner of the room he savoured the victory in silent contemplation. He looked at all his friends bouncing around and looking very excited that they had won. Blaine was happy, but he couldn't really bring himself to the same level of joy as the rest of the team because he had already been through it before. The same feeling of elation could not be found inside of him.

He spotted something moving out of the corner of his eye and saw that at the right doorway to the choir room stood Santana, watching the victory party unfold. Realising she was being watched by the dark haired boy, she quickly twisted herself till she was facing him directly. She stared hard into his eyes, as though she was seeing straight into his very core, unnerving him. Blaine quickly looked away and got up to move towards the party, Santana glided to him and grabbed hold of his arm tightly.

"You don't look that happy hobbit. Why is that I wonder?" Santana asked him, a small smile playing on her lips. _Why did she have to be so observant?_

"I'm sorry you lost Santana. You were really good up there today." Blaine gave his sympathies to the Latino girl.

"Stop deflecting Mr Bowties." Santana told him straight out, pulling no punches.

"I don't know what you mean. I couldn't be happier right now."

"Then why weren't you celebrating with everyone else. What did you do? Did you cheat so that your team would win?" She was digging, and Blaine could feel the start of something unpleasant about to arise. Santana delving was not always a good thing for the person that wasn't Santana.

"What? No! I would never do that. We won fair and square Santana." Blaine couldn't believe the audacity of the girl to even suggest such a thing to him.

"I don't believe you. Something's off about you and I'm going to find out what it is. I can promise you that."

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Blaine's heart starting speeding up in nervousness. Santana nearly always found out what she wanted, about anything.

"I think I do Sir Gels-a-lot. You are hiding something. Something big and I am going to find out what it is. I wouldn't bother lying to me either because my physic Mexican third eye is never wrong."

"I'm warning you Santana. Stay out of this." Blaine spat at the girl in haste.

"Oh, is that a threat? I don't respond well to threats."

"Santana, I mean it. You don't know anything, so stay out of it. It has nothing to do with you."

"And I care because..." Santana shrugged. She made her business to know everybody's dirty laundry and until now Blaine had been squeaky clean. She couldn't wait to uncover his dark little secret.

"If you are my friend, or Kurt's for that matter, you will stay out of this."

Santana gave him a small look of surprise before her poker face came back to shield her from giving away her emotions.

"Well, that was interesting. Kurt huh..." She smirked at Blaine, who's expression changed to one of abject horror. _What have I done? Santana is going to find out everything and tell everyone my secret. Including Kurt._ Blaine, in a moment of pure panic, dragged the girl outside of the room, out of sight of everybody else.

"Santana, please. I'm begging you. Don't do this. Please."

"What exactly do you not want Kurt to find out about you? Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. I can't wait to find out." At that she stalked off, head held high, smiling broadly, knowing she had Blaine in the palm of her hands.


	35. So Here It Is Merry Christmas

A/N thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites.

If you want me to write the Chrimbo cabin in the lake bit as the next chapter (if not it will only be mentioned in the story) give me a shout out :D

I don't own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter Thirty Five**

Blaine had been thinking hard about what he could get Kurt for Christmas this year, but Kurt was quite hard to buy gifts for. He didn't expect anything big from Blaine and had said that Blaine should stop spending so much of his money on the boy, but Blaine could not help it. He had money, and spending it on Kurt made him happy. The only problem was that it meant that he didn't have anything to give Kurt when it came to Christmas. He had already given him a lot to begin with. He wanted to give the boy something particularly special this year and so he had been racking his brains for almost a month about what to give Kurt until he had come up with the perfect gift. He was really excited about it and wanted desperately to tell him, but they had told each other that they were going to wait until the last day of term before exchanging their gifts with each other. All Blaine knew was that his Christmas was going to be a very special Christmas this year. After all, it was his first as a couple with this Kurt and he wanted it to be something that they would remember for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Kurt was so excited about Christmas. He had his amazing family, and moreover, his super stunning boyfriend Blaine. Although Blaine had been acting a little strange lately, telling Kurt that he wanted to talk to him about something important and then backing out at the last minute whilst behaving nervously, Kurt thought that it was probably something to do with him trying to figure out what to buy Kurt for Christmas this year. Kurt couldn't have cared less what Blaine got him for Christmas. The fact that he was in Kurt's life was enough for him to be thankful. That and Blaine already showered him with enough gifts already. He knew Blaine's parent were rather wealthy, but at the same time he felt really bad about the fact that he didn't give Blaine nearly as much as he got in return. So for Blaine's Christmas gift he had come up with the ultimate present and he was sure that Blaine would love it to pieces. All Kurt had to do was go and purchase it, but he needed some help in picking it out. He had been working extra shifts at his fathers garage to save up the money for it and he was getting really aflutter about going to get it. So that day at school he went up to someone he knew would both help and understand why he was buying this present. The one and only Miss Rachel Berry.

He saw Rachel at her locker, with her Christmas list in her hands. Kurt had told her to give a list of things she wanted to Finn so he would buy her something she would like, otherwise she would probably get the next Call of Duty game or something equally as heinous.

"Rachel, I'm glad I found you." Kurt bounced up next to her, jiggling in joy.

"Hey Kurt. What's up?" Rachel looked up at the beaming smile on the face of her best friend.

"I need you to come shopping with me. Are you free after glee practice?"

"Sure. Why do you need me though? Are you buying Blaine's Christmas gift and you aren't sure what to get him?" Rachel pried. Being nosey was her speciality but at this moment Kurt was not unwilling to share.

"No, I know what I want to get him, I would just like some help in picking it out is all."

"Ooh, what are you going to give him?" Rachel's eye shone brightly, wanting to know what present Blaine was going to get for Christmas. Knowing Kurt it would be fashionable, but romantic.

"A promise ring. Not one as expensive as he's given me, but.. You know, a nice one." Kurt looked down to the Tiffany's ring that he only took off when he was having a shower. At first it felt weird to have a ring on his finger, but he had grown to love the comforting weight of it. It reminded him of Blaine's love for him always, even when Blaine wasn't there physically.

"Aww, you two are so adorable. If anyone is going to last, it's you two, I just know it."

"Thanks Rachel."

"No problem, hon." Kurt gave Rachel a large hug. Since she had dropped out of the race for presidency and they had banded together about their NYADA applications, they had gotten considerably closer. Kurt now considered Rachel a very dear friend, even if Blaine didn't quite share his view on how adorably cute Rachel really was underneath all her annoying diva habits. That, and her hideous fashion sense. But aside from that she was actually very similar to Kurt in many ways, and Kurt loved that about her. He had drifted apart from Mercedes since the summer and so he needed a new best friend. Since he wasn't one of the boys like Blaine was, he had to look elsewhere, and Rachel and he had just seemed to click. He smiled down at her before he gave his goodbyes and ran off to class so he would get there before the bell rang.

* * *

"So, this ones nice. What do you think Rachel?" Kurt pointed to a large golden ring, chunky but solid and in a classic sort of style. Kurt knew that Blaine would love a classic looking ring. He was very classic in his looks and fashion, but it suited Blaine completely. He was a classic gentleman.

"Do you think it might be too big for Blaine's hand though..." Rachel looked down and approved, but thought it would fit someone like Finn's hand size better. Blaine's hand were a lot smaller and more delicate. He needed something smaller. Kurt took another look at it and agreed with Rachel. It was too large for Blaine's hands.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So, you and Blaine must be getting along really well for you to be getting this." Rachel quizzed Kurt as they searched further for the perfect ring for Blaine.

"Yeah, we are. Although Blaine has been acting a little weird for a couple of weeks now. Ever since sectionals. He's been rather skittish and keeps saying that he wants to talk to me about something important and then when we get time alone, completely changes the subject and talks about something completely arbitrary and pointless." Kurt sighed in frustration. He wished Blaine was more open sometimes about what was going on in his head, but Kurt respected his need for privacy. If it was really important Blaine would tell him eventually.

"That's a bit weird."

"Yeah, I know. Do you have any ideas about what it could be about Rachel?" Kurt asked hopefully. He didn't think she would, but he decided to ask just in case she had heard anything along the grapevine.

"Hmm. I don't know... Unless... Oh my God Kurt." Rachel paused and looked up at the boy in shock, her hands covering her face, her eyes open wide in wonder.

"What?" Kurt demanded of her in vexation. He wanted to know so desperately and if she knew something he was going to find out.

"Blaine's going to propose to you Kurt. Think about it. He has something really important to tell you, but keeps backing out at the last minute. He's nervous all the time. He's acting a little strange and distant..." Kurt mouth opened wide as she stated all the reasons for why Blaine was acting the way he was. It all made perfect sense. Blaine was going to ask for his hand in marriage. He was going to be engaged. He couldn't hold his delight in at that piece of advice. The missing puzzle piece that just slotted in perfectly into place.

"Oh my... Rachel. Oh my word. He's going to propose. What am I going to do? Should I get him the promise ring? It'll seem stupid next to an engagement ring." Kurt rushed out the next words, feeling like he was practically vomiting them out of his mouth in nervous excitement.

"No it won't Kurt. Get the ring for him, he'll love it. Maybe it'll spur him on into proposing!" Rachel squealed a little and Kurt couldn't help but join in as the two jumped up and down in the middle of the store holding each others hands.

"Oh Rachel. I can't believe Blaine's going to propose. It's like a dream come true. But do you think we might be a little too young though?" Kurt asked his friends advice.

"Not if you love each other. Which you do. And I know you are going to say yes anyway." Kurt looked up dreamily, a big lazy smile etched on his face as he thought of a million different scenarios that popped into his head of how Blaine would propose.

"How do you think he'll do it? A romantic candlelit dinner? A moonlit walk in the park? Serenade me? My hearts beating fast just thinking about it."

"Aww, Kurt. I hope it's really special for you." Rachel squeezed Kurt tightly as she congratulated her friend on his upcoming engagement.

"Thanks Rachel. God, we better get back to me buying Blaine's present."

They both looking down at the selection of rings once more and Rachel spotted a simple golden band, that would be perfect for Kurt to give Blaine. "How about that one then..."

* * *

Although Artie was set on doing his Christmas TV show, and Blaine had enjoyed doing it so thoroughly the last time, he was going to do it all over again this year, despite it never airing on the television. However, alongside that, he was going to help Sam out with his Christmas charity work because Sam felt it was very important to his friend, and as a good friend, Blaine was going to support Sam. Sam had booked for them to go and sing for the children at the local hospital and was really glad that his best friend was helping him out in this. The kids always needed extra cheering up at Christmastime.

"Thanks for doing this with me Blaine. It really means a lot." Sam patted his bro on the back lightly as they went round to the boot to get Sam's guitar.

"No problem, don't mention it." Blaine tried to shrug it off. Sam would have done the exact same thing for him. In fact he had helped him countless times, it was Blaine's turn to help out with something dear to Sam's heart.

"I am going to mention it, cause you are the greatest after all." Sam nudged Blaine with his shoulder as he said this and Blaine playfully pushed him back. Blaine laughed loudly as he and Sam started play fighting. Blaine ending up in a lock hold under Sam's arm before he surrendered to his best friend. As Sam released him from the hold he gave Blaine a quick hug.

"Really though, thank you Blaine."

"You're welcome. Anything for my best bud."

"So what are you giving Kurt this year. Figured it out yet?" Sam asked, curious. He knew about the cute little ring that Blaine had made out of gum wrappers, but he knew Blaine had been having a hard time figuring out what to give his paramour.

"I'm taking him down to my parents cabin by this beautiful lake. It'll be so romantic there. All the snow filled trees, and the iced over lake. Cuddling by the fireplace. What do you think?" Blaine gestured with his hands whilst explaining his plan and Sam really thought it was a good one. It was thoughtful and romantic. Everything that his friend was.

"I think it sounds perfect for you and Kurt. You big romantic you."

"Aww, shucks. You're making me blush Sam." Blaine had indeed started flushing crimson. Whether it was because of what Sam had said or whether it was the cold, Sam did not know but either way his friend looked very happy and that was the main thing. He didn't want to burst his bubble but he thought he needed to ask Blaine a more serious question. Blaine had told him about Santana after sectionals and Sam was worried about what the girl might do. She could be vindictive sometimes, although he didn't know why she was lashing out at Blaine. As far as he knew, Blaine had never done anything to Santana. Ever.

"So on a heavier note dude. Has Santana let on that she's found anything out yet? It has been a few weeks now."

"Yeah I know, and no she hasn't. I just hope to all that is sacred that if she does find out, that she won't blab." A frown crossed Blaine's previously happy features. He was starting to worry about Santana a little too much these past couple of weeks. She was a ticking time bomb to Blaine and he could not predict when she would go off.

"You still can't tell Kurt huh?"

"I've tried so much Sam. I really have. I'm such a coward." Blaine scuffed his feet on the ground as he leant against his car looking morose, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets as he was getting quite cold standing outside.

"You're not a coward Blaine. It's just that you're scared of losing him and I can understand that."

"Thanks bro." He gave Sam a weary smile, his eyes telling a different story.

"I tell you what, I'll have a word with Santana for you. Try and get her to back off. Ok?" Sam hated seeing his friend like this and so he decided he would brave the wrath that was Santana for him.

"You're the best Sam."

The two boys, their discussion at an end, and getting quite chilly as they huddled up in their winter outfits, walked inside towards the children's ward, and their smiling little faces.

* * *

Sam had promised to Blaine that he would chat to Santana about things and so this is what he was going to do. Spotting her in the hallway talking to Quinn, Tina and Brittany, he decided that it was now or never, or else he would lose his nerve. _Blaine is going to seriously owe me for this..._ Taking a deep breath that he felt he might need, I mean it was Santana, queen of the bitchy comments after all, he marched up to her in the hallway, a determined look set upon his face in an attempt to show no fear towards her. Sam was convinced that she fed off of people's fear and that was how she stayed alive.

"Hey Trouty Mouth. What's wrong? Can't find anyone to suck the head off of under the mistletoe yet?" Santana smirked at the boy as the others casually stated their warm greetings towards the blonde boy.

"Merry Christmas to you too Santana. Actually, I was hoping to get a word with you in private, if I could?" Sam asked, super politely. Showing her his best winning smile.

"What about Cherry Chapstick?" Santana placed her hand on her hip and gave him a sharp look.

"Can we go find somewhere to talk, please Santana?"

"Fine." The two paced along the corridor till they reached an unused classroom and entered it, Sam closing the door behind them.

"If this is about another date Sammy, think again 'cause this here," Santana indicated to her whole body, "is for Britts only, if you get my meaning."

"No, it's nothing to do with that. It's about Blaine." He sat down on one of the desks, facing the Latino cheerleader.

"What about the Gellinator?" Santana asked casually. A little too casually, in Sam's view. He knew her better than she realised. She really wanted to know what was going on in Blaine's life but he was pretty sure she didn't know a thing.

"Are you seriously trying to find out his secret or are you just playing him?" Sam bit back, giving as good as he got.

"I was actually intrigued enough to dig around, but so far I've found nothing. Why?"

"Just leave it Santana, ok?" He gave Santana the ultimatum and hoped that she would take it. However the look on her face turned from slight disgust and incredulity as she realised the Sam knew Blaine's well kept secret.

"Oh my word. The Hobbit has told you, hasn't he? You know what it is." She pointed her finger at Sam in an accusatory gesture.

"I don't know what you think he is keeping from people, but he really doesn't have anything to hide that you would be interested in." Sam wasn't a good enough liar to deny that he knew but he was not going to be goaded into telling her, no matter what she tried on him.

"Oh come on! This is like the secret of the century. Did he used to be a girl? Is that it? Or is it about his being beaten the crap out of and him needing, like, major surgery? Perhaps they had to cut it off or something and it's a fake." Sam rolled his eyes at Santana's crude suggestions. The fact of the matter was, it was unlikely that she would ever find out because it was a pretty out there notion. One that Sam, being Sam, had accepted as the truth without hesitation. But not everyone was Sam Evans.

"Blaine has all his parts of his anatomy Santana. None of it is fake. I'm pretty sure Kurt can contest to that fact as well."

"Shame. So if you know, then it must be something big. Does anyone else know?"

"I'm not even going to be drawn into this Santana. Please, leave it be. It's really none of your business." He started to get up, knowing that he was not getting through to her and not wanting to waste any more of his time.

"Alright, alright. But I'll only stop digging if he tells me what it's all about." Santana smirked. She felt that that was a reasonable demand. She couldn't guarantee however that it would slip out in future conversation, with say, a specific out and proud gay that graced his presence in glee.

"Fine, I'll relay that to Blaine then, shall I?"

"You go do that, minion of the gelled." Santana saluted Sam and started towards the door, sensing that this conversation was almost at an end.

"I really wish you would just leave him alone though Santana. He kept your secret for ages after all."

At that, Santana spun around sharply and looked Sam directly in the eye from the doorway she was about to walk through. "Wait, he told you that?"

"Yeah, after everything came out. He told me that he had spoken to you about coming out and being yourself but that you hadn't taken his advise. He really wish that you had you know."

Santana paused at that. He had been a good friend and kept her sexual preference a secret. Maybe she would do the same. But, and she wouldn't admit this to any one else, apart from Brittany that was, but she was starting to worry about Blaine. She had noticed that he was starting to act very nervous around Kurt, so whatever it was it had to be something massive. In truth, she wanted to help him if she could. She had regretted not taking his advise in the end. Maybe she should have told him that, but she was a very private person and hated showing weakness to anyone.

"Well, tell him that I appreciated his support on that account." That was the best she could give Blaine. She then twisted around abruptly and fled the classroom in haste.

* * *

Blaine had gone over to Dalton in order to see his old Warbler friends and give out their presents. He hadn't seen his friends for a while and he was anxious to see them again. He hoped that they were all doing well and that the Warblers were all as he had left them. As a polite group of gentleman, who were all about honour and doing the right thing. Upon stepping into the rehearsal room he heard a roar as all the Warblers stood up from their seated positions to give the small boy a hug. Surrounded by his Warbler friends he felt the warmth of camaraderie that was sometimes lacking in New Directions. He did miss his Warblers very much sometimes. Even though he loved being part of New Directions too.

"Blaine, you're here. You didn't tell us you were coming!" Nick yelled over the top of the rather loud Warblers as they all tried talking to Blaine at once.

"It was supposed to be a surprise Nick. That was the whole point!" Blaine replied laughing at his friends all tripping over themselves in order to get a hug in. At one point he saw mistletoe dangling above his head and a very cheeky Jeff, popped his head next to the boy from behind him.

"Merry Christmas Blaine!" Before he could tell Jeff to stop, his lips had crashed straight into Blaine's, his mouth open a little from trying to form words. Jeff took that as a sign that he wanted a proper snog however. Thrusting his tongue into Blaine, Blaine let out a little squeak of surprise as the taller boy kissed him deeply. Once it was all over, Blaine's eyes wide from the shock of it all, gulped in air as he felt it hit his lungs once more.

"Wow Blaine. You're a really good kisser. No wonder Kurt loves you." Jeff innocently told the boy who was still a little breathless.

"Hey, what about me huh?" Nick looked upset by what his boyfriend had said, although Blaine knew it was all play. He wasn't upset in the slightest.

"Well obviously you are still my favourite, my gorgeous Nicky. Do you want a go? I'm sure Blaine won't mind..." Jeff handed Nick his mistletoe, which Blaine noticed still had a lot of it's berries still present.

"Uh, guys. I came to give you your Christmas presents, not French kiss you all." Blaine chuckled nervously.

"Oh come on Blaine, it's Christmas!" Nick pouted. "Sebastian isn't here anyway. He's already gone on holiday to some exotic country, so you don't need to worry about him."

"Well, maybe later Nick." The other Warblers announced their protests as well. They all wanted some Christmas love from Blaine. Even the straight ones. Blaine shook his head as he chortled. He had forgotten how weird Dalton boys could be. After promising them all a Christmas kiss along with their presents, they all cheered and dragged him over to the couch, where they started an impromptu Christmas party in the Warblers lounge.

* * *

The next day was the last day of the term and Blaine was practically hopping around in merriment despite having come home well after midnight and getting all of about four hours of sleep. He had managed to speak to Sam about Santana and he was going to seriously consider what she had said over the holidays, but for now it was all about Kurt and his Christmas gift. He couldn't wait to give Kurt his Christmas gift. He and Kurt had arranged to meet up in the auditorium to give each other their presents before the first lesson of the day.

"Hey sweetie." Kurt skipped up to Blaine, who was sitting cross legged on the piano stool waiting for Kurt, fidgeting in his seat.

"Hey there you, you ready for your gift?" Blaine asked his heart almost bursting. He loved Christmas and he loved giving presents.

"I want to give mine first." Kurt enthusiastically thrust a beautifully decorated paper bag in Blaine's face and the boy laughed in mirth. Blaine delved into the bag to unearth a small square shaped jewellery box. He gasped a little, a hitch in his breath stopping him, and he opened the box up to reveal a classic looking golden band. It looked like a wedding band. Blaine breathed hard as he looked at the stunning ring in his hands, all manner of thoughts going through his head. His heart started pounding in his chest and he felt the blood rushing to his ears and face as he blushed a deep red.

"It's.. It's beautiful Kurt. I.. I don't know what to say."

"It's a promise ring. Like the one you gave me. I know you like classic, so I went with this one. I've engraved something on the inside." Blaine picked up the ring from its snug place in the box and turned it in his fingers till he saw the engraving.

"Forever yours." Blaine spoke aloud, a lump rising in his throat, tears threatening to spill over. "Oh Kurt, it's perfect. Thank you so much. I love it and I love you." Blaine gave his boyfriend a soft, romantic kiss, only breaking away when he had run out of breath. He placed the ring on his right pinkie finger, twisting it around a little, getting used to the feel and weight of it.

"Well, um. This is just a small something I made for you. I hope you like it. The real present is in the picture that's inside." Kurt, looking puzzled, took the box that Blaine had produced from his pocket and opened it up to see a ring made from gum wrappers. But not just any gum wrappers. His favourite gum, wriggleys. It was cute and personal and he loved it.

"Thanks Blaine. It's great. I love it." Kurt could not stop beaming, he knew what was coming next.

"Look at the picture inside." Kurt saw that there was a folded up piece of paper inside, so he carefully but deftly picked it out of the box and opened it out to reveal a picture of a really picturesque log cabin by what looked like a very pretty lake.

"Ok, I get a picture of a log cabin..." Kurt paused, frowning a little. This was not going how he thought it would.

"No silly. It's my parents log cabin. I pleaded with them to let me use it over Christmas. I'm taking you there for a romantic getaway."

"Seriously! Oh my God. Thank you, thank you so much Blaine. That's like, the best present ever." Kurt imagined them snuggling up to each other in front of a log fire, drinking hot chocolates and making love in front of the fire place. He loved it. _That must be where he's going to propose to me... I can't wait. Somewhere so totally romantic. That is so typically Blaine. How did I get so lucky to have this gorgeous guy in my life. Rachel is going to be sooo jealous. _Kurt flung his arms around his Blaine and gave him a big smack on the lips.

"I have to go tell Rachel. She will be so jealous. Finn gave her a pig for Christmas, so you are winning in the boyfriend department hands down." Kurt squealed as he let go of Blaine and turned to gather his things.

"A pig?" Blaine replied, baffled as Kurt threw himself up out of his seat and rushed off to tell his friend all about his romantic trip away. He couldn't wait.


	36. A Christmas Holiday

A/N: Ok, so I lied. I did the Christmas cabin chapter anyway just because I wanted to. :D This is just a fun fluff chapter (well actually there is a bit of smut too...). Hope you enjoy.

Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews. I love reviews. They make me happy.

I don't own Glee or the characters. Nor do I own the song.

**Chapter Thirty Six**

It was the day after Boxing Day, and, after pushing Kurt into economising with his packing choices, Blaine had finally gotten him into his car and they had driven off towards his parents cabin for their week away. Blaine had been getting more and more excited about this trip since his initial idea of what to give Kurt for Christmas. It was the perfect way for them both to relax without any distractions or anyone or anything to worry Blaine. They could just be together. As they were meant to be. With the drive taking a little over three hours to get to the cabin, they only just made it before it started to get dark. Having stopped off at a convenience store along the way to pick up something for them to eat that evening, Kurt immediately set about starting to make the evening meal, leaving Blaine to do all the heavy lifting.

As Blaine grappled with their suitcases, practically dragging Kurt's into their bedroom, he realised that they didn't have any chopped up wood for the fire for later. Blaine knew that they would be needing it as it was extremely chilly outside already, in all likelihood it would probably snow that evening. So he knew he would need to go out and chop up wood for them to use. Shrugging his coat off in the kitchen, since he knew he would work up a sweat, he kissed Kurt lightly on the cheek, causing his handsome boyfriend to smile widely, and walked just outside to the log piles. Blaine had never actually chopped the wood before when he had come up to the cabin, his father or Cooper had always done it, but he knew how he was supposed to go about doing it. Lifting the axe, he placed the first log onto the tree stump and swung the axe high into the air before bringing it down in a satisfying thud, the two sides breaking apart almost evenly. _Yeah, this wouldn't be too hard at all. _Blaine smiled, extremely proud of himself.

* * *

Kurt looked up from preparing the evening meal to see that Blaine was hard at work chopping up wood, starting to sweat at the manual labour. Kurt had never seen Blaine acting so masculine before and he found that he could not take his eyes off of him. As Blaine stopped to wipe the sweat of his brow, Kurt's heart fluttered inside his chest. He gulped as he watched Blaine strip himself of his jumper, leaving only his wife beater on. Seeing the large sweat patches on Blaine's back and chest did something to Kurt's insides that he never thought possible. Normally, he hated seeing sweaty boys and wished that they would just shower more, but there was something almost primal, raw about seeing Blaine's clothes soaked with the sweat that he had made from his physical excursions, the muscles in his arms rippling as he swung the axe in his hands, the veins surfacing along his sinewy arms. Kurt just wanted to go out and rip Blaine's clothes off and take him right there and then. _Why don't I? It's not like there is anyone out there. _Putting the oven on at a lower temperature for his pasta bake he had made to cook gently away, he hesitantly at first, stepped outside and across to his boyfriend.

"Hello Blaine! I thought that might have been you. Gosh, don't you look grown up now. Are your parents inside then? I might just pop my head in to say hello. We didn't know whether we would see you this Christmas. What a lovely surprise!" A woman's voice called out, across from a cabin a little way along from their own, which immediately stopped Kurt in his tracks, making him jump a little at the unexpected sound, a furious blush rising to his cheeks at his gutter filled mind.

Blaine looked up towards the voice and a smile immediately spread across his face.

"Hey Helen! It's great to see you. My parents aren't here, it's just my boyfriend Kurt and I. My parents decided to go see Cooper in LA this year instead." The woman had started walking over so that she could have a proper conversation with the two boys.

"What a shame. Tell them we said hi and that we hope to see them in the summer then." Helen replied, smiling warmly, a motherly look on her face. "This must be your boyfriend then? Hello sweetheart, I'm Helen Wells. It's lovely to meet you." Blaine turned to see that Kurt was standing just behind him and grinned as Kurt stood wide eyed, looking bashful. _God, he's so adorable, I wish I could just stay by his side all the time. Day and night._ "If you boys want to come over for dinner, you just come round my darlings. Anyway, I'll talk to you later because it's getting quite dark now and I had better start making dinner for Brian and the twins." Helen bid them farewell and went back into her own cabin, waving at them both before entering.

"Hey sweetie, is dinner almost done? I'm nearly finished with this."

"I just thought that maybe, well, you might want something to drink..." _Seriously Kurt, you aren't convincing anyone. _Blaine, however, didn't seem to notice that Kurt was looking incredibly uncomfortable at this precise moment in time. And staring at Blaine's compact, yet muscular body that was all but on display in a rather ravenous manner.

"That'd be great. I'll be in in a minute. Just want to finish this."

"O-ok. I'll put the kettle on. Make you a hot chocolate."

"That sounds perfect." Blaine beamed at Kurt, not sensing any discomfort on his boyfriends part as he shuffled rapidly back inside, his arms crossed over his chest, shivering slightly in the cold air.

* * *

When Blaine came back inside, bringing with him a basket full of chopped wood for the fireplace, he noticed that Kurt had set the table out with a deep red table cloth, and a multitude a candles, creating a romantic atmosphere on the dining table. Blaine couldn't help but feel his heart swell inside of his chest at the thought of a romantic, intimate dinner with his soul mate. With no one around to interrupt them at any point. However Kurt was nowhere in sight.

"Kurt? Where are you?" Blaine walked into the living room and spotted two hot chocolates on the table, complete with marshmallows bobbing on the top. Taking one of the mugs, he wrapped his cold hands around the outside and revelled in its warmth. He blew on the top before taking a sip of the liquid chocolate, letting it slide down his throat and warming his belly up in a comforting manner.

"I'm here. Dinner's almost ready." Kurt popped his head around the door, then skipped into the room to show off his outfit, twirling once so that he could let Blaine see the full effect of the outfit on him. Blaine whistled as he took in Kurt's lean, long, slim legs hugging a tight pair of black jeans with black boots laced up to the knees. With that he had slipped on a short sleeved white shirt with a dark red waistcoat on top, showing off his slim figure and slender, muscular arms. "Do you like?"

"I like very much. You look... breathtaking." Blaine stated as he drank all of Kurt in. Kurt always looked perfectly put together and Blaine loved the thought of ripping his perfect clothes off of Kurt one by one, unveiling what Blaine thought was his perfect body underneath. _Stop it Blaine. You need to get through dinner first._

"Why don't you quickly go and change hon, then we can eat." Blaine looked down at his outfit as Kurt said that and realised that his clothes were all sweat stained. _Eww, I look disgusting. What must Kurt think of me? _

"I'm gonna grab a really quick shower whilst I'm at it sweetie, if that's ok?"

"Sure, the food will keep warm in the oven." Blaine smiled sweetly at his boyfriend and rushed into the bedroom to sort himself out before dinner.

* * *

After Blaine had changed and they had eaten Kurt's fabulous dinner, Blaine took them both into the living room, piling the logs into the fireplace and lighting it. Once completing that, he went and fetched them a blanket to wrap around the both of them to keep themselves warm.

Coming back into the room he saw Kurt sat on the sheepskin rug right near the fireplace. Blaine quickly went over and draped the blanket over Kurt's shoulder, keeping the other half wrapped over himself as he slid down next to the perfectly made up boy.

Kurt sighed and leant against Blaine's chest, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"This is so perfect Blaine. Out here all alone, with no one to get in our way or interrupt us. It's so quiet and peaceful. And romantic." _This was why he bought me here. So we could be together, just the two of us when he proposed. _Kurt's heart was going a mile a minute at the thought of Blaine proposing. Of being engaged to Blaine. Of Blaine being his future husband. He thought that this might be the best night of his whole life. He had found the love of his life. His soul mate. The one who he was going to spend the rest of his life with, and he couldn't wait to start living it.

"Yeah. It really is, isn't it?" Blaine leant his head on top of Kurt's, content in sharing this moment with Kurt. A moment he would treasure forever.

"I love you Blaine." Kurt snuggled further into Blaine's chest, taking a deep breath in and inhaling Blaine's scent. He loved the way Blaine smelled. Of raspberries, vanilla and just him. He could breathe in Blaine's scent all day.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence between the two as they sat watching the fire burn, satisfied in each others arms.

"Yes?" _Oh my God. Is this it? Is he proposing to me now? It's perfect, everything's perfect. I love him so much. _Kurt leaned upwards to look Blaine in the eyes and saw the golden pools shimmering in the light of the flames. What came out of Blaine's mouth next was unexpected to Kurt to say the least.

**On this day, snowy day**

**Let me thank you for the joy you're giving me**

**I'm so happy**

**I have snowflakes of love smiling down on me**

Kurt's aqua eyes gleamed as Blaine started singing a Christmas love song to him. A song about how happy and wonderful life was now that they were in love with each other. This had to be it. This had to be the moment. Blaine would sing to him and then he would propose. Kurt's heart pounded heavily in his chest, bursting from the adrenaline flowing through him as he prepared himself for his one true love to ask him to marry him. Blaine indicated for Kurt to take over after the first verse and Kurt gladly complied. After all, they were a team. The perfect team. A team that no one could tear apart. Ever.

**Winter bliss when we kiss**

**Every wish my lips could see**

**I'm so happy**

**I have snowflakes of love smiling down on me**

Blaine didn't think that he had ever seen Kurt looking so beautiful as in this moment. His face was full of love, soft, open and trusting. Complete happiness covering every inch of him as he looked straight into Blaine's eyes. He never wanted to let him go. Ever. He vowed right then and there that nothing was ever going to tear them apart, no matter what it was. Even his secret. He joined in with his boyfriend to sing the next part of the song, the harmonies combining perfectly to make the song even more breathtaking than the original.

**Snowy day**

**Would you please take me away**

**Away with you, hold me so closely**

**Like the moonlight lights the sky**

**In my dreams of soft winter breeze**

**Eases my mind, but when I wake**

**There's nothing left but leaves**

**Still, I'm happy**

**I have snowflakes of love smiling down on me**

As Kurt stopped to allow Blaine to sing the next verse, he reached up to place a kiss on his lovers cheek. This song was the perfect choice for them. Blaine had swept Kurt off his feet, quite literally, when he met the boy all that time ago and Kurt had only been falling deeper and deeper in love with Blaine every day from then on. He couldn't imagine a life without him, he wouldn't. He remembered the day that they first met and smiled. Blaine had been so forward in how he felt, and Kurt had been blown away. By his beauty, his courage, his strength, and most of all, his kindness.

**Oh, how I imagine the day we met**

**And those tingles from all those little butterflies**

**Reminiscing, I get so happy**

**I just break down and cry**

A tear had started flowing down Blaine's cheek, but it was a tear of pure joy. He couldn't remember ever feeling so happy in his life as at this particular moment, with his Kurt in his arms. Kurt reached up and wiped it away, causing Blaine to chuckle a little whilst singing. They looked after each other, they understood each other completely. Blaine was so lucky that he had gotten this chance. He owed everything to his genius friend, although she would never know it.

**Candlelight burning bright**

**Underneath a cool, starry night**

**You and me, endlessly, it's the greatest gift**

**That love could give to me**

**On this day, snowy day**

**Let me thank you for the joy you're giving me**

**I'm so happy**

**I have snowflakes of love smiling down on me**

As Blaine ended the final note he felt Kurt move so that he sat on his knees, facing Blaine.

"Yes! Yes, Blaine." Kurt spoke out, pink rising on his cheeks as he bought his hands up to his mouth in a prayer gesture, as he pre-empted Blaine's supposed proposal. Blaine, a small frown framing his face in confusion at this behaviour from Kurt. _Why is Kurt saying yes to me? I haven't even asked him a ques... OH MY GOD!_

"Um, Kurt. What exactly are you saying yes to?" Blaine asked hesitatingly, gulping down his nerves, but not drowning them completely as he bit his bottom lip and felt his heart beat rapidly, his stomach churning.

"Well, we are in this romantic cabin, and in front of this picturesque fireplace, and you sang me a song... and Rachel... Well, she..." Kurt bumbled out, starting to realise that Blaine may not have been planning to propose to him at all.

"Rachel what, Kurt honey?"

"Well, you have been acting nervous lately and a little distant and saying that you needed to talk to me about something, but whenever you did you changed the subject to something silly, so Rachel thought that, well, that you were going toproposetome." Kurt stuttered, blurting out the last part in a rush. He looked down into his hands, not able to look at Blaine any longer. He was thoroughly embarrassed. He couldn't believe he had allowed Rachel to make him believe that Blaine was going to propose to him. I mean, they were still in high school for God's sake. What had he been thinking? He felt like a complete idiot. When Blaine started to chuckle, Kurt's blush could only increase, covering his whole face in a flaming red colour.

"Oh my darling. Honey. You really thought that I was going to propose? Is that what you want?" Blaine asked his guy. If Kurt really wanted it, then they needed to have a serious discussion right then and there.

"Yes. Maybe. I don't know."

"Kurt, listen to me. We have the rest of our lives together. We don't need to rush into this. I do want to ask you to marry me, someday. In the future. When we are both grown up and ready for a commitment like that. Not that I'm saying we aren't ready now, just, marriage is kinda more complicated than two people just saying 'I do'. I mean, we would share everything. And I mean, everything. Would you mind very much if we waited for a few more years before we go down that road?"

Kurt, looking sheepish, shook his head to say that he didn't mind at all. Blaine was right. They were too young right now. Kurt didn't really understand the first thing about what married life would entail. And they had the rest of their lives to deal with all that.

"I'm sorry." Kurt responded, sounding thoroughly chastised.

"Kurt, it's fine sweetie. I'll blame Rachel." Blaine winked to show that he wasn't upset or worried about what had just happened and Kurt visibly relaxed. He didn't even realise how much tension he had been holding in his body when he waited for Blaine to propose.

"So we are good then?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt his best puppy dog eyes.

"Perfect." Kurt kissed Blaine firmly on the lips to show that everything was back to normal. No more thinking of proposals and marriage. _At least, not for a few years anyway._ Kurt smiled into the kiss, which Blaine deepened as he started undoing Kurt's buttons on his shirt. As Blaine moaned into the kiss, both breathing heavily, Kurt tugged at Blaine's polo shirt and Blaine pulled away from their kiss long enough for Kurt to rip his shirt over his head, before they went back to passionately kissing each other. Kurt pushed Blaine down till he was fully lying on the sheepskin rug, his length starting to ache at the strain in his tight trousers. He began undoing Blaine's trousers, pulling them over Blaine's hips, and setting free his lovers increasingly hardening member. Blaine by this point was breathing heavily, and he fumbled with Kurt's own trousers, trying to undo them. Kurt, seeing that Blaine was having a hard time undoing the button on his jeans, sat up straddling Blaine and quickly divested himself of his own clothing, the release welcome as his length was freed from it's constrained confines.

"Kurt, I want you so much. Make love to me, please." Blaine asked pleadingly, gasping the words out. Kurt gently placed butterfly kisses all along Blaine's jawline, before going down his collarbone and then further down his chest, licking and teasing his nipples along the way. Arching into Kurt as the boy pulled on Blaine's right nipple, Blaine mewled in response, jutting against his lover, showing his fervent desire. Kurt placed his hands on either side of Blaine's thighs, pushing him down and parting them swiftly, before taking hold of his cheeks and pushing them open. Realising that they were missing something vital, Kurt let go of Blaine, causing the boy underneath to whine slightly at the loss of Kurt's touch.

"I just need to get the lube my love." Kurt whispered to a whimpering Blaine. He was rigidly hard by this point, precum forming at the tip of his cock. Kurt speedily ran into their room and threw everything out of his suitcase till he found what he was looking for, not caring about the mess that he had created.

Coming back he could see Blaine had taken to touching himself, tugging at his length in pleasure.

"I'm back now Blaine. You can stop." Kurt took Blaine's cock in his own hand as Blaine released it to his boyfriend, who then licked the precum off of Blaine's tip, pumping his hand up and down a few times before letting go and leaving Blaine to groan at the loss once more.

"Kurt, I really need you now!" Blaine panted, arching into Kurt, rutting against him and causing the taller boy to moan out loud at the contact. Urgently, Kurt squeezed the lube onto his fingers so that he could stretch Blaine. Blaine, wanting Kurt to proceed more quickly, turned over till he was on all fours and arching his back towards Kurt, spreading his legs and cheeks for Kurt to enter him.

"Oh Blaine, you are so damn sexy." Kurt whispered as his finger delved into Blaine and his other hand wrapped around his member, pumping gently and in rhythm with his finger. Soon he was stretching Blaine with two and then three fingers, Blaine getting increasingly louder as Kurt progressed stretching the boy, hitting his g-spot, till he was ready to be entered.

"Uh, Kurt, I'm ready. Now. Fuck me now." Kurt, who was starting to sense his own overwhelming need, slapped some lube quickly onto his length, grabbed Blaine's hips and thrust roughly into Blaine, and proceeded to pound into the boy relentlessly, both on the verge of coming. Kurt heard Blaine's cry as he orgasmed and feeling the tightening of Blaine's anus, Kurt needed no more stimulation as he came just after his lover. As the adrenaline started to wear off and weariness sank in, Kurt pulled himself out of Blaine, dropping heavily onto the rug, panting rapidly as the waves of pleasure washed over him.

Blaine by this point had dropped down till he was lying on his front, small shivers from his orgasm still running through his body.

"Best Christmas present. Ever." Kurt exclaimed as his breathing became more regular. He heard a chuckle from Blaine, who just smiled and rested his head on top of Kurt's chest, snuggling into the side of the boy before letting out a huge contented sigh, already succumbing to slumber.

"Totally." Blaine replied, then promptly fell asleep.

A/N Song used: Snowflakes of love – by Toni Braxton


	37. What Will Santana Do?

A/N Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews. Love them all. They make me happy :D

I don't own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

Blaine and Kurt had a really enjoyable and romantic Christmas holiday before, with great resignation, coming home as school was going to start back up again. Once it had the two boys talked animatedly about their holiday, telling everyone how wonderful it was and quite literally boring the whole of New Directions to tears. They had gone for long walks in the woods by the lake, played in the snow, skated on the iced over lake and generally had a lot of time alone together in the cabin. They both felt very refreshed, if a little sad that they had to leave, but both very, very happy. Blaine had almost forgotten how things were before the holidays he was revelling that much in his time alone with Kurt. He was definitely going to make sure that he and Kurt got a log cabin somewhere when they were older and married together. It had possibly been one of the best holidays he had ever had, and that included Paris.

The first week back was pretty quiet, with Mr Shue telling everyone that he wanted to propose to Miss Pillsbury. This had meant that everyone was concentrating on that, even, thankfully, Santana. She hadn't said anything to Blaine since she had been back and he was hoping that she would leave her poking around for good. Either that or she had found out and she was waiting for the best time to tell everyone. Blaine was trying to stay positive, however.

He had just finished placing his books in his locker before going to glee when he saw Kurt coming up to him quickly, a frown over his features. He hadn't seen much of Kurt that day as they had not had any classes together and he had been mysteriously absent from lunch. He knew that Kurt had had a girls night in last night with Mercedes and Rachel and if he was coming over to tell him the latest drama in Rachel's life, then he really didn't want to hear about it. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Especially if Rachel's involved. Blaine heaved a sigh as he looked up to his boyfriend, placing a careful smile over his face.

"Blaine, I need to tell you something." Kurt told him breathlessly. Blaine turned to look at Kurt head on, then started walking down the corridor towards the choir room, with Kurt following alongside.

"What is it Kurt? Please tell me it's not about Rachel." Blaine asked wearily and, more than a little hesitantly.

"Yes it is. Guess what my idiot brother has gone and done." Kurt spat out, the venom evident from his tone.

"Proposed to Rachel?" Blaine responded with an eye roll. Nothing was going to change that, not even Blaine's meddling. Which was why he had stayed well away from it. It was better to let it run it's course.

"Someone has already told you?" Kurt stopped, shocked. Blaine placed his hand gently on Kurt's shoulder to comfort his obviously frustrated boyfriend.

"No, but come on Kurt, its Finn and Rachel. If anyone was going to be dramatic and get married while they were in high school its them."

Kurt blushed at this, thinking back to their holiday when he had himself thought that Blaine was going to propose to him. "Sometimes its not that far fetched a concept." Kurt mumbled grumpily.

Blaine chuckled and started to walk down the corridor once more, pulling Kurt gently with him. "Oh sweetie. You will get your fairytale wedding. I swear. Just not when we're both in high school, ok?"

"Yeah I know. And it makes sense, but when Rachel, Rachel of all people is engaged it kinda makes me feel a bit rejected." Kurt looked down at the ground, pouting his lower lip a little in an attempt to get comfort from Blaine.

"Kurt, I can't believe you think that." Blaine stopped in the corridor and grabbed Kurt's wrist, making him stop. "Tell me honestly, do you want this? Do you want us to get married?"

"I just love you so much Blaine."

"I do too sweetie. Why do you think that I'm slugging my guts out to graduate early so I can be with you as soon as possible in New York. It's because I love you more than anyone in the whole universe Kurt."

"I know. God, I know. I'm being stupid." Kurt laughed at himself and gave Blaine a small smile, knowing how ridiculous he was being. One day he would have his perfect wedding with his perfect guy.

"Oh gorgeous. This thing with Rachel and Finn. It's not going to last. Trust me. They won't get married. They will bumble along for the rest of the year till Finn realises that he's holding Rachel back from whatever calling she has and then 'set her free', or whatever, and nothing, nothing, will ever be the same between them again. Do you want that for us? Because I know that I don't."

"You really think that that's what's going to happen?" Kurt questioned his dark haired guy.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that's what's going to happen sweetie."

"Then it's a good thing that you didn't propose to me then, isn't it?" The corners of Kurt's mouth curled up further as he took hold of Blaine's cardigan in his hands and leant over to kiss Blaine chastely.

"Yes, it is." Blaine replied, before taking his boyfriends hand and leading them to the choir room.

* * *

Santana had known that what Blaine was hiding had been huge, and so over Christmas, when he and Kurt had been away on their 'fabulous' holiday together, she had done some snooping. No, scratch that, she had done a lot of snooping. What she found out was beyond anything that she ever thought she would find. She had discovered that Blaine had been in touch with someone that Blaine called the Lima Bean Man (by looking through Sam's phone without him even noticing). Trying to find this man was no small task and she had had to search high and low for traces of him. Since she didn't know his actual name she had very little to go on and the trail had grown cold for a while. That was, until she spotted someone who kept appearing regularly in the New Directions favourite hang out spots. Trailing him back to his home had been a cinch. He hadn't even noticed that she was tailing him in her car. Since she was no coward she had marched straight up to his apartment and rang his doorbell. When he answered, that was when it had gotten interesting and also totally unexpected. She had kept silent since that day, waiting for the right moment to talk with Blaine about it because there was no way in hell that she was going to reveal his secret now that she knew what it was. In fact, she had decided that she was going to help. She was firmly on team Klaine from now on.

As the New Directions were distracted mostly by Mr Shue's wedding proposal business she found her chance and took it.

"Blaine, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked in the choir room as everybody chatted about what their director could choose as his proposal song. Blaine, she had noticed didn't seem that bothered by any of this proposal business. Probably because he already knew what was going to happen, she mused. She almost asked him what Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury's wedding had been like, because there was no way in hell the Miss Pillsbury was going to say no.

"Why?" He asked, sounding very weary, fear spreading in his golden eyes.

"I've come up with a really great duet number to do and I need you to partner me." Blaine frowned, thinking that Santana would probably have preferred to pick just about any other person in the room to duet with. Even Rachel.

"Come on Blaine, it's no fun to duet with yourself. Even if there were two Blaine Anderson's duetting together." She smirked at him as his eyes grew as wide as saucers, his head whipping up to look straight into her eyes. That had gotten his full attention.

"Be back soon hon." Blaine quickly told Kurt, who was deep in conversation with Mercedes, Tina and Rachel, and so barely looked around when Blaine stood up to follow Santana out of the choir room.

Once they had found an abandoned classroom Blaine twisted around and scowled at the girl.

"Whatever it is you think you know. You know nothing." He told her in a deep, almost threatening voice.

"Oh really? Because when I talked with your future self about everything, and lets just say he was very open with me, I got the impression that he told me the whole story. Face it Blaine, I know your sordid little secret. Well, big secret I should say." Santana smirked at the boy as she went to sit on one of the desks.

_Oh crap. What the hell do I do. She really does know. Think Blaine, think! _"I don't know what you are talking about." Blaine denied, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh, cut the crap hobbit. I know ok? I know you came back in time to save your relationship with Kurt. I know that if you don't Kurt will get murdered in Paris. I know everything, ok. I know that you haven't changed a god damn thing yet because 'Mr Lima Bean Man' is still around. I know that my genius of a girlfriend basically saved your life, not to mention that of Kurt's and probably Burt's. I know that Sam knows all this as well."

"Shit." Blaine cussed. It was all over. Santana was going to tell Kurt and Kurt would never forgive him for lying for so long. Everything that he had worked for was over.

"Look, Blaine. I'm not going to say anything, alright." Blaine looked over at the girl, his eyes almost slits. She could see that he didn't believe her at all, even though she was being one hundred per cent sincere.

"Why? You have the perfect way to ruin everything. To torture me."

"Because, despite what you and a lot of other people may think, I care. I care about you. You're my friend. Kurt is too. I don't want you both to suffer. I want what's best for you. I do think that you should tell Kurt, but that's not for me to decide and we will discuss that at a later date. I will however, help you out." Santana saw the change come over the boys face as he realised that she really was on his side. The relief that washed over him was palpable as his shoulders sagged and his arms uncrossed slightly over his chest.

"You will?" He asked the cheerleader eagerly.

"Yeah because, lets face it, both you and Trouty Mouth haven't exactly been doing a bang up job in rectifying this situation, have you? I think you need Auntie Tana to help you from now on."

"You're really going to help me?"

"I just said that. Yes." Santana rolled her eyes as the petite boy came over to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now I need to go and insult someone before I barf from all this loving vibe that's in this room."

Blaine smiled broadly at her as she left the room, knowing now that Santana really did have a truly good and large heart. His worries decreased so much so that he felt a little deflated by the release of the tension in his body. _Thank God for that._

* * *

"You know, I don't think any of the songs we've given Mr Shue have been quite right bro." Sam mused to Blaine one night at the Anderson residence. They were half watching some rubbish game show on the TV as they talked about what had been happening lately. Blaine had just finished telling Sam all about Santana and the amazing turnaround of the Latino cheerio.

"That's because you haven't given him your awesome idea yet Sammy." Blaine told him, trying not to fall asleep on the couch he was laying lazily across, with his legs dangling over Sam's lap.

"I have an awesome idea? I wonder what it is?" Sam furrowed his brows, deep in concentration, trying to think of something that good for Mr Shue.

"Yes... Use the pool for the proposal. Pick that Rihanna song, you know 'we found love in a hopeless place...' and all that." Blaine waved his arms about sluggishly as he sang out the Rihanna line to the song before going back to just laying still, looking completely spent.

"Dude, that's genius. I really came up with all that?" Sam replied, incredulously.

"The first time round. Yes you did. So go forth and tell Mr Shue that. Tell him it was your idea as well, you deserve the credit. It was yours after all anyway."

"Cool. Thanks bro. You always have my back." Sam patted Blaine's knees in a thank you gesture.

"And you have mine Sam, you have mine." The boys went back to watching the television again for a few moments, Blaine almost having fallen asleep, when Sam jolted him awake by speaking.

"So Santana really isn't going to tell your secret."

"Apparently not. In fact she said she was going to help me."

"Well, it's better to have her on your side then not Blaine. Seriously, you do not want to get into a fight with her. She would unhinge her jaws and eat you whole, whilst you were still alive and I kinda like you as my best friend. I don't really want to replace you."

Blaine chuckled at that analogy. It was probably true. Santana was definitely not someone you wanted to go up against. Good job he didn't have to.

* * *

The next day Sam told Mr Shue of his plan for the proposal and before they knew it, they were all in their swimming gear, ready for them to do their big musical number. At that point, when Blaine was waiting for it all to start, Santana walked over and leaned against him heavily.

"You know, I've been listening in to all of Kurt's girly conversations recently. I think you ought to know that he's really worried about you. He thinks that something really big is happening in your life, but you don't trust him enough to tell you. He thinks he's not good enough for you and that he doesn't deserve you. Just thought you should know. And also, you owe me a very large slice of chocolate cake because listening to him and Rachel drone on is exhausting to say the least. Do you know how many times they mentioned New York and NYADA? Too many to count. Seriously, I nearly slit my wrists."

Blaine looked to her, worry evident in his eyes. He was going to need to do something about what Santana had just said. But what? How could he make sure that Kurt knew for sure, more than anything, that Blaine loved him and deserved him and that he was good enough for Kurt? He needed a grand gesture. Something for Kurt to stop fretting.

"Thanks Tana. I'll get you a big gooey slice of mud pie."

"No probs, curly fry. And I'll be waiting for that cake till it comes." And with that, she turned and walked back to her place as though nothing had even happened between the two of them.

Kurt however, had noticed. He had been watching the whole thing out of the corner of his eyes. By Gods, he had noticed that little exchange. _What the hell was Blaine doing with Santana of all people? When had they become such good buddies? _Something was not right. That Kurt knew, and he was determined that he was going to find out whatever the hell it was...


	38. The Evil Warbler Cometh

A/N Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. I love all of you! :D

I don't own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter** **Thirty Eight**

"This week guys, since I have heard many of the girls want to do Michael but didn't have the opportunity to do so at sectional, we are going to have a week of the king of pop himself, Mr Michael Jackson." Mr Shue informed his glee club, which caused no end of excitement in the majority of the group.

Blaine was really excited, he loved Michael Jackson and he was going to try out some new numbers if he could, ones that he didn't get to do last time around. He was, nevertheless, also getting a little anxious. It was around this time when Sebastian had almost blinded him and he couldn't help but be a little skittish at the thought of those events taking place again. The surgery had been terrifying and emotionally scarring. Something that Blaine would never forget in his lifetime. He knew he shouldn't be worried because Nick was the captain of the Warblers now, and not Sebastian, but Blaine couldn't help the little niggling feeling in the back of his mind that told him to take care because anything could still happen. Just because he had changed some things didn't necessarily change everything and Sebastian still hadn't quite given up in flirting with Blaine. The lean boy had messaged him on Facebook until Blaine had blocked Sebastian from his page. He had managed to get Blaine's mobile number as well, and was texting him all sorts of inappropriate things. Things that Blaine had had to delete because there was no way that he wanted Kurt to see them. They had made Blaine get indignant, let alone Kurt.

Blaine decided that he would try and put all the previous events in the back of his mind and just try and enjoy this week. Santana was on his side and was even going as far as helping him. Sam, Nick and Jeff were all on side and he was in a great place with Kurt for now, although he still wanted to show Kurt that he was worthy of his love. He decided that staying this way couldn't be all bad, for now anyway. Later on he could concentrate on sorting out this whole future problem, but he needed to think about the here and now first.

As the member of New Directions discussed excitedly between them all what songs they could sing this week, Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his jeans pocket. As he took it out he could see that it was Nick calling. Smiling, Blaine pressed the button to take the call.

"Hey Blainey! How are you?" Nick and Jeff shouted through the phone together, which made the dark haired boy smile.

"Good thanks. You?"

"Yep. Everything's all go here. We're thinking about what songs to sing for regionals already. Of which we are competing against each other. Why didn't you tell me?" Nick whined a little over the phone at his old friend, chastising him for not informing him sooner.

"Because Nick, does it really matter? I mean, its just show choir right?" Blaine tried to brush him off, not wanting to disappoint his friends in any way.

"We totally lose, don't we?"

"Umm. Kinda, yeah. Sorry." Blaine winced into the phone, making his apology sound as sincere as possible, because he did really care for the Warbler boys very deeply. They had taken him in when he had felt lost and led him back to the path. The path in which he had met Kurt.

"Ah well. It'll be fun anyway right?" Nick told his friend, not sounding too upset, only a little disappointed. Blaine wished there was a way for them both to win, but unfortunately there wasn't.

"Right."

"Don't forget to come visit us as well. We need updates Mr Anderson."

Blaine laughed loudly. "Ok, ok. I'll swing by soon and see you."

"Good. Make sure you do. I need to know what happened on your Christmas vacation. I bet it was really romantic. The fire, the lake, the wilderness..." Nick sighed as he imagined it all, wishing it had been himself and Jeff. "Anyway, see you soon."

"See ya!" Blaine pressed to end the call, grinning broadly.

"Who was that?" Kurt asked, nosily sidling up to his boyfriend and looking over his shoulder at his phone.

"Nick. He wanted to know if we knew we were competing against each other at regionals."

"Yeah, it's too bad right? I really like Nick, and most of the Warblers." Kurt genuinely looked upset at the thought of competing against their old group from last year.

"Well, I don't think it'll affect our friendship in any way. Nick didn't seem too bothered." Blaine told Kurt, cheering him up a little.

"That's good cause we are totally going to crush them. Whether they are our friends or not. They do know that right? Because we are winning this year. No matter what." Kurt dramatically replied using his hands to put across his feelings.

"No matter what." Blaine replied beaming at Kurt, taking his hand in his own and turning to listen to Rachel drone on about which song she was going to sing, even though she didn't understand the whole Michael Jackson thing. All Blaine could do was roll his eyes at Sam, who started sniggering, causing Rachel to get huffy with him and turn her back to Sam altogether and carry on in her unending prattling, which Blaine decided to just tune out entirely.

* * *

Kurt was packing the books he needed to take home with him, placing them gently into his satchel. He mused about his lover whilst packing. Blaine had seemed more relaxed and happy since they went away at Christmas, which pleased Kurt. He had always felt that Blaine had not really made too many friends among the New Directions but recently he seemed to be fitting in well. Kurt had been watching Blaine interact with the other members of New Directions since he noticed the cosy talk between Blaine and Santana, and he had begun to notice little things that he had missed before. Like the fact that Blaine and Sam seemed to talk their own language, as though they both had a big secret that no one else was in on and Kurt didn't like it one bit. Tina was even occasionally in this secret group of which Kurt knew nothing about. He hated being out of the loop. Not knowing everything. Kurt was mulling over whether to have a talk with either or both of the boys about it, and see what was going on. Especially since Santana had suddenly joined this group. That was the most confounded thing of all. Santana, who generally shied away from anything to do with men, especially Sam and usually Blaine. He was closing his locker when he heard a familiar, but unwelcome voice behind him.

"Fancy seeing you here, lady face." Sebastian leaned against the lockers on his left, smirking down at Kurt as he spoke.

"I go to school here. The bigger question is what are you doing here Sebastian?" Kurt raised his eyebrow at the boy, not looking amused. He quickened his pace, shoving the things he needed into his satchel and snapping it closed before pulling his locker closed with a slam.

"Well, you see, the thing is, we are competing at regionals and I really think that you aught to tell all of your Lost Directions that the Warblers are going to win this thing. Also, tell Blaine that I'm available. Any time." Sebastian made a rude gesture with his tongue that caused Kurt's nose to wrinkle up in disgust and scoff in Sebastian's direction. He really disliked this boy. Not only would he not leave his boyfriend alone, now he was coming to there school to make their lives more difficult.

"As if. We are going to kick your sorry behind meerkat face and leave you weeping desperately into your coffee with 'courvoisier' in it." Kurt motioned quotation marks in the air at the mention of the liqueur that Sebastian supposedly used in his coffee in France.

Sebastian frowned at this reference, looking a little puzzled. He was pretty sure that he had never mentioned that to Kurt Hummel. "How the hell did you know that?"

"Please Sebastian, Blaine told me. We tell each other everything. We have no secrets." _Well, almost everything, but Sebastian doesn't need to know that..._

"I've never told Blaine that either."

"You know what, who cares? So scurry along were all the other cockroaches go to sleep." Kurt dramatically waved his hand to dismiss the boy and started to walk away.

"Oooh, good one. That really hurt me." Kurt stopped and sighed. Why did this guy have to keep bugging him and Blaine? Seriously, he just could not take a hint. Kurt saw that Blaine was jogging down the corridor when he spotted Sebastian talking to Kurt, towards the boys in an attempt to get Kurt away from the tall Warbler.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" Blaine questioned the lean boy as he came up towards the two of them, crossing his arms in a defensive position and standing a little in front of Kurt so he was not directly in the line of fire. _This is not good. He hadn't come to McKinley like this last time._ Blaine began to go on full alert, not able to relinquish his suspicions about Sebastian and what he might be here to do.

"Hey sexy. Wanna get out of here?" Sebastian asked Blaine, completely ignoring Kurt's furious glare from behind the shorter boy.

"Not with you."

"Fair enough." Blaine nudged Kurt to start walking away from Sebastian to go home. Hoping against hopes that that would be the end of it all.

"Oh, Kurt, I forgot. I have a present for you." Sebastian reached into the bag he had been holding, and Blaine, seeing this, his eyes widening in recognition, dragged Kurt behind him as he turned around and ducked both of their heads down, Blaine keeping his eyes shut tight. A second later he felt the cool, stickiness of the slushie that he had flung at Kurt dribbling fully down his back. Blaine, panic stricken, cupped his lovers face in his hands and looked intently into his aqua eyes.

"You ok Kurt?" Blaine asked, breathing heavily, searching Kurt's face thoroughly to see if he was injured in any way.

"Yeah. Apart from random parts of me being soaked in slushie." He shook his arm that had gotten covered in the red, sticky, iced gloop. Blaine breathed out an audible sigh in relief. Although his back was dripping wet and his clothes were sticking to him in a sodden mess, he had managed to avoid getting any of it in his eye. He had been so worried that either himself or Kurt would get hurt from Sebastian's slushie attack that he was standing, gripping Kurt's clothes tightly, shaking in his arms. Sebastian in the mean time had scowled dramatically and stormed off, his plan left in tatters.

Kurt ignored the Warbler and focused on his Blaine, who's whole body appeared to be shaking under his touch. "Sweetie, you're shaking. Let's get you some new clothes and get you cleaned and warmed up, hmm." Kurt soothingly replied. Although Blaine was cold, he wasn't shaking due to the cold, but the relief of it all being over and no one being hurt. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's sodden waist, not caring about the cold or wet at all, only wanting to make sure that the man he loved was taken care of. Blaine gratefully leant into Kurt, allowing Kurt to lead him to the boys locker room and sort him out.

* * *

Kurt was incensed. How dare Sebastian come to their school and play a prank like that on them, a prank that could have hurt either one of them? When he had washed Blaine off in a hot shower, it had become apparent to him that their was more in the slushie than just coloured ice. Their appeared to be tiny rocks or something else like that. Blaine, through his shivers, had suggested that it was probably rock salt. Thankfully Blaine's back had taken the brunt of it, but, and Kurt could not even contemplate this, what if it had gotten into either one of their eyes? They could have been blinded. Kurt couldn't believe how selfish and cruel Sebastian could be. So much so that he decided to do something about it. He knew that the slushie was meant for him, but no one hurt his boyfriend. No one. Blaine had been shivering for almost an hour after the slushie incident and his lips had started to go blue, even after Kurt had plied him with about three layers of jumpers to put on top of his own cardigan and long sleeved shirt.

After having taken the boy home, his hair curling widely now out of the gel encasement, making him look very small and young, and putting him under the covers of his bed, Kurt had gone down to Blaine's kitchen in order to make a hot chocolate for him. One with extra marsh mellows. What he hadn't told his boyfriend was that he was going to phone an old friend to sort out Sebastian, and if that didn't work there was always Santana...

Picking up his phone, he dialled the number and waited, trying to calm himself down by breathing slowly in through his nose and out through his mouth whilst counting to ten. As Kurt had gotten older he had learnt that this was the best way to deal with bullies. If you didn't react to them, then they didn't get a rise out of you, and it generally was a waste of their time as the whole point of bullying was to get a reaction from the person you were bullying.

"Hello? Kurt?"

"Hey Nick, I need to talk to you about something." Kurt asked the boy politely. He needed the help of his friend but didn't really know how to go about getting it now that he was on the phone. He sat down on one of the Anderson's breakfast bar stools hoping that Nick would know what to do to Sebastian to punish him for what he had done.

"Sure! How are you? We haven't seen you in like, forever! Jeff is saying he wants a Kurtsie hug soon." Kurt chuckled and promised he would come and visit soon so he could give Jeff a hug. His voice sobered up when he got back to the topic at hand and Nick noticed the change in tone to one of a much more serious nature.

"I'm fine, but Blaine's not."

"What? What's wrong with Blaine?" Nick asked, suddenly all senses on alert. Blaine had already been through enough, having gotten Kurt and losing him, to gain him back again and trying to keep him. Nick knew he already had a hard enough time as it was without any added stress.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe a certain criminal chipmunk Warbler with a meerkat face coming to McKinley and then throwing a slushie with extra stuff in it onto the both of us, probably rock salt or rocks of some kind. It mainly hit Blaine because he dived in front of me. He's freezing Nick. It was literally all over his back. It was nearly two hours ago and he's still shivering. If that stuff had gotten into our eyes Nick, I dread to think what could have happened." Kurt almost sobbed at the thought of Blaine laying injured in hospital, blinded by Sebastian's cruelty.

"Oh my God, Sebastian did What? Why?" Nick demanded, starting to see red. Sebastian already questioned Nick's authority enough at Dalton, let alone turning vigilante and committing heinous deeds in their name. Especially to some of Nicks closest friends.

"How the hell should I know? He's your club member, why don't you ask him yourself?" Kurt returned grumpily. He just wanted Nick to do something about it, not ask the whys and wherefores.

"Maybe I will. I can't believe that he did that, I'm so sorry Kurt. I'll talk to him, sort him out. And tell Blaine that we are all thinking of him. We'll come up and see you guys soon." Kurt let out the breath he had been holding and calmed himself down a little more. Nick would do something. Of course he would. Nick was not about to let Sebastian get away with this. He was one of the good guys.

"I will do. Thanks Nick and I'll see you soon." Kurt allowed himself to relax a little at his friends concern and promise to talk with Sebastian.

"Sure Kurt. Anything for Blaine."

"Bye Nick."

"Bye." Kurt hit the call end button and finished making Blaine's hot chocolate, a secret smile creeping into the corners of his lips. Sebastian was not going to get away with this. One way or the other, Kurt Hummel would enact his justice on Sebastian Smythe.

* * *

Nick frowned as he dropped his phone back down onto his desk.

"What did Kurt want? What has Sebastian done?" Jeff asked, looking up from his homework that he was trying to complete, but with little success so far. There were just too many distractions. Nick, Kurt's call, plus Jeff found the homework tedious. He would rather be doing just about anything else he could.

"Only gone and thrown a slushie with extra ingredients in it onto him and Blaine. Kurt thinks it was rocks, or rock salt, or something like that. Apparently it got all over Blaine and now he's freezing. It was two hours ago and he's still shivering. I can't believe that Sebastian would do something so vicious to them." Nick fumed to his boyfriend, having to sit on his desk chair to try and calm himself down, as Jeff placed his homework aside and went over to sooth his boyfriend, stroking his dark hair and hugging his head to his chest, comforting Nick as he was clearly upset. Blaine was almost like a brother to Nick and when something like this happened, it affected him greatly.

"Why would he do that? That could have been really dangerous." Jeff asked Nick worry lacing his voice, kissing his boyfriends head once Nick had calmed down a little.

"I know. That's what Kurt said. I can't even imagine what could have happened if it had really hurt Blaine, or even Kurt."

"You need to talk to him Nick. He's really pushing it lately." Jeff told his partner straight, a serious look on his face.

"Oh don't worry, I will." Nick got up from the chair determination spreading over his features, revitalised and ready for whatever battle lie ahead of him. Sebastian was not going to get away with this. Not if Nicholas Duval had anything to do with it. Nick, followed very closely by Jeff stalked out of his room and along to Sebastian's single room on the next corridor over.

Once reaching the tall Warblers room Nick pounded on the door fiercely.

"Alright, already. I'm coming. Jeez..." Sebastian opened the door a little, his hair tousled and his shirt undone completely. Nick could sense another presence in the room and was in no doubt what he had interrupted Sebastian from doing.

"Well if it isn't the Captain and his little lapdog. Sir, yes, sir. What can I do for you?" Sebastian mocked the two boys, saluting Nick in a mock army gesture, a snarly grin coming over his features. "I'm kinda busy, so can we make this quick boys."

"Don't play around with me Sebastian. I heard about your little stunt today and I have to say that I'm not impressed. Not impressed at all. In fact I have a mind to suspend you from the Warblers at regionals." Nick fumed at him, not letting Sebastian intimidate him in the slightest. Sebastian revelled in power over people and Nick was never going to give him the satisfaction of having power over him.

Sebastian's grin faded instantly. Pulling up to his full height he stepped as close as he could get to Nick, invading his personal space. "You can't do that."

"Oh and why not?" Nick raised his eyebrow and met Sebastian's eyes with his own, both boys locked in a staring match that only one was going to win. Nick knew that it had to be him if he was ever going to get the chance of maintaining respect as captain.

"Because you need me. Without me your group doesn't stand a chance at winning. None of you are talented enough to go up against the likes of Berry or Blaine."

"You know what? I don't care. I'd rather lose with dignity then resort to cheap pranks and underhanded tactics. What did you put in that slushie Sebastian? Rocks? Salt? What?" Nick pointed his finger directly into Sebastian's chest, not letting go of his lock on the boys eyes.

"It was rock salt, not that it matters because it didn't work any ways."

"Blaine is still shivering from you throwing that all over him you know. And just to let you know, Blaine is one of my closest friends, so when you hurt him, you hurt me. You're out of the competition Sebastian. That's final." Nick spat out the last words with venom.

Sebastian chuckled to himself and broke the stare down, knowing he had lost this round. Nick was a worthy opponent. More so than Sebastian would ever have expected. He was definitely not the weak boy that he had first thought he was. "Whatever you desire captain. Go and lose regionals, see if I care." With that, Sebastian slammed the door in both their faces.

"You know, I think he was mad Nick." Jeff commented, tilting his head to his boyfriends.

"Good. He deserves it." Nick gloated, puffing his chest out. He had won his biggest battle against the lanky Warbler to date at it had felt good. Especially since it was to help out his friends in Lima.

* * *

The next morning Blaine walked calmly down the halls of McKinley. The worry and torment of Sebastian hurting Kurt via slushie was no longer on his radar. He had gotten Kurt out of the line of fire, and himself at the same time. Sure, it had hit his back and he had been cold for a while, but no one had been hurt and the relief that Blaine felt was palpable. He didn't, however, expect what he saw leaning against his locker when he turned the corner. One Sebastian Smythe, out of Dalton uniform. Blaine stopped dead, a look of horror crossing his face as he whipped around to head back in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, Sebastian spotted him and ran to catch him up, gripping his left wrist and yanking him towards the lanky boy, causing pain to flair up Blaine's arm at the roughness of the pull.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Blaine snarled at the boy, trying to pull his arm free but not succeeding. Sebastian had a very strong grip on his wrist, and it was starting to smart as Blaine wriggled it around.

"Can we talk?" Sebastian replied, the words coming out as more threatening than questioning.

"No. Get off me now."

"Why, are you going to set your pitbulls up against me like you did last night?" Sebastian asked, fury evident on his face. He was unquestionably not flirting with Blaine any more and Blaine had to wonder at the sudden change in his address towards him.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked, puzzled.

"Oh come on Blaine. I know it was you that phoned Nick and cried to him about me throwing a slushie over you. Well now, thanks to you, I'm off the team for regionals, so if I were you, I would watch your back because no one messes with me and gets away with it." Blaine, getting more confused by the minute, shook his head and let out a frustrated breath towards the taller boy.

"I haven't spoken to Nick for over a week."

"Whatever. You and your gayamese twin had better watch out." Blaine's brow furrowed and he jutted his jaw out ready for the attack that seemed to be coming. Blaine knew he could hold his own, he just hoped that Sebastian himself didn't know that.

"Hey, who the hell are you and why are you gripping my friend there, Lanky Larry?" Santana burst in on the two boys after having watched their exchange for the first minute or so and determining that Blaine could do with back up.

"Leave out of this pom poms." Sebastian sneered as he looked Santana up and down, seeing her in her cheer leading uniform.

"It's ok Santana, I can deal with this." Blaine tried to placate the girl but Sebastian had angered the girl by calling her a name and thinking that he could intimidate one of her friends. Only Santana was allowed to do that, and when she did it, it was in jest. This boy meant business and Santana didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Now look here Twinkerbell, I don't like people getting up in my grill. Do you know where I come from? I come from a place called Lima Hights Adjacent, and that Mr Fancy Pants, is the wrong side of the tracks. So you don't want to mess with me because I will go all Lima Heights on that perky little behind of yours until there is nothing left of it. Is that clear? So I suggest that you let go of my friends arm and walk away." Sebastian looked like he was going to make another snide comment until Santana pointed her finger up to the boy and repeated her threat once again, giving him one last chance. "Walk away."

Sebastian shook his head and glared forcefully at Blaine, choosing to ignore the Latino girl. "This isn't over yet Blaine. I know it was you." He shouldered into Blaine, forcing him back into Santana, both of them slamming into the lockers behind them and winding them both. Once they were both back standing and breathing steadily once more, Blaine making sure that Santana was ok, Santana folded her arms over her chest and demanded to know what was going on.

"Ok, who the hell is that idiot Blaine?"

"That would be one Sebastian Smythe and I think things might get a little ugly around here for a while." Blaine sighed, looking tired. He just wanted a peaceful life and he was getting tired of things standing in the way of that.

"Well he can think again because he hasn't had the full force of Auntie Snixx come knocking at his door yet." Santana smiled lovingly over at her small, but strong friend. She was starting to really care for the hobbit. He was actually a lot more fun than she had ever realised.

"Thanks Santana."

"Don't mention it hon. I look after my friends."


	39. Auditions and Flirtations

A/N Here's the next chapter for all my lovely readers. Thanks to all the reviews, follows and favourites.

I don't own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

Kurt was buzzing from both nerves and excitement. He knew that the acceptance letters for auditions into NYADA were being sent out any day now and he couldn't wait to find out if he had an audition or not. Blaine, on the other hand, seemed strangely calm about receiving his letter. Almost as though he didn't care either way. He supposed that was because Blaine still had time to reapply if necessary, but this was Kurt's chance and he didn't want to waste it. Otherwise he knew that he would end up floating around, not really knowing what to do with himself.

"Do you think I'll get it today. Some people on the forums say they've already gotten the letter. Oh Lord Blaine, what if I don't get one?" Kurt asked the shorter boy, fear freezing on his handsome features.

"Relax Kurt, you'll get your letter soon enough." Blaine rubbed Kurt's arm up and down with his hand, comforting his boyfriend, and, in the process, calming him down.

"Have you gotten yours yet?"

"Not yet, but there is still plenty of time."

"I wonder whether Rachel has hers yet?" Kurt mused and Blaine tugged at his arm to make Kurt turn and look at him completely.

"Kurt, listen to me. You will get your letter, just be patient alright? I suggest when you do to find something that you can sing from your heart. Something emotional, that shows whoever comes to watch you who you really are inside."

"Are you sure I should go down that route? Rachel said she's going to do 'Don't Rain On My Parade' because she knows that song inside out and its a staple that Madame Tibideux will respect. I was thinking I should do 'The Phantom of the Opera' or something." Kurt chewed on his bottom lip at Blaine's flat stare at him. Kurt didn't want to fail and he thought that doing something like Phantom would make sure that he wasn't taking any risks.

"Kurt, everybody does those things. Do something that means something. It'll make your performance better. Plus you'll stand out more. Carmen Tibideux probably sees that song performed on an almost daily basis."

"What were you thinking of doing?" Kurt changed the subject, bringing it around to Blaine.

"I haven't decided yet. I'll think about it more later, when I've gotten my letter."

"Alright, alright. I get it. Stop talking about the letter." Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine. He was obsessed at the moment he knew, but Blaine's obvious reticence about it puzzled Kurt slightly.

"Thank you hon. Really, try not to think too much about it, ok."

* * *

Kurt was sitting in his language class when he looked up to see his father standing in the doorway with a letter. _This is it. This will decide my future. Once and for all._ Kurt silently stood up, his heart pounding in his chest, walking slowly towards his father, who placed the letter in front of Kurt for him to take. He reached out, his hands shaking, and took the letter from his father, staring at it in his hands.

"I can't open it here. I need Blaine."

"Ok kiddo. You go sit in the choir room and I'll go get him for you." Burt told his son, squeezing Kurt's shoulder in solace.

"Thanks Dad."

Kurt wandered into the choir room as his father went off in search of Blaine, and sat down on one of the chairs, not knowing quite what to do with himself. He didn't know if he could cope with it being a rejection letter. The silence in the room only made it so that he could hear the blood pumping through him as his heart hammered heavily in his chest.

He heard his father and Blaine's footsteps enter the room and he looked up from staring at his letter to see them both looking worriedly at him.

"Kurt? You ok? You didn't get rejected did you?" Burt asked his son kindly, sitting in the seat to the right of his son and wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulder. Kurt shook his head silently.

"I haven't opened it yet. I don't think I can. I'm scared."

"Would you like me to open it for you, sweetie?" Blaine asked, worry lines etched on his forehead.

"Yes please." Kurt replied in almost a whisper. Blaine took the letter from Kurt's hands lightly and quickly tore the envelope open. Hoping that the same words lay on the paper from the last time around, Blaine folded the letter out before him, taking in a large breath. At seeing that Kurt had been granted an audition, Blaine's lips curled into a happy smile. Now all he needed to do was make sure that Kurt got through his audition and got into NYADA.

"You're a finalist Kurt. You got the audition." Blaine told the shaking boy, hugging him tightly. Once he had let go, Burt pulled Kurt close, placing him in a bear hug.

"I'm so proud of you son. You showed them all today that you can do anything. That no one can take your dreams away from you."

Blaine stood, teary eyed at the emotional father-son scene unfolding before him, wishing for his own father to be more like Burt Hummel. He didn't think his father would be quite so proud of him when, and if, he received a letter for an audition. Kurt was very lucky to have such a good father.

* * *

The Monday after Kurt had received his letter was new to Blaine, not having known what went on at McKinley for these next two weeks due to his eye operation. He was excited to be a part of something that he, for once, did not know about or have any control over. Kurt had never told him what had gone on whilst he was busy recovering from his surgery as Kurt didn't want him to stress out at all. Since it had been almost a week since Sebastian's threat and nothing had happened so far, Blaine allowed himself to relax on that front a little bit more and just enjoy what was to come. Sam and Santana both knew the Sebastian situation and had told Blaine that they would be extra vigilant if they saw or noticed anything that the smirking Warbler was up to.

Sitting in Glee, waiting for their director to appear, Blaine watched his boyfriend fondly as he gossiped, gesticulating wildly to Rachel about their upcoming NYADA auditions. Both had now received their letters and were wildly excited. Blaine, however, was still waiting for his. Everyday a pit in his stomach grew as he lost more and more hope of ever receiving such a letter. _No Blaine, you can't give up hope. You will get in, you will be with Kurt. Everything will be perfect. _

As Mr Shue entered the room he immediately asked them what they would be doing in 2030. _Well that depends a lot on whether I can change the future...Probably drinking at this point. _Blaine sulked a little at the depressing thought as both Kurt and Rachel shouted out 'Broadway' before saying 'twinsies'. Blaine sighed, what he wanted the most was to be by Kurt's side, possibly with a family of their own, and maybe a dog too. There was no way he was going to say that though, everyone would rip him to pieces over his sentimental and heavily romantic inner thoughts.

"Well guys, wherever you are and whatever you are doing, the likelihood is that you will need to know Spanish. The truth is that I love everything Latin. Latin food, Latin art, all shared with my Latin friends..."

"Erm, Mr Shue, you don't have any Latino friends." Santana told him, a feint look of disgust on her face. Blaine, for some reason, was starting to think along the same lines as her. Which scared the crap out of him. Although he wasn't as fluent in Spanish as Santana, his mother had taught him a reasonable enough amount of Spanish to know that Mr Shue's Spanish was not really up to much. Not that he ever said anything to his teacher. He liked Mr Shue too much for that. But he didn't believe that Mr Shue spent much time with Spanish people either.

"Actually I do Santana." And with that, a muscular looking Latino man entered the room, making Blaine's eyebrows raise. _Who the hell is this guy? _Blaine looked across to Santana and saw her trying not to smirk at Mr Shue's Latin 'friend' and she gave Blaine a wink of understanding at the boy, which caused Blaine to cough so that he wouldn't laugh. When he looked over to Kurt though, his happy features became a frown as he watched his guy practically drool over this man in the room. Blaine had to admit that he was handsome enough, but wasn't really Blaine's type at all. He could feel his face darken as Kurt's body leaned further and further towards the man, his eyes sparkling as the man spoke to them all. A scowl descended over his face and he could feel slight stabs of hurt enter his heart. He knew it was silly to be upset and jealous over this. I mean, there were people that Blaine found attractive too. Sam, for instance. But Blaine was never obvious about his interests and it pained him to see Kurt so flamboyantly interested in another man.

It seemed to get even worse when this man started singing. Kurt gripped his chair and Blaine could hear his breathing become more rapid as he watched the man move around the room in what could only be described as a predatory sexual manner. Which, to Blaine's obvious disgust, everyone else seemed to find either arousing or impressive. _Just because I'm not a muscle bound freak like him, with teeth that are way too perfect to be his own and tattoo's etched onto my body doesn't mean that Kurt should drool over him the first chance he gets. _Blaine crossed his arms over his chest and refused to take part, instead only watched unhappily as his boyfriend flirted outrageously with this guy, shimmying and leaning into him at any chance he got.

Once the song had ended and the group took their chairs once more, Kurt looked over concerned at Blaine. He had not joined in with the song at all.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked with interest.

"Great. It's always fun to watch your boyfriend flirting with other men." Blaine spat at him and got up, leaving the room quickly, only hearing Mr Shue calling his name behind him. He didn't want Kurt to see the tears that had sprung into his eyes from the hurt he was feeling inside.

* * *

Kurt sat with his mouth gaping open. How could Blaine say such a hurtful thing? Kurt was only joining in. Sure, Mr Martinez was very good looking. His smile was to die for and his arms, well... Kurt thought he would be able to lift him with no problem at all. He sat getting increasingly more irked with his boyfriend. _How dare he say that to me? _As if Blaine didn't find other people attractive at all. He had seen Blaine stare at Sam's lips on more than one occasion and he had never said anything. And he most definitely was not flirting.

Kurt decided that he most emphatically was not going to apologise. He had nothing to apologise for. Blaine couldn't stop him from having his own thoughts, and it wasn't as if he was ever going to act on them. Blaine had blown this way out of proportion and he was going to have to be the one to say sorry to Kurt, not the other way around.

After glee that day, Kurt picked up his satchel and went straight out, asking Rachel for a lift home as Blaine had driven him in that day.

"Are you alright? What was that with Blaine earlier?" Rachel whispered dramatically at Kurt, looping her arm through Kurt's own.

"He accused me of flirting with Mr Martinez. As if." Kurt scoffed.

"What? We were all just singing. Where did he get that from?" Rachel asked, looking very puzzled. But then she hadn't been paying much attention to anyone other than Mr Martinez when he was singing.

"I don't know, but if he's going to get jealous over every single other man that I meet that is vaguely attractive, then he will either have to learn to deal with it or..."

"Or what Kurt? You can't mean to say you're going to break up with him over this?" Rachel asked in shock.

"I don't know. But doesn't it say that he doesn't trust me? I can't be in a relationship with someone who doesn't trust me Rachel." Kurt hissed out angrily.

"I think you need to talk to him first. See what's going on. There might be more to it than being jealous over you 'flirting' with another man." Rachel stated, trying to calm her friend down. She knew that if he was angry enough he wouldn't listen to reason at all.

"I can't talk to him right now, I'm too mad. Please Rachel, can you give me a lift home?" Kurt asked pleadingly.

"Ok." Rachel sighed. It was probably better this way anyway, Kurt needed time to calm down and think about what had happened rationally. Rachel, to be honest, couldn't really blame Blaine all too much. She thinks that she probably would have acted that way if it had been Finn flirting with another girl, but there was no way she was going to tell that to Kurt. So she kept her mouth shut and led him quietly to her car.

* * *

Blaine, having had time to calm himself down a little, leaned against his car and waited for Kurt and Sam to arrive. Seeing Sam sprinting over, he shuffled across so that the blonde could seat himself in the back of Blaine's car.

"Hey dude, what happened back there?" Sam asked the dark haired boy, jerking his thumb in the direction of the school, and, once reaching the car, he opened the back door so that he could climb inside. Blaine didn't answer Sam back, so the larger boy shrugged and closed the door to the car, turning round to wait for Kurt next to his best friend. Sam felt Blaine stiffen next to him as Kurt exited the school with Rachel in tow. Kurt, deliberately not looking at either of the boys standing and waiting for him, lifted his head in defiance and followed Rachel into her car. The two boys watched in silence as the car drove away before Sam heard a sob erupt from the boy behind him.

Twirling round Sam grabbed Blaine by both his arms, pinning him in place. "Ok, you're telling me everything. Right now. Give me the keys and get in the car." Sam ordered the petite boy, who complied easily.

Once inside the car, Sam turned to face his friend, who had seemed to grow smaller and more fragile since having gotten into the car. He had bought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, becoming as small as he could make himself.

"Blaine?"

"I've lost him." Blaine mumbled sorrowfully into his arms.

"Why do you think that? What happened?" Sam asked beseechingly.

"Me. My own stupidity, that's what."

"Just tell me what happened, then I'll make up my own mind bro."

"When I saw the way Kurt looked at that Spanish guy, I got insanely jealous, alright? It would have been fine apart from the fact that he was flirting outrageously with him during that song and completely ignoring me. I mean, he didn't look at me once. Not once Sam. I just got so angry with him. So when he asked me whether I was alright after, I snapped. Now he's ignoring me completely." Blaine broke down in a flood of tears, not able to stop himself from thinking the worst.

"Blaine, Kurt loves you. So what if he found that dude attractive? I'm sure you find other people attractive."

"Yeah, but I don't flirt with them! In fact, I feel guilty. Kurt didn't seem to fell guilty about it at all!" Blaine shouted back, the anger seeping out of every pore on his body.

"Ok, I'll admit, he was flirting quite a bit, and yes, it was inappropriate to do so, especially right in front of you. But do you think he was even aware that he was doing it?" Blaine could only shrug a response to that and the two boys remained silent for some time after that.

"What if I can't change anything?" Blaine whispered eventually, breaking the silence.

"You will Blaine. I know you will, but I think the time may have come to..."

"No!" Blaine yelled firmly. "I can't do that Sam. I won't."

"But if he understands..."

"He won't understand Sam. All he will think is that I've lied to him since I first met him. Then I really will have lost him. There is nothing that Kurt hates more than being lied to."

"Maybe you need to trust that Kurt loves you enough not to leave you." Blaine's eyes widened at Sam's response. Did he really not trust Kurt one hundred per cent? _Of course I do._ Blaine shook his head, trying to forget what Sam had just said to him although a niggling in the back of his mind wouldn't go away.

"And what if this is always what happens, no matter what?" Blaine challenged Sam, willing him to come up with a solution.

"Dude, you've already changed so much. You changed what happened between Kurt and Karofsky, with you, even my life. You are making a difference. You will change what happens. I know you will. I believe in you." Sam watched as a stray tear fell silently down Blaine's cheek and sighed. "Just give Kurt tonight to calm down and then grovel tomorrow and you'll be forgiven. Then everything will go back to normal."

Sam turned back, igniting the engine with the key, stopping their conversation there. Sometimes, he wished his friend had more confidence in himself because he was quite possibly one of the most selfless and kindly people Sam had ever met and he deserved happiness. Sam just hoped he would get it.

* * *

The next morning Sam had driven them both straight to school, thinking that Kurt was probably getting a lift with Finn, despite the fact that Finn would have protested loudly. Either that or Kurt would have driven himself in. Once there Sam clapped his friend on the shoulder and gave him words of encouragement before darting away to find Mercedes.

* * *

Sam had seemed eager to see Mercedes for some reason that Blaine couldn't fathom right now, but then his thoughts all contained one person right now. Kurt Hummel. He started striding purposefully towards his boyfriends locker, hoping to catch him there at this time in the morning. Seeing his gorgeous boy there, spraying his coif in place, Blaine paused to gain his breath. Sam was right. He needed to grovel. Grovel and hope Kurt would easily forgive him. He hesitantly walked up to Kurt, saying his name aloud, causing the boy to jump a little and turn to the sound of his name being called.

"Blaine. I'm kinda busy, so you'll have to make this quick." Kurt brusquely replied, not even making eye contact with Blaine. _Yep, he was pissed._

"Kurt please, I'm sorry ok. I'm an idiot. It's just, I don't deserve you and when I see all these guys looking at you, wanting you, I get scared that you'll leave me for one of them. When you notice them back, it hurts..." Blaine bumbled through his explanation, noticing Kurt's icy glare did not wane in the slightest and his heart sank.

"Blaine, you have to trust that I want you, not anybody else."

"I know." Blaine cried out, tears escaping his eyes. He saw Kurt's shoulders sag slightly and he felt Kurt's soft hand cup his face gently. Blaine leaned into it, hoping it wouldn't be the last time that Kurt touched him in this intimate way.

"Honey, you do deserve me. Why do you think you don't? I don't get it. You're amazing. If anything, I don't deserve you."

"You do. Kurt, God, you're perfect. I'm just this ordinary, plain guy and you, you're like an angel or something." Kurt laughed at Blaine's words.

"You are so silly sometimes, Blaine Devon Anderson. You are the one I want. You. No one else. And you are far from ordinary or plain. Alright?" Blaine nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt's slim waist, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. He felt Kurt's head lean against his own and Kurt's own arms snake around his back, holding him firmly. The two boys stayed like that for a long time, not really knowing how long a passage of time had elapsed. Eventually, Blaine felt Kurt's breath tickle his head as he parted his lips.

"Blaine, why won't you tell me what's really going on?"

"What? What do you mean?" Blaine tightened in his lovers arms. Scared of what Kurt may already know. What might happen. Scared that everything was about to unravel once more.

"You know what I mean. The thing the Sam knows. Santana too, I'm guessing since she seems to be all pally with you lately. Don't you trust me at all?" Kurt asked sadly, stepping back from Blaine.

"Kurt I..." Blaine stuttered to a halt. _I'm doing this. I'm the one making him unhappy. It's me. If he had never known me it would have been better... _Blaine looked at his soul mate, horrified at his realisation. But, despite knowing this, he selfishly couldn't help but wish to change Kurt's future, and make it a future with him in it.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, hope filling his eyes, willing Blaine to tell him what was on his mind once and for all. Blaine, looking very seriously into Kurt's eyes had a choice. Did he tell all and hope for the best, or keep quiet and risk losing Kurt that way. Either way was a gamble and Blaine wasn't sure he was ready to be dealt his hand just yet.

"Can you trust that I'll tell you when the time is right?" Blaine quietly spoke, looking imploringly into Kurt's eyes. He needed time. Time to figure out how to tell Kurt without it driving him away.

"I don't understand."

"I will tell you, but not now. It's not the right time now. Just trust that I'm doing this for you." Kurt's eyes narrowed as his frown deepened. He looked away from Blaine, deep in thought. After taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Kurt looked back up into Blaine's eyes, looking as though he were searching for something.

"Ok. I'll wait. It'll be hard, but... I trust that you wouldn't keep anything from me unless it was really important."

"Thank you." Blaine gave his boyfriend a little smile, kissing him chastely on the lips. When he looked back at Kurt, he could see that he was smiling warmly again, looking happier now that he knew Blaine wasn't going to keep his secret forever. He would find out, Blaine would tell him. He would just have to be patient and wait...

* * *

When Blaine got home after glee, with Sam in tow, and still not having received a letter of audition to NYADA, he sighed in frustration. He wasn't going to get in. He had helped Kurt so much in order for him to get in that Blaine had not concentrated on his own application, and this was the result.

"Hey Mum, you here? We're home!" Blaine called out as he slipped his shoes off and padded into the kitchen in order to grab an apple as a snack. He didn't seriously think his mother would have gotten home from her business trip yet but he called out for her just in case.

"Hey honey." His mother came into the kitchen, her hands behind her back, and a sparkle in her eyes, causing Blaine to start as he twisted around to see his mother behind him.

"You're back early. I didn't know whether it would be this evening or not." Blaine smiled at his mother. It was a rare occasion to see either of his parents at the moment, they were both travelling a lot for work lately.

"Yes, well, I felt as though it had been a long time since I saw my baby last."

"Mum!" Blaine blushed, whining at her pet name for him, but secretly revelling in it. He didn't get the chance to be mothered too often of late and so he always made the most of it when he could.

"Oh hush now, you love me calling you my baby boy. Now come and give me a hug my darling." Blaine grinned widely and wrapped his arms tightly around his mother.

"I missed you mum."

"I missed you too sweetie pie. Lord, look at you! All skin and bones. Honestly Blaine, I wonder whether you eat at all when I'm not around." Blaine rolled his eyes as he saw his mother contemplating what to cook him for dinner. Of course it would probably be fattening, and she would make sure he ate it all, but he didn't care too much. Suddenly he noticed out of the corner of his eye an envelope clutched in his mothers hand.

"Um, mum. What's that?" Blaine asked out of curiosity. It was probably some boring business thing but he wanted to know all the same.

"Oh, it's for you dear. I think it's what you've been waiting for? It was a college in New York that you wanted to go to, wasn't it?"

"Yes! Oh my God." Blaine practically snatched the letter out of his mothers hands, causing her to chuckle lightly at his eagerness. Not wanting to wait another second, he ripped the envelope open and grabbed the letter, unfolding it as he took it out. A great silence fell over the Anderson's kitchen as he devoured the contents of the letter.

"Well, hon? What does it say?"

"I got an audition. I'm a finalist!" Blaine grinned broadly at his mother.

"Oh sweetie. I'm so proud." He enveloped his mother once more, giddiness having taken over his whole body. He was going to get his chance to get into NYADA as well.


	40. The Gorilla Gram

A/NOkay, so I know not everyone will have seen the first episode of Glee season Five but I have to say that Lea Michele's song was so heartfelt. It was the best I've ever heard her. I really admire her for her strength to carry on and bring amazing performances such as the one I saw this week. Thank you Lea.

Thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews. Keep them coming. I value them all!

I don't own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter Forty**

After their fight last week Blaine really wanted to make it up to Kurt and there was no better way to do that then showering Kurt with Valentine's gifts as it was Valentine's week. Blaine had thought long and hard about what he was going to do for Kurt this year, because although Kurt claimed that he didn't really care about Valentine's Day at all, he secretly revelled in the romance of it all. Blaine had decided to get Kurt little gifts leading up to the big day and then set up a romantic dinner for the two of them at his house as his parents were going away for Valentine's, so they would have the house to themselves. Sam was going to spend the night at one of the guys, probably Mike's as he was the most reliable of them so that his best friend could have some quality time with Kurt.

Getting to school a little early, Sam because he was doing something romantic for Mercedes, whatever that may have been as he wouldn't confide in Blaine. Blaine just hoped that it would work out better than last time. Sam really liked Mercedes and Blaine hated seeing his friend hurt. With his own quest to fulfil however, he put Sam's problems out of his mind as he walked down the halls till he reached Kurt's locker, placing his single white rose through the slats in the boys locker until only the head and a small part of the stem was peeking out. Blaine had wanted to express his love in the most profound way and he felt that this would captivate Kurt's heart. Since Kurt knew all about flowers and their meanings Blaine had been very careful in what he had gotten for Kurt, which was why he had given him the white rose of 'everlasting love'. Not putting his signature on the gift at all, since Kurt would know it's from him, he left satisfied that Kurt would be thrilled.

* * *

Kurt walked up to his locker, grouchily wondering why Blaine couldn't meet up with him before school. He claimed it was some school project, but Kurt knew better. Blaine was lying to him. However, his grumpy mood disappeared completely when he saw the single white rose peeking out of his locker. Biting his lower lip to stop him from completely exploding in happiness, he tugged at the stem to remove it from his locker and bought it up to his nose, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply at the sweet floral scent of the rose in his hands. _How does Blaine know to give me just the right thing when I need it?_ Kurt smiled, everlasting love from his honey made his heart swell and he couldn't wait to find him and thank him for his beautiful gift later. Kurt decided that he didn't mind Blaine lying to him if this is what he got out of it. Only small, white lies though, of course. Smiling broadly he went off in search of Rachel to show off to her his first Valentine's gift from his beau. He didn't think Finn would be that romantic...

* * *

Sugar had told all the glee members of her Valentine's party she was throwing and Blaine grinned as he sat in his chair listening to her explain her party to the others in the room. He had almost forgotten about the Sugar Shack. What a night that had been. He remembered seeing Kurt's face light up at his entrance and the boy had practically hung off Blaine for the rest of the night. Blaine hadn't really understood why, but had guessed it was because he had been away for almost two weeks. There reunion had been very...fun filled to say the least.

"Thank you for the rose hon. And the card. Really you don't have to keep sending me stuff all day till Valentine's though. I know you love me." Kurt pecked his cheek, his smile wide as he whispered in his ear, not needing to hear any more of Sugar's plans.

Wait, what card?" Blaine asked back, a little confused. Who would be sending Kurt Valentine's cards other than him? It didn't make any sense.

"You know, this one." Kurt fished around in his satchel, removing a card from it and giving it to Blaine. "You big romantic you." Kurt teased him, laying his chin on Blaine's shoulder as he looked at the card in his hands. The one Blaine had most definitely not sent Kurt. All that was written inside was 'from your secret admirer'. Blaine, looking baffled, turned his head to look at Kurt once more.

"I..." Blaine started, but Mr Shue's booming voice drowned him out by starting the lesson with his teachers voice.

"Ok guys, so what love songs have we come up with for today then people?" Mr Shue interrupted everyone as he came into the room. Blaine sighed. He guessed he would have to talk to Kurt about this at lunch then...

* * *

As the lunch bell rang and all of the glee club descended out of the choir room and along to the cafeteria, Blaine took hold of his boyfriends hand and tugged at it to get Kurt to stop walking as they quickly approached the dining hall. Kurt, stopping, looked inquisitively at Blaine.

"What's wrong hon? Come on, lets go eat. I'm starving and even the food here will do." Kurt pulled Blaine along reluctantly to gather their food from the schools kitchen. Almost immediately after sitting down, a man dressed in a gorilla suit came up to Kurt and held out a card towards him. Blaine frowned. _Who the hell is this? And a gorilla suit? Where the hell has this come from?_

"Oh my God. I card for moi? Why thank you gorilla gram. I wonder who it could possibly be from?" Kurt asked dramatically and pointedly looked at Blaine, thoroughly enjoying all the attention he was getting from his boyfriend. Or so he thought, anyway.

Kurt made a big show in front of everyone about opening the card and looking at the gift he had been given as well. Blaine watched as Kurt ripped into the card and sighed at the contents inside, his hand on his heart and looked over at the small teddy with the balloons tied round its waist.

"Oh Blaine you really shouldn't have. They're amazing. Thank you." Kurt hugged him tightly as the rest of the table either gagged playfully (thank you Puck) or 'awwed' at their cuteness.

"Dude, you're showing the rest of us bros up here." Puck pointed to the rest of the boys, some of whom nodded and Sam just shrugged, knowing that the gorilla gram was not Blaine's idea. I mean, a gorilla? Seriously? Blaine would never have gone for a gorilla, he had some class after all...

"Excuse me." Blaine told the table as he got up and ran rapidly towards the front exit of the school. Kurt looked after him puzzled, but promptly went back to looking at his gifts. Blaine couldn't stay however, he needed to know exactly who this guy sending the cards was, and why...

* * *

Sam watched his best friend fly out of the dining hall and exhaled heavily. He had wanted to do something for Mercedes and so he had given her a St Valentine's statue, but she had rejected it and him. He needed his friends help before everything was over between the two of them. Not that there was ever all that much to start with. _Am I always so unlucky in love? I really need to ask Blaine about this..._ Sam was starting to think he was jinxed. Every girl he had ever liked had dumped him in some way. Well, that's what Blaine had gently told him whenever he had asked. Not that he had gone into too much detail. Quinn had cheated on him, Santana, who he had avoided this time around thanks to Blaine, had apparently left him for Karofsky. Then there was Mercedes. Blaine had said nothing about their relationship apart from that he and Mercedes had been good together. He had never told him whether they lasted though. Sam was beginning to have his doubts on that score though. He needed to know what was going to happen from his bestie. And he needed it like yesterday. Sam stuffed the rest of his pasta dish into his mouth and dashed out of the cafeteria after his friend, hoping that Blaine would finally tell him what he needed to know once and for all.

* * *

Blaine reached the guy in the gorilla outfit and saw a man take the head off. He couldn't tell who it was as he had his back to Blaine, but whoever it was was quite large in build. Blaine, however was not deterred. He would get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing he did.

"Hey!" He shouted at the guy who was opening his truck and unzipping the back of his outfit. Hearing someone shout towards his direction the man twisted around, his eyes growing wide as he saw Blaine hurrying towards him.

Blaine noticing who it was stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth hanging open. It was Karofsky. _Karofsky is the one sending Kurt Valentine's gifts? But why? All he's ever really done to Kurt is hurt him and bully him. I don't understand..._

"Karofsky?" Blaine asked incredulously to the larger boy.

"Umm, hey." David replied, blushing and looking down at his gorilla feet, feeling embarrassed to being caught out by someone.

"Are you the one sending Kurt all those gifts?" Blaine demanded of the older boy, his arms folding over his chest in a defensive stance.

"Maybe..." Karofsky sneered. He didn't really like Blaine at all, but he had tolerated him because he was Kurt's friend.

"Why?"

"I don't have to justify myself to you." Karofsky stared at Blaine, defiant as he carried on taking his costume off.

"No offence David, but Kurt is my boyfriend. So I think I have a right to know when somebody sends my boyfriend romantic gifts, why that might be." Blaine tried to explain as patiently as he could. He didn't want to get into another fight with him. Not if he could help it.

"Kurt's helped me a lot you know. Stuff that you probably don't even know about." He smirked down to Blaine as Blaine furrowed his brow and pursed his lips in anger.

"How the hell has he helped you?"

"Mind your own business Blaine. This is between me and Kurt. It has nothing to do with you."

"Stay away from him! I mean it!" Blaine yelled, starting to see red haze at the corners of his eyes.

"I'll do what I want, dwarf." David bit back, giving as good as he got.

"Look David, I get it. You are new to this whole thing and it's overwhelming and Kurt's a really nice person who helps those that need it. Whether they have hurt him in the past or not. But you don't even know Kurt, not really, and now you're saying that what? You're in love with him? I sorry, but he's with me. I'm pretty sure that's exactly what he would tell you too in his own words. David, you need to come to terms with everything and admit who you are to people before you can seriously think about entering into a relationship. Please, don't rush anything, take your time and just find someone worthy of you. Someone who is your best friend, who understands everything you are and more. Like I do with Kurt." Blaine clenched his fists, calmly explaining to Karofsky that maybe his 'love' for Kurt was a little premature.

"Why don't we let Kurt decide?" Karofsky sneered at him once more, then climbed up into his truck and slammed the door and speeding away out of the parking lot.

"Well at least that mystery is solved I guess..." Blaine muttered under his breath darkly.

"Bro, was that Karofsky? Is he the one sending Kurt all those gushy Valentine's things?" Sam asked as he came up beside Blaine, slightly out of breath from running around trying to find him.

"Yeah, for some reason he thinks that Kurt is going to fall for him. Somehow, I don't think I need to worry." Blaine shrugged. He had tried, but Karofsky just wouldn't listen to him. He felt his anger drain away as he though about what would soon happen in David's life. He had a feeling that the events unfolding for David was something that not even he could stop. Even if he told the boy the whole truth. Which he didn't think Karofsky would believe anyway.

"What's up anyway? Why are you out of breath?" Blaine tugged at his friends shirt, forgetting about David for a moment. Sam was more important. He gestured so that Sam would follow him and they entered the track to the side of the school and sat down on the grass, giving Sam some much needed time to catch his breath. Once Sam had calmed himself down he turned to his friend, sitting up from his sprawled out position on the grass.

"Dude, I need to know. How do I get Mercedes?" Blaine winced. That was something that he was hoping Sam would never ask him about in all seriousness. Unfortunately, he had.

"Sam, umm, I think you might be better off as friends. I mean you two weren't exactly together for very long, were you? I was kinda hoping you would have gotten together with her sooner since I suggested it to you, but you didn't so..." Blaine shrugged not really knowing how to break it to his best friend that he and Mercedes, yeah, not such a good combination after all.

"So you're saying there is no chance of us getting back together. Ever." Sam asked, pleadingly looking at his best friend.

"I so sorry Sam."

"She dumps me, doesn't she? We're not even really together and she still manages to dump me. I'm like cursed or something."

"Oh Sam, don't think like that. You'll find the right one." Blaine sympathetically patted his friend on the knee.

"You know what I really need, don't you?" Sam exclaimed out of the blue.

"What?" Blaine asked, knowing Sam needed to let this rant out.

"A female version of you dude. You're the only one who gets me and doesn't think I'm stupid. And would never dump me." Blaine laughed at the thought of a girl version of himself. It was too weird to think about.

"If only I had a sister Sam." He teased his friend.

"Yeah, it's totally not fair." Sam smiled as he looked over at his best friend. "She'd be hotter than you dude. Like model hot."

"Hey!" Blaine playfully hit Sam on the arm as he giggled.

"You really think I'll find the right girl?" Sam's smile dropped and he looked at Blaine seriously now.

"Yeah. I do Sam. You're an amazing person. You just haven't found the right one yet is all."

"Thanks B. Kurt's really lucky you know."

"Aww. Thanks Sammy." Blaine leant over to hug his best friend and Sam wrapped his arms around to squeeze his friend tight.

* * *

The night of Sugar's party had finally arrived and Blaine had told Kurt that he had something special planned for after the party, which Kurt couldn't wait for at all. All week he had received white roses from his special guy and secret cards that Blaine had flatly refused were from him, although Kurt knew that they were. After all, they couldn't be from anyone else now, could they? Arriving a little early as he wanted to get the party over with so he could get his treat from his boyfriend. He sat down looking all around him at the extravagance that Sugar's father had paid for.

After getting a drink from the waitress Kurt sat down and waited impatiently for the party to start, sipping his soda water through a bendy straw. Looking up he saw that there was one couple of teenage kids sharing a meal before the party, but no one else was around. Sighing he started daydreaming about whatever Blaine had cooked up for him, when he heard a cough and looked up to see the gorilla gram standing before him once more. Holding out a card for Kurt, he hastily snatched it up and opened it to reveal what it said inside.

"Happy Valentine's Day. I think I love you. Aww... Wait, you think you love me? Who wrote this?" Suddenly the top of the costume came off and revealed David Karofsky. Kurt groaned internally. He had bumped into David a while ago and they had had a nice chat about his new school and how he was doing. Kurt had told him then that he was not going to judge David, he should do what was comfortable for him. Had this really resulted in David getting a crush on him? Kurt guessed it did. He hadn't even told Blaine about it, mainly because it was nothing and he knew how overprotective Blaine could be sometimes. There was no way Kurt was ever going to tell Blaine about this. Ever. It was too mortifying. He just hoped that Blaine wouldn't walk in on this now...

David looked down on him with great hopefulness in his eyes and Kurt blushed at the intensity of it.

"Umm David, it's really nice of you to give me all this stuff but, you don't love me. You love the idea of me. You don't even know me."

"But you've helped me so much. I haven't stopped thinking about that day we bumped into each other at the mall. I've wanted to call you so much."

"Oh my Lord. David, you are a lovely person, I'm not going to deny that, but I'm with Blaine. I'm sorry."

"Oh. You really like him then?" Karofsky looked down, a little heartbroken.

"Yes David. I really do."

"Well, I hope you like the candy. Bye." Karofsky quickly got up from the seat and almost ran to the exit, till the guy from the table called out to him. Giving him a knowing look between David and Kurt.

"David wait!" Kurt yelled out after him but it was too late. The damage had already been done.

* * *

Kurt had been quiet all the way through the party and Blaine was now getting slightly concerned.

"Kurt, are you alright? Do you want to go home?" He asked Kurt as he drove them both back to his house.

"No I want my gift." Kurt stated in a quiet, low tone that Blaine didn't often hear.

"Tell me what's wrong sweetie." Blaine asked as he carried on driving to his house, they were only a couple of blocks away by now and he wanted Kurt in a happy mood, not this sombre one for the present he was going to give him.

"I know who sent the cards." Kurt whispered.

"Oh. What did you tell David?" Blaine asked, letting Kurt explain the story because he really needed to.

Kurt sighed. "That I'm with you. How the hell did you even know who it was anyway?"

"Because I saw him getting out of the suit the day he came to the cafeteria. I told him not to try and that was what you were going to say, but he didn't listen to me."

"And you didn't think to tell me this because..."

"He deserved to have his say hon. Who am I to stop him?" Kurt shook his head and smiled wanly at Blaine.

"You are way too nice for your own good, you know that? If you had told me, I never would have talked to him at all."

"I know. But he's going through a tough time right now. He's only just figured out who he is and he hasn't come out yet. He deserves a little break I suppose." Blaine shrugged, not wanting to get too into the whole Karofsky thing.

"I feel really bad. Someone from his school saw us talking and put two and two together." Blaine winced. He had thought about Karofsky a lot in the past few days since he had seen him and wondered whether he could prevent him trying to commit suicide. He had even confided in both Sam and Santana about it and they had both told him that the likelihood was that his interfering would probably wake it worse. Best to let it play out how it should. Even if it was hard to let it happen. None of them wanted Karofsky to do that, but at the same time Blaine was not Superman. He didn't know how to save everyone.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Kurt asked Blaine a pleading tone in his voice.

"I can't say." Blaine stated, simply and honestly. He really couldn't say to Kurt that he wouldn't. He knew Kurt would interfere and make it even worse for David.

"Well, here we are. Ready for your Valentine's gift?" Blaine asked, changing the subject rapidly.

"God yes." Kurt moaned, wanting to just forget the whole evening and start over. Blaine, smiling, took his hand and led him out of the car and into the house, where Blaine had set up the dining room in the most romantic way possible. A red sheet lay over the table, and candles were lit everywhere. And a single white rose lay on Kurt's plate. Kurt's eyes welled up at the effort and care that went into all of this just for him. There was no one who would ever make Kurt feel the way that Blaine did. Ever.

"Thank you. This is so what I needed from my Valentine's." Kurt turned, giving his boyfriend a much needed hug.

"You're welcome my darling. You're welcome."


	41. Helpless to Stop Fate's Cruel Path

A/N thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites.

I don't own Glee or the characters

**Chapter Forty One**

Kurt was bored. He usually loved looking at wedding dresses in bridal magazines but Rachel had pushed him to his limit. Why couldn't she just pick a god damned dress already? She was skinny enough that all of them would probably look good on her. He tried not to sigh out loud as she pointed at yet another dress and asked his opinion. It only reminded him that he would have to wait for Blaine to propose to him. For him to have his dream wedding. Picking up his coffee, he turned his head to take a sip and noticed Sebastian walking towards him. Groaning, and this time aloud, he rolled his eyes at Rachel, who gave him a perplexed look back. She had not had to face the brunt of Sebastian's attacks so she didn't really know who he was and her face showed how clueless she really was.

"Who is that?" She whispered as the lean Warbler strode closer to them.

"Sebastian Smythe. The bane of my existence." Kurt hissed back then turned and placed a false smile on his lips. "Sebastian, so nice to see you."

"Well hello there lady boy. How are we today? Love the outfit, it makes you look like someone's vomited all over you." Sebastian smiled in a fake gesture back towards Kurt, his eyes staring daggers into the other boy.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Kurt asked tersely as Rachel looked at both the boys exchange with apprehension.

"Well, I have a present for you. Call it an early birthday present or something. Or you could give it as an engagement present to your mini Barbara Streisand here." Kurt, frowning and not really wanting to take anything from this guy, reluctantly reached out and took the envelope. Opening it up he revealed a photo shopped picture of someone standing naked with pumps and a feather boa with Blaine's head superimposed onto the top to make it look like Blaine. Kurt tried not to laugh. Rachel gasped and looked away, blushing.

"Wow. You've really outdone yourself this time Sebastian. However this picture? I know it's totally a fake because lets face it, Blaine is way hotter than this in the flesh. Oh I forget, you don't know that do you, because you've never seen him in all his glory, have you? And FYI Sebastian, Blaine's package, a lot more impressive." Kurt primly held out the picture towards Sebastian for him to take, but the boy just smirked back.

"You tell your boy to phone up his friend and allow me back into regionals, or these photos are going viral." Sebastian leaned forward threateningly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you due to your huge horse teeth." Kurt spat out at him.

"I'm going to make yours and Blaine's lives so miserable you will wish you had never crossed me." Sebastian's face took on a hard demeanour as he glared at Kurt menacingly.

"Do any of the other Warblers know what you plan to do Sebastian? Because I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't be impressed." Kurt bit back, trying not to let it show that he was a little scared of where this was going. Kurt didn't believe in violence but he wasn't sure that Sebastian had the same qualms.

"Do it, or everybody will see your boyfriend in photos just like this one." With that Sebastian turned and left the shop, his smirk widening on his face as he saw the dark look that Kurt gave him back from the other side of the shop window as he walked to his car.

* * *

Kurt rushed to find Blaine the next morning so that he could discuss what happened with Sebastian before Rachel had had any time to blab, because even though she had promised Kurt that she wouldn't say anything, Kurt was unsure whether she could keep that promise. It was just who she was. She couldn't keep anything a secret.

Rounding the corner Kurt saw his boyfriend deep in discussion with Sam and Mike, no doubt something to do with superheroes or something. Kurt rolled his eyes, and rushed at the boy, grabbing Blaine's arm tightly and giving him a look to indicate that he needed to talk with the dark haired boy privately.

"Morning hon. What's up?" Blaine asked gently, tilting his head towards Kurt, smiling lovingly at him.

"Can we talk please. It's important." Kurt told him through gritted teeth and he smiled falsely to the other two boys present.

"Um, sure." Blaine replied, confounded by Kurt's fake cheeriness in front of the other boys. "I'll see you guys later." Blaine followed Kurt along to the auditorium and sat beside Kurt as he perched on the edge of the stage. Reaching into his bag, Kurt took out the envelope and held it out to Blaine to look at.

"Sebastian paid me a visit yesterday. This was what he gave me." Kurt, suddenly nervous, started chewing on his lips as Blaine unfolded the lip of the envelope and reached inside to take out its contents. Blaine's eyes widened in shock as he saw what was inside. Thinking it was going to be a fake picture of Finn, he discovered that it was, in fact, his head that had been superimposed onto the naked body. _Oh joy, I must have really pissed Sebastian off this time._

"Ok. Sebastian has way too much spare time on his hands. I really hope that this isn't his body my head is stuck on the top of." Blaine grimaced. It looked nothing like him. For one, he was shorter and stockier, let alone other aspects of him...

"You're not mad?" Kurt blurted out, fear laced in his eyes.

"What's the point in getting mad Kurt. Besides I've had way worse things happen to me than stupid fake pictures of me taken and spread around." Blaine put the photo back inside the envelope and handed it back to his boyfriend. Who put out his hand in a stop gesture.

"There is no way that I'm taking that thing back Blaine. It's your photo, you keep it. It makes me feel slightly nauseous looking at it." Kurt stated, looking a little green around the edges. Blaine sighed and shoved it into his own satchel, ready to forget that it ever even existed.

"He said that if you don't phone Nick and get him to reinstate Sebastian in the Warblers for regionals, that is going to go on the internet, along with others."

"Seriously? That's his demand. Well he can go leap for all I care." Blaine told Kurt defiantly.

"So you aren't going to do anything about it?" Kurt asked him, a little shocked that Blaine seemed so casual about the whole thing.

"No. It's a hollow threat Kurt. He's calling my bluff. He won't really do it because if he does the Warblers will be disqualified." Kurt nodded thoughtfully and ran his arm through Blaine's, leaning his head against his boyfriend.

"I'm really proud of you Blaine for not giving in to threats like that. Or resorting to violence."

"That's all I've ever wanted. For you to be proud of me." Blaine replied, tears springing to his eyes as he laid his head atop Kurt's.

* * *

Blaine was sitting playing a game on his phone before Glee started, trying to come up with a solution to his problems, when Santana came up and sat beside him, crossing both her arms and legs and turning her body towards him, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"So I heard from mini Barbara that the evil rent boy has made some rather rude pictures of you and no I don't need to see them. I've seen enough male anatomy to last a lifetime. So what are we going to do to stop him?" She smiled sweetly at Blaine, although Blaine wasn't buying any of it. Underneath she was a dragon. Fierce and frightful. He was just glad her anger wasn't directed at him.

"Nothing Santana. Just leave it. It'll piss him off more that way." Blaine replied, trying to act nonchalant but failing miserably. He didn't really want to involve his friends in his fight but he wasn't sure how to go about things by himself.

"No, you are not going to leave it. Come on Blaine, he's threatening to put naked pictures of you on the internet and you do realise that pictures like that stay with you forever. They will never go away. People in fifty years time will still find them up on some site or other and say 'look that's that guy Blaine Anderson'. Don't let him do that to you honey. Auntie Tana certainly won't let him, even if you do."

Blaine looked across to Kurt, who was sitting with Mercedes and Rachel, clearly telling them the tale of the 'evil' Sebastian and his latest quest to destroy the two boys. After making sure that Kurt wasn't interested in what Blaine was doing, he leaned in towards Santana conspiratorially. Sam, noticing the two of them from across the room putting their heads together, surreptitiously came and sat by them leaning in as well to hear what they were talking about, not wanting to be out of the loop.

"Don't tell Kurt but I'm going over to Dalton to sort this out once and for all after glee practice because there is no way I'm letting that slime ball put those pictures of me on the internet. I just don't want Kurt to know that's what I'm doing because he hates fights and fighting and it may come to that."

"What exactly is so bad about this picture Blaine? 'Cause I tried listening to Kurt earlier but you know my concentration span isn't the greatest." Sam asked his friend. Blaine gave Sam a pointed look and just pulled out the envelope, returning his gaze firmly towards Santana.

"So when are you picking me up then?" Santana ordered the petite boy. Blaine smiled, glad that he wasn't going to have to do this alone. He could count on both of his friends to help him out.

"I'll swing by after I've dropped all our stuff off at home." Blaine indicated to both himself and Sam as Sam gawked at the picture in his hands.

"Dude, this looks nothing like you."

"How would you know Trouty?" Santana smirked as Sam stuck his tongue out at her.

"I do live with Blaine you know. I've seen him in a towel and... stuff..." Sam told her, trying to justify what he had said earlier, blushing slightly and Blaine bit his lips trying very hard not to laugh at Santana teasing him. Santana just rolled her eyes at Blaine. "I'll see you later then." She added quickly as Mr Shue came in to start the lesson and the three of them turned to face their teacher.

* * *

Blaine and Sam had quickly dumped their things back at Blaine's house before going to pick Santana up from hers and then started the long journey to Dalton. Blaine had Sam drive for a while so that he could call Nick and give him the heads up that they were coming over to the school in Westerville. Nick had been really happy to receive this news, hoping to catch up with his friend, that was till Blaine had told him that it was to do with Sebastian, then he heard the darkness seep into Nick's voice as he gravely promised Blaine to meet him when they arrived.

"Well here come your minions Blaine." Santana drawled dryly as she looked out the side window from the back seat she was currently sitting in. Blaine glanced across Sam to where Santana was pointing and spotted Nick, Jeff and Trent standing by the side of the car park. Whilst Sam parked, Blaine undid his seat belt and opened the door, running towards his old Dalton friends, giving them all a hug to thank them for supporting him.

"So what the hell is going on Blaine?" Nick asked, his hand on his friends arm, worry lining his face. Sebastian had been all over the place for the last couple of weeks since Nick told him that he was off the team for regionals. He was basically a ticking time bomb. Blaine, not even saying anything to his old friend, took the envelope that Sam, who had now caught up with Blaine along with Santana, handed to him from the car's glove box and promptly handed it over to his Dalton friends. As Nick pulled the picture out, all three's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Wow, just wow." Jeff stated and Trent whistled at the audacity of what Sebastian has done. Nick shook his head.

"Does that even look like you?" Jeff asked, squinting at the picture and trying to envisage whether that might be what Blaine looked like nude.

"Umm, Jeff, is that really the point?" Trent questioned his blonde friend who shrugged. Sam nudged Jeff and shook his head to indicate that it most certainly wasn't Blaine in the picture. Apart from his head of course. Jeff satisfied with Sam's ascent to his question, went back to concentrating on the conversation in hand.

"I'm so sorry Blaine. I can't believe he would do something like this." Nick told the dark haired boy. Nick had underestimated what Sebastian was capable of doing to others in regards to his own desires.

"Why not? He's a grade A jerk. Now where is he because I'm going all Lima Heights on him right now." Santana quipped at the boys, her arms on her hips in an authoritative gesture. Trent gulped and his eyes widened slightly, and Jeff started shuffling uncomfortably.

"Thad and David are with him in the common room so we know where he is. What exactly are you thinking of doing Blaine?" Nick responded, but focused on Blaine. Even if the girl was a little scary this was Blaine's problem and Blaine's fight and Nick would back him up all the way. Blaine sighed, he didn't really have a plan either, but he wasn't going to let Sebastian get away with doing this to him.

"I have no ideas. You?" Blaine smiled weakly at Nick.

"Nope. Shall we get going then?" Nick pointed his thumb behind him and the group all turned and headed towards the common room. Blaine heard Santana mumble under her breath to Sam and the corners of his mouth curled up in response to her remark.

"I know what **I'm** going to do with that evil skank."

* * *

Blaine had been in a hurry to get somewhere after school today, but before he had left he had pointedly told Kurt not to ignore Karofsky's calls any more. Kurt was confused how Blaine knew that the boy had been calling him since he hadn't told Blaine anything, but Kurt knew he must have told him that for a reason. Maybe Karofsky had called Blaine as well and Blaine thought that he needed to hear what Karofsky was going to say.

The next time David called Kurt he had not long since gotten home. He had dropped in at his dad's shop first of all to see how his dad had been doing that day and so it was late afternoon by the time he had gotten home. Kicking his shows off in the hallway, he padded into the kitchen and started making himself a coffee when his phone buzzed, saying it was Karofsky. Taking a deep breath he decided to take Blaine's advice. He wasn't usually wrong when it came to things like this. Kurt pressed the accept button and put his phone to his ear.

"Kurt?" David almost sobbed into his phone.

"David? What's going on?" Kurt asked, disturbed about the upset tone of the boy on the other end of the lines voice.

"I really need your help." Dave pleaded to slight boy.

"Tell me what happened." Kurt calmly asked him, sitting himself down with his coffee to hear the explanation.

"I went into the locker room to get ready for footie and they were all staring and... someone had written 'fag' on my locker. I don't know what to do Kurt. It's all over for me."

"It's ok. It's alright Dave. Calm down. Look, those guys are all jerks and they did this to hurt you on purpose. You have to show them that you don't care what they think. That you aren't ashamed of who you are. Nothing is over David. You can do this."

"I'm not sure I can Kurt." Dave almost whispered down the phone, despair evident in his voice.

"Look, I know you want me to say that everything will be fine, but I can't. I can only tell you not to let them win. I'm really sorry David. No one should get outed like that. Just tell me that you won't do anything stupid. Please David." Kurt begged the boy, hoping it would get through to him.

"Ok, I won't do anything. Thank you Kurt."

"I hope I've helped a little at least."

"Yeah, bye Kurt." Kurt stood, looking worriedly at his phone as he pressed the call end button. He hoped that David really didn't do anything because Kurt was really anxious that he might, and that whatever he did, it was not going to be good.

* * *

As Blaine saw Sebastian casually slung over the couch in the common room, anger started to bubble up from his belly. Striding over to lanky Warbler he shoved the photo right into his face and leaned in towards Sebastian in a threatening manner.

"If you think you can threaten me and win, you are sorely mistaken Sebastian." Blaine told him, venom dripping from his voice.

"Oh, why hello, Blaine. And I can see you have your wingmen with you too. Have you told Nick what I want?" Sebastian got straight to the point.

"No, because I'm not caving in to your demands." Sebastian laughed and Santana drew closer to the lean boy, her fury evident.

"I'd take him seriously little bitchlet and just drop it because if you don't I'm going to personally tattoo you with a tramp stamp that says 'congratulations you are my one thousandth customer' so everyone can know what a cheap little ho you really are." Santana glared powerfully at Sebastian and Sam took his place at Blaine's other side.

"Trust me dude, you want to do what she says. She could eat a whole football team alive and still have room for breakfast. You don't want to see her unhinge her jaws. Destroy all the photos now or you will have both of us to contend with." Sam crossed his arms and tried to look as threatening as possible.

"And us as well." Jeff chimed in, looked a little apprehensive but wanting to back his friend all the way as Nick, Trent, Thad and David all joined in behind. A hush descended along the common room as everybody turned to watch what was unfolding in front of them. The silence was palpable.

Sebastian started to get up so that he was at his full height against Blaine when Blaine's phone started ringing, a loud shrill sound breaking the silence around them. Looking down at his phone, he smiled and took it after seeing who it was on the screen, Kurt.

"Kurt, hey, what's up?"

"Blaine, David phoned me earlier. He was really upset and I was worried that he might do something to himself, so I just tried to phone him back and his dad answered and... and he's in the hospital. He tried to kill himself Blaine. It's all my fault. It's all my fault." Kurt babbled his voice getting increasingly more wobbly as he went on conversing.

"Oh God. Kurt no. No it's not your fault hon. You couldn't have done anything. He was beyond help sweetie. It would have happened no matter what you had done." Blaine tried lamely to help his boyfriend by giving him encouraging words of wisdom but from the sniffles on the other end, it didn't sound as though it had been very effective.

"But I talked to him and I knew he was upset." Kurt wailed.

"Sweetie, don't do this to yourself. Look I'm coming home. I'll come round when I get back ok?"

"Where are you?"

"At Dalton. I was just visiting Nick and Jeff." Blaine looked pointedly at a bored looking Sebastian who was being regarded carefully by both Santana and Sam.

"You aren't doing anything about this Sebastian thing are you?" Kurt quizzed his boyfriend, knowing full well that that was exactly what Blaine was doing.

"I'll see you soon. I love you." Blaine deliberately avoided telling Kurt anything of the exchange that had occurred at Dalton so far.

"Ok. Love you too." Blaine closed his eyes as he pressed the call end button.

"What's wrong bro?" Sam asked, placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder. Even Sebastian looked concerned as he stared down at the dark haired boy.

"Dave Karofsky just tried to hang himself because he was outed at school."

"Is he alright?" Sebastian asked, his face taking on a haunted look. He had joked and teased Dave when they had been at scandals at the same time and it was fun until now. But now it hit him like a ton of bricks that David was far more sensitive and vulnerable than anyone had imagined, and everyone could see it had affected Sebastian greatly. He was visibly shaking as he sat back down on the couch heavily.

"He's in the hospital right now. His dad found him in time." As Sebastian put his face in his hands, Blaine turned to his shocked friends. "We have to go."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. We'll deal with the picture thing. You go." Nick told him, looking pale and Jeff nodded, the rest of the boys looking sympathetically at Blaine. The three New Directions team mates didn't need to be told twice as they left in a hurry. Blaine wanting desperately to get to Kurt.

* * *

The next day Blaine had a phone call from none other than Sebastian himself. He had asked if he could meet up with Blaine after school that day. Blaine had accepted the meeting, knowing full well that this was the apology that they were all looking for from him. Taking Santana, Brittany, Sam and Kurt with him they walked into the Lima Bean and ambled over to the tall Warbler.

"What's this all about?" Blaine asked curtly pretending he knew nothing, mainly for Kurt's benefit.

"I want to apologise to you and Kurt. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have played all those pranks on you. The photos are gone, destroyed and I'm sorry about the slushie. I'm also sorry for all the things I have said to you all. They were all uncalled for."

"Why are you apologising all of a sudden?" Kurt asked frowning down at the boy, his arms crossed defensively.

"Because it's all fun and games till... it's not. And I've spent far too long pretending that everything is just a big joke. What happened with David, it has really made me think and I've asked Nick if we can ask for donations at regionals for Lady GaGa's 'Born This Way' foundation in dedication to Dave Karofsky."

"Nick's letting you back on the team?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm going to go around asking for donations. That's all." Blaine nodded. Sebastian really genuinely looked bad about what had happened to Dave, almost guilty even, and as far as he knew Sebastian had never done anything bad after this incident. At least, not to the New Directions. He thought that the boy had learnt his lesson and was going to try to do the right thing from now on.

"Do you really think he's telling the truth." Kurt whispered in his ear and Blaine nodded quickly at Kurt. Blaine held his hand out for Sebastian to take and the taller boy firmly took it and shook hands. All, it seemed, was forgiven for now.

At that, they all left, Santana looking a little disappointed that she didn't get to have more of a scrap with the boy and Blaine tried not to smile at her as she huffed about not getting to go all 'Lima Heights' on the lanky Warbler.

* * *

After they had won the regionals competition against the Warblers and Blaine had given his condolences to his old friends, who all congratulated the New Directions, stating that they should get together for a celebration. Rachel and Finn, who had decided to get married straight after the competition, had told the Warblers to come to their reception after the wedding and they had all agreed wholeheartedly to attend. As they went off to get a quick wedding present for the couple Blaine turned after saying his goodbyes, trying to find the one person he knew he needed to find before it was too late.

Kurt, seeing Blaine looking around in a slight panic, anxiety covering his handsome features, tugged on his arm to have him turn to look at him.

"Who are you looking for?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Hmm, oh no one. You ok?" Blaine shrugged him off. Kurt decided it was best not to ask. When Blaine got like this he was almost single minded in his thoughts and nothing else seemed to matter much. Kurt thought that Blaine would tell him in due course.

"I think I might go see Karofsky before the wedding. You'll be ok to meet me at the registry office right?" Kurt told Blaine slowly and succinctly so the dark haired boy would take it all in as he half listened to Kurt.

"Yeah, sure." Blaine told him, not really paying attention as he spotted Quinn talking to the other girls before slipping away from the choir room.

"Blaine, you paying attention at all." Kurt teased his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'll see you at the registry office." Blaine pecked his cheek and followed Quinn rapidly out of the room, Kurt looking after his retreating form in a puzzled way.

As Blaine ran round the corner to the changing rooms and Couch Sylvester's office, after looking in a few other places in the school, and he saw Quinn stepping out of the females changing room in her new cheerios outfit.

"Quinn!" He shouted at her as she stopped and turned to great him politely and happily. She wasn't particularly close with Blaine, but he was a sweet boy as far as she was concerned.

"Hey Blaine. You like?" She asked him as she twirled around.

"You look great. Umm, do you need a lift to the wedding?" Blaine asked her, slightly begging her to say yes by placing his hands in a prayer gesture.

"How did you know that I'd changed my mind about attending?" She replied confused.

"I just thought that maybe you would feel bad about missing it. I mean, even Kurt is going and he's not thrilled about it either." Blaine bumbled his way through. His explanation seemed to satisfy her so he breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Aww, well thank you for the offer Blaine, that was very sweet of you but I'll be fine to drive myself." She looked over his shoulder and saw something that grabbed her attention.

"But if I drive you have more time to get ready. You can do your make up in the car." Blaine attempted to persuade the girl. _Please say yes Quinn. Dear Lord say yes._

"Really, it's lovely of you to offer, but I'll be fine." Quinn patted his arm and called over to Rachel rapidly running after her and quickly gesticulating to the petite diva about something.

"But Quinn, I..." Blaine called after her, started to run after her. _Oh Shit. _He watched helpless as she walked out, going off to her own car in preparation for the wedding after giving Rachel a hug. Blaine was powerless to stop the horrific events from unfolding for the second time.


	42. Memories of Things Best Forgotten

A/N Thanks to all the reviews, favourites and follows. :D I don't know why but I found this chapter quite hard to write...

I don''t own Glee or the characters

**Chapter Forty Two**

Blaine waited by Kurt's locker anxiously. He couldn't wait to see him again after everything that had taken place after regionals. Suffice as to say, Finn and Rachel's wedding never actually took place, just as it hadn't last time. He leant against the drab grey metal as he thought back to that fateful afternoon.

* * *

Blaine was in full panic mode now. Neither Quinn nor Kurt had arrived to the wedding and he was now in such a state about what could potentially happen to both or either of them that he had needed to step outside the courthouse to get some air. Sam, sensing his best friends nerves, followed after to find out why he was in such a panic.

"Bro, you alright? What's going on?" Sam asked him, placing his hand on his friends back and looking down at Blaine, concerned for his friend. He had never seen Blaine quite so undone. He always seemed so put together and calm that seeing him this way made Sam worry all the more. Something really bad was going to happen and his friend obviously didn't think that he was going to be able to stop it.

"Last time Quinn got in an accident. It left her paralysed for a while. But Kurt was here and he's not. We drove here together last time. God, what have I done? I've been so scared of Quinn getting hurt that I never thought about what I was doing and how it would affect everything. What if Kurt gets hurt this time? What am I going to do Sam?" Tears started streaming down Blaine's face, misery and hopelessness rife on his features.

"Oh my God. What can we do? We have to stop this from happening!" Sam, shocked took hold of Blaine's arms tightly and shook him slightly. Things between himself and Quinn may have ended long ago now but he still cared greatly for her.

"The only thing I can think of is not to let Rachel text Quinn. That's what caused the accident. Quinn texting Rachel back." Blaine told Sam quietly, still scared for his boyfriend. If only he were already here. Sam, hearing this news, ran off to stop Rachel from texting Quinn. A few moments later however, Burt arrived outside and stood next to Blaine, his hands firmly in his pockets, his face pinched with worry.

"Sam told me to come out here. That you were scared that Kurt might be hurt. Does he get hurt Blaine?"

"He didn't last time, but he was here, with us. I drove us both here last time. What if something's happened to him? I don't want to phone him in case he's driving, but..."

"I get it kid. I'm worried too, but we just have to hope that he's gonna be ok." Burt wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder and the young man leant his head against the man he thought of as his second father, sobbing wildly onto his shirt.

* * *

"Blaine. Hello? Earth to Blaine. Calling all Blaine's!" Kurt waved his right hand in front of Blaine, rousing the boy from his memories.

"Kurt! Hey." Blaine threw himself into a hug with his special guy, trying very hard not to let tears fall from his eyes. The relief he felt at seeing Kurt here in front of him was tangible.

"Whoa. Watch it hon. I'm fragile at the moment, remember?" Kurt chuckled at his boyfriends enthusiasm.

"Sorry. God sorry, it's just that..."

"I know sweetie. I know. I missed you too. Even though it was just a couple of weeks." Kurt joked with him, but wrapped his right arm around Blaine more tightly and grabbed a handful of Blaine's shirt in his hand, clenching it firmly. He wouldn't admit it but what had happened after regionals had really scared him.

* * *

Kurt felt relief course through him. David Karofsky would be alright. He had been so worried about what David might try again, and so guilty that he hadn't been able to stop the boy from trying to kill himself, that he had needed desperately to see him, to make amends, once and for all. David had been downcast, which Kurt could fully relate to, but Kurt had seen the spark of hope for what might lay in the future in Karofsky's eyes and that had given him great comfort in his heart. They had parted ways as friends and Kurt was glad of it. He hated to hate people, life was too short for hatred. All he wanted was peace of mind and happiness and he thought that he might just be able to attain it after making peace with what had just happened to David.

Getting into his car, he realised he would need to rush to get to the wedding on time. Grabbing his tuxedo he ran back into the hospital to change in the toilets quickly, he ran back out and flung himself into the car, buckling himself up as he started the engine and reversed out of his parking spot.

"Aw hell, Rachel's gonna kill me!" Kurt stated out loud as he turned onto the main street heading towards the court house. He didn't usually like driving over the speed limit but in this case, he felt he ought to otherwise he wouldn't get there on time. He stopped for the briefest of moments at a stop sign and saw that there was nothing coming and pulled out once more. As he pulled out, a car he hadn't seen previously hurtled into view, and Kurt, unable to stop in time, heard the metal of his car crunch as the other car crashed into him. The metal crumpled in on itself and Kurt felt a sharp pain erupt in his chest. Then his world turned into darkness.

* * *

Kurt felt Blaine take his satchel from his left shoulder and watched his boyfriend place it on his own shoulder on the opposite side to his own satchel.

"Let me take that for you sweetheart." Blaine told him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Kurt had told himself not to well up when he met up with Blaine again, but the boy was making it very hard for him.

"Thanks Blaine."

"Hey, I'm not having my injured boyfriend carry anything heavy around for a while. I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be doing that anyway." Blaine smiled warmly at him, curling a stray strand of hair behind Kurt's ear.

"I was really scared Blaine. I thought I was going to die."

"Shh. None of that ok. You're here and you're going to be fine. It could have been so much worse my darling. Just be thankful that all you have at the end of the day are a few scars, a broken collar bone and a few pins in your left arm."

"But none of my clothes go with this hideous cast. All they had was orange. I mean, who wants an orange cast? Orange is so hard to blend with anything." Blaine could only laugh at the relief of his boyfriend still being here and not too badly hurt. If he was complaining about the colour of his cast then he would be back to normal in no time.

"Would a kiss make it a little better?" Blaine asked a pouting Kurt.

"Probably." Kurt replied, leaning in for his kiss, which Blaine obliged him. Blaine's heart raced at the comfort of Kurt's lips on his own, as he thought back to when he believed he may have never gotten to share a kiss with Kurt again.

* * *

Burt's phone went off suddenly as the two men stood outside the courthouse in silence, both waiting for Kurt to arrive. The sudden sound made both jump and pull apart as Burt went to get his phone out of his pocket. Frowning, as he didn't recognise the number calling him, he pressed the accept button after a little hesitation.

"Hello?" Burt greeted the other end and silence reigned once more over the two as Burt listened to the other end of the line, his face getting more and more worried as the person on the other end spoke to him.

"So he's in theatre right now?" Burt asked bluntly and terror blossomed into Blaine's heart even further. He felt like ice was forming over his heart at the thought of never seeing his Kurt alive ever again. He had failed and it was even worse this time. Kurt was injured too. Once Burt finished his call, he looked up and into Blaine's watery eyes.

"Kurt was in a car accident. We need to get to the hospital now. Let me just go get Carole and Finn." Burt told Blaine, indicating for him to go and wait in Burt's car, handing him the keys to open it. Blaine, holding out his shaking hand, accepted them and numbly started walking to the car.

Sitting in the back, Blaine hardly noticed when both Sam and Finn entered the car, Sam sneaking his hand in Blaine's pocket to grab his car keys and handing them to Rachel, who looked like she was going to drive Blaine's car to the hospital as she had been driven to the courthouse by her dads, before they closed the door and Burt drove them all to the hospital.

"It's gonna be alright dude. Kurt's tough, he'll pull through." Sam told his best friend, not quite believing his words, as he snaked his arms around the smaller boy to hug him closely. Blaine, completely oblivious to everything around him, collapsed into his friend and sobbed for his lover.

* * *

"Well, here I am. You can drop my bag off in here. Thank you." Kurt shuffled awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Blaine looked so upset, but was trying to mask it with false cheer. He had talked the Kurt about just about everything under the sun apart from what had actually happened. Really he just wanted Blaine to act like himself. He didn't need false happiness. He knew how close he had come to dying. To leaving Blaine in this world alone. He never wanted to feel that fear ever again.

"Sure, I'll pick you up after and we can go to glee together, yeah?" Blaine stated enthusiastically.

"Stop Blaine. Just stop. Please will you be yourself. For me." Kurt pleaded gently. He watched Blaine's chest heave in and out and his eyes close as he bit his bottom lip.

"I thought I'd lost you." Blaine whispered, a lone tear flowing freely down his face as he opened his honey eyes to look into Kurt's glasz ones.

"You nearly did." Kurt reached up to brush the tear on Blaine's cheek away. "I was dead on that operating table for almost a minute. I have the scar to prove it."

"Don't Kurt. The thought of you with your chest open is too much." Blaine hiccuped and looked away.

"Blaine, I had metal sticking out of my chest from my body slamming into the crumpled metal frame of my car. We can't not talk about this. I had to have major heart surgery to fix me. I'm not allowed to do any 'rigorous' exercise for a while. Which includes being with you."

"I don't care about that. You being alive is what matters." Blaine held Kurt's right arm in his hands, his right rubbing itself up and down Kurt's arm unconsciously in a comforting way for both the boys. Blaine leant up to give Kurt one last kiss on his cheek and promised him that he would return to get his things after class. He didn't want Kurt carrying anything he didn't need to. He had already been through enough.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt's family, along with the whole glee club had been waiting in the friends and relatives room for hours now with no word as to how Kurt was doing, whether he was even alive. Quinn, having gotten to the courthouse late, had arrived at the hospital to find everyone waiting after having been told what had happened by the courthouse staff themselves. Ironically, since Sam had persuaded Rachel not to text Quinn, she was perfectly alright, which is precisely what Blaine had wanted. But not at the expense of Kurt being hurt instead. He was starting to get angry, silently watching everyone talking quietly among themselves, all of them happy and healthy. Blaine didn't understand why it had to be Kurt that got hurt. He didn't deserve it. He was one of the kindest, most moral people he had ever known. Why was it that Kurt was the one hurt and not any of them? Blaine hated himself for thinking these things but he couldn't help it. He felt as though his world was collapsing in on itself with each passing moment. Every second he was apart from Kurt wedged a deeper hole into his already open wound. The truth was that he didn't think he could live without Kurt. He was starting to understand how his future self had become the way he had and why he was so desperate for it to all change. He just hoped that the anger wouldn't consume him.

When the doctor finally came in he asked for Kurt's parents and them alone. Burt and Carole followed the doctor out of the room and Blaine shot up to peer out the window to see their reactions. He so desperately needed to be out there. To hear that Kurt was alright. He felt the tightening of his heart at the anticipation of the news. When he saw the smile erupt on Burt's face he breathed out the breath he had not known he was holding in. Kurt was alive. That was all that mattered to Blaine.

* * *

Blaine sat in class, not paying any attention. He was so grateful to finally see Kurt again. The hospital had not let Kurt have any visitors other than family in and then, after Burt having taken Kurt home, Burt had expressly told the dark haired boy that Kurt needed rest so not to visit. Kurt wouldn't get any rest if Blaine visited. And so Blaine, going crazy in his mind, had only been able to Skype Kurt when Burt was not around for him to know about it. It wasn't the same as actually holding Kurt in his arms however. That alone had given him more comfort than everything else combined. To be able to touch Kurt, to feel him in his arms helped Blaine to understand that Kurt was still with him. That he was still a live, moving force in this world. He never, ever wanted to feel this way again. So helpless and alone. He vowed to take better care of his soul mate no matter what else was around to distract him.

As the bell rang, Blaine scooped up his satchel and hurried to go and retrieve Kurt. He was sure that the others would celebrate him coming back and he was sure that that was exactly what Kurt needed. To know that his friends and family all loved him very much. Blaine, most of all.


	43. Big Brother Is Watching You

A/N thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. They are most welcome. Now that I'm done with this I'm going off to watch some Glee series for as I've just got the DVD today. Yay! :D

I don't own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter Forty Three**

Blaine had been very quiet since Kurt had gotten out of the hospital. Kurt would almost say he was brooding. He had been overly helpful to Kurt, picking him up for school, carrying his things, cooking him dinner. Kurt loved that he was doing all this for him but he really missed his cheery, upbeat, fun loving guy. It was as though Blaine felt guilty for what had happened to him. Kurt didn't understand why, but if anyone was going to feel that way about something he could have done nothing about, it was Blaine. Kurt sometimes thought that he felt as if he were responsible for the entire world.

As they walked down the corridor to Blaine's locker after classes for the morning Kurt turned to Blaine, wincing slightly as his shoulder twinged at the movement.

"Blaine, you do know that this isn't your fault, right?" Kurt prompted the boy, hoping to find out whatever was going on in his boyfriends head.

"Hmm, oh yeah. Course I do." Blaine responded, sounding rather distracted.

"Blaine..." Kurt stopped and raised one eyebrow. "You've been really quiet lately and I'm worried about you. What's wrong?"

Blaine shook his head and the corners of his mouth curved upwards. "Yeah. Sorry Kurt. My big brother is coming home for a while and I guess I've just been out of it cause of that. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Wow. Your brother. The one you won't tell me anything about. Does that mean I'll finally get to meet him?" Kurt asked, a twinkle suddenly lighting up Kurt's eyes.

"Unfortunately..." Blaine mumbled, having gotten to his locker and putting his unneeded textbooks back into his locker. Kurt was grinning widely at him which made him smile back and lean over to give his boyfriend a kiss. Kurt looked so excited that Blaine couldn't bring Kurt down by telling him that Cooper was extremely superficial.

"Does this mean you're ok then? Because I'm fine. Honestly. Couldn't be better." Kurt pointedly told Blaine, giving him a squeeze as he awkwardly hugged him, his arm still in plaster. His orange cast now littered with doodles and scribblings from all of the glee club.

"I'm good Kurt. Really." Blaine told his boyfriend, looking at the ground and scuffing his shoe against the floor. Kurt pouted a little, not really believing him and tried not to get frustrated at Blaine keeping things from him. Again.

"Hey Squirt!" A voice called out happily.

"Coop. Hey." Blaine replied as he was practically picked up when his elder brother gave him a bear hug. Kurt, seeing who it was that was that was hugging Blaine, covered his mouth as his eyes widened in shock. Blaine's brother was the free credit rating today dot com commercial guy. And up close he was very, very good looking. He followed the two brothers as they walked down the hallway, only stopping when Sue Sylvester came along and took Cooper aside to talk to him, looking completely besotted with the elder Anderson brother.

"Blaine your brother is the best looking guy in North America." Kurt breathed out, entranced by Cooper Anderson.

"Yeah, thanks Kurt." Blaine grumbled, his arms folded over his chest, looking a little hurt by what Kurt had said. Kurt, berating himself for hurting Blaine, took Blaine's hand in his own, squeezing it tightly. "Apart from you of course silly. You will always be the best looking man in my life." Kurt's heart soared when he saw Blaine's knee trembling smile aimed directly at him.

"Thanks hon. And you are the best looking man in my life too." Blaine bought Kurt's hand up and kissed his boyfriends hand.

"Aww, you two are very cute together, aren't you?" Cooper came up, teasing Blaine and making the petite boy blush.

"Come on then Blainers. Off to lunch. We can have your boyfriend to lunch some other day. First we need some quality brother time." Cooper snaked his arm around Blaine's neck and they both said their goodbyes to Kurt. Kurt watched them go and thought how attractive the two brothers were together. They looked like models that had just walked off the runway. Kurt sighed at the thought of spending time with both the brothers. He didn't know whether he would be able to handle that amount of good looks without dying from pure happiness.

* * *

Cooper looked across to his brother. He was playing around with his lunch, poking his fork into it every so often and chasing the vegetables around the plate. He had been very quiet, which was completely unlike Blaine. Usually he would be talking a mile a minute, chewing Cooper's ear off about something, probably Kurt. Something was definitely wrong with his brother and Cooper was determined to find out what it was.

"Ok Squirt. Out with it. What's eating you up?" Cooper put down his own fork and leant back in his chair, giving his little brother his full attention.

"Nothing Coop."

"Blaine, you can't fool me. I know all your tricks. I know when you're acting. Remember I taught you everything you know."

"Coop, I really don't want to talk about this."

"About what?" Blaine sighed. How could he possibly explain how he felt so much guilt for Kurt's accident. It was his fault that his boyfriend nearly died. He had changed events and this was the outcome. Because of that Kurt nearly died. He was starting to feel completely overwhelmed about the whole thing. He didn't know what he was doing any more. What if he did change something and Kurt really did die? Or get hurt again? He just couldn't cope with this any longer. It was too much.

Cooper watched as his brother appeared to crumble right in front of him, the tears started flowing down his face in torrents. Horrified, Cooper rapidly got up and sat down right besides his brother, taking him into a tight hug, rocking him back and forth.

"Come on bud. Tell me what's going on." Cooper murmured into his brothers hair as he laid his head onto Blaine's.

"I can't do this any more. I've hurt Kurt. It's all my fault."

"What are you saying Blaine?" Cooper looked down at him, completely confused with what Blaine was talking about.

"I'm not who you think I am."

"What, you're not my little brother, huh?" Cooper grinned, poking his cheek to try and cheer Blaine up.

"No, I am, it's just..."

"Just what B?" Cooper pushed further.

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you."

"Blaine, you're my little brother. I would believe anything you told me. I love you, alright? No matter what." Blaine looked up to his brother, searching his eyes. He had never seen his brother look so serious as right now. Suddenly Blaine realised that he could trust his brother with this. He needed him right now and he knew that Cooper would be in his court no matter what happened. Taking a deep breath, he started to tell Cooper everything. Right from the beginning.

* * *

"Wow Blaine. I don't know what to say."

"It's ok. It's a lot to take in, I know." Blaine replied quietly, fiddling with the lowest button on his cardigan.

"Well... I think your friend Sam is right. For both of your sakes you need to tell Kurt about this because clearly you aren't coping with keeping this from him."

"Every time I try, I freeze Coop. I just can't. He'll never forgive me for lying to him for so long now." Blaine hiccuped, looking up at his brother with the saddest, largest puppy dog eyes Cooper had ever seen Blaine give to anyone. And he had seen Blaine's puppy dog eyes a lot.

"Maybe, maybe not. You won't know till you tell him." Cooper shrugged.

"You don't understand. He's everything. I can't lose him." Cooper sighed and looked pitifully at his brother. It was a tough situation he was in and he felt for his brother very much. To know the future and yet not at the same time was weighing heavily on Blaine. Cooper wanted to help but didn't really know how. He could understand his brother dragging his feet with telling Kurt everything. The way he talked about Kurt made Cooper realise just how deeply in love with him his brother was. Cooper had never experienced love that deep before, but he could tell that Blaine felt that way about Kurt. Even their parents didn't seem to have a love this deep. It was as though he and Kurt were one entity sharing two bodies. He hadn't spent any time with Kurt yet, but if he was like Blaine in regards to his boyfriend, then they shared a very deep connection.

"Hey, hey little brother. Come on now. You did not cause that accident to happen. It just did. It was something that you could not have stopped alright? You tried to save one of your friends. How were you to know that Kurt would get hurt. You can't carry on blaming yourself."

"He nearly died Cooper. He nearly died." Blaine wailed into his brothers chest, sobbing at the memories of his helplessness and abject fear of the mere thought of losing the one thing in his life that made any sort of sense to Blaine.

"I know my darling. I know. But he's alright. He's still here, with you. You can't keep thinking like this. You're putting too much onto yourself. Nobody is perfect and even if you know what is going to happen, you can't change everything, can you? This Dave Karofsky thing you told me about proves that. What matters is that you are happy and healthy and so is Kurt. Everything else you can work out together as you go along. Like a team. Because that's what you are, yeah?"

"Yeah. Thank you Coop. I love you."

"Love you too Blainers." Cooper told his brother back, wiping the tears from his eyes with his thumbs.

* * *

Cooper still had a few questions about everything and the only way he was going to get them was to talk with his brother. The older version of him that Blaine had told him about. He didn't care if either of the Blaine's did not like it. They would have to deal with it. He needed to know what might happen to his baby brother. Blaine had casually skipped over most of what had happened to his future self to make him believe that the two boys must be together at any cost. Cooper was about to find out.

He had gone home and scavenged his brothers room till he had found the piece of paper with the address written on it that Blaine had mentioned that he had been given. Searching the exact whereabouts on his brothers laptop, he had nicked the car in the driveway, belonging to one of his parents, and made his way to the address promptly. At seeing that it was practically a hovel, he turned his nose in disgust. This was what his younger brother had been reduced to. Cooper shook his head sadly and vowed right there and then that there was no way he would let his brother get to this point, no matter what happened. Even if he had to tell Kurt himself in the end.

He climbed the stairs to get to the apartment door and rapped his knuckles on the pealing paint till the door swung open. At seeing his younger brother look so haggard and old, Cooper recoiled in horror.

"Blaine? Jesus, what the hell happened to you? And you had better tell me now little brother." Cooper pointed at him dramatically and then shoved his way into the apartment, sitting down tenderly on the sofa that looked like it might break at any second.

"Oh joy. Hello Cooper. How are you?"

"Great thanks. I've had my little brother sobbing in my arms for the past hour or so. He told me what was going on."

"Yeah, course he would." Blaine sighed. That was exactly what he would have done too at that age. Even now he wanted to just curl up into his elder brothers arms till all his problems melted away. But he couldn't afford to do that. This Cooper was not really his brother, he was the younger Blaine's brother.

"Look. He told me all about him, but I want your story. All of it. I need to know what might happen to Blaine if things go badly."

"You may not be able to stop it from happening."

"I will stop it happening. He's my little brother. There is no way that he's going to have the same fate as you." Blaine snorted and his face turned into a smirk. If only Cooper had cared this much the first time around. The trouble with Cooper Anderson was that he had such good intentions. Carrying them out on the other hand...

"Fine. I'll lay it all out for you. No making it light and fluffy. If this is what you want, then that is what you'll get." Blaine told him coldly, his face a mask, emotionless and stony.

"Good." Cooper folded his arms across his chest. This Blaine had taken him aback. He was crass, cold, unfeeling and clearly a little drunk despite it only being early afternoon. Whatever had happened to him had certainly changed him for the worst. Blaine came to sit down, picking up the half empty beer on the table.

"Did Blaine tell you that he proposed to Kurt?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I'll start from there then. Before I tell you all this I have to warn you, Blaine only knows the bare bones of what happened and I don't think that he should know about this. I don't think he would be able to cope with it all." Cooper nodded to show his understanding before Blaine started his tale. "Obviously, as you know, Kurt rejected me. It left me heartbroken. There was nothing I could do. I became very depressed. Mum and dad weren't around, or didn't care, take your pick. You weren't there for me either. No one really noticed, until it was too late. Kurt flew off to France and I felt as though my whole world was crumbling down. My grades suffered, I started not to care about anything, or anyone. Sam was the only one who tried to rally my spirits but I pushed everyone away. I started sleeping all the time, drinking, starting fights at school when I was actually there, which wasn't much. I was a mess. Then when I heard that Kurt had a new boyfriend, I drunk so heavily at a bar called Scandals, had sex with a random stranger in the bathroom and then drove into a tree. I crushed my left leg so badly they had to amputate it. This is a fake leg." Blaine knocked on his leg and Cooper heard the hollow sound reverberate around the room. Cooper felt a little nauseous and he knew that this was only the start of the tale.

"What happened next?" Cooper questioned his brother. Blaine barked a laugh out loud. Cooper always seemed to know when Blaine was holding something back. He could never keep anything from his big brother.

"Seven months after Kurt moved to France, he was murdered in his apartment. When I found out I flipped out. It was like everything just flew out of my head and I was numb. Nothing mattered any more. Kurt was gone. My life had no meaning. I opened my desk drawer, took out a pair of scissors, walked straight into the bathroom and slit my wrists. When I was lying on the bathroom floor I could feel my life ebbing slowly away from me. It was the strangest sensation I have ever had. I felt so light. Like all the problems in my life were floating away and I was disappearing slowly. But it wasn't a bad thing. I felt elated. Like I was going to find Kurt again. Sam found me though and called for an ambulance. That was only the first time I tried. I tried another two times to kill myself. Both in the hospital. They were so worried about me that they sent me to a psychiatric ward. I spent over a year there, listening to all these people tell me that life was worth living. To try to make me feel better about my life and myself. Eventually I left, still depressed but not suicidal. I carried on drinking though. It numbed the pain. Eventually I realised that I needed to drink just to get through the day, but by that time I didn't care."

"So how did you end up getting here then?"

"Bizarrely, Brittany built a time machine. Or something along those lines. Well, actually she built two different things, but that doesn't matter. It's complicated and you wouldn't understand what I was saying to you, besides it's not important. Anyway, I used them both to get us both here and you know the rest."

"I'm so sorry Blaine. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. I promise I will be a better big brother from now on."

"They're just words Cooper. Actions speak louder than words." Blaine sharply quipped as he got up to indicate that he felt the conversation and visit was over. Those last words had hit hard for Cooper. He felt like the worst elder brother in the world. Especially since he was so much older than Blaine himself. He should be looking after his little brother. I mean, he was still a kid. How was he supposed to cope with all this? He just couldn't. Cooper was going to be helping him from now on. He was going to support whatever Blaine wanted to do. He had to. He was going to save his little brother.

* * *

"So, how did your lunch with you brother go?" Kurt asked Blaine as they sat down ready for glee.

"Good. We had a really good talk and he told me to stop feeling guilty about what happened with you." Blaine opened up to Kurt for the first time since the accident. It was time he stopped keeping everything locked away inside as Cooper had said. He wasn't ready to tell Kurt everything yet but he was going to start with this.

"Guilty? Why do you feel guilty?" Kurt asked him, frowning deeply at Blaine. _I never knew he felt that way about the accident. I suspected I suppose, but I didn't seriously contemplate that this was actually how he felt. _

"If I had driven you this may never have happened. I should have driven us both there." Blaine told Kurt, bitterness in his voice.

"Yeah, and both of us could have gotten hurt. Blaine I can't believe you have been thinking this all this time. You shouldn't feel this way honey. It was something that happened and you couldn't do anything about it. Please don't feel this way."

"I know it sounds stupid and I'm trying not to. I guess I was scared of losing you and thought if I had done something different, done more, then it might never have happened."

"Oh Blaine. You are so sweet. But being here for me is enough for me. You don't need to do everything for me. You can't keep me wrapped up in cotton wool forever. Things will happen. Just be there and support me, that's all I ask." Kurt leaned in to give his boyfriend a kiss, elated that Blaine had finally opened up about something in his life. He hoped that this meant that he was going to open up about more things soon enough. His heart soared at finally knowing what was going on in the man he love's head.

* * *

Surprisingly, Cooper had spent a lot of time with Blaine that week doing all the things that Blaine had wanted to do. He had taken himself and Kurt out to dinner and taken the time to get to know Kurt properly, he had played video games with Sam and spent time with the glee club without making it all about himself. Cooper never mentioned himself or his life in Hollywood to Blaine at all. It was all about supporting Blaine and hanging out with his brother. Blaine was almost speechless by the end of his visit. Cooper had never been this nurturing or supportive, but Blaine was not going to pass this over. He could use all the support he could get.

He had driven his brother to the airport to bid him farewell and they were hanging around in the waiting area, both silent.

"Coop, I'm glad you came. It's been really good." Blaine told his brother, smiling warmly at him.

"I'll always be there to support you in any way you need it. About anything. Ok. Don't feel like you need to do everything yourself. Your friends are there to help you too. And try not to feel too guilty about it all either."

"I'll remember Coop."

"Love ya little bro." Cooper scuffed up Blaine's hair, ruffling it a little, till the curls started flopping down onto Blaine's forehead.

"Cooper!" Blaine yelled at him, but not really angry at him as he giggled when Cooper started tickling him in his sides. They smiled at each other and chatted easily till Cooper's fight was called.


	44. Heart to Heart

A/N Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows. They all mean so much.

I don't own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter Forty Four**

Kurt had been so happy when Blaine had opened up to tell him how guilty he felt about Kurt's accident, but since then he hadn't so much as mentioned anything else that was on his mind. Kurt was starting to get extremely frustrated with his boyfriend. He was sick of Blaine keeping everything close to his chest and not discussing anything with him at all. I was as though he didn't trust Kurt at all. He had tried to get Blaine to open up but the boy had not taken the bait. He was also sick of Blaine thinking that he knew best for everything. He had wanted to sing something with more pizazz for his NYADA audition but Blaine had sternly told him that that was the wrong thing to do and so Kurt had decided to go to 'Between The Sheets' alone to search for the perfect song for his audition. Finding Blaine after classes ended, he asked him to drop him off at his fathers shop as he wanted to see his father about something personal. He didn't tell Blaine that he wanted his father to drive him to 'Between The Sheets' because Blaine himself would have driven him there.

"Sure Kurt. Are you alright?" Blaine asked, his brow furrowed in concern for his boyfriend.

"Please don't ask me that again Blaine. Really I'm fine." Kurt sighed, gritting his teeth to stop him from biting Blaine's head off. Blaine just would not leave him be. It was like he was wrapping him in cotton wool since the accident and Kurt was really getting tired of it all.

"Ok..." Blaine slowly replied, the frown on his face deepening, looking confused about Kurt's aggressive attitude towards him. All he was doing was making sure his boyfriend was safe. _What have I done wrong? What should I do?_

They walked in silence down the corridor till they found Sam. Blaine looking worried and glancing at Kurt every few seconds to see if his stony face would dissipate. Sam, once seeing the two of them together, an awkward silence looming over them, raised his brows at Blaine who, Kurt saw, shrugged very subtly at his best friend, making sure not to look across at Kurt at all. The three boys then very uncomfortably walked to Blaine's car, Blaine driving over the Burt's car shop with great haste.

* * *

Blaine was utterly flummoxed. He had no idea what he had done in order for Kurt to act in this manner towards him and it was troubling him deeply. After he had dropped Kurt off at his fathers shop, Sam had shifted from the back of the car to seat himself next to Blaine.

"Ok, what the hell was that about?" Sam asked Blaine, looking concerned as Blaine drove off the lot of Burt's shop.

"I have no idea Sam. Which is starting to scare me. A lot."

"This didn't happen last time?" Sam quizzed the dark haired boy and Blaine shook his head, biting his bottom lip, suddenly nervous of this unknown event taking place in front of his very eyes.

"Well what did happen last time?" Sam questioned Blaine. "Maybe you can use that to figure out what might happen." Sam shrugged, not knowing how to help his friend in any other way.

Blaine thought back to the time line of events that had unfolded the first time around and immediately his heart grew cold in his chest and he froze, parking himself in a lay-by and stopping the car, realising what a complete idiot he was being to not remember the whole Chandler thing._ Oh God, please don't let Kurt meet Chandler. I'm not sure I could stand to go through all that again. _

"Oh my God." Blaine moaned into his hands as he leant onto the steering wheel of the car, his realisation hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"What's wrong Blaine?"

"He met up with a guy called Chandler and they started sending each other sexual innuendo's via texts to one another. As you can imagine, I got really hurt and we had a major argument about it all and more. Most of which boiled down to the fact that I was scared he was going to leave me alone in Lima whilst he gallivanted around in New York and forget about little old me back here. Kurt promised me it wouldn't happen. That I would never feel alone and we made up again."

"Isn't that kinda what happened though?" Sam asked perplexed by what Blaine had just revealed.

"Yeah..." Blaine replied, his eyes downcast. For Blaine, Chandler had signified the beginning of the end for the two boys relationship and he couldn't believe he might be reliving this nightmare all over again. That he couldn't change anything, wouldn't change anything. That everything was going to fall apart despite him trying to change all the things that went wrong. Tears started spilling out of his eyes silently as his mind wrapped himself in the despair that always lurked in the recesses of his mind, torturing him. Sam seeing his little bro quickly breaking down, pulled his best friend into a tight hug, allowing the boy to sob uncontrollably into his chest.

"What am I going to do Sam?" Blaine sobbed into Sam's chest, leaving it soaked from his tears.

"Talk to him dude. Tell him how upset this is making you. That's all you can do." Sam rubbed his friends back as he carried on weeping into him, waiting patiently for Blaine to calm himself down. Sam knew there was no point in talking to Blaine when he was like this. He was too upset to listen. He would have to wait for the time being.

* * *

It had been a few days since Kurt had brushed Blaine off and Blaine had had his break down in front of Sam. Sam had helped him a lot once he had calmed himself down, telling him not to panic just yet, that they didn't know whether Kurt was going to even meet up with this Chandler guy this time. But if he did, then to deal with it as quickly as possible.

The two boys were sitting at opposite ends of the choir room for glee, Sam had carefully and deliberately placed himself next to Kurt so he could look over his shoulder at what Kurt was doing on his phone. Blaine looked over sadly at Kurt giggling at whatever it was that Chandler had sent him. He knew it was Chandler. Who else would it be? Watching it for the second time did not make it hurt any less to Blaine. It made him feel small, insignificant, unwanted and unloved in the most intimate of ways. He should be the only one who could send Kurt texts like that. Not that he did, he preferred real physical intimacy, but that was beside the point. He should have been the only one who Kurt would want texts like that from. Blaine had wrestled with himself for days now to confront Kurt about it, but he didn't want to appear jealous like he had when Mr Martinez had come to glee club and Blaine knew that that was what Kurt would see it as. But he felt that he needed to say something. He just didn't know what.

Steeling himself all through glee, trying not to let anyone see that he was in the deepest of turmoil's, Blaine waited patiently till the end of practise. As he watched Kurt leave he got ready to follow after him when he felt a hand grip his arm tightly. Turning he saw Sam shake his head.

"Sam, I need to talk to Kurt." Blaine stated pointedly.

"Yeah, I know. I saw the texts. They were pretty full on. Are you sure you're going to be able to do this?" Sam hissed back at him, worry evident in his eyes.

"I have to Sam. If I don't it's all going to end up a complete mess and I can't let that happen. I need to tell him exactly how this is hurting me."

"Well, good luck then bro. I'll catch a lift from Mike or Puck."

"Thanks." Blaine raced out, hoping that Kurt hadn't gone yet. He had been getting lifts off Finn for the past few days, and Finn, although looking puzzled as to why Blaine wasn't the one driving his brother to school, had diplomatically not said anything. Racing around the corner, Blaine was relieved to see Kurt still gossiping with Rachel as Finn stuffed his things into his bag haphazardly.

"Kurt!" Blaine called out to the boy. Kurt snapped his head up towards Blaine at that sound, his eyes blazing, before whipping his whole body around so his back was facing the shorter boy. Blaine having gotten to his destination, panted heavily and gently touched Kurt's arm. Seeing the older boy flinch at the touch bought about a new pain in Blaine's heart. One that was quickly blossoming out of control.

"Kurt, please. I need to talk to you." Blaine pleaded quietly, with Rachel and Finn looking at the two of them silently.

"I have nothing to say to you." Kurt snapped back, cold and distant.

"So that's it?" Blaine wailed. "You're just going to stop talking to me altogether. Ignore me for the rest of the year then fly off to New York and forget all about me?"

"What's the point in talking to you Blaine. You never tell me anything. We can talk and talk till the cows come home but you never reveal anything. You have really mastered the art of saying so much and yet nothing at all." Kurt whipped around, pointing his finger in an accusatory fashion with a small snarl on his handsome features.

Blaine, although he had tried very carefully to not let anyone apart from Sam see how this was affecting him, could feel the tears flowing rapidly down his cheeks. But then, Blaine had gone beyond caring, his whole life was caving in and he could seemingly do nothing about it.

"Didn't think so. You know what you are Blaine Anderson? You're a coward." Kurt started to turn when he heard the tiniest of sound escape from Blaine's lips.

"You're right, I am..." Kurt looked at the boy. He had seemed to shrink within the last couple of minutes, till he had become the small, fragile creature standing before Kurt right now. He wasn't sure what the feeling in Blaine's eyes conveyed but he had never seen it before and it frightened him slightly. It looked almost like resignation and deep hurt as though all his hopes had gone and nothing else was left.

"We'll, err, see you guys later, or something." Finn told his little brother, squeezing his shoulder as both he and Rachel walked off to drive home. Blaine, tentatively took Kurt's hand, tracing patterns on the back with his thumb as though he were holding the most precious thing in the world to him. He pulled Kurt along after him until they found the first empty classroom and they both slid inside, closing the door after the both of them.

"So what's all this about then Blaine?" Kurt asked, desperation seeping out of his voice. He wanted to know. Everything. _Why won't he tell me?_

"It's almost graduation." Blaine stated, flummoxing Kurt a little. _What has that got to do with anything?_

"Yeah I know. I'm the one graduating, remember."

"You don't understand. You'll graduate and move to New York and everything will be new and shiny and exciting and you'll forget about me. Boring me from boring Lima. Just like..." Blaine bit his lips, his eyes going wide. He had almost said too much. More than he was willing to say.

"Just like what Blaine?"

"Nothing." Kurt sighed and started to get up, moving towards the door. Blaine panicking, grabbed his wrist, pulling the boy back around.

"Like I'm nothing to you." Blaine whimpered, desperation clear throughout his whole body.

"Blaine, you'll never be nothing to me. You are the person that means more to me than anyone else in this whole world. Where is all this coming from?"

"Chandler."

"Chandler? How the hell do you know about that?" Kurt responded a little angrily._ I haven't told anyone about that. Not even Rachel, although I was sorely tempted to..._

"I've known from the start Kurt. Do you understand how that makes me feel? How much it's hurting me to see you flirting with another man..." Kurt looked like he was about to interject so Blaine put his finger over Kurt's mouth, "...no matter how innocent you proclaim it to be? You claim that you love me, and only me, and yet you quite easily and with no guilt whatsoever, start sending sexual innuendos by text to another man. One that you don't even really know at all. How would you feel if I were doing that to you?" Kurt mouth flapped open and closed a few times, before he hung his head shamefacedly, realising a little too late what he had done to his boyfriend. His, admittedly not perfect boyfriend, but one that he loved deeply, despite his flaws.

"I'm sorry. I didn't stop to think about how much it would hurt you. But I've just been so frustrated with you. You won't open up to me at all. You won't tell me what's wrong, what you're secrets are. Do you understand how that makes me feel? It's as though you are constantly pushing me away. That you don't trust me enough, or at all."

"I do trust you Kurt. I do. I'm sorry. I know I keep things locked up inside. That's who I am. My parents never seemed to care or listen, so I learnt to keep everything to myself. I guess I'm not very good at sharing my problems. I'll try to open up more, I promise. Just give me a little time."

"Tell me something at least Blaine. Tell me why you are scared of New York. Tell me everything. Please Blaine." Blaine sighed and went to sit back down. He felt exhausted and here he was, going to bare himself to Kurt in the deepest possible way. Something that he had never done before. In either time line.

"You know, when I look at myself in the mirror, all I see is this short, plain boy, with a big nose and tiny ears, and stupidly curly hair, who is scared and insecure about everything, and I wonder how I managed to have the most beautiful boy in the whole world fall for me. An angel in disguise."

"What? But Blaine, you're stunning." Kurt breathed out, incredulous at what Blaine was saying._ Does he really think he's plain? But how can that be?_

"When you're big brother is Cooper Anderson, how else would you feel? Everyone always says how attractive and handsome he is, how talented he is, and I'm just there in the background listening to it all. After a whole lifetime of that, it kinda gives you insecurities about how you look. Like you aren't worth anything. Then you come along and you actually like me. Like me. Over everybody else and I can't lose that. It's so precious to me."

"Oh Blaine. You really don't need to worry about any of that. You are very good looking. Better looking than your brother. You have an individuality that makes you more interesting than him hands down. Every time I look at you I notice something I didn't before. Something that makes you more beautiful, makes me fall for you even deeper than I already have. Your brother is a typical handsome man. He blends in with all the others that look just like him."

"You really think that I'm better looking than my brother? Or are you only saying that so I won't feel so bad about myself?" Blaine smiled wanly at Kurt, the smile not quite reaching his eyes.

"I mean it dummy. No one can compare to you."

"I just, when you go off to New York, there will be all this new stuff going on in your life. NYADA, I don't know, an internship with vogue or something, and I guess I'm terrified that I'll get sidelined and then forgotten completely. It's not like I'm anything special after all. You'll find men that are more attractive, more talented, more open, more experienced than me. Men who can give you so much more than I ever could. It'll destroy me Kurt. The thought of you not wanting me any more. It's more than I could bare. You are everything to me. I don't want to feel alone."

The two boys were silent for what felt like a long time before Kurt spoke up, a slight hitch in his breath as he looked over to his heart broken lover.

"Blaine, I can't believe you think all this. I will never want anyone other than you. Ever. To me you are very special, even if you don't think it yourself. And you are never, ever going to feel alone. I promise you that."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Kurt." Blaine told him sternly. Kurt had promised him that once before and that broken promise was the reason for Blaine not being faithful in the first place. Blaine knew it wasn't a good excuse and that he should never have made that mistake, but he is only human and Kurt had hurt him so much the first time around.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I suppose all I can do is say that I will try my best to make sure that you don't feel that way. I don't ever want to lose you." Kurt told him, a little taken aback by the sudden sternness in Blaine's tone.

"I don't want to lose you either."

"Look, it's only for one term, then you will be out in New York with me and we will be together. The both of us, taking on the world. I know it will be hard but we can get through this. We are strong enough." Kurt warmly smiled at Blaine, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs as he cupped Blaine's face with his hands. Blaine could only nod in response, still a little raw at his honesty towards Kurt.

"Come here you silly thing." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, pulling the boy into him gently. He felt his shirt get wet as Blaine's tears soaked through and he smiled to himself. Everything would be fine now. He knew it. Blaine would become his old self again in no time and Kurt had missed him terribly. He knew that Blaine hadn't told him everything, but this was definitely a solid start. Kurt would get him to open up about it all. He knew it. He would get it all out of him if it killed him. But he had gotten more than enough for today.


	45. Auditions

A/N Thank you to all the kind words that people have said to me throughout this story. They are all lovely and make me very happy. This is why I love writing. I thank you for all your support. It's those precious words that really make a difference. :)

The song that I have used for Blaine in this episode is one of my all time favourites. I wish he would sing it on glee one day (sigh).

I don't own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter Forty Five**

Things between Kurt and Blaine had once again become largely happy after their heart to heart the week before. Although Blaine was still worried about Kurt going to New York and what that would inevitably mean for the both of them and their relationship, he had gotten comfort in the fact that Kurt was very determined to have him believe that they would be fine and that nothing could come between them. So much so that Blaine had been able to relax once more and concentrate on just enjoying being with Kurt, trying in vain to forget the future events that might eventually take place. That and rehearsing for his NYADA audition, which was to be later that week.

Kurt was stubbornly still going to sing the 'Phantom' song for his audition, which Blaine had attempted to explain was not what Madame Tibideaux wanted to see from Kurt but Kurt had refused to listen to him in any way. He had decided that he knew best for him and Blaine, no matter what he said not acknowledged.

He was sitting watching one of Kurt's many rehearsals of the song, with Tina alongside Kurt on the stage looking extremely bored. Blaine could relate. He had seen this song sung by Kurt so many times now that he was growing very weary of it. He couldn't deny that Kurt was a very good performer, in fact he was one of the best Blaine had ever seen, but when he got the props and the costumes out it diminished his greatness somewhat. As Kurt finished the final note he turned to Blaine, who clapped enthusiastically for his lover no matter how he felt about the song choice.

"That was great Kurt, as always." Blaine told him positively.

"Are you sure? Maybe I need more candles..." Kurt mused, looking around the stage. Tina, by this point, had wondered off the stage to sit on one of the chairs in the auditorium. Blaine noticed she was very diplomatically not saying anything about Kurt's rehearsal performances. He thought that was probably one of the wisest decisions Tina had ever made.

"Kurt. I think you don't need any of this." Blaine waved his arms around the stage at all the props. "But then you know what I think. I think you should sing a song that shows off your emotional vulnerability. You don't need the props Kurt. You are amazing without them. They just detract from your performance, which is something you definitely don't want when auditioning for the most prestigious dramatic arts school in the country."

"I don't know Blaine. I feel naked without all of this. I can't perform properly without props." Kurt fingered his cape. "I could put sequins on my cape?" He looked up with hope in his eyes. Blaine just sighed and gave Kurt a pointed look.

"Kurt, trust me, Carmen Tibideaux is not looking for awe-inspiring fashion sense or scenic ambiance, she wants raw emotion. Which is something she can only get from the artist themselves. I think you should sing a song that has great meaning to you. Show her you aren't scared of putting everything on the line. That you want this more than anything."

Kurt looked down at the ground ponderously. After taking a moment to think he responded quietly. "You really think so? I just don't want to mess this up. I want this so much Blaine and I'm scared she'll love Rachel and be astonished by you, but she won't even look at me."

"You won't mess it up sweetie. Not if you sing with your heart on your sleeve. Trust me Kurt. And she won't overlook you, you deserve a place just as much as Rachel or I. More so, even." Blaine told his boyfriend positively.

"Ok. Ok. I'll think of something emotional to sing." Blaine smiled up at Kurt, thankful that he had finally listened to him. Blaine knew that that was what she wanted. Kurt had told him the first time round after all.

* * *

Blaine, not sure in how to proceed when it came to Rachel had just decided to give her a bouquet of flowers before their auditions and wished her the best of luck, reminding her to relax and just feel the music as though it were any other performance. He hoped fervently that that would help, but he didn't think it would. Rachel was always too confident of herself, to the point where her pride bought about her own downfall. Blaine was not too worried about Rachel though, she would get a second chance and get in, even if this first try was a complete disaster for her.

Carmen Tibideaux had just arrived and was placing all her things down onto the directors table in the auditorium as Blaine came in with Sam and Tina to watch the auditions. Finn and Mr Shue were already seated, sitting still and waiting with baited breath for the performances. Kurt was going first and then Rachel, but Blaine would have to miss Rachel's audition as he was to go last out of the three of them. Kurt had been very secretive about which song he was going to sing for his audition today and Blaine could feel the butterflies flying around in his stomach at an incredible speed. More than anything he wanted Kurt to get in first time around. He deserved it more than he could know. Kurt was unique and Madame Tibideaux should be honoured to have such an astonishing person at her school as Kurt Hummel.

Kurt had been very nervous backstage when Blaine had wished him luck, with Blaine telling him that he didn't need it, he would be superb. Blaine knew that with all his heart. That was if he didn't back out of singing something with emotional fragility. Blaine understood why Kurt preferred to perform then lay his heart out for all to see. He wanted to imagine he was someone else, even if it was for only a few minutes. He enjoyed escaping his own life, which had been fraught with sadness and loneliness for large portions of it. He wasn't like Blaine. Blaine needed to get his emotions out through song, Kurt preferred to hide behind the song and try to forget his emotions. Especially if he was in turmoil. Blaine crossed his fingers in hope, his heart racing as he looked down to see that Carmen Tibideaux was ready.

"Mr Kurt Hummel." Carmen calmly spoke into the microphone, and Blaine hissed in a large breath, willing his soul mate to perform to his best. Kurt, slightly shaking from nerves, walked out onto the stage, gripping his tight jeans with his hands.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be singing 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand' by the Beatles." Kurt brushed his waistcoat down, trying to get the invisible wrinkles out of it before he turned and quickly nodded his head to Brad the piano man. Blaine could feel the corners of his mouth curl up in a smile as Kurt started the song. All the fragile emotions that his boyfriend held inside started tumbling out, causing Blaine to get a lump in his throat. Blaine had never heard Kurt sing so beautifully before. If he didn't get in with this song, then he didn't know how Kurt was going to get in. He looked across at Sam, who was completely enveloped by the performance.

"Dude, I've never heard Kurt sing this well before." Sam whispered to Blaine. Blaine nodded his agreement to Sam as he watched the rest of the performance in silence. The only thing Blaine could hear apart from Kurt's unwavering tones was that of his heart thudding heavily in his chest. Once Kurt had finished Blaine gave the lithe boy a big thumbs up and clapped along with the rest of the crowd. As they finished Blaine sat with baited breath to listen to what Carmen Tibideaux would say.

"Well Kurt, that was a very soulful performance. Tell me, what were you thinking about when you sang it?"

"My Father. I lost my mother when I was young and after the funeral he just took my hand. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. All the comfort I needed was in his hand. I don't know if I could have gotten through large parts of my life without him. He means so much to me." Carmen nodded her head, a small smile on her lips.

"That was a very good performance Mr Hummel. I'm very impressed. I'm sure your father would be very proud of you. Thank you." Blaine let out his breath and smiled broadly. That had sounded very hopeful and so Blaine would now have to keep his fingers crossed for his Kurt to get in. Getting up to get himself down to the wings of the stage and ready, Blaine smiled warmly as Sam, Finn and Tina all wished him luck and Mr Shue got up to give him a pat on the back as well as luck. Blaine, now only able to think of his own audition, took one last second to pray that Rachel wouldn't choke as he went to get himself ready.

* * *

Blaine had watched sadly in the wings as Rachel choked on her performance. It wasn't any easier to watch it the second time. Mr Shue had had to take her off the stage, weeping and distraught, so that the band could wheel the piano on for Blaine's performance. Blaine couldn't imagine what the others in the audience must be feeling at seeing all this unfold, but he could imagine that they were in shock. Even Sam, as Blaine hadn't told him that Rachel would choke, since he had fervently hoped that she wouldn't choke this time around. Unfortunately his words hadn't been enough for her.

"Mr Blaine Anderson." Blaine let out one last long breath, his heart thumping with nerves as he strode confidently out onto the stage. This was it. He knew it. He could try and audition again, but this was his best chance at getting a place and he knew it.

"Hello I'm Blaine Anderson and I'll be singing a song close to my heart." Blaine watched as Carmen's right eyebrow rose a little at his words and went to sit at the piano. Blaine concentrated solely on the piano and Kurt, who he could see holding his hands together tightly in front of his face, silently begging that Blaine's audition would go well. Blaine had deliberately told Kurt not to listen to any of his practises as he needed to be alone and not distracted. Really, Blaine just wanted to see his reactions the first time during his audition. He thought it would help him give a better performance when he could play off of Kurt's genuine reactions to the song. He placed his fingers on the keys, caressing them as he started to play the music, his fingers flowing over the keys fluidly, poignantly. He looked up into Kurt's beautiful eyes and sang directly to him as though they were the only two beings in the universe.

**We'll do it all**

**Everything**

**On our own**

**We don't need**

**Anything**

**Or anyone**

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world**

Blaine could feel the stray tear blossoming from the corner of his eye, streaming down his cheek as he gave everything to his song. He laid everything bare as he told Kurt how much he truly loved him. How much he meant to him. His heart ached as he sang to his one true love. Desperation filling his voice as he sang to Kurt and Kurt alone. He needed to tell Kurt in song how he felt.

**I don't quite know **

**How to say**

**How I feel**

**Those three words **

**Are said too much**

**They're not enough**

Kurt sat stunned, he couldn't believe what wondrous music was coming from the stage. Blaine was like an angel come down from heaven to sing this song to him and him alone. He could feel his heart constricting in his chest at hearing the love and care in Blaine's voice. He really, truly adored Kurt with all of his heart and he wasn't afraid to lay it all on the line for him to hear. Kurt didn't think he had loved Blaine more than he did, right here, right now as he told everyone present that Kurt was his everything.

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world**

**Forget what we're told**

**Before we get too old**

**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

**Let's waste time**

**Chasing cars**

**Around our heads**

**I need your grace**

**To remind me**

**To find my own**

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world**

**Forget what we're told**

**Before we get too old**

**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

**All that I am**

**All that I ever was**

**Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**

**I don't where**

**Confused about how as well**

**Just know that these things will never change for us at all**

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world**

As the last keys finished sounding out the notes of the music, the auditorium became silent. Blaine turned, suddenly very nervous. Maybe he had gone too far? Maybe Madame Tibideaux wasn't looking for such raw emotion? But this was what Blaine was all about. What he did best and he couldn't change who he was for anyone. Looking up at the NYADA director he was surprised to find her wiping her cheek quickly.

"That was incredibly powerful Mr Anderson. You are in show choir are you not?" She asked in slowly and calmly.

"Yes Madame Tibideaux."

"So you can perform upbeat numbers and sell songs in that fashion?"

"I believe so Madame."

"Have you had your voice trained at all?" Blaine gave a start to that. He had never even thought to have his voice trained. His only trainer as such was his elder brother and Blaine didn't think that counted. Blaine didn't think by any means that his voice was flawless when it came to pitch. He just sang whatever he felt like singing at the time because it either helped him through his emotions or it made him happy.

"No Madame." Upon hearing that she look a little surprised and wrote something quickly into her notebook. Blaine started chewing his bottom lip, worried that she didn't believe him and that he wouldn't get a place because of it.

"Then you are extremely talented Mr Anderson. You aren't graduating till the Christmas next year, is that correct?"

"Yes, it is. I'm a junior at the moment taking a lot of AP classes so I can graduate early."

"Well, I suppose I shall have to wait till January to hear your voice again, Mr Anderson."

"What?" Blaine let slip, a small frown appearing on his face as his look of confusion was evident to all in the room.

"I can't say this officially yet, but welcome to NYADA." Blaine's jaw opened, slack and gaping at the words he had just heard. He couldn't believe he had gotten in. With that one audition. He was still sitting in shock as he felt Sam's arms envelop him in a bone crushing hug.

"I flew down here so I could be the first to congratulate you bro. I think Kurt might be a little pissed with me." Blaine barked out a laugh into Sam's chest as Sam heaved him out of his sitting position at the piano, standing Blaine up against him.

"I'm really proud of you dude. You were amazing down here. It's the best I've ever heard you." Sam told his best friend, causing Blaine to hug him even closer.

"Thank you Sam."

"Sam, can I get to my boyfriend now please?" Kurt's voice irritatingly asked behind Sam's back.

"Oh yeah, sorry dude." Sam let Blaine go as Kurt told Sam explicitly not to call him 'dude' again.

"Jeez, he's almost as bad as Finn." Kurt responded in a snarky way, as he gently took Blaine into his arms.

"Well done sweetie. You were breathtaking. My heart was literally aching so hard I thought I was going to die from loving you too much." Kurt kissed his cheek wrapped his arms possessively around Blaine. Blaine snaked his arms around Kurt's waist, leaning his head onto Kurt's own.

"Thank you hon. You were amazing too. If you don't get in I will be very surprised."

"I hope so. I gave it my all."

"And you killed it." Blaine reassured Kurt.

"Well, all I can do now is wait with baited breath."

"And I will keep everything crossed till you get your acceptance letter in the post." Kurt smiled broadly. He loved that Blaine wouldn't even contemplate that he wouldn't get a place. That was one reason why Blaine was so special to him. His pure optimism and his ability to never give up.

A/N: Song used – Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.


End file.
